Behind a Silent Smile (Now complete)
by GIRYL1015
Summary: Everyone has a story to tell, including me. Although it would be a miracle if you ever get me to tell you mine...(This story is not done, I am just starting off fresh in my new story LOUDEST THING IN THE ROOM. But thanks for reading this story too, but starting off new is for the best, believe me.) :D
1. Why she left

**No I do not own Sonny with a chance,but I do own this story fair & square**

**ok wow it has been so long since I have done Fanfiction.**

**I started this story a a long time ago but to be honest don`t know if I will continue this unless you want me to since I am working on my new story _Never Shed a Tear My Angel_ .**

**Any ho hope you enjoy**

**Signed GIRYL1015**

NEVER TRUST A SOUL

February 15th 2014

SONNY`S P.O.V

Hi my name is Alison but I prefer Sonny _(insert middle name I hate right here)_ . I am 15 years old turning With a birthday on Christmas. Yep I`m A Christmas baby!

I live in Appleton, Wisconsin with my "father".

But I was born in New york Then me and my "father"moved to Dallas,

Texas when I was 11 years. Then 5months later moved us to Appleton Winsconsin cause; my "father" got in

trouble with the cops again for robbery and being on the run cause he was caught sexually abusing me since I was

three.

Which I am use to; I'm ain`t a very good girl.

Another thing about me is I love to write songs,

she use to sing to me when I was a baby.

But left when I was on my 9th birthday cause she said she had enough being a mom of a screwed up

daughter. And wanted to be free _(I never meant to make her feel trapped). _But she` s right who would want me as a

child I am not perfect. I can never sing so lovely like my mom. Because I have a little problem. I can `t speak I can `t

utter a single word never have. Doctors say never will. I hurts she doesn t want me But I can` t help if I` m

what they call a mute.

She Alway reminding me I ruined her life when she was 23 years old having me then _(my "father" was the same age). _

Ever since then she never said I love you Alison. Always going out doing whatever made her happy then coming home and

laughed as I get raped by my "father". But if the roles were switched and she was the one getting hurt. I wouldn `t

be laughing and standing by the door as if he`s tuckin' me for the night. I would try to help her.

Him saying "pay back" for being born. But yet at night when it was all quiet she would sing to me only when

when she wasn't holding me down as my "father".

And his and her male friends did what they wanted to me just cause it was fun. .

I remember it was a Tuesday day my mom packed her stuff,and eft while saying have fun and he did still is only keeping

me cause I am easy to torture and make him LOTS of cash at strip on poles and whereing

reavealing outfits like imagine a silver baddazzled showy bikini a thong on the bottom ,hair perfectly straitened

dyed a glossy beautiful blond with pink make-up caked on me No wonder noboy believes I am only 15 years old.

I fight back every time I know someong is going to make a mark on me. Trying my best I don`t like the way you touch me. But they never stop taking advantage that I csn`t say no. Saying you never said you don`t want this Alison, so stop fighting.

Anyways as you can see yes I am treated differently than most homes. I would never with this home life even on my bitterest of enemies.

For instance the same way my life is at home is the same at school Appleton High

school where everybody knows my life at home even the stupid teachers they

don't like me cause of what happened when I was only nine years old so knowing cruel ways to hurt me the most.

then me getting expelled for fighting. And When the teachers say why was I fighting all I can do is think to myself.

Well I`m sorry I didn`t want to fight but those kids mess with me every single day. While you do nothin' about the situation,

I fought them because every day they hit me and shove me harder, and harder. It made me feel like I was still at

home not school. here people say you should always feel safe at...yeah right.

I only learned one thing from from my Dad whos every bad thing I know and charish.

I know to never trust and get attached.

You`ll just end up standin` in a thunderstorm while you scream

and shout loudly but you`ll always be silent. As you cry while watching the blood pour out of you.

And on the corner of your eye you`ll see the one you trusted walk away with a bloody knife that was just in you. _(I take that from experience recently)_

I live by that cause my father and his buddies say

If I tell anyone about this or if I ever have a child or a single person in my lifethat they would kill them. Even

if I walk out of that persons life forever after I tell them the truth, they will find them and kill them. But after saying those words to

AND THATS WHY I KNOW IF I WANT TO BE FREE I HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE FOLLOW MY DREAMS OF BECOMING gymnast what can I say I know Im good. And you dont really need a voice do do a couple a flips.

Because then I know I`m worth more than a quick fuck!

**OK PEOPLE THIS IS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE **

**And sorry for the spelling errors.**


	2. I didnt lie

SO I dont have to do this every chapter. No, even though I wish I did I don`t own Sonny with a chance

**Hi every body hoped you like the story so far.**

**And for those readers who say this is like the story _Hidden Smile _which is an amazing story**

**I just want to make it clear I am not copying that story**

**This story was already on paper long before long before my story _Never Shed A Tear My Angel_ and _Hidden Smile _was even published on Fanfiction**

**So just want to make that clear.**

**Just some people reminded me of this old story and told me to keep going with it.**

**And I want to do that.**

**Anyways here is another chapter I think I did good on it . Hope you think so too.**

* * *

Ok just a few more things before we go on when words are in italics and underlined that means someone is doing sign language.

**SONNY`S P.O.V**

Februrary 16th, 2009

I smile as my daddy spins my older sister Jewel around in circles as music carries them into a magical land. Where everything is perfect and nothing can hurtthemToday is her 18th birthday. My family decided to have it inside my mom`s mansion. In ballroom one the main floor. There`s singing, dancing, and penty of food to go around. My sister looks beautiful with her usually straight hair in loose curls. Expensive make-up on her already beautiful face. With pretty flowers decorating her hair, and a wonderful dress that hugs her curves in all the right places.

My mom sits in a chair far away from me. I have not seen her since she left the house sayin' "I will never be a good daughter." She took my sister with her to live in this extravagant home. With servants to wait on them hand and foot. And rings and necklaces worth thousands. And plenty of food so her daughter never goes hungry even for a moment. MMy father never lays a hand on her. Not even a little spankin'. Always kissin' and ticklin' her. And making sure she knows with a little faith she can accomplish anything, her little heart desires. Jewel and me never really got along. I never had a problem with her . I love her with all my heart, I would do anything for her. But her feeling for me are a bit darker. Ever since I was a child my daddy fed her lies about me. About how I was ungratfull, spoiled-rotten little And everything I tell her is a big lie. And when we were growing up my parents would ground me for crazy things. Telling my sister Stole from her and that she will always be her favorite.

Daddy kisses her on the cheek, after the song finishes. I with a proud smile on his face. You know the smile dads put on thier faces. Saying like _"yup that`s my baby girl, she`s grown up so fast."_ I notice he never gave my that smile before. I walk up to her hoping to show even though we may not get along doesn`t mean I don`t wish her a happy birthday. I`m tired of of the hostility between us. We should be sisters, not enemies.I tap her shoulder while wearing a simple red dress that comes to my knee. And spreads out as it comes to the bottom hem. I found it in a trunk when my dady told me to clean attic. With a little t.l.c it turned out to be a beautiful dress. Daddy told me I could have anything in there only if I could fit it. Him expecting me to be too fat for anything in the old truck. I smile at Jewel and give her a home made card with Snoopy standing on top of his dog house. With a balloon in one hand, and a kazoo in the another. With streamers falling down around the dog. I have gotten complemennts on the card saying I`m a beautiful artist.

Her eyes brighten up. As she looks at her favorite character from show _Charlie Brown_. She smiles "Awwww.. I love this card." , she asks. I nod. This is so sweet of you to give this to me. I smile happy she likes it. Her smile fades where did you get that dress. I look down at the dress. And grab a piece of paper out of the dress pocket and write down where I found it. From the attic!, she exclaims. I nod. Spinning in a circle for she can get a better view of the dress. Her face is red and scrunched up. She actually lokks like she wants to hit me. "Take it off Alison right now." she orders. I shake my head. What is she crazy, I`m not taking this off. Here eyes turn even darker than they were before. She bits the inide of her cheek. "17 Years was not enough to try and ruin my life. You have to ruin my 18th birthday too." she says icely. She grabs my arm and drag me to our mom and dad.

Their eyes go wide after understanding what ever Jewel is mad about. After taking one glance at me. "You see what she is wearing? See some my friends say I over exzagerate about Allison. But look I `am right she is a thief." _Thief what is she talkin' about? One minute she`s all smiles now she I`m a thief? "_Who told her where my dress from my school play when I was 9 years old was?! she yells instantly getting the attention of the ballroom. Mom did you tell her she could where my dress?" Jewel asks. "No of course not, why would I? Besides she looks horrible in it." my mom saids. What about you dad. she asks. Now don`t even question me my lovely Jewel. I wouldn`t do that I guess she must have stole it from your room, before the party started. he replies.

The once loud room turns in to a room filled with whispers. After hearing me get framed for stealing from my own sister. And saying its true I am a bad girl. I look up at her shaking my head trying to tell her that isn`t true. Now don`t lie Allison. I told you could not wear that dress earlier. "Now why would you go back up stairs and take it from her. My daddy says a little too loud. Trying to get the attention on me." And I don`t like it. "Now apoligise to you sister Allison." I mentally sigh. What do I do? I didn`t steal, Daddy is lieing. He said I can have whatever is in that truck. I look around the room, sad I can`t say anything to stand up for myself. Daddy apoligize to the crowd for my behavior. What he should be really saying sorry about is putting me on the spot like that. After I don`t say I`m sorry to Jewel. What he should be really saying sorry about is putting me on the spot like that. Jewel has to know I didn`t steal anything from her. Daddy takes me in to another room. Far away from the party.

You asre in so much trouble Allison. For what I wonder. He orders me to sit on the couch in the large room. He closes and lock the door. Allison you know you just embarressed me out there? I nod. You know I hate when you lie to me. And now your slealing from you sister? I shake my head vigerously. He smacks me, it stings. "STOP LIEING . I usually don`t even bring you to parties like this. Now I remember why you embaressment to me Allison! All night when people ask me why your so quiet! I have to go on and tell them about your dumb condition! People look at me with shame, knowing it is frown upon to live in such a sofisticated society! And have a less than perfect child at home! You put this family to shame all because you don`t want to talk!

I look down as he blames for people looking down on our family. But it`s not my fault I can`t speak. I can tell my dad is angry at his friends don`t respect him anymore. But if they were his real friends they wouldn`t care if I can`t speak. Maybe that`s why he put me on the spot like that in the ballroom. Maybe hoping I would finally would say something, and prove to his friends he does have 2 perfect daughters. But as you can see that didn`t happen.

He takes his anger out on me. Mad I caused him all his embaressment. I try to scream. Wanting to tell him he`s hurting me. Wanting to tell him I`m sorry I am not perfect like their first born. Also I secretly wishin' I was never born. Then my family would never be looked down upon.


	3. Agent Mark

_**Hey guys loved the reviews. They put a smile on my face. O.K. now before I continue this story I will now answer the reviews I received;**_

**swac twilight14; **Thanks hope you like how the story is going.

**Sonny-Mimicutehotgirl;** Thanks I hope you like the story so far.

**Guest;**Also I love your username by the way. And no you didn`t offend me you actually pointed something out to me I should have noticed on my own. I just wanted to put it out there I`m not trying to copy anyone. Knowing there is some viewers that probably don`t like my story because they think I`m a copier. And that`s ok, I just want people to know I never copy from other writers. In my opinion that is bad and should never happen, but unfortunately it does happen on Fanfiction. Also I love your username by the way.

**summer619;** Yeah I know I have to get better at punctuation. I will try. And Chad`s appearance is coming soon just you wait. :)

**SONNY`S P.O.V**

**March 1st, 2009**

* * *

I wince after probably the worst beating I have ever experienced. I don`t know what I did to make my father so angry. All I know he was drunk. Brought his friends over and charged them 20 bucks an hour for me. Apparently that`s all I`m worth, what a great confidence booster daddy.I`m afraid of looking' in the mirror. Will I even recognize myself? I hear something make a loud crack. I takes me a few seconds to realize that cracking noise was me. I don`t need a doctor to know something is broken. But it doesn`t matter I know my daddy is still inside this shed. As I don`t stay in my father`s mansion. Also you may want to know my parents got divorce. Not because he beats me. But they say they jus grow apart, and still want to be close friends just not married. I only go in there if he calls me or wants something cleaned up. I look behind me seeing him asleep on my worn out twin bed, that for sure had bed bugs in it. _I guess his pals went home already_. I look around the rest of the shed blood stains on the walls. Strong stench of sex inside here. That would explain why our clothes are off. I shiver it`s freezin" in here. And not just because I`m desprate need of clothes.

I hear the bed squeak._ Aw, man he`s wakin up_. I grab a dirty blanket off the floor wrap it around me, and make a break for it. He catches me by my hair throwing' me on the floor. Not looking' so happy I tried to run. He comes down to my level, naked and all. _Disgusting. _I turn my head not wanting' to look at him without clothes on. "Now Allison what`s the matter?" he asks. As his dirty hands wonder down my body. It doesn`t feel good. He doesn`t have my permeation to do that either. But he doesn`t care. As he has his way with me just like last night. I won`t give you details. Let`s just say it hurt a lot. I finally get to school after makin' myself presentable for school which means long-sleeved shirts, loose jeans. And LOTS of cover up. I look at the clock seeing it`s 11:45. I hurry to my class forgetting about my hurting body. I sit in my assigned seat. Glad I made it on time for a lease this hour. I ignore the whispers about the possible reasons I `m late not quite sure why any one would care. A girl named Patty turns around while passing back the packets due at the end of the period.

"So Allison." she begins. _Goodness I hate that name _. "So are you late because you and you father had a little too much fun this morning, and lost track of time?" she asks as the class laughs at her rude question. This is not funny. They know what happens at home what is there joke about? I ignore her and the rest of the questions of my classmates for the rest of the hour.

I grab my books I hear the bell ring. And hurry outside to the hall. I hear footsteps behind but don`t think twice about. Since I am in a crowded hall full of people. A boy hurries to my side. With a white v-neck shirt, black jeans. And jet-black hair, with emerald-green eyes. I gotta say he is pretty your Allison right? I nod. "Hi, I`m Anthony Smith, just transferred yesterday." We shake hands he seems like a nice boy. We start walking toward the cafeteria. He learns quickly I can`t talk, but it doesn`t to bother him. He just lets me write things down on paper. "So when do I come over?" he asks. I raise my eyebrow at him. What do you mean? I write in a notebook.

He chuckles. "Oh right sorry, I never asked your price. My highest I will pay is 15 bucks." _What does he mean by pay? _My eyes go wide as I catch on to why he really wanted to have lunch with me. I think you have the wrong idea about me. I don`t do things like what your thinking about. I write in my notebook. "Wait what are you talking about? Ever since I came to this school every guy said, you were a fun girl. Your not living up to those expectations, those guys put up for you." he says. You can see what ever patients he had for me he had just went away. "Look this is silly stop playing games." he says as we stop walking. He goes in to his pocket and takes out $15.00. I shake my head, and hand him back the money insulted. "Your saying no to my offer? I bite my lip. I have to end this conversation now.

I write on a piece of paper sorry you wasted you time. But if you're looking for a good time tonight lokk somewhere else. I hand him the note, and walk pulls me back by my wrist. I turn around and yank it out of his hand. "Look slut I guess if you won`t take my money that`s fine. But I know what I want, and just because you want to plat games doesn`t mean I won`t get what I came to you for." He slams me against a locker, and kisses me hard. His lips are cracked, and taste like tomatoes, and I hate tomatoes. I push him off me, making him fall on the floor. Everybody is staring. And starting to giggle and I know why the principle is behind isn`t he? I turn around, yup he is. Me and Anthony are taken to his office. And sit down as he watches the school security video of every thing that happened.

"Do you have a prostitute business going on here at school?" he asks me. I shake my head. "Yes she does don`t believe her the girl is a real prostitute. She told me herself." Anthony says. And where did you hear that Mr. Smith "Because its true all the boys say that about her." Anthony lies. If that boy wouldn`t have heard that nasty rumor he never would have kissed me. I write in my notebook trying to defend myself as best I can. Then showing it to the principle. He rips it up before even reading it. "Allison I am tired of your shenanigans at this school. First fighting , now this you should be a shamed. You have detention 6 weeks. You Anthony are not in trouble." Anthony smirks at me and leaves but not before whispering, we can finish what we started in the hallway later slut."I look at Principle Turnbone he didn`t hear the boy. But he saw the video, he saw Anthony slam me against the locker. Doesn`t that mean anything? The principle pushes me out of his office. Leaving me mad I didn`t do anything wrong, but now I have detention cause of a stupid rumor. But there is a bright side a few hours of not going home.

Anthony smiles at me Why did you tell the principle that I was a prostitute. You know I told you I wasn`t. I write in my notebook. "Because I know you couldn`t say it wasn` true. You see if you want to stay out of trouble you need to speak when people say something to you, but as we both know you can`t so I took advantage of that. Now on to really important stuff, so when can I really come over tonight?" I shake my head at him can`t this boy get a clue? I choose to just flick him off and not punch him like I walk in the direction of the detention room, its empty when I go in. I guess I`ll just have to wait untill the teacher comes. I suddenly feel arms around me before I can sit at a desk. I jump by the surprize. I the thing is I need to sit these cuts are starting to kick my butt, I need to rest for a bit. But doesn`t let his lips go to my neck, then hands under my shirt, not caring if I struggle to get out of his hold. He`s stronger than he looks.. I feel my shirt being pulled up by him. Showing anyone who comes in here that I`m not wearing a bra, and worst my bruises are worst than this morning. And I was just fine letting that stay hidden **under** my shirt. "Allison smile." Rick who is in charge of the school news paper. A flash blinds me. The disappears after Rick runs out the room. When did he ever come in?_ I`m worried what is he gonna do with that picture?_

* * *

**SONNY`S P.O.V.**

**the next day**

My daddy was not very pleased with me getting detention. Even after I didn`t deserve it. I even told him about that Anthony kid. But he didn`t listen. But he did give a nice black eye to show me how he feels about the situation. And about cheating on him. Saying he`s the only one who can kiss me ever. Now I have to wear even more cover up to get rid of the mark on my face.

I go into my first period just hoping today will be better. And I don`t run into Anthony. The lesson starts after our teacher hands out a paper showing. How we are doing in her class so far. My grade if an "F" but that isn`t surprizing it isn`t because I don`t get what is being taught. It`s just because of what life at home is like I can`t ever finish my homework.

This stinks I am failing this class because my daddy has some mental issues he needs to work on. But I forget about my grade after looking up to the front of the classroom. Seeing what Rick did with that picture. He taped it on to the board. "Wow." of the boys said. "Why do you wear those baggy clothes. You have a sexy body. Just maybe lose 20 pounds. You maybe almost cute." Those words crush me I know I`m not beautiful. But to hear someone say it like that hurts me."No she wouldn`t no matter what she does she will just be her daddy`s little slut." A girl says. While the teacher does nothing but laugh at the dumb picture with everyone else. I hold my tears inside. Not going to let these immature kids see me cry.

As I see every one get the picture sent to their phone. No dout the rest of the school has it by now. Rick is good at that being able to embarrass people to the max. "I told you she was stupid she had sex at school, and let people take pictures. And didn`t even make them pay for it like she usually does." I hear some girl say. _I am not stupid I got the highest score in the state on the end of the year test last year._ "So does that mean you don`t make people pay to have sex with you?" A boy asks who is sitting next to me with hope in his class laughs.

"You should really stop doodling in your stupid notebook like your going to be an artist someday, and stick to what you do best...laying on your back. Abigail says to me,. We use to be best friends but once she found out about my dad, she turned her back on me.I can`t wait to see what you dad does to you for putting that picture up Allison. _DON`T CALL ME ALLISON!_ I scream in my head. I walk out of the classroom. I walk out of the school not caring if my daddy finds out I`m skipping school. I don`t want to go home I have no family to go to. Their either dead. Or think I`m a bad girl who can`t be trusted.

I shake because I`m holding tears inside me. I don`t even remember the last time I cried. All I know is every time I would the hits would get harder. I have to get out of this life away from the abuse. Away from a mother who doesn`t love me. And away from the fear of I will be dead by the next day, at the hands of my father. I want a father who will stand up for me when someones say I`m stupid or a slut. I want a mom who will never leave their child. I just want to be loved nothing else at all.

My old cell phone rings saying I have a phone has scratches on it and you can barely see the screen clearly ever since my dad _"accidentally"_ dropped in a rain puddle. So new it drops calls a lot too. My dad wouldn`t by another for me because that would mean spending 16 more dollars on me. But it still works sometimes so I can`t complain. I don`t look at the text. Knowing it`s just my daddy. I swallow knowing if I really want to be free. I have to tell someone who can do that for me.

I look up seeing where my feet carry me. Appleton police department I hope they believe me. I know by now Daddy is looking for me, knowing my now the school called him. I open my ocean blue notebook. Its my favorite color. I walk inside the busy building. And go up to an policemen with a name tag that says Agent Mark. I show him why on earth a 15-year-old girl is out of school at this time. He reads it where is your father now. the policeman asks me. I give him my phone showing him the text I never read. He reads it though but not out loud. Okay don`t worry sweetheart you are never going home alone tells me with a warm smile. I smile back knowing I just changed my life forever. But is it really this easy? If it was why is it when I told someone in Texas they diodn`t believe me. It must be a Wisconsin thing.

I swallow hoping this isn`t a dream. After Agent Mark, and a few other policemen tell me to write on a erase board about why my life back home. They make me take off my make up just to prove he does hit me. They don`t judge or laugh. Agent Mark who had been the one paying the closest attention to me, says they need to catch my daddy in the act. So I have to go back home with a mic and spy camera hooked up to me. Agent Mark say I`ll be fine, promising that he`ll be arrested before I get another bruise on me. I don`t know if I can trust this agent, but I have to. This may be my ticket out of this town.


	4. I wont give up

Thanks for the reviews and shout outs. I hope you like this chapter. Today you will be meeting the popular hottie Chad Dylan Cooper.

I`m going to try to make the chapters longer. But hey at lease I do get chapters out so I think tat is good in my opinion.

Also check out my other story **Never Shed A Tear My Angel**, and tell me if you think I should just give it up, and just concentrate on this story? Or keep going. Because I have tons of ideas for **Never Shed A Tear My Angel**, I think you might like.

_**LOvE, GIRYL1015**_

* * *

_**SONNY`S P.O.V**_

_**March 5th, 2009**_

I decided to trust the Agent Mark. He made me feel safe. He never gave me a hint that me telling on my Daddy was a mistake. He never laughed because I couldn`t speak. He personally took me in his squad car to my house saying the rest of the police officers will be here shortly. Then I realized that once again my daddy was right, no one will ever take me seriously.

* * *

**_FLASH BACK..._**

_I smile a real smile for the first time in ...well...what`s the date again? Well it doesn`t matter, I think I may just be_

_this close to freedom. This close to putting a dangerous man away before he can hurt any more girls like me. We pull up_

to my daddy`s mansion. "_Okay where do you say you sleep again?" Agent Mark_

_asks. As we get out the car. I walk him behind the mansion. And point to the shed that looks like its' about to_

_collapse any minute. "You think your father is in there?" I shrug it`s still school hours he could be anywhere. "Okay_

_Allison you stand right here where it`s safe, and I`ll go make sure he`s not around this place. I`ll be right back_

_okay?" He creeps around the corner, I sit on the freshly cut grass I mowed yesterday. I feel a tap on my shoulder, I_

_don`t jump like I usually do knowing it must be Agent Mark telling me the place is safe._

_I wipe my smile off my face when I look at my daddy standing right next to Mark. With no hand cuffs on him. "I this_

_your dad?" Mark asks me. I nod. Daddy yanks me up by my hair. That doesn`t feel good he pulls it so hard like he_

_forgets my hair isn`t extentions. It`s FUCKIN' REAL! I turn to Mark wondering why the 2 men are shaking hands._

_"Thanks Mark I have looked all over for this girl." "Hey anything for a buddy." Mark replies. He looks over at_

_me as I look around for other police cars ready to say this is a joke, and Mark and my daddy are not working_

_together. But none come to my rescue. "Nice try kid but why would I try to help out a little girl like you get from a_

_guy like this?" Because IT`S YOUR FUNKIN' JOB!I scream in my head. So how much is your daughter tonight? Mark_

_asks. As casually as if making a reservation at a restaurant. Well since you brought her back to me except taking her_

_to a foster care , I`ll give you a discount only $50.00 for you. Daddy says.I just look around away from the_

_conversation about practically renting me for the night. Mark walks away going to see me again at 8 o`clock tonight._

_I`m not excited._

_My dad drags me inside the nasty shed. He throws me on the bed, and pinches the bridge of his nose with a chuckle._

_But I know just because he`s laughing now doesn`t mean I`m not in trouble. Allison..Allison..my little girl._

_What gave you the idea you can run away from me. How ungrateful of you I give you a home and love. Plus I listed to_

those stupid rules when they told me I could go to jail if I didn`t let you start school when you were 12. Yeah because

they state would have taken me away if you didn`t. I think to myself._ And this is __how you repay me after everything I_

_have done for you? Allison let me show you what happens when you tell on we`ll move on from there. He __climbs on the_

dusty bed. I roll myself in a ball, there is no where to run. And something tells me he`s not going to just give me _a_

spanking and call it a day.

* * *

**Present time...**

Now it is just a few days later and I`m still stuck with my daddy. Right now my class is on a field trip to an art museum. Everybody is bored , but not me I hope this I never leave this building. My favorite picture is the one by Robert Theo Lovato. The world-famous painter some say he`s the next Leonardo Divinci. **(A;/;N excuse me if I spelled that name wrong)**

I stare at the painting Just remembering wha happened earlier this week. I can`t wrap my head around that a police man is working with my father. And even though I gave him all my trust he just brought me back to him. And it`s his job to protect citizens who don`t feel safe. But I`m not going to give up. I`m starting to learn I don`t deserve this treatment. I deserve respect and the right to say no to someone touching me.

But how am I going to get out of that dirty shed? I could run away but I have no money , and have nowhere to go. If I don`t die first my daddy will just find me. So that is out of the question. I could take the easy way out and end my life myself. I have thought of that many times a few times came close to getting away with it, but now that I think about it, I won`t give my daddy the satisfaction that he brought me to such a dark place I killed myself. I won`t lie though it sounds very tempting.

* * *

**Yeah I know it`s terribly short. But I have things to do and don`t have time to make it longer, but I _will_ be updating this weekend. But just sit tight for now because you will meet the popular hottie Chad Dylan Cooper in the next chapter.**

**Well...that`s it everyone hoped you enjoyed chapter 4. **

**Until next time **_GIRYL1015_


	5. In 20 minutes this happened

**Hi every one I`m back hoped you liked the last chapter. **

**Anyways thanks again for the reviews.**

**So here you go chapter five.**

* * *

**CHAD DYLAN COOPER`S P.O.V**

_~Still March 5th, 2009~_

"Dude what is it?" My best friend Matt ( short for Matthew) whispers to me. I just stare at it. "Don`t know, don`t care I just want to go home." I say. As our director thought it would be fun to take a trip to lame Appleton, Winsconsin. All the kids here including me are orgininally from Broadway, New Jersey. **(A;/;N that is a real place in New Jersey) **I personally didn`t want to come but my parents thought it would be a great way for me to see new places and explore new teritory. All I see is a free ticket to get out of two weeks of working. I roll my eyes man I want to go back to Beverly."I am having so much fun,are you having fun too?" my girlfriend of three days say to me flirtatously. At lease I think that was her goal. I shake my head. "No this place is so lame. Why would I want to spend my whole day surrounded by paintings painted old dead guys?" "Yeah your right this is lame just for people with no lives." She says. But I know she`s only saying that because she wants to make sure I stay interested in her by agreeing with me. It`s sad but it tell me that she for sure is interested in being my girl for a long time. What I think of her is; well... she`s hot but I`m getting bored with her. You must know about me is that I never keep up with a girl for more than 3 day. It can go up to 5 days if dating you gets me something in return.

She has a annoying squeeky voice, cries over the most stupidest things. And well the sex isn`t that satisfing. I guide her over to the corner of the museum, out of ear shot. What are we doing over here she asks? _Well here goes nothing. _Look your hot,and agee with everything I say. Which is a great way to stay on my good your annoying and not that great in bed. So it`s over have a nice life..and well that`s it. Bye. Wait..what are you talking about we have been only dating for a week..plus I`m in love you. she says with tears streaming down her cheeks. I`ve only known her for under a week and now she`s in love.? I roll my eyes she better stop crying because I am not the type of guy to confort girls. Accually it`s been just 3 days. So wipe youe eyes and get a life see ya. I reply. As I watch her run to her group of friends to tell them what happened.

Oh, well now everyone knows I am on the market again. I turn around catching my eye on a brunette with with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She has on a long sleeved baby blue shirt, and jeans with a few jewels on the front pocket. She standing up drawing in a notebook. She gives the atmostfier that saids I want to be alone, and don`t care to talk to anyone. But my name is Chad Dylan Cooper and I can make any girl talk to me. I have just look at meocean blue eyes with sexy thick blond I`m the star off of the famous drama show called Mackenzie Falls. And I`m only 16 with my own show, you may clap now at that wonderfull achievement. And most importantly my show is the the most watched drama show on Earth! I have ocean blue eyes with sexy thick blond hair. And I`m rich and can get more people watching my show just by smiling while walking down the street. So yes why on earth this brunette wouldn`t want to talk to me?

I walk over to her with my famous sexy smile placed on my beautiful face. I look at what ever lame painting she`s looking at. Hm... look at that it`s by the studio`s boss Mr. Lovato. He`s the boss higher than Mr. Condor. Mr. Lovato ( "Sir") is the one who signs Mr. Condor`s checks. Hey nice painting I say to her. She glances at me and nods in agreement then looks back at what she`s drawing. I look over her shoulder truthfully just being nosy. _Wow she`s an amazing artist. _And I don`t complement anyone but myself so you know this chick must be good. I get from behind her and stand in front of her. Making sure she realizes the person she`s talking to is much more important than her silly drawing. She finally looks up at me. But I can`t say anything as it seems everything just stops, as I notice her choclate brown eyes, with tiny swirls of hazel in them. Wow your eyes are gorgeous.

I snap out of my weird fasination with those amazing choclate eyes. After I see her with an amused look on her face. I think I just said that sentence about her eyes. _Wait don`t get embaressed Chad maybe you can work with this slip up about her eyes, just put on the charm. _Um, yeah sorry about that but wow you do have great eyes. What is wrong with me I never apoligize. Let`s try this again. Hello, I`m Chad Dylan Cooper but you already knew that. I say as I brace myself before she starts screaming. Seeing who is in front of her, but nothing happens. Oh, I see she`s shy just trying to stay cool in front of a celeberty. That`s fine but I know she wants to be my girl already. So what`s your name? I ask. She points to the name on top of her drawing. _Allison. _Pretty nameI don`t think I have met anyone with that name_. _Cool name you live here in Appleton? She nods. For second it looked like she wanted to roll her eyes. Maybe I was imagining things.

So enough small talk want to go out for lunch? She shakes her head no. Smiles then walks away. WHAT! wait a second girl has even in HISTORY has said no to me CDC. What is the matter with is the matter with that crazy chick? I see her talking to a buy who doesn`t look so happy with her outside. When did she go outside, she was just in front of me shaking her head at me. I see they both have the same stickers on their chest saying "visitor" in it with their name under it. They must be part of that class I saw a few minutes ago. Usually I would never hurt my reputaion on some school girl. But Allison will just be for one night. So nobody has to know I was ever with a school girl. I get my pride back after being rejected for the first time **EVER! **But I`m a Cooper and we don`t give up easy, that girl just must have been so excited a guy like me asked her out she must not had been thinking straight.

But I stop in my tracks after I see that guy who has the name Anthony on his sticker name tag. Back her up against the wall red in the face. I can`t tell what their talking about. But is definently not about rainbows or her picture she was working on. As I see him rip the notebook out of her hands. She pushes him back making him stumble. She grabs her notebook then starts heading inside. For the first time I `m not sure if I should step in and steal a girl from a guy I don`t know. But quckly change my mind when I see the guy grab her wrist just a little too tight. Then pulling her back to him. He knocks her down to the ground. I can tell it was hard after I see her head bounce on the concrete. He gets on top of her and start hitting her with no remorse. You can tell his goal is to knock her out cold. Seriously no body is seeing this, and why doesn`t she scream ? I fshe did someone would for sure end that fight. But I can tell she`s not afraid fight back. But she`s in vonerable posion and you can see what ever she did to make him mad is making his punches harder. Long story short the chick is a goner. I get outside pulling the idiot by the back of his shirt,then pull him off the girl. Completly forgetting minutes before she turned me down.

Look dude I`m not going to pretend I know what this fight is about. But I know it ain`t worth hitting a girl over. He stands up and looks at me, with his eyes wide. oah your Chad Dylan- yeah, yeah I know who I am let`s just move on. For one not caring if someone reconizes me. I look over at Allison who has a busted lip and finger marks on the wrist he grabbed. And some blood sliding down her arm, most likely coming from the back of her head. Since that`s here it was hit. She holds her head swaying back and forth a bit. I`m no doctor except when I played one on an episide of Mackenzie Falls. But uh I think she needs to see a _real_ doctor you know like ones that went to college. Look I`m big fan of you man, but this isn`t your business. This is between me and that whore on the ground. For some reason that ticks me off he called her that even though I don`t realy know her to say she isn`t one. I know this isn`t my fight or anything but come on you don`t have to try to knock the girl out. I say. While grabbing her hand and helping her up. Believe if you know what she did you`d wanna do the saids. While stepping towards her. I step in between them.

Nah I dout it but-. Wow you know forget this girl you have great agility fast foot work, you must be very strong to pull her down to the ground like that. You know people like you we could use on my show.I say. And as suspected all his furey goes away. With more interest on becoming famous. Really? he asks. Yeah I mean your fast, quick I bet you could win any fight. I say you could be by double on Mackenzie Falls the season that`s about to start after me and my cast leave for New Jersey. Wow what do I have to do to be your double? Just call my manager and we`ll take it from there. I write down a pretend phone number on one of my head photo shots I keep in my pocket that`s inside my leather jacket. Yeah I keep pictures of myself in my jacket, doesn`t everybody? Cool this awsume I`ll call right now. he says. Then looking over at Allison who has been not only quiet this whole time but, looking up at the guy like the gullible the idiot I think he is. I know she can see my offer about my show is not real. This is not over whore I`ll _talk_ to you on the bus later. He walks inside while dialing his phone. Then doing it several more when it doesn`t go through. He`s gonna be busy for a hile. I wonder how long it will take him to see if a phone call doesn`t do through after several calls it`s not a good number?

I look over at Allison who is picking up her backpack. I go over to her then bend down and pick up her notebook that saids Behind a Silent Smile on the front. _What does that mean,I guess it must be a diary not just some doodle book. But don`t usually girls with diaries write their name on the front? _I shug it off and hand it to her. She grins and takes. As I almost drop it after I hands brush together as I give her the book. You O.K.? I ask. She nods. What was allthat about I`ve never seen a guy so mad before. She bits her lip I can`t help but think that is incredibly adorable. But at the same time it makes me very horny for some reason. Hey Chad come on we`re leaving for the hotel! Matt calls for me as the rest of the castgets in our private limo. One sec I gotta take care of something first. I call back. Knowing ther limo driver would never drive without the star of the show. No matter how long I take. I turned around ready to get back to the pretty brunette. _Pretty? I never say pretty only hot and sexy comes out of my mouth._ But what ever word you want to call her,when I turn around she`s gone anyway. When I look inside the small musuem no one but the janitor is there. And there are no school buses outside it`s like that last 20 minutes never happened.

* * *

CHAD`S P.O.V.

~two weeks later~

I head into my room back in Beverly New Jersey, still thinking of that school girl Allison. She has been stuck in my head for the last two flippin' weeks. I asked if anybody knew what happened to the girl I was talking after I broke up with my girlfriend. After I got in the lino but nobody saw me talking to her, or even saw me defend her during the fight. As far as even Matt knows there was no fight. He thinks I imagined her. He knows I would never defend a girl especially if she wasn`t a blond. And I could lose my bad boy rep if anybody believe I did a ggood deed. Plus maybe it was all in my head. Because if it was real I would have seen it in Tween Weekly knowing anygirl would die for 15 minutes of fame if I did something like the girls I deal with do just to get a little attention from and the press. Yeah it was all in my head time to forget the imaginary chick.

Mr. Cooper my butler says. After coming into my room after two knocks on my door. Oh good you are a wake sir. He said. You see I was doing your laungery just like I do everyday. But this fell out of your front jacket pocket. It is a bit smugged from the wash but you can still make out the words. he says. While holding a silver platter with a folded note on it. You don`t expect me to put it in my own hand do you? I ask. Of course not Mr. Cooper how silly of me. Here you are. He hands it to me after unfolding it for me first. I look down at the note not remembering ever putting it my pocket.

_Thank you so much for what you did._

_I owe you one, that was_

_very sweet what you did for me._

_You showed me not all boys are jerks._

_I won`t lie when I say I have never heard of you show._

_But now I`m a fan, but not of the show but of you only._

_Anyways have a nice great life, and thanks again._

_And don`t worry I won`t tell anyone about what you did for me._

_Signed, Allison_

O.K. m-m-m-maybe she wasn`t imaginary. But then how did this get in my pocket did she put it there when I turned around. And if everything was real how did she dissapear so fast? And why is she he only girl who`s keeping her mouth shut? And why do I care if that guy ever left her alone, and what that fight was about? Why DID I defend her? Why can`t I get her out of my head_ again?_** AWWWWW... MAD WHAT DID SHE FLIPPIN' DO TO ME IN 20 MINUTES.**


	6. What a night

**Thanks again for the reviews hoped you enjoyed Chad`s little fascination with Sonny.**

**Well to start off that in this chapter you will be meeting a new character**

**He`s will be a big part of the story.**

**But don`t worry Sonny will still be in this chapter though.**

**And just like CDC he has 2 completely different sides. A tough side most people hate.**

**And a deep kind, teddy bear side only selected people even experience..**

* * *

**NOBODY`S P.O.V.**

_~March 20th 2009~_

We enter a large office bigger than the So Random`s Prop House. It has 3 grey swede couches. A large flat screen t.v. behind a big cherry oak wood desk, fit for a king. A computer siting on the left side of the lovely desk. The room has solid wooden floors. So the owner of this office can always hear footsteps if someone tries to sneak in when he`s napping in there. No pictures are on the wall not even his wonderful accomplishments he has succeeded through his life.

A man in a tailored suit, and a alligator suitcase come inside the room. He looks to be in his early 30`s but can pass for an eighteen year old if he puts a smile on his face which rarely happens. He has blond hair that touches to the start of his shoulders. His mother tells him to get a hair cut but he never listened as a teen. And he`s not going listen now. He stands about 6`1" with brown eyes ladies love to get lost in. He is 217 pounds but don`t be fooled by the his the dark, plain suits he wears to work everyday. That man is all muscle with a well-defined 8-pack. The man young man turns on the light inside his office. Happy to be back he just came back from being in the army all the way in Alaska. He was a general who would still be there if it wasn`t for an enemy gun shot wound to the knee cap. He is fully recovered but had to resign because he found out another injury like that could cost him his left leg. He left with high honor from his crew and great memories to pass on to his loved ones. And maybe even grand children if he ever gets blessed with any one day.

He will never forget the army and being general but knows his job was done and it was time to return home after over 2 whole years. He still kept up with his work in America some he just was n another country. He got back a week ago, while being welcomed by opened arms of his family especially a worried mother. She`s so proud of her son but secretly happy he`s out of the army. Then she doesn`t have to worry she`ll get a call one day saying she has to plan a funeral for her little baby boy. The young man runs his fingers through his hair, and go behind his desk his dad carved out for him when he went off to college. The young man smiles at the pictures inside a locked drawer he just opened. He has no pictures on his desk. Afraid people would ask him about his photos, and say he`s going soft and not take him seriously anymore. But there is one on his desk that say: I can fire you without a second thought. So try to re-think what ever _"smart"_ thing you were about to say. He laughs all the time people look at that sentence and start to hesitate in front of him.

This young man named; Robert Lovato pulls out his favorite picture of a young woman with deep blue eyes. And silky brown hair that touches to her middle back in loose waves. She looks no older than 22 with a bright smile that can brighten up any person`s mood. She is holding a small girl who is only 3 looking exactly like her mother who`s holding her, except one feature. The child has big beautiful brown eyes with tiny hazel streaks mixed in them. She`s holding a tiny doll she named coo-coo why she named the poor doll that her parents never understood. Around the child wrist is a gold necklace that has angel wings hanging from the chain. She had that necklace ever since she was born it was always a tad big on the little girl, but everyone knew she would grow into it.

Robert holds back his tears while staring at the picture of his late wife and of his little girl. Who he saw as his little princess. His daughter Sara was kidnapped over 12 years ago when he was only 19. So yeah he and his wife had her very young, but never once regretted her. In truth Sara was the one that saved their relationship. He remembers the horrible day like it was only a few hours ago.

* * *

**FLASHBACK...**

_Robert was holding Sara in his arms walking to their favorite park, to go feed the ducks there. When a man came up to them getting right to point he was in front of the 2 folks. He told Robert give up the girl or die. Of course he was already made the choice to die instead of giving up his Angel. But was afraid if the strange man will hurt his angel after he died. So going with his gut feeling and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. _

_Sara being the smart girl she is, knows her Daddy isn`t running et to the park sooner. But not quite knowing how to put it together in her 3 year mind, but does put together that Daddy is running and he`s scared even if his face doen`t show it. She can sense it her daddy is scared and she wants to make him feel better. _

_She tries to look back wondering why her daddy just skipped the park. But he puts her head and holds it down with his hand. After Sara tries to get up again. Sara jump and hides in her daddy`s chest after she hears a loud frightening sound. That we know as a gun shot. It hits Robert in the middle of his back. He can`t keep running after a nother hits him in the back of his upper back. How he lived through those 2 bullets only God knows._

_Robert drops on the concrete of the empty. And the loud thump of his hurting daughter. Knowing he`s to blame since he is the one who dropped her after falling down. He can just here the scars forming on the innocent child`sforhead after hitting the concrete so hard. A metallic taste fills the 19-year-old boy`s mouth. As he feels life slipping away from him. Thinking Sara`s mother Mellissa is going to be a single mother. Which he promised would never happen to the woman. The man has a ski mask on and a black as night trench coat on. "Please just take me leave my Sara alone." Robert says in a small voice. Too weak to put up a fight as he watches the stranger pick up his Angel off the concrete. And soothe her. He looks at Robert mockingly. then without a word walks away from he sceen. Robert just makes himself even weaker as he tries to get up, to save his scared little girl. Who never screamed after her fall that still racks Roberts brain after the fall she cried that day but never said a word. But he can still see she wants her daddy to hold her and not liking the sight of all the blood coming out of him. Plus she wants this person to let her go, she knows he does not know her. But the 2 of them disappear into the sunset. Leaving Robert to almost bleed-out from the cruel shots. But luckily is found by a sweet old married couple who gets him to the ER quickly._

_But on one found his little Angel again._

* * *

**PRESENT TIME...**

Robert was blamed by many people who say it was his fault he lost her. And he didn`t feel any better about himself after Mellissa was killed in a hit and run 3 days later. The family and close friends put pictures up and did everything they possibly could to find Sara. But years passed and the pictures of her got too old to use. And it didn`t help Robert was if the spotlight since he was a big time actor in his day. The best of his generation if he says so himself. But the paps were driving him crazy with bothering him with questions accusing him of loosing his daughter on purpose. As a way to get out of being a teen dad at 16. And being called a horrible father for loosing his only child. Eventually to stop the heartache of loosing his 2 loves, Sara and Mellissa he turned to drinking. At first it was just a way to get through the day but it started to become a problem. He was meaner depressed and just not himself.

At the young age of 24 he went to rehab for 1 year where he picked up painting as a hobby to calm him on rough days. To this day he regrets that bad alcohol, but learned from his mistakes. Learning he not only was hurting himself but affecting everyone around him Then as a result he lost friend he was really close to. But he doesn`t blame his old friends for leaving him. He was a horrible friend choosing beer over hanging out with them. He also lost acting gigs directors not wanting a drunk in their movie. No matter how good an actor they thought he was. Plus most importantly he lost time he could have been looking for Sara. Now 31 he can drink a few beers without anyone getting worried about him having snatch the drink away from him. _(actually he has plans to go to the bar with some friends tonight.)_ But that is all in the past now. He is a good successful man who will never go to a scotch for comfort. Instead he goes to his family and financ`e Sandra Bucks.

But lots of people believe his little Angel is dead. But he believe she is out there. Because when Mellissa died he felt her soul go, but Sara he still feels alive in his Cuban hopes wherever she is she is happy,healthy and loved. He won`t make her come live with him if she is just so happy and comfortable with her family. He just wants to know is that wonderful smile is on that sweet face of hers. Once he knows that if she wants him to he will leave her alone. He always said he would be proud to adopt another child to give them a good home and love them with all his heart But deep down will always know no child can ever measure up to his darling Angel.

Until that day he finds her, his name is Robert Lovato (a.k.a sir) who is a TOP boss at Conor Studios. It would have been _Lovato_ studios but him and Mr. Condor flipped a coin 6 years ago and Condor won. Mr. Condor is a little let down of being only a manager at 46, while he works for a kid still in his 30`s. And can paint the place orange, then make Condor run naked around the place and no body would question Mr. Lovato. But he doesn`t let that ruin his friendship with the guy. He respects Robert cause he is tough and can get the job better than he ever could. But if Robert wants to give up his title as "Sir" he would be glad to take the incredibly high paying job in a heartbeat.

* * *

_**SONNY`S P.O.V.**_

_~later that day~_

Me and my daddy had to move again because of me. And is keeping me on close watch-making it impossible to get out of his life. Since even though Agent Mark didn`t help me, other officers did still read what I said about my daddy. And started to pay a little bit closer eye on him. So here we are in New Jersey. I have no idea what the city is but it is dirty, smelly, and doesn`t welcome you into the state. At lease it`s not as chilly as it was in Wisconsin at the moment. I look around the large black tents scattered across this field blending in with the night. There is name tags on the tents. As men come inside after mid-night. And ladies in short showy clothing like me let them inside the tent. I start to back up wanting no part of this service...or whatever you call it. It is only my first day here and I want to to go back to Appleton. My daddy pushes me back to the tents with a little more force than needed.

He makes me get inside a tent that says "_Ali" _on the front of the tent. A man who looks about in his late 30's comes inside while licking his lips, and a bulge in his jeans. I notice he had a wedding ring on. So if your wife doesn`t know what your planning to do to a high school junior who is 15_.( skipped a lot of grades growing up)_ Then where does she think you are? I wonder. How can people believe love is real when people cheat on the people they married, and promised to love till death do they part? The man comes closer to me with eyes wandering up and down my body. And even though I wrapped myself up it a ball. My strapless bar and jewel covered skimpy panties don`t give a lot for the imagination. He pins me down as right outside daddy counts his money he`s made off me so far.

I open my mouth to scream but get a man`s member inside my mouth instead. "Suck!. Suck!, you slut!" he orders. Not caring my hands are on his chest trying to push him plugs my nose now making it very hard to breath. I know if I give into his demands he`ll let me go. I hold my breath until it`s red./ But finally need oxygen, and give the nasty men the best blow job I can muster. He finally reaches his final high after 45 minutes with unplug my nose. I cough a few times, loving the sweet air flow through me again. I look at the man wondering why he`s still in here holding me down I did what he said. "You know your are pretty good at what you do? Want to come home with me, and my friends tonight?" he asks with a sly smile. I shake my head he smacks me I echos through the tent. You will go with me whether you like it or not. Remember I paid good money for says. _Well you wasted it you should have spent that money on something that really is important like... your wife. _

I start to try to get away again as another man around the same age as the first guy come in. After he called for him. But the way he was talking I thought there was more or these sick men. _O.K. Allison just let them do what they want,and maybe they will make this hurt less. _There has to be a better life than this every night. Please let that be true.

* * *

ROBERT`S P.O.V.

_~meanhile~_

I groan what are we all doing here? I whine knowing what these tents are for. I went to a lot of these in my day. What I`m a guy don`t judge me. We`re here to celebrate you arrival back home. Tony says. He has been married for 9 long years to a loyal and devoting wife. But I`m wondering if I should tell his wife what he`s doing tonight. "We`re hear to get you laid tonight, and for you to relax after a hard day at the studios." Walter my other friend saids. Walter isn`t married so he`sfree to do what he wants tonight. But I`m gonna be married soon and even though I do need to relax tonight, I don`t need a hooker to do it. I``m in a relationship it doesn`t sound right to me. I wait by a nearby tree but finally pay the $62.00 to see what Tony called Walter and me for.

"Look let`s make this quick I refuse to get laid by one of these girls who are too lazy to get a real job." I say after Tony comes out of the tent sweaty and shirtless." Ow! you smacked me what`s the matter with you!?. We hear Walter yell from inside. Me and Tony rush in wanting to know why he was smacked. My blood turns cold as I see another reason I want to leave. As I watch as a girl who looks 25 trying to fight my friend off her . But I can see through the thick make-up she has to be still in high school, maybe in her first year. And she looks scared, something tells me she doesn`t want money, just rather be home right now. "Tony, get off her that`s why she hit you. She wanted you to stop!" I yell at him while taking him off the girl. Then thinking Tony and Walter knows that, it`s ovious. But they still kept going.

Hey why did you push me, if you wanted a turn you could have just said so. Tony saids. Man I wanna punch them,then delete them from my phone, then call the police on them... for rape of a minor. I look at her after I make the 2 of them get out. Then maybe thinking I want her for myself. Then just going to find another girl to have. I see the harsh marks they made on slim body, including her face. She`s had her knees tucked under her chin tight, with her costume ripped forgotten and pushed to the side of the tent. Are you kid?. I ask. She doesn`t answer but edges away from me. _Oh, wait she thinks I`m gonna... "_No...no,no I`m not gonna hurt you I promise I have more sense than that. Believe me. I just want you to answer a question for me okay?" She nods. How old are you? She looks down. Maybe she didn`t here me, I get closer to her. But she back away again. I looks like she was about to scream but...she doesn`t. '

"Look I don`t want to hurt you or touch you. I just want to know are you okay. I didn`t know that my friend as forcing you to do anything, understand?" She nods looking at me like I`m crazy. Why are you here your only a kid? Before she answers I hear my name being called. "Be right back." "Dude we gotta go." My ex friends tell me they will be in handcuffs, By morning I will make sure of it. I hear police sirens ,then suddenly men coming out of tents running around trying not to get arrested for supporting these tents. My friends are gone, but I don`t want to go to jail. But I lost my wallet. I forget the police and running guys around me. And finally find my wallet by some bushes. But it`s next to a stream of blood. Coming from behind a bush. I pull away the bushes not knowing why but I have to know where the blood is coming from. I see the same girl my friends were with. She has a bullet to the head. I didn`t hear a gun go off. I shake her trying to wake the girl. Sir you are under arrest for trespassing. An officer said while cuffing me from behind. Then with wide eyes seeing what I was trying to help.

I Sergent code red we need an ambulance and hurry. Thank you sir for trying to help the girl,but your still going to jail. O.K. fine whatever I know I trespassed, but will she be O.K.? I ask the officers "Yes I think you found her just in time." Policemen put my is a squad car as I look back as they help the teenager, and put her in a blanket trying to keep her warm. I looks like she`ll live. _Wow, what a night._


	7. Keep her or let her go?

**Hoped you enjoyed chapter 6. **

**I sure enjoyed writing it.**

**Anyways thanks for your reviews.**

**And don`t be shy to tell me what you think.**

**Sincerely **_GIRYL1015_

* * *

**SONNY`S P.O.V**

_~April 1st, 2009~_

I open my eyes then shutting them again after getting blinded by a bright light. _I`m dead aren`t I? _Yup it finally happened. I mean I know I must be dead I just saw a bright light. But I thought when you die all your pain goes away? Because I have a splitting headache. I can hear it pounding in my ears. But that`s the only thing that hurts. I`m use to feeling pain all over my body. But I feel great, not about to run a marathon great, but comfortable.

"I don`t know she was very out of it yesterday."

"Dr. Farrison is right when I woke the girl up to give her results of her tests, she had a panic attack."

"Then me and the other nurses had to restrain the poor girl."

"Well nurse try again she needs to know the truth so she can make her decision."

I hear where are those voices coming from? I try to sit up then realize I`m in a bed, in a hospital. A wave of nausea hits me after I sit up. But this is not new I been feeling sick for a few weeks. I tried to get daddy to take me to a clinic or something, But of course he wouldn`t saying I was faking to get attention. But I know it`s not something too serious. Because I sneeked off to a clinic a few days ago, and found out what was wrong with me.

I hear 3 knocks on the door of the room. A nurse walks in. She looks about 33...35 tops. She has burgundy shoulder length hair. Bright hazel eyes, with a warm smile as she walks up to me. And a hospital name tag that says nurse Garcia. "Good afternoon sleepy head." Nurse Garcia said to me. "Have a pleasant sleep?" I nod. For the first time I actually do feel rested. "That`s good hun. Now can you tell me your name? Because when you came in here we didn`t have it." How do I tell her my name? I guess I just tell her the truth, then maybe figure out, why my daddy isn`t yelling at me for not being in school. I put my hand at my throat. Your throat hurts hun. She ask. I shake my head. Wait...hun can you talk. I shake my head, and put my hand down. Then laying back on the bed, feeling like all my energy is gone just by sitting up. "Well can you write what I ask you on this paper?" I nod. Really just wanting to get back to sleep. But wanting answers first, then I will go to sleepy town.

"How old are you hun?" she asks. I write 15 on the paper connected to the clip board she gave me. "Are you in any pain?" I touch my forehead with my finger. "So you have a headache I can get a doctor to get you something for that after I leave from here." She said kindly. She checks my vitals, their normal. Then finally tells me why I am in a hospital. "Hun a man found you in some bushes with a bullet to your head. How you lived and still have normal brain function is a mystery that may never be solved. But you 7 broken ribs, a twisted right ankle. And a broken left wrist. But the good news is you will make full recovery. It will be slow but you`ll be fine. You have also been in this hospital for over a week in a coma. You woke up today but you were pretty out of it so it`s okay if you don`t remember waking up this morning."

I blink a couple of times trying to process all this. Okay I lived through a gun shooting, I have broken bones. And probably wouldn`t be a live today if it wasn`t for some man. Okay glad to be a live but where`s my daddy? And I don`t remember any shooter. All I remember is 2 men coming in my tent, and nice man making them get off me. That`s the second man who went out of their way to make sure I was safe. Another doctor comes in and asks me where is my parents. Why haven`t they called to check on me? How did I get all these bruises on my little body? And the hardest question: the man who found me said the reason he got those 2 guys off me was because they were trying to take advantage of me. Is that true? Do I lie, and go home. Or... I hold my thought about telling a lie as I see on my rooms' television my daddy he`s in cuffs. And not only that he has been in jail for over a week for shooting his daughter. And putting her through human trafficking. So all in all even I do lie there is no way these people are going to let me go home by myself in the condition I`m in..._ I am not going to go home with my daddy am I?_

* * *

**SONNY`S P.O.V**

_~later that day~_

I told the doctors my mother won`t be coming even if I call her. Then I said a prayer after they asked me where my dad was? All it took was me to point to the television that is still showing my daddy on the news. But all the doctors look at each other saying am I sure that`s my father?

When I nod the main doctor pulls Nurse Garcia out of the room. mumbling something about "I knew I was right. I can recognize those brown eyes anywhere." They come back in my room after 1 full hour. Saying they need a to take blood for tests to see if my iron was still low. I let them take it, but I know it is going to be still low I am anemic. Have been ever since I was 4.

* * *

**ROBERT`S P.O.V**

_~few hours later~_

I was let out of custody after 2 hours inside. But was bailed out by my mom. How embarrassing is that. A 47-year-old women rushing in with a bonds man. In curlers and a pink night-gown. Yelling at the policemen who put me who put me in here saying. "NO, you crazy people my baby is good he would never trespass! You better get him out here or I`l throw my curlers at you, and believe me it hurts just ask my husband." Well, after banging my head on the jail bars as my jail mates laugh at me for a half an hour I finally got out. With my head hung in shame, as my mom holding on to me tight and giving me kisses on the cheek telling me she was so worried for her little Sugar-cake. Calling me that in front of everybody. _Just kill me now. _

"Happy birthday" my 4-year-old god son says to me. While jumping in my arms. I laugh. Thanks buddy, you been good for mommy today?. He shakes his head no with a giggle._ At lease he tells the truth I guess_. I think to myself as I walk into my neighbors mansion the Cooper residence. Where I am having my 32nd birthday at. We have known each other since their eldest son Eathan has been on my show called _Gladiators_ at the age of 11. I`m not very close to their middle son named Chad Dylan Cooper. I have nothing against him hey how can I he`s the star on my most popular show at the studios. He just doesn`t talk to me much I guess when you get suspended from work for 6 weeks from your boss. He`s usually not your favorite guy. But the show will be fine without himI`m just saying he`s in a come of something. "Hi Daniel." Sandra says to him, while reaching for him. Daniel starts to cry. Climbing more in to my arms trying to hide from her in my hair.

Hm! she pouts "Brat". she mumbles then walking away. "What `s the matter?" I ask him. "I no like that thing". He says while pointing to Sandra. "Why?" "She mean." "No she`s not." He nods vigorously not going to agree with me. I give up knowing it`s no use trying to argue with a 4-year-old. I give Daria, and Sam a hug. Them being the one and only Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. I have to say I`m jealous that they have been married for already 23 years, and 3 kids lovely kids. While I have no kids and not married. But I know once me and Sandra get married I`ll have that kind of love and marriage like them. I excuse myself from the group as they catch me up with what I`ve missed the past 2 years. And go in the kitchen after I hear my phone ring. "Hello?" Hey little brother happy 32nd. Kevin said on the other line. He would be here for my party but was suddenly held up for the past week after a girl came in critical condition. So yeah I understand he is needed at th hospital.

"Hi what`s up?" "Yeah I know it`s your birthday and all but I know I have the best present for you." "Okay and I am supposed to be excited, because the last time you said you had the best present ever it was a SUV." "Yes you act like that is a bad gift. "Because it was sure it was a SUV but a **picture** of one." He laughs. "What it was a joke because you said that`s what you wanted you never said you wanted the real thing." I roll my eyes at my brother even though he can`t see it. "Look what do you want." I say.

"Um...oh yeah, well you may want to sit down." Kevin tells me. "Okay I`m sitting down." I say while sitting on top kitchen counter. "O.K. you know that girl you found in the bushes last week?" "Yeah she was shot, and with nasty bruises all over her. I still get nightmares about that sight." "Well you may want to see her again." "Why?, I did my part I told police what Tony and Walter did to her. And called the next day to see if she made it through the night." "And she did she woke from a coma today." he said. "That`s great but what does that have to do with me?" "Because it has every thing to do with you." "If you come to the hospital now you can put this whole family out of 12 years of misery." "What are you talking about the only way I can do that is if I bring Sara home you know that." "Well what if you did?" "Kevin don`t mess with me. I want one birthday not thinking about that it is also the anniversary we all lost her."

"Well today will be the anniversary you brother orders a DNA test. And found out one of the young ladies at my hospital is Sara, my niece your...daughter. "K-k-k kevin that`s not funny. Why would you joke about that? I have heard many hospitals call me saying they have her. Just for me to go down there and them getting more publicity for their fucking' hospital, because a celebrity came there." "Robby I know your still hurting we all are but I ran the DNA test 6 times. And every time it came back you are her father. And that I`m guessing who ever took her changed her name because she only answers to Allison. And if that still doesn`t convince you she has Mellissa`s birthmark on her left side of her collar-bone." I almost drop the phone remembering how many times I kissed that birthmark and made Sara laugh. Why of all places it tickled her when I kissed it I don`t know but I still did it just to see her smile. It is the strangest birthmark I have ever seen it is the shape of angel wings.

"I told her about the DNA test." "What did she say that your insane?" No. She just said she always felt like she didn`t belong in her family." "So she knew she was kidnaped? She knows now.

I hang up the phone and go out the door. Forget my birthday my daughter is a live and only 20 minutes from here. "Robby...Robby! where are you going it`s your birthday silly." Sandra said while running out of the house. I tell her what Kevin said. "Babe I`ve heard you say this before and every time you get heartbroken after leaving the hospital with no little girl. And I have to pick of the pieces." No, but Sandra my brother said told me this. And he ran a DNA test 6 times, all are positive. For my birthday I`m going to see my child. So I don`t care if you think Kevin is telling a lie or not. But I going and I don`t know what will happen after that. But all I know is today I get to see Sara and hug her. Just liked I wish on every birthday."

She sighs "Okay fine, I still say this is just a way to ruin your birthday but I coming too." We make it to the hospital under 20 minutes since I was speeding a bit. What can I say I`m anxious. I hurry up to Kevin forgetting about the fans sitting in the waiting room, staring at me as I come in. "O.K. can you just tell Robby this is all a joke for we can go back to the party." Kevin glares at her. "Why you bring the blond troll? He asks. Most of my family don`t really care for Sandra. I don`t know why she`s nice. Because she wanted to come, and both of you be nice. Just please give me good news."

"O.K. she`s in the room behind me. She`s 15 and in bad made it in the recovery room. And whoever beat on her better not show his face around here. Because I`m ready to hurt him. But in other words she is doing great and should be out of here soon." "O.K. that`s great let me see her." "That`s the thing there is something I have to tell you first". "What?" "I ran a few tests on her and see she must have hit her head when she was young. And in result hit an important part in her skull. Losing her ability to speak." "What, wait is she okay?" "Yes she`s fine she just can`t speak. But still very intelligent, and brain function not damaged in the fall at all. Just if you were looking forward to hear her say Daddy it won`t happen."

"So you still want to see her Robby?" Sandra asks. I look at her. _How could she ask that question?_ "Of course I do. I don`t care if she blind, has no legs, can`t speak, or hear. That`s still my daughter. I will still love her the same" I respond. "Can I see her now?" I ask my brother. He nods. Letting me and Sandra inside.

I see who is supposed to be my daughter sleeping in a hospital gown. But I having a nightmare about her last a brace on her left wrist. A gause on her forehead gently hidden by her bangs. Her face is covered with bruises and cuts on her face and arms. I can`y see her legs. Their covered by her blanket. I grow angry seeing hickies all around her neck. She`s tiny obviously mell nourished. With pale skin and I can see her birthmark peeking out of her gown. I gently cover it back up with her gown. Not wanting to wake is silent, walking out of the room. Saying she has to go do something but I don`t listen. Gently move the child`s long hair out of her pretty face. With tears at the brim of my eyes. I`m happy, but mad who dare put their hands on my child. On any child for that matter. My brother walks in. Who did this and why was she in that tent last week...and w-w-who shot her.

"The same very person who shot you 12 years ago." I nod. "Why are you staring at me?" I ask him. "Because there`s some I didn`t tell what she was raped. Which you know, the good news she has no STD'S, OR HIV'S." "But..." He trails off.I look up at my older brother. "What is it, is she sick?" "In a way yes, she did throw up A a few times before she fell a sleep." But before you go crazy happy to bring her home, and start over with her and the blond troll. You have to know the child is 5 weeks pregnant." "Does she know?" He nods. She said she knew before she was brought in the hospital. what is she going to do? She`sonly 15. She just shrug I don`t know. Where`s family headed to jail for child endangerment. So her and her child are all alone? He nods. I look back at my daughter, stroking her hair. Who`s the father. She refuses to tell.

"But I have a question for you now. You are getting married this year. If Sara I mean Allison chooses to keep the baby, do you want to put her in an adoption agency. Or are you still going to take her home. Making your maids there serve to 3 people instead of 2 once you get married to Sandra?" I look at Sara I mean Allison and cringe when she winces in her my touch to her cheek. My family will not be happy with a pregnant child in the family. The press will have party at the news. Every one will look at me different. I`ll be the laughing stock of the whole neighborhood. Especially hen they hear she can`t speak. If I give her up for adoption. I can live my life without people knowing my child is not the same like everyone else. Or importantly pregnant "Robby what are you going to do? Keep her _and_ her baby or not?"

All I can do is stare at Allison. Silent just like she was as the stranger threw her over his shoulder,and took her away from my family for 12 years.

* * *

Hey well there you go tell me what you think and just maybe you`ll get fresh-baked cookies from me...but don`t count on it haha!

Well this is _GIRYL1015_ signing off;

Hope you have a blessed day vurtual Kisses


	8. New girl in the neighborhood

**Hey you guys hoped you liked the last chapter**

**I know I haven`t really put Channy in here,**

**but I will just now I have to get Robert and Sonny`s issues sorted out first.**

**Then Channy will live on once again.**

* * *

_**SONNY`S P.O.V**_

_~still April 1st~_

Okay I don`t know what to do anymore. This hospital just found out I am pregnant. Not only that but that when I was 3 I was kidnapped and my old family has looked for me. I don`t know how to digest that quite yet give my a minute...or 2. Just I want to know is this new family even nice? And why was I taken in the first place?Also why I never knew?

Plus to top it off these doctors keep asking me how did you get pregnant? While looking at me with disapproving looks. And being the sarcastic person I am. I want to say; 'oh, honey your mommy and daddy didn`t have the talk with you yet did they?' But I won`t do that, only because I`m too tired to. But I do know how I got pregnant. To start it wasn`t my choice to even have sex. But I don`t know what to do with the kid. I`m scared and I know these doctors are wondering why I won`t say who the father is. That`s because I don`t know. There has been many men that have been with me. I can`t say who is part of the reason I have a child inside me.

Pregnant ...me?,, No that can`t be true, but it is. Should I keep it? Get an abortion, adoption. And what will I do with a child as I try to balance getting along with some new family? Do they know I am going to have a baby? Do they care, or even want me anymore? This new family will they make me get an abortion with out my response in the desision. Or help me, and give me what I always wanted... love and support. I open my eyes seeing my doctor _(Dr. Lovato)_ and a guy that looks just like him only younger. They have to be related to each other some how. I sit up in my bed, I guess the shift of the blankets got their attention. They look at me as what ever they were talking about comes to an immediate halt.

"Hello Allison." my doctor saids to me while coming to the side of my bed. As the other guy just standing stiff at the other side of the room up against the wall. _What`s up with him? _He must be one of those medical students, just shadowing the doctor for the day. "Did you have a nice sleep?" Dr. Lovato asks me. I nod. "Good news your tests came back normal you just have low iron though. Which you already knew, right?" I nod again. "That`s good but you have nothing to worry about, I`m just going to give you some pills for you to take 2 times a day." He said. "Okay now moving on, I would like to introduce you to someone, before he pees in his pants..again. Robert come here for a sec would ya?" My doctor saids while motioning to the guy that is standing with wide eyes against the wall. The man shakes his head. Robert please come _here_." Dr. Lovato repeats. The man slumps his shoulders, but comes over to us.

"Hello Sar- I mean Allison, I`m your father Robert Lovato." I look at the man up and down as reality settles in. I look just like him, the eyes,chin, but the hair I must had gotten from my mother. "You are just as beautiful as your mother. Robert saids with amazement on his face. I blush making both men chuckle. I see in Robert`s eyes there is worry,concern, and something I have never seen in someones eyes while they were looking at me. There is love and safety in his eyes, as if he cares about...me. "Can I have a minute with her, Kev?" Robert asks politely. "It`s up to her, do you mind sweetheart?" Dr. Lovato asks me. I look between the 2 men. Not feeling all that excited about being alone with this man, but knowing if anything goes wrong doctors are waiting outside to help me. I nod as a sign that it`s fine he leaves. "Umm, I don`t know what to say I`m glad your okay my family, well really your family too has been looking forever for you. Are you alone? You know any family watching over you in here?" He asks. I look down at my warm blankets and shake my head. "Oh, how come if you don`t mind me asking." I shrug either they don`t know I`m in the hospital or don`t care enough to call and check on me. "I`m sorry about that,but is the hospital treating you good?" Because if their not let me tell you my brother owns the place. And bet I can convince him to fire who ever is being a bad host to you. He saids with a smile I grin giggling inside.

He sighs as all laughter disappears from his brown eyes. "Allison I`m sorry for whoever hurt you. Believe me when I say I will personally make sure who ever did this goes to jail for a long time." He saids. "And I know this must be hard on you just finding out all this today, but I hope you think about what you heard today. About being taken from another family, and I don`t know how but I hope we can get to know each other better. And maybe one day put this day behind us and move on. Would you like that Allison." I just stare at the blankets knowing to get to know him better means the possibility of moving in with him. And living with a man who for all I know is an abusive, controlling, sociopath just like daddy. I don`t know, it doesn`t seem like I`m getting forced to move in with him. Dr. Lovato assured me that Robert is a very successful young man, who is kind,and wouldn`t dare put a hand on me. Should I believe him? I look up at the man, and put a grin on my face and nod. Wanting to see if this man really wants to be a good person and take me in. But what about my baby. If he takes me in, I hope he understands that means taking in another person too.

Because now that I think about I can`t get rid of my child. I give the women credit who have the guts to do it. Knowing in some situations for some girls it`s gotta be done. But I `m not them.I want to be a better mother than mine was to me. Which I know I will be. It`s easy I`ll just do everything my mother did for Jewel but not me. I will love my child, put it first, care for it, and love it. While doing the best I can do to make that child proud to call me mommy. I show Robert the doctor`s papers for my prenatal pills I have to take if I keep the baby. Making sure he knows what I plan to do whether he keeps me or not. He smiles at me after swallowing a lump in his throat.

"I am personally proud of you Allison most girls would not want to keep the baby saying they are not ready. But I am happy to say your thinking of the baby and want to take care of it. But remember you have lots of time to say you want to give the baby up for adoption when it gets here." Robert tells me. I`m happy he is not upset about my desision I want to keep the baby let it grow inside me. Then decide what to do when it`s born later. "But can I ask a question?" I nod. "Will I be meeting the father of your child?" I shake my head. As tears start to form in my eyes. "Oh, honey I-I-I didn`t mean to upset you is the father even here?" I shake my head hating myself for letting a tear slide down my face. Does he know about the baby? Then grab a piece of paper off my night stand. Write the words I am embarrassed to admit. A single tear fall from Robert`s eye I`ve never seen a man cry before. But grin up at him when he wipes my tears away.

_I don`t know who it is. _

_All I know is he raped me._

_And I hope he never finds out the baby._

_Please don`t tell. I`ll do anything._

The next thing I know days past I`ve already been awake for 2 weeks. And getting to know the bathroom very well as morning sickness starts to kick in. But at lease I`m getting out of this joint tomorrow. And my cuts and bruises have been healing up really good especially around my face. Also I have gotten to know Robert`s fionc'e, she seems sweet. But I`ve met girl like her there is a lot at my school that remind me of her. Girls like that taught me sleep with one eye open darlin', cause I`m sneaky. I`ve also been informed that unfortunately my mom had died so I won`t be meeting her. To bad I bet she was a great woman.

There has been plans made for me not to go to child care but move into Robert`s place. He saids he doesn`t live too far he thinks I`ll love it. I even get my own real room! This is all so unreal! Robert also told me I don`t have to worry about the expenses for my child saying what ever I need money is not an issue. I still can`t believe those words he just told me the only problem is some of his family may say some not so nice things about the baby, and me being a mute. But he said don`t listen to them telling me I`m perfect just the way I am and he doesn`t care I can`t speak. He saids he doesn`t need to hear me speak to know I`m a sweet girl who deserves a second chance at being I can say is thanks to Robert. And hope and pray this will all work out.

A nurse shoved an abortion sheet up to my face, as Robert signs the release papers. The whole time I`ve been here nurses and doctors have tried to convince about giving up my child. Saying I can`t be a good mother I`m only 15, and a silly country girl from Wisconsin. Are you sure you want this baby? Please make the choice that you think is right. the nurse saids. I hand her back the abortion papers. She rolls her eyes. You will be a horrible mother, just like your mother Mellissa. she saids. Then walking out before Robert can say anything to her. About talking to me like that.

* * *

**CHAD`S P.O.V.**

_~later that day~_

"Matt will you stop spying on my neighbor`s place." I tell him with a chuckle while playing Mario Carts on the Wii. "But why they`re building some new room next door and I want to see what`s going inside it." "Fine go ahead I don`t care." I reply. "Did you know the new room is right across from yours." "So?" I say. "So..._so_ that is all you can say what if a hot girl moves in next door you`ll have full view of her 24/7!" Matt exclaims. "Look all I care about is that my boss lives next door, believe me nothing amazing happens over there it`s always quiet." I say. He sighs yeah your right- woah, woah,woah. Your wrong exciting thing do happen over there, hot girl ten o' clock! He says. I run to the balcony hey he said hot girl this I have to see. We both look down as 'Sir', and Sandra get out of their car with a girl our age. We can`t see her face clearly from up here. Matt starts drooling anyway, as my eyes go wide_. Cool new girl in town. _We watch as the 3 of them disappear inside. What is that girl doing here? And why does she have a cast on her arm? "I call dibs on the new girl." Matt saids. "Aren`t we a bit old for calling dibs." He looks at me like I`m beyond stupid. **Never**...how can you ever say that to me? I thought we were friends? He saids dramatically.

* * *

**_CHAD`S P.O.V_**

_~ the next day~_

I walk down the side-walk of my neighborhood. So bored I want to go back to work. So what if I had gone to a party and got drunk, then poured beer all over the DJ. That automatically means I`m bad just because I`m only 16. In some countries it wouldn`t had mattered if I was a 16 and drinking. Who knows I may have been applauded for it. Stupid boss he`ll regret ever suspending me. I accidentally run into some one knocking us both down. With then under me breaking my fall.I stand up fixing my clothes. "Hey watch where your going! Don`t you know who I am-". I stop in mid sentence seeing who I knocked down. _Allison?_

* * *

**Well that`s chapter 8 everyone **

**Until next time **_GIRYL1015_


	9. Just the beginning of my journey

_Hey every one ready for the weekend?_

_I sure am. I`m glad you guys liked the last chapter._

_As you start to see what happens when you put our little Miss. Sunshine in New Jersey._

_Let`s see what happens when CDC first sees his missing brunette with the hypnotic brown eyes._

* * *

**CHAD`S P.O.V.**

_Allison?_ The same girl who slid that note in my pocket a month ago? I blink a couple of times. Oh, sorry I yelled at was my fault I wasn`t watching where I was going. I apologize. _Wait Cooper you need to see a doctor. Since when __do you apologize_? Without me noticing my ego suddenly goes away as I hold my hand out for the brunette, so I can help her stares at it for a few moments then look at me. What`s the matter? You act like you`ve never seen a hand before. I say with a chuckle. She takes it I almost make her fall again. Because I felt a sharp shock run up my arm, after her small hand glides into mine. She gets to her feet, with a little stumble though. But all in all she seems fine. I tilt my head over some after noticing she`s carying a large drawing book. Are you always drawing? I ask with a smile. She glances down at her book. And blushes some. _Hey, I made her blush. She`s cute when she does that...Okay that`s it if I think one more nice thing about her I`m going in to see a head specialist._

What are you doing here, don`t you live in Wisconsin? She shakes her head. Then takes out her student I. she is a new resident to New Jersey. Why am I jumping up and down inside. Like my **older**brother does when there`s Blue`s Clues on. He is a special young man, I will never understand him. But I`m going scazy over this girl, and I barely know her. Only that she thinks I`m nice and some guy at her school does not like her. Wait she`s here now, maybe I can ask her what`s been bugging me all this time. Did you give me this note? I ask her while fishing out the paper out of my jeans. Yeah...I carry it around. What`s it to ya? She takes it and nods, then hands it back to me. Does that guy bother you anymore?

She brings her book closer to her and shakes her head at me once again._ You know when you tried to ask this girl out  
__and couldn't?__Because you stupidly got lost in her eyes. Lets not do that again shall we? _Look I know your new if youwant I can show you around town if you want, Allison? I offer. She thinks about it and nods. When would you like for me to show you around? I ask. Ali come on sweetheart time to go home. Some man saids to her while coming out of the mini-mart beside us. The man turn around, my eyes go wide. No...**no!**Please don`t let this happen she is involved with my boss. She`s the one with the cast next door. I glance down at her left arm. Oh, man she is my neighbor. (you will find out more later why this is all really bad).Sir looks at me with surprize in his face. "Well hello

Mr. Cooper how are you? I put on my famous billion-dollar smile. "Fine Sir, I didn`t realize you and Allison knew each other." I say. As if I`m happy about him breaking up my moment of asking her out. Yeah she will be staying with me for now on. He saids with a bright smile on his face. I`ve naver seen him smile before. Hey hun, can you wait for me in the car I`ll be there in a sec. He saids to her. She nods then starts to walk away. But turns around while placing a kiss on the palm of her hand then waving good-bye at me. Then hurrying off. I guess I won`t have to worry about never going out with her she fucking' lives next door. Well see you Mr. Cooper tell your parents I said hi. He saids. Then walking away to the same Red Mini Cooper Allison just went inside of. _What just happened to me?_

* * *

**CHAD`S P.O.V**

_~later that day~_

"Wait you knew about Allison?" "Yes." my mother saids. "What`s the big deal?" she asks. While making sure the cooks are preparing our family's dinner correctly. Yes we`re that type of family who does that. With the whole family in the famous industry, and busy schedules. It`s really important to my parents we make time for each other. "Even if it`s just dinner. The big deal is I can't be around someone who is involved with my boss." "Why not silly?" My nieve mother asks. "Because that means she may have the power to get rid of Mackenzie Falls. And not only that can make a mockery of me knowing the best ways to embarrasses all over Jersey." My mom playfully rolls her eyes. Oh, really that sweet and innocent girl will do all that to you? She saids with a laugh. "Yes she can since she lives with Sir. And why do you talk about her like you've already met her." I ask. "Because honey, I have she`s a very sweet girl I bet if you give her a chance you 2 can become very close." _Yeah I would like too but I don`t know if I can since she_ _lives in that forbidden house._ I'm so glad she's back with our neighbor he missed her so much. My mom saids. Back with him what do you mean?

Oh don't you know son that's Sara who obviously goes by Allison now. That's the girl everyone had looked for. Haven't you seen the article about him losing his daughter a long time ago. Yeah but I thought it was a rumour, so I ignored it. I reply. Not feeling so great about talking about Allison like that. Well it is a real story, be nice to that girl. And not because you want a date with her, because she is our neighbor, and it is the right thing to do. Just give the girl a break, for all you know you may just end up liking her. Wow, she must have been through a lot. I don't know what I would do if I was away from my family for so long. Where had she been all this time? I ask. Don't know all I know is don't be surprized if you see her around the studio. My mom replies with a smile. _Hm, ...maybe I will try to get to know this new girl._

* * *

SONNY'S P.O.V

~a few hours later~

I put a hand to my forehead after getting out of the bathroom. After throwing up my lunch. One of Robert's personal  
chefts made for me. It was delicious, it was a BLT with a side of Kettle-Cooked potato chips. For most that's not a  
true restaurant dedicatee but for me it is better than anything I have had while living with daddy. But I have liked my 35 hour stay so far. And Robert has been nothing but sweet to me taking off work just to show me around the neighborhood. I may like it here but I won't get my hopes up. Because every time I do, what ever great thing is going on with me turns to trouble. And I end up crying inside all over again. I'm trying to keep an open mind wanting to get along with these people. But I can tell it's going to be very hard for me since the way I've been treated all my life. I don't know how to trust. I'm sorry bit I can't help it. I sit on my King sized bed. That has fresh linen on it. With a little stepping stool by it because the bed is too high for me. What can I say I just turned 15. And I'm a bit short 5'4'' and a 1/2. I lay down on my bed. Onto the soft, feather-filled multi colored pillows. While closing my eyes, I have a little headache.

My room is a light lavender color. It's very inviting. Also a flat screen T.V., Plus 2 couches,a LARGE boceny. That you can just sit on these circles beach chairs. And lounge out in the sun for hours.I have a polar Bear skinned rug. But I was assured no adorable Polar Bears were hurt to bring the rug in this room.A have a diamond encrusted chandler hanging from my ceiling. And a walk in closet, that I think was stolen from the Hannah Montana show it's huge. Filled with clothes tat are too big for me. Robert just said we have to go shopping for new stuff. I felt bad he has to go shopping all over again. But he didn't even seen to care. I'm starting to get the hint he's **mega **rich. Do you think so?

That explains why I woke up this morning inside a 1500's Victorian style Mansion this morning.I roll on my belly as I am celebrating 7 weeks of being pregnant. I'm not showing yet. My doctor said I'm very petite that I may not show until I'm 10 whole weeks. But nothing to worry about though, the baby is still healthy as a bee. And yes I'm terrified out of my mind, as the weeks get closer to adding up to 9 just keeps coming closer, and closer. Getting ready for me to become a mother. I hope I can do it. I'm nervous what if the kid doesn't even like me. I hope it does, because I'm already love it so much. I guess that's all I can do. But I will admit it's soft of exciting knowing there's a little you growing up inside you. Know ing you'll be the one to care for such a beautiful little thing. But I also know this is no game. This is going to be a child that depends of me...for EVERYTHING! But I'll try my best that's really all I can love it and do all I can do to keep healthy. So there is a better chance the child is born without any complications.

I lift up my shirt some, just enough to show my belly. After my headache fades away. I gently run my fingers over my flat omen. Tears are stinging my eyes, knowing there is a man out there who may never know they have a child. But it does have a mommy that loves it, with all her heart. I wonder if the father did know, would he even care, or even claim the child as his? Maybe not if he's willing to hurt the mother without a care. How is he capable of caring for a child? Would he hurt it. I shiver at the thought, I sure hope not, the child didn't do anything. It was all me I had sex, I slept around I'm the my baby.

I quickly put my shirt down after I hear 2 knocks on my double french doors that leed to my room. "Hello, Miss Sara, I mean Allison feeling better?" Nattially asks me while entering my room with a small silver platter with a glass apple juice on it. Yummy my favorite. Nattially has long brown hair that runs to her middle back, and dark brown eyes to match. Smooth skin, standing about 5'9" and a bright smile on is wearing the maid uniforn that all the women workers wear around here.

It's black and white, with lace around the neck and it's a dress that touches to the feet, defiantly old-fashioned. "I thought you may want something to drink, since you ran up here before you even finished your lunch." She offers. I grin at her thoughtfulness. And stare at the juice inside. While it gently splashing around in the glass, while making tiny circles inside the cup. The juice suddenly looks disgusting. I don't feel thirsty anymore, but I do feel sick. I get up from my soft mattress. Then run to the wide 2 sink bathroom, emptying what ever my stomach still thinks needs to go. "I'm guessing that's no on the juice Miss. Allison. So I will go you drink is on the night stand. Just remember if you need me of any of the other maids just ring your gold bell." Nattially saids through the closed-door. "Feel better dear." She adds. Then letting me hear the door close gently. Signally she has left the room.

I finally get out of the bathroom after the nausea fades away. I go sit on my balcony and remove the beige sheet that block the view of the world to me for the first time. I go sit on the wooden woven looking concave chairs out here. And take out my notebook that has BEHIND A SILENT SMILE on the front. I have had many books with that written on it, as I fill books up with my thoughts and little songs I think of Plus I fill up paper quickly having to write notes to everyone. I begin to write, but look up when I see my neighbor Chad I think it is on his balcony too. He's shirtless with his sweatpants hanging low on his hips. He has a nice going down to his- well you know I mean. Long story short he's h-o-t CUTE!. And the very person who defended me when I got in that stupid fight.

We meet eyes, but his shine brighter than the sun. I swallow my shyness and walk up to the balcony bars. I grin I rarely ever put a real smile on my face. We start talking. Well by we I mean him of course. We choose to head downstairs on my front porch instead of talking off a balcony I get a funny feeling in my bell sitting this close to him. I think he is seeing I am "quiet", as I just nod and listen to what he has to say. It doesn't seem to bother him,after he learns quickly why he's never heard my voice. Even now that my little secret is out he continues to talk to me. I just write notes for him finally able to answer any of his questions. I have a strong feeling my disability won't make a difference this time I meet someone. He doesn't even make me feel wierd about it. But he does gently teases me after he gets to smile. He even surprized me too. "You know I should make you smile more often." I furrow my eyebrows., like "why"?

"Because Allison I love your smile." He replies sheeply. For the first time I blush **and** bite my tounge in front of a boy my age. He laughs as I look away waiting for my red face to fade. "Are you always this easy to make blush?" He asks with a chuckle. I shake my head as I bring my knees up to me and rest my cheek on them. "Then why is it working for me?" That's a good question. Many boys try to get me to like them, and try to flatter me. But it doesn't seem like he's trying to make me like him at all. Just wanting to get to know the new girl in town. But the thing is I want to get to know him too. Me wanting to get to know people that's not me. Maybe it's the new me. I'm going to try hard to leave the sad depressed Allison in Wisconsin. Because if I don't I may not get to know this really funny cute guy named Chad Dylan Zachary Cooper. As I learn he has 2 middle names, but only uses one of them in the public eye. Something to do with hating Zac Efron. I maybe shouldn't mention I am in _**LOVE**_ with High School Musical.

But I've got to say; for a famous guy who is call a some bad boy. He ain't half bad at all. I _defiantly_ approve.

_I am now_  
_In a world where I have to hide my heart_  
_And what I believe in_  
_But somehow_  
_I will show the world_  
_What's inside my heart_  
_And be loved for who I am_

_Who is that girl I see_  
_Staring straight back at me?_  
_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm_  
_Someone else for all time?_  
_When will my reflection show_  
_Who I am inside?_

I hope you realize this is just the start of my journey as a mute. Hope you can keep up. Hehe.

Love Alli.

* * *

**Hoped you liked chapter 9 of Behind A Silent Smile. This has to be my favorite chapter yet. I hope you saw why. Tell me in Review what you thought I would really like if you did.**

**But remember to never take a day for granted and always put a smile on your face. Because your alive and even better day is around the corner.**

**Until next time my loves, have a blessed weekend **_GIRYL1015..._**signing off**

.


	10. I don't get my hopes up like Cinderella

**Hey every body I am back once again I loved your reviews. It really puts a smile on my face.**

**Anyway I want to point out a review I got it is from;**

_i kill myself_ **First off thanks for the review, **

**and hun your review gave me a fabulous idea. **

**It was about** **bring** _Jewel_ **back into the picture. **

**But sorry I may not use that plan too soon in my story though. **

**Also remember Jewel is now 18. And in jail for child endangerment, **

**because she let her parents treat Sonny who is only 15 so horrible all these years.**

**Any who here is chapter 10 enjoy :D**

* * *

**NOBODY'S P.O.V**

_(meanwhile as Sonny flirts, I mean is talking to Chad downstairs on her porch.)_

"What! She's pregnant, she's freakin' 15!" Sandra exclaims at her fiancée while in the Lovato's living room. Robert pinches the bridge of his nose. A little habit he forms during Rehabilitation to calm his nerves. Honey please calm down. He saids to her. Calm down? How am I to calm down when I know of the dangers we will encounter when everyone finds out she is pregos.? She asks him. As Nattilly brings in the tea Sandra asked for. Being the main maid there in the household she is called upon a lot. It was about time I asked for this 5 minutes ago! Sandra snarled at the kind 28-year-old maid. Sorry about that Sandra. Robert saids. Rarely any of his maids quit on him here. because he is caring and actually remembers the names of his employees.

"Now be nice, I know your frustrated but take it out on my maids." Sandra lets out a huff. "Well I'm sorry Robbie, but how can you be so calm about this whole situation. Knowing your daughter that you haven't seen for years comes back almost 2 months pregnant?" She asks. He laughs...but it is sour. "You think I'm okay with this, you think I'm CALM! Well let me tell you I am \not. I'm worried scared for the girl. Becouse whether she keeps the child or not, she will be emotionally scarred forever." "Then if your _so_ worried why didn't you make her get an abortion?" Robert stares at the women . **Make** her? "I wouldn't that. It has to be her choice, and her choice only." He replies.

Sandra sighs. "Okay, fine but you are her guardian now, can't you do something about this?" "Like what Sandra?" What else can I do for the girl? I already missed 15 years of the girl's life." He walks to the other side of the room looking out the window. Seeing Chad Dylan Cooper and his daughter enjoy the sunny day. As Chad shows his daughter something on his phone. Usually being the overly worried father he has already become. He would have run out there and grab Chad by the ear, and made Sonny come in the house. But he won't knowing even though Chad is a player Robert believes he is still a good kid. Plus he knows Chad wouldn't dare try anything knowing that the girl he is talking to is his bosses daughter.

Tear forms in Robert's eyes. "It's all my fault." He declares to no body in particular. "What is?" Sandra asks. "Everything if I had just...oh, I don't know held on tighter. Fought harder, searched for her longer. Then I could have found her. And protected her from crooks like the ones she's grown up with." He turns to look at his fiancée. "I should have protected her..like the other daddy do for their daughters in this neighborhood." He feels weak to his knees, just like he did when he saw those scratches on Allison's pretty face. That luckily can be covered with some light make - up his maids gave the girl. But Robert wants Allison to wear make - up because she likes it, or because she thinks it looks nice. Not because she is worried about the ignorant questions she would get about them. He slides down the wall of the living room, tears streaming down his eyes. Not caring for once if anybody sees him cry. "I wasn't there to protect her. I wasn't there to save her when she needed help to get away from the cruel mens hands." He looks up at Sandra, her not knowing what to do. She has never seen Robert cry before. "I have to take care of her, I want her to know that I won't hurt her. That when she needs help I will be there. And no one will ever touch that way again."

"You talk like it's your fault she is pregnant, or something." Sandra saids. "Because it is, if I was a better father, she would have never had been in that tent that night. And never would be pregnant." How do you figure? Even if you do protected her, she still could have unfortually gotten in trouble. As much as we hate to admit to it" Sandra saids. "But that girl is mine though, mine to protect. And as a protector, she's not suppose to get hurt like that." He saids. Wanting to bash anyone's face in , who ever made her cry. "But the press they will be all over this once they find she is alive, and pregnant. Plus some of our friends will not be very supportive, about you keeping her in this house." Sandra points out. "Well who cares I guess they are not true friends then. That is my daughter outside and I love her. And no one will ever take her from me again." Robert saids with darkness in is eyes. And hope his little Angel will never be get hurt again.

* * *

**CHAD'S P.O.V**

I laugh as I got her to let me take a peek at some old drawings she drew in one of her drawing book. Some of these pictures are pretty funny. She went up and got the book out of her house not too long ago. I have to say I thought she would be a bratty daddy's girl but she is not. She sweet shy, and very funny. But there is one thing about her she's a mute. I have never met one before. I thought she would try to get me to use sign language but I guess she doesn't use it. Must be a tough life, not having lots of ways to communicate. Usually after finding out a girl has something just a little different about her I would walk away. But I don't want to, she's cool. Sure it's a different way to get to know someone. But it is not her fault so why make her feel like it is? But she is weird though. Because she doesn't even care that I'm famous, she just treat me like a normal guy.

When is your birthday? I ask. She writes 'December 25th, 1993' on her paper. _Hmm...only a year younger than me, not bad at all_. As my birthday is October 5th, 1992. "You know I can show you around town if you want?" I grins and nods. For some reason I feel like all I want to do is smile like an idiot. Oh, look I am. And I am making her smile, making her see just so happy I am she said yes to me. "You don't have a boyfriend already?" She shakes her head. I raise my eyebrow she doesn't are those other guys blind or something. But hey better chances for me to date her. "I've told you all about me, what about you, what's your story?" I ask her. Like starting with that your some long, lost daughter of my boss. 'Like my secrets?' she writes down "That would be a good start." I reply. 'But we just met how do I know you will keep them.' I read on her paper.

I look her in to her brown eyes. "Honey, I'm THEE Chad Dylan Cooper and I can keep your little secrets." 'No, I want to wait until I know your trustworthy.' She writes. _She is one fast writer._ "Baby, I am trustful I will never break a promise, you can trust me with anything." I say with that smile that can make any girl do whatever I want. Especially telling their secrets to me. "So will you let me get to know you better after movie, and dinner, and maybe a little fun afterwards?" I ask. She looks up at me after I finally asks her out while taking her hand and kissing it, then kissing her on the cheek for more than a peck. _Wow, I am good charmer_! I am so getting laid tonight I look back at her after checking a text message from; my brother. But when I look back just like the first time we met she disappears again. But leaving a note in her place.

_You may be cute,_

_but if you want to have fun night with me,_

_you'll have to work harder than that._

_Because just smiling funny won't make me to anything,_

_But nice try though._

_And don't ever call me baby, or kiss me again,_

_if you know what's good for you little boy._

Something tells me this girl will be a hard nut to crack. And loads of trouble. But I'm a Cooper and we love challenges... And I _don't_ have a funny smile.

* * *

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

I look out my window wanting to see if that Chad boy went away, he did. I go over to my notebook that Chad saw the first day we met. Climb the stepping stool up to my bed. And write the words that no matter how hard I try, can never say them out loud in my blue sparkly journal.

_Dear my only voice,_

_For the first time ever I am getting to know a boy. A real one, he seems very interested in me. I have learned he has 2 other siblings. He been on Mackenzie Falls since he was 13. Likes peanut butter and jelly with a banana smushed in it. And is very funny and has a great smile. And lives with both of his parents, and his favorite show is anything to do with sports. Also he is very nice, with a jerky side. I can't believe he thought just because he kisses me. And then ask me out, means I will let him get in my underwear, and tell him my secrets. As if, I will never tell him my story. But I can't promise I won't form a little crush on him. He is cute and funny, and seems to care about his family and friends a lot. But needs to realize, just because he's rich and famous doesn't mean every girl will fall to her knees, and beg for one night alone with him._

_I am not that kind of girl. And never will be, I believe sex before marriage is not better than true love. I want to wait until a kind man places a ring on my finger. And a paster saids you may now kiss the bride. Until that day comes, even though I secretly know it never will. I mean come on who wants to marry a ugly, mute girl ,who had a kid at 15, and didn't know the father. Because herdaddy sold her off every night. But hat ever I rather be single than have a man who doesn't care about me, hanging on my arm. But I do want to be happy with someone one day. I know I don't need a man to be happy. ut it would be nice to fall in love one day. That may never happen. But just like Cinderella I dream big, but unlike her I won't get my hopes up. Waiting for stupid prince charming to come running to my home, and take me away from my evil step-mother's grasps. Then, slip on my missing glass slipper._

_I'm going to have to jump in to reality. And realize I have to be my own prince charming and find my own slipper. That glass slipper being finding the place in my heart that is okay with trusting someone, and letting love into my heart.. I already got rid of my daddy. But until I do, have to learn that a single kiss, a single touch, won't make me fear you in the morning. But no one will help out and be my prince charming. I learned that a long time ago. So I'll just take care of everything myself just like I've always have. But, I'm scared something will happen and being my daddy back. And take away Robert and all the wonderful people who have helped me out so far. I am so grateful for them. But know I don't want to answer to their question eyes. And tell them why I was raised this way. Because I do not feel like crying at the moment._

_Love Allison Monroe...Or Lovato. Whatever the freak my name is, I don't really care anymore._

I close my book, and cross my hands on it and lay my head down on it. I look out the window seeing Chad on the phone. Could he be my prince charming in disguise? He is the first boy, other than Robert to treat me like a true human being. Even if he thought he had a date tonight. But I could tell he doesn't have bad intentions about me. But that doesn't mean I am gonna spill my whole life out to him. In my world it doesn't work that way. I've grown up having to never show my feeling and I am not going to start not now.

I step off my bed, and go downstairs. I stop in my stacks after I see the woman that Robert showed me a picture off, it's his mom, a.k.a my _grandma_. "Are you sure about this?" she asks with worry in her eyes. Robert rolls his eyes at her. "Yes I know things are tough, but Allison is a great girl, very sweet, and smart." _Why are they talking about me? _I accidently trip on the next step down, it queaks. They both turn around. Aw, dang they saw me. "It's okay Alli no need to hide, come out I want you to meet somebody." Robert saids. I come out of my hiding spot. As my grandma looks like she wants to break down and cry...


	11. She will NEVER say I love you

**Hey thanks for such nice reviews, keep them coming. **

**I love to hear your thoughts on my stories, it means a lot to me.**

**Well, here is chapter 11.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

(A;/;N Hey readers I posted some new pictures on my profile for this story, come check it out! )

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

_(April 17th, 2009)_

I come out of my hiding place, nervously. My grandma looks at me, looking like she wants to cry. She looks at Robert then back at me. With pure shock in her face, she looks like she just saw a real living angel before her very eyes. My grandma, shakes her head as the silence in the kitchen where we are, is way too thick for me. "Well mom, here is the surprize this is Allison. Allison this is your grandmother...Agatha." Robert saids finally being first to break the silence. I see he got his eyes from her, what a pretty color. Even though I give a smile to her, she smiles too. But with tears streaming down her face. "Oh,θεέ μου. Αυτό ευλόγησε ημέρα ήρθε επιτέλους." She saids. ...Wait I know what that means it's Greek, she just said; '**Oh, my goodness. This blessed day has finally come.'**

"Your from Wisconsin, is that right child?" She asks me. with a little Jersey drawl added to her words. I nod. "Well isn't that delightful, I always wanted to visit." She back-hands Robert on the chest lightly. "Why haven't you taken me ,and your father to Wisconsin." She asks with her hands on her hips. "Um...well... I-I-I didn't know you guys wanted to." He stutters. Nervous from being put on the spot all of a sudden. "Well, you should've have read our minds, or something. Because we did want to go young man." She replies. I think if he was younger she would have given him a spanking. For not taking his parents to Wisconsin. I hold a grin inside me, when he stands behind her circling his finger beside his head. Signaling to me, she may be a bit coo-coo.

She wraps me up in her arms, like a warm blanket. She smells like lilac, and cinnamon. It's a nice hug, but it is very tight,well...to me. And aggravating my bruises harshly. They hurt more than they did a second ago. But do I pull away, because I have no problem with the hug. And I don't want her to think I don't like her. Oh, I am so happy to see you. I have missed you so,so **much**! Mom...mom! Robert lets out a small laugh. I know your happy to see Allison, but she is still hurt, you have to give her one of your famous bear hugs later. He saids to her. She lets me go._ Oh, thank goodness, now I don't have to be rude, and pull away._ Sorry, dear I didn't know. You should have said something to me. She adds. Oh, right I-I didn't mean that in a bad way sweetheart. I shake my head, and throw my hand over my shoulder. Trying to somehow tell her I don't mind her little mistake. I guess Robert must have told her a while ago.

I don't mean to pry-. But, you always do mother. Robert saids with a smile. After gently cutting her off. She playfully rolls her eyes at her son. As I was saying, I just want to know can I ask you a question? She asks. I nod as we all go into the large living room. And sit on the sofas. Then 2 on one sofa, me on the love seat across from them. There is still room for me on their couch. But I'm not quite comfortable sitting that close to them if I don't have to. I think they take a notice to that, but don't acknowledge it. Have you thought of using sign language to help you communicate with others before? She asks. Sign language? What on Earth is that? Do you even know what that is? She adds. I shake my head, a little embarrassed, since it is obvious I am the only person in the room not knowing what they are talking about.

"Mom, I know that sign language would be good for her. But lets not over-welm the girl_. Good plan Robert, please lets not do that_. Never mind that Sar- I mean Allison. I was just something we were talking about before you came down. He saids. And just like that te conversation ends there , with Agatha saying it is time for her to take her leave. "...Um, father tells me that you are going to make me a great- grandmother this winter season, is that correct?" I nod, hoping she isn't mad. I barely know this lady, I don't want to be on her bad side already. She sighs, and opens her mouth to say something but chooses against it. "Well...congradulations, sweetheart, you have gotten a wonderful gift from Heaven, I wish you the best." She saids finally. "I know that baby will be healthy, and loved with you in its life." "And spoiled rotten, once I get a hold of it." She saids with a smile. I choose against telling that I haven't decided to even keep the baby once it is born. Maybe it doesn't need to be said at the moment.

She takes me to a nearby corner of the room,after a maid help her put her trench-coat on her. "Tell me the truth, do I look like I am old enough tobe a great-grandmother." I raise my eyebrows. And grin, as her expression tells me she knows I am not thinking she looks young at all. "Now be nice to me child. Do I look like a great-grandmother?" I grab my notebook, and write what every women wants to hear.'You look like you never had kids, and are not a day over 25.' She laughs after reading my note. "I like you will fit in here just fine. Because your smart,cause you know when to tell a good lie." She saids with a smile, then giving me a kiss on the forehead. Then a kiss on her cheek to her son. Then finally letting Robert's butler close one of the double doors to this house after she leaves.

"Robert turns to look at me. You like the house so far?" He asks. I nod. What is your favorite thing about it?I run to the closest window. He has a large around his house. But no true backyard instead it is replaced with a beach, that he only owns. All the area he owns is cocoon within the iron bars he has put around his land. He chuckles at seeing my favorite part of his home. "Would you like to go swimming then? I nod vigorously. "Okay, I don't have a swim suit for you yet. But Sandra left some clothes here a few months ago, and never took them back home with her. I know she won't mind if you use some of them. She has grown out of them, so they may be a bit too big for you. But not that bad. He shows me the small trunk. We find only one thing that looks half way decent on me. A pink, sparkly, one piece swim suit. **So **not my style but it will have to do.

He changes into baby blue Hawaiian swim trunks. Showing off those large muscles any man would think twice about picking a fight with. I saw him glance at my bruises, but doesn't make me change out of the suit. But it makes me wonder maybe he really does care for me. Because every time he looks at me I see regret, and happiness too. I am not all that excited about showing off my marks, in this swimsuit. But he is the only one who is going to see me, so why be shy?He jumps in doing a cannon ball. I just stand on the side of the pool. "Come on Alli this is a controlled temperature pool, it is never too cold, or too hot. ...Okay then I guess I have to bring you in my self." He saids after I don't move closer to the pool side.

The next thing I know we`re acting like little kids with him chasing me around the backyard. Trying to catch me. The last time I ran from a man he had a knife in his hand. But this time I'm not scared what will happen after he catches. I forget all about my aching body, I always do when I am hurt. I just forget about it and just try to enjoy the day. Knowing I made it through another bloody night, and have no time reflecting on some silly small cuts. That secretly, I cause myself, to just feel numb for a couple of moments.

He catches as I laugh inside, he holds he carefully. Seeming to be proud of himself that he put a smile on my face, for the first time. He has me bridel style in his arms, spinning around in circles _fast_. And that's when I remember that I am pregnant, and get sick very easy. I get him to put me down, at first he doesn't get why. After I run in the house. I feel him hold my hair as I throw up in the bathroom. _Oh, now he gets the hint._ telling me he is sorry that he forgot...well, you know.

He leaves the bathroom, giving me some privacy to freshen up after that little episode. After I get out we play in the pool for a few more hours. Then, head inside to change into some dry him taking me to the other side of the mansion, where he has his 'toys' as he calls walk into a garage expanded to fit all 12 of his cars. They are beautiful, I guess you can say I have a bit of a tom-boy side of me. Al I can do is run my fingers over the metel of his collection of expensive cars.I go to my favorite a mid-night blue Convertable. I think I just found true love. "Yeah not my top favorite, but ain't she a beauty. She was a gift from my dad." Robert said. After coming to my side. "If you play your cards right, and get good grades I can teach you to ride before your 16th birthday. Just in time to get the car, if you want.

I smile defiantly going to get **GREAT** grades to get this baby. But I should one day tell him I can drive on my own just fine. My daddy rode me around a lot when he would make me go to bars with him, and be the new show girl that night. With clothes on that did not leave much imagination for, the drunken men. Or, be his girlfriend for the night as he throws my college tuition money on Poker. Not caring if my grandparents put the bank for me before they passed away. But to get to the point I _want_ this Harley. But the way Robert talks to makes it seem I will be here longer than a couple of weeks. Does that mean he really wants to get custody of me again? I hope so I don't want to have a baby in foster care. Who knows they may take my baby before I even make a choice to keep it or not. Plus I kind of like it here.

I go over to a broken jeep, with its hood up. And without thinking, screw the bolt that is missing on it the poor bolt was laying on the floor next to me, with other car parts. I remember Daddy working on cars with his friends, like all the time, so I caught on to a was to fix up vehicles, like this one for example. Even about motorcycles too. "Hey very good Alli, I have been working on that piece for junk for months. How did you figure out how to fix it so fast?" Robert asks. I just shrug, I guess I am just good at working on things like this. "You know I think I found something we have in common." He saids. I look at him, us having something in common, what could that be?

"Working on cars, honestly I didn't think having a daughter would get me this kind of bond with her, but I 'm not complaining. Better than playing Barbie dolls, did you ever like playing with Barbie dolls." I shake my head at him. He bends down to my level, compared to him I am a complete short stack. "I _love_ you." He saids with serious-ness in his face. After he finds out about not really liking Barbie dolls. I grin up at him, making him smile. "Will you help me fix this baby up. Then we can see if we can find even more common ground between each other?" He asks me. I nod I would love to help. And I like that Robert isn't trying to be all clingy, and in my face about being a family, and trying to be my new father. I think he sees I am not really ready to call some man my daddy. After my experiences with my first one. He is just trying to be my friend, and that's great. Because I can use all the friendship I can get. Even from the cute boy next door. But I'm still not going on a date with him.

I sun went down as, Robert guides my tired self upstairs. Tired from a long day of hanging out with him, and very drowsy from the medication the doctor proscribe to help my cuts heal faster. And not infected. I barely even notice as he tucks me in. I'm too tired to jump out of his lips touch my hair gently in the dark room. He gets up to leave the room .But not before whispering to me, even though he just found out about the baby, he can't wait for it to come.

Then saying he knows I heard some maids around the house saying I ruined his birthday. Since he apparently missed his birthday party to come and see me in the hospital. And them saying they want to quit now, just because they have to serve a mute for now on. But Robert saids;' that is not true. I am the best birthday present, he **ever** had. And lastly he doesn't just love me because of me not liking stupid Barbie dolls. But because I am smart, funny, and sweet and he wouldn't change me for the world, not a single thing about me.'

I am really starting to think he is a cool guy.

* * *

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

_(one full week later) Sonny is now 8 weeks along with her baby_

Why aren't you dressed? One of Robert's friends say to him. While there is 3 guys, and Sandra in his bedroom. Sandra sighs, "Honey, you said you were going to come to the movie premiere. And if I may add it is **your** movie première. Sandra adds. As Robert may be young but has accomplished a lot. Mostly to get his mind off the people he has lost in his life. One of the things he is famous for is: being a pretty popular movie director. He is not as big as Kenny Ortega though, but pretty popular.

Robert groans really just wanting these people out of his room. "Didn't you get my text Sandra?" He asks "Nooooo" she fibs. While not looking Robert in the eye. She thought if she came anyway he would see her in her pink strap-less, tight, mini-dress. Hugging her professional model body. No wonder so many men want her, and she is a Super model, that just makes men drool. But Sandra wat hoping he hubby would go back to be the horny, teenage boy he use to be. And change his mind about wanting to go to the première. Hey don't judge her this motive has worked many times in the past. His friends start to get a tad bit agrivated with him by now. And Robert knows it, but doesn't care right now. He already has plans tonight. That is much more fun than some stupid première. Sorry guys, can't go. "And why not?" one of the girls ask. You see even though Robert isn't a heavy drinker anymore, it is not like him to turn down something like this.

"Guys you know I can't I have a kid now. And I can't be seen at after parties like that anymore." Knowing that is here all his friends are headed to after the movie première. "See, even ask Sandra. She said she wants to help me look after Allison. And knows it is a bad idea for either of us to go to that party." Robert informs them. But all his friends hear is that their friend is blowing them off, because he has some lame kid at home now. "I know I said that honey, but this is you biggest movie. What will the press think, when they hear you missed your own première?" Sandra whines. "I know, but sorry guys, but I don't care." After, Sandra walks out of the room, to make a phone call.

"I have 15-year-old outside in our backyard waiting for me. So I can be the first to teach her to build a camp fire." "15 You say, I knew you and Sandra broke up! So are you banging the new chick hard? Can any of us have a turn?" Robert starts fuming at one of his friends questions. And pulls the rude guy from the window, before he got a good view of his _**UNDERAGE!**_, daughter. "LOOK, ALL OF YOU GET OUT._NOW_!" Robert yells. The men roll their eyes. But get out anyway. One of his friends turns around, and shakes his head at Robert. "Robby you're a great guy, but you are changing . Not wanting to go to parties? Not drinking, missing work to take care of a kid? Why are you like this all of a sudden?" Robert looks at him. "Why can't any of you guys get it? You guys know I lost my girl-." Yeah,yeah years ago, and you lost Mellissa, too." his friend said while cutting him off.

"Don't get me wrong Robby I am proud you're taking on your responsibilities. But what about us?" "What about you guys, we still hang out. I just don't see why everyone, is ragging on me because I don't want to party much as I did when I was 21. And for the record it isn't just because of Alli either." "Then what is it, Robbie?" "I guess I am just finally I'm growing to be the man I always wanted to be." "No...no!, The Robbie I know would always to anything to have a great time after, he takes off his suit from being at the studio all day. Make a choice, and make it quick _Robert._ Are you going to miss the greatest party of the year? Or, go and sing lame campfire songs with your daughter, who you supposedly _love_ so much. But no matter how much cry about will **_never_** say it back to you. Your pick _Robert." _

Robert looks back at the now bored looking girl, who was promised crazy stories about her father as a boy scout. But is sitting my the pile of rocks and sticks. With her legs tucked under her knee. obviously losing faith that her dad is going through with their fun night. Since she heard his girlfriend talk about some party that was tonight. Robert turns back around. "Watch out for my fiancée while at the party, don't want to see her get hurt. Have a great night." He slams the door in the man's face. With a satisfied smirk. Then , hurry daughter, proud he chose her to spend the evening with.

* * *

**NO ONE' P.O.V**

_(later that night)_

"Sandra what is the matter, sweetie." Chloë her best friend asks. As Sandra sinks in her chair. "Nothing it's that girl Robbie took in last week." "Yeah I remember you telling me about her, how is she settling in?" "Fine she has been hanging out with tha Cooper boy sometimes, I guess their friends." Sandra replies. "And Robbie is allowing that, isn't he that bad-boy on Mackenzie Falls?" "Yup, but Robbie is okay with it, since he knows his parents talked about ever breaking her heart, but no worries their just friends anyway. Sandra assures her. "And Chad Dylan Cooper is O.K. with that?" "Apparently, I haven't heard him complain." Oh, well that is good, he must really like her. "Yeah you can see it in his eyes, 5 miles away." "Awww...how cute young love is, it's so beautiful when you first start out."

"Yeah I guess, but I don't know if I am okay with Sara-, I mean Alli sticking around much longer." "Why not, I thought you said she was nice." "Yeah she is, she even likes going into the kitchen and helping out the staff." "Well, that **is **strange but at lease, she sort of is trying to fit in. Especially with her disability." "But why do you not want her around anymore, she is going tobe your daughter soon." "Don't remind me, Mary. All week she has been trying to steal Robbie from me." "Really, why you think she wants to date him?" Mary saids with a giggle, at her blond friend. "Don't laugh at me, I'm serious. All week I had to pretend I all happy to give Robbie up so he can spend time with Alli."

" What, do you feel ignored?" "No, it's not that all. He gaves me and Alli, equal attention. Making time for me _and_ her." "I don't understand that's bad Sandra?" Mary asks, completely confused on why that would upset her friend. "I'm use to having undivided attention from, Robbie. I am not used to knowing that when he goes home after being with me. He isn't bored because I am not with him, he has some else to make him smile now, too. I have to be the only girl in his life!"

"Well, of course you do, you have known him longer!" Mary exclaims. Finally understanding why Sandra is so sad. "Don't you dare worry Sandra, you know you will always be Robbie's #1 girl." She assures her friend. "Are you sure?" "Of course, you are his wife to be, besides he is only paying attention to her because she is some tramp having his grand-child." Alli is just a cheap charity case to get more fans trust me." "I sure hope so." Sandra replies. Then looking over at the Taquila, just begging for her to drink it. Sandra, promised Robbie she wouldn't drink. Knowing when she is drunk it is on the front page of every magazine. And he doesn't think that is the kind of message to send out to their daughter. But he is not here...she will just have a couple of shots. No harm done, at all.

* * *

**Well that is chapter #11. Now that you know more about Sandra's character a bit. There will be more **

**CHANNY! in the next chapter. Until then: Giryl1015 signing off. **

**That button below this click it, it is your friend.**


	12. Just new white trash

_Well here is chapter #12 hope you like it. _

_I know I don't update as much as I use to. _

_But lately I haven't had much time. _

_But yay I'm here now. Hehe_

_Chapter #12 everybody. Hope you like it. =D_

* * *

**CHAD'S P.O.V.**

_(the next day March 1st)_

The press is going nuts because. Sandra was completely wasted, and jumped on a table and started singing _'Bop to __the top'_, from High School Musical. There was a video of Sandra singing last night, and it was hilarious. And I hear Robert isn't so pleased with Sandra, about the video. But, they have made up by now.

"So, have you met the new girl yet." Theo _(one of my other friends)_ask me. I nod, knowing lots of questions are coming. "Yeah." I reply with a shrug. "Yeah...is all we get from you?" Saids Matt. Who is with us too, as we all were heading to the Arcade. "What do you mean, that's all you get?" I ask, with my eyebrow raised. "Like... well you know, is she hot?" "Single?" "Does she have any sisters?" My friends throw at me. "She is 15, _very _hot, and unfortunately is the only child." _Oh, and she's a mute. _I'll keep that last thought to myself. "But does she have a boyfriend?" Theo asks. "No, she tries to say she doesn't want one." I say . But I still believe I will change that fact by the end of the month.

"Why do you think she doesn't want a boyfriend?" Matt asks. "Oh, no don't tell me she's a lesbian." He adds. I think for a moment, that is a good question. Why wouldn't she want a boyfriend, she is already 15. "I don't know why she doesn't want a boyfriend., But I know it isn't because she's into girls." I answer. Don't get me wrong I don't care if your into the same sex, I just know for Allison, she _isn't_gay. "One to ten, on hot-ness scale." Theo saids to me. "On the scale, she is a 14." I respond. "Really, let us meet her, where is she?" I turn around going past the Arcade. With my friends following me, knowing where ever I'm headed leads them to the girl. "That's her." I say. While pointing to the brunette sitting under an apple tree, holding her blue notebook. With 5 markers, 3 glittery pens, and 2 pencils lying around her. As we are all in the town park.

I have learned a while ago, she goes here like almost everyday. But 'Sir' doesn't come with her though. I have learned a few things about this girl, and I can't help but be interested in her even more. But how can she say she doesn't want to go out with me?! My friends don't seem impressed. Her hair is in a high ponytail, with a few loose brown locks framing her face. With that she wears a baby blue courter sleeved shirt, with a small stitched heart , by her chest. With a denim jeans on, and black flats. And a black jacket to protect her from the chilly Jersey air. The clothes are a bit baggy on her, but she still looks good.

Her head is tilted slightly, biting her bottom lip, her expression is soft. But her eyes have concentration in them, as she works on whatever is on that notebook. "Chad we followed you all the way to this park in **49**degree air. Now stop joking with us, show us where is tHe girl that you rated with a high 14. Matt saids to me. I just pointed to her, the girl under the tree. I reply. _Wow these guys are slow. Why do they think I pointed to the tree in te first place? _They turn their head to the girl under the tree, and start laughing. "She's who you are talking about. Bro you can't be serious", They say with a laugh. But stop laughing when I don't say anything that defines this trip to the park as a joke.

"Chad, you must have gone blind, or something. The girl is hideous." Theo says. I mean look at her. How many girls have either of us dated, would wear cheap make-up, and anything but heels is public? "I mean you really expected us to try to get lucky with that white trash over there?" Matt questions. I look over at Allison , knowing if I say again that she is my next door neighbor, and I wasn't joking. It will be all over the news tomorrow, that I CDC have fallen, for white trash. Which is the usual definition, of girls like Allison. I suddenly bust out laughing. "I thought I meant her?", "Come on I have known both you guys since I was 8, you know I don't go for girls like that." "I was kidding, I meant that 5'10" blond over there." I say to them. "Now that's the Chaddy boy, we know and love." "You scared us for a second." They say.

We start hurrying to the group of girls, that included that blond I was talking about. I look over at Allison, happy she must not have heard what I had said. Do you guys know her? One of the girls asks, me and me friends. No, I bet she wishes she did. I reply. We all laugh. Well... I think we should give the new girl a grand welcome. Says Jesse... or Cassie. _What is that girl's name? "_Ohhhh... I know what you mean Jesse." Matt saids. "Go for it." Matt tells her. "Go for what, what are you gonna do her."I ask. "Just show her what happens when you come to our neighborhood, dressed like that." She replies. "Be right back, come on girls." She adds with a cheesy smile, as she gets her four friends to come with, obviously the leader of the small group. _Well...that's good now maybe Allison will finally make friends._ I think myself.

But maybe not making friends **that** way. As we all turn around to see. Allison get drenched in our new friend's low-calorie smoothie. Now it is all over her, and whatever she was drawing. Now get out of are town slut! And do not come back if you know what's good for you! The girls yell at the innocent girl. My friends are laughing their heads off. Not realizing we are messing with our Boss's long-lost daughter. My friends o over to cause more trouble. As I look away, after Theo and Matt hold Allison by her petite waist. And let the girls kick and punch her pouring their drinks on her, and whatever else the girls please. As they all call her nasty names. Even I will never repeat, so you know their bad names. Because I _do_ have a sailors mouth, just ask my mother.

Okay I can't stand this anymore, Allison didn't do anything wrong. Just because she doesn't dress like everyone else means she has to get her butt kicked, while 2 guys hold her back? That is not right. I start to walk over to the group to help. But maybe...Allison can handle herself this time. I going to choose to do the smart thing and stand back. With the little crowd that is starting to form.

Allison jumps up just high enough to kick girl who last hit her, with the guys still holding her. And then, kicked the girl in the stomach, with both her feet. _That's going to hurt in the morning._ Allison spins around kneeing Matt where the sun don't shine. Or, got kicked in his balls however you prefer to say it. Theo grabs Allison, since Theo is down bleeding. And those stupid girls, are smart enough to stand back. Allison digs her nails into Theo's wrist, then spin Theo spin too, grip even harder on his wrist. Flip him, and slam him down on the concrete. I walk up to her seeing it's safe to go up to her. Remind me to never make her mad. "Okay, people nothing here to see, show is over!" I call to the crowd. They walk away you would think proud that a girl as small as her just one a fight. But, no choose to be stuck up wishing the so-called _white trash_ got her ass kicked.

I go up to her. "Come on let me get you out of here." I say while grabbing her hand. But she yanks her hand out of mine. With a mad look on her face, then walks away._ What did I do? Maybe I should try a different approach._ I look at my bleeding friends. I could be a good friend and look after them to make sure their okay. But I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. And I don't do anything for anyone else but myself. Especially if they help a girl get beat up, in front of me.

I hurry to catch up with Allison. I stop in front of her. "Are you okay?" I ask. She nods, not looking she wants to kill anyone anymore. "Well since you are okay I have to say, that was amazing. The way you spinned, and flipped that guy. That was so cool, where did you learn that?!" She shrugs and write for me in her notebook;

_'I lived in a bad town.'_

What are you talking about you lived in Appleton, Wisconsin. I reply with a chuckle. _'Yes I did lived there, but I also lived in the deep depths of New York.' _She writes on her paper. "I didn't know that, It must be hard having to move in a new town again." And a house with people you barely know." I respond. She shrugs like the situation is no big deal. While looking away from me.

Kind of giving off that she doesn't want to talk about her personal life. I can respect that I have secrets of my own too. Yes I know hard to believe, since the wonderful CDC in suppose to be an open book. But, we can talk about my secrets later on. She points to the guys getting help from fans. Since their on the show with me. Are you asking do I know them? I ask her. She nods. Oh, yeah... they work on my show with me, but we're not friends. I tell her.

Come on forget them, let's go to my go see if we can get some of that drink off you. Come on forget them, let's go to my place. I offer. She shakes her head, _'no'_. Why not? I ask. She shakes her head, again. I raise my eyebrow at her. "You know millions of girls would love to be in your shoes, now." "Knowing they just got invited to THEE Chad Dylan Cooper's house." With no parents to bother them. I say. She looks at my hand as I offer it too her. Honestly, even though I know it's surprizing. I just really want to help her get cleaned up, my mom has some stuff to get the drink out of Allison's clothes.

Why, would she say no to that, we live just next door to each other. But, I can't help but hope something more than just washing off stains will happen at my home. She looks at my hand as I offer it too her. She looks uncertain about something. "Look I don't bite, just come on people are starting to stare at us. Wondering why a famous guy is standing with a some nobody. I say, starting to get annoyed with her. She furrows her eyebrows at me, after I say that. What it is true, she is a nobody. She's just some spoiled girl, who has rich a father. _(the father that I am secretly afraid of. )_ I reach for her and wrap my arm around her waist. Forgetting all about her messy clothes. Focussing on convincing her to remove them once we get to my house.

I back her up against a fence out of onlookers eyesight. Without meaning too, forget about being nice, and channel in the person everyone loves, the one and only CDC. She looks nervous, most girls do, when they see I'm into them. She squirms as I wrap my arm around he waist bringing her closer to me. If I would have paid closer attention to her face, and not her body. I would have notice maybe she isn't nervous at all. But scared, but I didn't. Wait why didn't I do this a long time ago.

I know how to make a girl fall for me, quickly. I kiss her hard on the mouth, with a large smirk, knowing I just won her over. I kiss her passionately, and deep. She pushes me away...hard. What no girl has ever pushed me away before...**EVER**! I almost feel sorry for kissing her by surprize like that. As she looks...what's the word...Oh, yeah _terrified_. Her face is red, face scrunched up like I just hurt her somehow. I whip my body around, after she pushes my body away from her, just enough to get away from me. Then, she runs away. I guess she just can't handle such an intense kiss from me.

I watch, as her retreating body runs away from me. Yeah she is hot. But if she wants tobe with me, she has to change herself, big time. Because I will not be laughed at. Because my girlfriend never heard of a mini skirt. Yes I will change her for the better. Because right now I'm starting to think maybe she is just white trash. But at ease she can fight for herself. It's just I thought even though she came from the country bunkin side of life . She would dress better, since she had a rich daddy.

* * *

**NO ONE'S P.O.V**

_(20 minutes later)_

"What in the world was that?" David, Robert's assistant asks, after some girl ran past the room. While sitting on the couch in front of Sandra, and Robert, who are sitting too. "Oh, nothing just Alli, she just went up to her room is all." Sandra asks with a sweet smile on her face. And a flip of her straighten hair. While adjusting her short skirt. That goes nicely with her strapless, pink shirt. And large gold earrings. As she and Robert listens to David about possible wedding plans for the two of them. Sandra is so excited about her dream wedding, it's going to be positively _perfect_. "What's an Allison?" David ask, being a first time hearer of a name like this.

Robert smiles, he hasn't told anyone but family, and close friends, about the finding of her daughter. Because then the paparazzi would be after her like crazy. And she would be thrown into to fame fulled life. And he doesn't want that for her. He believe she can be anything she wants tobe, even with a murky past like hers. Robert just doesn't want Alli tobe famous just because what her last name is. Since Lovato is a highly respected name, most famous in hollywood. Next to the royal family in England of course.

Um.. actually she is my-. '**SLAM!' **The three on them hear making them jump a bit in their seats. Even some of the maid move a little from thier posts, up against the wall. Waiting to be order to serve the three wealthy people sitting in front of them. Um...can we cancel David, I think I should check on Allison. Now that I think about she did look pretty frazzled when she came in. "Well...okay Robert, you take care of whatever you need to." "I can tell this Allison must be very important now." "But I have to warn you some of these honeymoon offers, will expire very soon." So I must say; please sit back down so we can continue this meeting for your big day." David saids. '

Thanks for your concern, but I guess me and Sandra will have to have our honey moon somewhere else. I will see you at work tomorrow, David. Robert saids. Then hurrying up stairs, wondering what is troubling his little Angel. Sandra sighs, ten starts heading to the stairs with Robert. After apologizing for Robert having to cancel the meeting.

They both up to the 7th floor where Allison has her room, that she loves so much. "Alli, sweetie are you okay?" There is no answer, after Robert calls to his daughter through the door. Robert's daddy instincts tell him, some one hurt his daughter. And there is a high chance he may be going to jail for murder. After he finds out her hurt his baby...He hopes she wasn't touched in any way once again...

* * *

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

_(meanwhile)_

"Alli, sweetie are you okay?" I hear through my door. I ignore it, not wanting to be mean. But not wanting to explain why I'm upset, It is stupid reason anyways.

I grab my notebook, with a words _BEHIND A SILENT SMILE_ on the front, and a sparkly pen I loves those kind of pen. Then heading to my pretty bathroom, I grab an un-used leg shaver, and a black small towel. I pull up one of my baggy sleeves. As images of that stupid fight flows through my head. I'm so proud I fought back, but I felt like I was in school again. Everybody picking on me, just for the way I look. And it brings me back to living with my daddy, getting beat up for no clear reason. Except to just look good in front of their high-class friends. I'm not a pacifist, as you can see. But I don't fighting, what is the point anyway?

You punch a guy, and make him bleed everybody cheers, then what. The guy punched punches you back, and you do the same to him once again. It is a continuous stupid cycle. But even if you win the fight, you go home knowing you're the reason they are hurt, and knowing you may have now have a new enemy waiting for you at school on Monday. I will fight back, but only until, you are away from me enough for me to walk away.I take a deep breath as images of a young boy I never wish to go to Star Bucks with again...He hurt my feelings.

I climb on my bed and drag the shaver across you right wrist. Trying not to look at my broken left one. That is my writing hand. So now I have to write with my right hand, and it is very sloppy. Blood drizzle down my arm, onto my now open journal. I stop finally shaking a little, my mind clears. I forget I am now officially 2 months pregnant. I forget I'm a mute, that not many people are willing to give a second chance to. I forget my sister hates me. I forget I was stolen now 13 years ago. I forget that in 7 months I will have a baby, and have to choose whether to keep it or not. And I forget that this morning I saw a ugly girl in the mirror. With a very baby bump on her already fat stomach. Also Remember that all boy my age only glance at me for two reasons. To hit me, or for a quickie, to brag to their pals later on. Finally I forget, why I even stopped cutting 3 years ago... it feels so good.I keep my tears inside just like I have for many years...

_Love Allison Monroe, I know I am blessed with a new life. But, I pray you never feel as bad I do._

* * *

Preview to chapter #13**_ Doctor Appointment...And the hair-pin..._**

SONNY'S P.O.V

_"Allison...Allison, wait" Robert calls as I head up the stairs. I adjust the strap to the gift he gave me. I love it. but I don't_

_deserve it. Honey please back down stairs. The party just got started. He saids. I look into his eyes. That is when I knew_

_maybe he does really care."Just tell me what happened." "I will fix it...I promise." He insists from me. I know he will do_

_anything to make my day just a bit sunnier. He doesn't spoil me, but does show he wants to give me everything me and_

_my baby would never would have if we still lived in Appleton._

_I look around the party room. As people stare wondering what is wrong with me. Honey, please talk to me, I am not mad_

_at you for what yu did. I hide my tears, then shake my head. Wishing I could speak so...so bad. Because I want to defend myself_

_knowing if he knew what **else** I did tonight. He would never claim me as his little Angel any longer._

_I take off the hair pin Mellissa gave me tonight. It use to be my mother's. I can't accept such a meaningful gift. I hand it_

_back to her. As she if my the stair by Robert, trying to get me back to the fun party. I pull my hand out of Robert's after_

_he gently grabs mine...it's warm. It feels safe. I do what I do best...run away. I run all the way to Robert's mansion. Up_

_to my room, and start packing there is no way. I'm staying another night in this town. Tonight I have made my choise to_

_keep this child. This night has shown me my future, if choose to I keep it or not..._

_WELL, THAT IS YOUR SNEAK PEAK. DID YA LIKE IT?_

* * *

**Hey, click on the pretty REVIEW button, it's lonely. **

**It needs to know it still has friends somewhere out there.**

**Well... Chapter #13 is on it's way already have a idea what it will be about, I'm excited.**


	13. What I really think of her

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**All I could do was smile when I read them.**

**I even saw someone mention that Sonny may need a friend to talk to, **

**or hang out with or something.**

**And I agree, she will be getting friends.**

**But later on, once I get pass her relationship with her new family.**

**And get over her sadness at Chad, for hurting her feelings in the last chapter.**

**Well, here is a longer chapter.**

**Hope you like, and want me to continue.**

* * *

_(where we left off)_

_I climb on my bed and drag the shaver across you right wrist. Trying not to look at my broken left one. That is my writing hand. So now I have to write with my  
right hand, and it is very sloppy. Blood drizzle down my arm, onto my now open journal. I stop finally shaking a little, my mind clears. I forget I am now officially 2  
months pregnant. I forget I'm a mute, that not many people are willing to give a second chance to. I forget my sister hates me. I forget I was stolen now 13  
years ago. I forget that in 7 months I will have a baby, and have to choose whether to keep it or not. And I forget that this morning I saw a ugly girl in the mirror. With a very small baby bump on her already fat stomach. Also Remember that all boy my age only glance at me for two reasons. To hit me, or for a quickie, to brag to their pals later on. Finally I forget, why I even stopped cutting 3 years ago... it feels so good.I keep my tears inside just like I have for many years..._

_Love Allison Monroe, I know I am blessed with a new life. But, I pray you never feel as bad I do._

* * *

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

I hear more knocks at my door. I know it is Robert and Sandra. They don't deserve to be ignored, their not the ones I'm mad at. Plus something tells me they are not leaving until I open tat stupid door. I clean the blood off my wrist, and put te shaver in my pants pocket. Then, close my notebook and tuck it safely under my favorite orange pillow. I wipe all sadness from my face, and open one of my double doors.

"Hey sweetie can We come in?" Robert asks. I nod standing back from the door. For the couple can come in my what I am starting to call my sanctuary. "Are you okay?" I look at her knowing she is a little uneasy about me living here. But I think it is just because she is use to having all the attention from Robert. But I think she is warming up to me. Knowing Robert still loves her the same, even though I'm her.

"Then, why do you seem so sad?" Robert asks. After I nod and grin, trying to say I feel fine. _What a lie. _I shrug not knowing what to say to that statement. What gave them the idea I was sad in the first place? I didn't tell them anything. Robert looks at me, I look away because the way he looks at me. Makes it seem all my secret can not be hidden anymore from him. "Babe, can you give me a moment alone with her?" He asks Sandra. She looks at both of us then settle her eyes on me, and smiles. Very well I will be down stairs. "With on the phone with some more travel agents, for our honeymoon." She replies. Her eyes say to me she would love to say something eles. But for some reason she chooses against it. Then, just walks out.

"Sweetheart..." Robert starts. While walking up to me. I back up, since usually when a man approaches me, the outcome is bad. He stop in his tracks, I guess seeing the fear in my eyes. He looks like my expression breaks his Cuban heart. Deep down I know he doesn't want hurt me, but I can't help if I act this way. After everything in my past can you blame me? "Sweetheart you should know you can tell me anything, but please tell me where you go hat black eye. He said gently. One of those idiot rich girls gave it to me. I want to tell him, but he may think I'm just a tattle tail.

I look up at him. You want o talk to me, Angel?" He asks. Angel, no one has ever called me angel before, it's cute, it makes me feel warm inside.? Robert had waited patiently while I write down everything that happened today, including the kiss with Chad. That part of my day really rattled me, I didn't want the kiss, I mean com,e on if a girl squirms in your arms, and tries try push you away. Maybe means she's not that into ya. Plus it kind of felt like the kiss was forced upon me.

Robert's face turns red, I start to get scared he blow up at me. For fighting and kissing a boy. Just like my daddy would, but he wasn't. Just gives me a soft kiss on my hair. Tells me to get some rest. Know in my case me being in the early stages of my pregnancy I'm get pretty tired. I let the man pull the covers on my bed over my sleepy body. Saids he will wake me before dinner is served. And promises me he'll take care of Chad and will never have to worry about those kids at the park again. And saids he isn't happy I was in a fight, but proud I stood up for myself. "Good-night my Angel." I could have sworn I heard, but am too dam tired to ask Robert if he said anything.

* * *

**NOBODY'S P.O.V**

_(10 minutes later)_

"So what is wrong with the girl?" Sandra asks. After Robert comes down stairs. Not looking so happy. "I-I-I can't believe this!" Robert yells. "What is it that is making you so pissed off?" Sandra asks. Wanting to desperately know what Allison had said to him. "You know how this town had something against people who are not as rich as them, they call White Trash?" Robert asks her. She nods. "Yeah, so?" "Well, they went up to our daughter and tried to run her out-of-town." "By beating her up". "Why?" Sandra asks. "I don't know, maybe because she isn't so high-mateness, and stuck up like those other teens around here." Robert responds with a shake of his head. "But I can't stay here and continue planning for our wedding today." "Lets just continue tomorrow." He replies. "Wha-what why? I cleared my whole day for planning with you." Sandra wines. Robert walks up t her, feeling a bit guilty. "I know babe, but look at the bright side now you can spend the whole day the spa." "I know you love to do that." He saids with a small grin.

"Yeah I guess, but why are you cancelling on me today?" She asks. " Because, I wan to find out why the patrol officers at the park." "Didn't do their jobs and protect **_all_** the kids their. And just stood there while a child was getting hit." "I don't want our child tobe scared to go to a little park, down the street. I know she loves going there, especially since lately I have been working a lot." Robert saids. "Well, you have been working a lot lately, and leaving her at home." "But she understands, you have to make money, if you want to keep this amazing mansion, biggest in all the Pacific Coast." Sandra saids. "Yeah, but I still have to take care of this first." He saids. While politely showing his fiancée to the door. She walks out.

But turns around after she sees Allison coming down the stairs. The closes behind her. She takes out her phone, calling her driver to take her to her friends house. The driver opens the door for her, to let her inside the hot pink limo. As soon as the door closes, her soft beautiful smile washes from her face. She takes off her straightened blond wig, that cascades down her back. Showing off her natural roots. Dirty-blond hair that reaches to the nape of her neck. She use to alway dye it as a child so much. That it got to the point, where it all fell out, and now grows very slow.

She gets one of her butlers inside the limo to wet a towel for her. From the small sink in here. She then gets her butler to wipe of the make-up on her legs. Showing nips and scrapes from not being the most greatest leg shaver. And many moles on both legs too. She then gets her butler to wipe off the fake angel wing tattoo off her shoulder. In the same place as her future daughter. She knew Robert was so impressed to see her and his daughter had the same so-called birthmark. But even though the birthmark is fake, and comes off every night. She knows hat she would never want a birthmark on her. That would be an imperfection.

She wipes off the smile Robert fell in love with over 3 years ago. Showing that she is not in the smiling mood. She is angry, and thinks tat little pregnant slut just crossed the line today. She interrupted her and her future husband's meeting,. And made Robert cancels their planning for the weeding today. Just because she got bullied. "What a joke, oh, my I got bullied by some big kids." "Lets ruin Sabra's day to make myself feel better." Sandra saids mockingly. As she enters her large mini-mansion. Pink is her favorite color. She can't belive that little whore called Allison did that to her. Sandra knew it. Allison is just trying to push her out-of-the-way. So Robert will only use his money on her. Just like he did he spend $10,000 on this scarlet red communicator. It is new technology. It is a language translator, has internet. A camera inside of it, and many other apps inside.

And to top it all off is a cell-phone. Since she can't talk, or do sign language. He thought it would be a good idea. To get her a cell-phone that you don't talk into. But you just sent texts only. And there is an app in the dumb phone, that if she wants talk to someone she can either just type in the phone. Except using paper. Or use this thing where a computer talks for her as she types, what she would like to say. It is a new phone on the market, for people with disabilities like she has. It is a pretty phone. That looks like a purse since it opens up like a laptop. It is connected to a over-shoulder strap so she can carry it anywhere.

Great phone right _wrong _,wrong. That money is like pocket change for Robert sure. But Sandra could have used that money to buy another house. Or ever a down payment on some really sexy looking jewelry. But, no Miss I pretend I can't talk, because I just want attention. Looked at him with her big ugly eyes. Making Robert hatch such a thoughtful idea. Hoping to make her life a bit easier, with this new phone. Plus it would be a great way to get through school when ever he puts the bitch in school. Sandra hopes its bording school, so she won't have to see the whores face. It has been over two weeks since she has been here.

And if Robert wants to keep the slut and theat baby. Sandra guess she has to make the slut want to get out of Beverly,New Jersey. Before Allison's adoption is final. She picks up her phone knowing there is a family reunion later this week. Robert told Allison about thinking it would be a great way to get to know her family. But, will regret going if Sandra has anything to do with it. "Hey Jeremy darling" " Need a favor from you" She saids oh so sweetly into the phone.

* * *

**CHAD'S P.O.V**

_(later that day)_

I punch the wall...hard. Making my hand bleed a bit. After walking up to my room. I'm grounded why because I made our next-door neighbor upset. That girl forget her she's just a hater. How dare she say she didn't want that kiss. Every girl wants to kiss me. And yes I said I know agree with my friends she is white trash. She dresses weird, saids no to dating me. And can't even speak. Now that I think about it what did I see in her. Oh, yeah she's rich.

Forget her, I'm done with her, no more trying to date her. Plus who would want to. Who ever dates her will be a laughing-stock. Other than her being rich, I don't see a reason to mess with her anymore.

To wrap this up That white whore just lost her only friend here. My family can be all nice , and welcome her with open arms. But, I'm going to be smart and leave her alone. I knew she was just waiting to get me in trouble. I start work tomorrow, something tells me "Sir" will make my first day hard. Even though his little girl, wanted to be kissed. I don't care what she says.

* * *

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

_(March 6th, a few days later)_

Sandra volunteered to take me shopping for what ever I need. I far I have gotten** lots** of clothes, and 5 pairs of shoes. And my favorites boots. I'm not the biggest fan of heels, but I have seen a few really cute pairs so. So Sandra bought them for me. She has tried to get me in really short,glittery,pink things. That I have seen most of the girls around this city wear. But, those things aren't my style. I go up to Mellissa, who came too, I guess to have an extra pair of eyes to watch over me. I show her a baby-blue baby-doll shirt, with a few rhine stones here and there under the bust of the shirt. Both Robert and Sandra say that I may want to think around getting a few shirts like these. Since I will have a growing belly soon. We don't talk about the baby all the time. But enough to remind me that they want to show me I'm not alone in this.

"Oh, that's a very pretty shirt, honey." "Do you want it?" Mellissa asks. I nod wanting the adorable shirt. But feeling weird that Robert spending all this money on me. Since it is his debit cards we're using, I know it will really bring out your pretty eyes. I know I need things of my own. I guess I'm just not use to getting spoiled like this. Mellissa gives the man the debit card for me. A I change into a new outfit I bought. And got my hair dyed black, with caramel high-lights. I like this new look it's me, but a better me. If that makes sence at all. I plan on wearing it at this family reunion today. It is black skinny jeans, the shirt I just bought, and some really cute carmel boots. And a few beaded bracelets. I'm so nervous, but excited to see this family I have heard so much about. And I also have my first official doctor's appointment next week, for the baby. It will be my first ultra sound. I'm going to hear my baby's heart rate for the first time.

I'm not sure where Sandra went. But Mellissa assures me that is okay to go on without her. I stop walking beside her after seeing a piercing& and tattoo shop. Mellissa comes back to my side. She looks down at me. I give her a cheeky smile, grab the debit card from her hand. That has red nail polish on her nails. And go inside. "Oh, man this girl is going to get me fired." She mumbles with a chuckle. Robert said I can get anything I want. But made me promise not to get, or do anything I will regret in the morning. But what I want. is something to show that I'm trying tobe a different person now. I want something to show that my daddy can't control what I do and think anymore. That I can make my own choices. Even if sometimes their not the best.

It mat sound crazy, but I want something to remember, that I have a better life now, and I did something for myself for once. Even if others think it is crazy. "Are you sure about this" Mellissa asks. After I let her come to the back of the shop with me. Where they do their little permanent magic. I nod not seeing what the big deal is. She sighs after seeing what I want to get. At first she saids no, but after reading in my new phone why I want to do this. She saids okay, saying Robert will understand, and not be mad.

I lay down on the tiny, bed. With small ink splatters every where on the bed. She holds my hand. While becoming a friend of mine. And my partner in crime she is really funny. And lets me like the bowl after she makes her famous 4 milk cake. As I start to eat a bit more. I'm not sure if she knows about the baby. But she technically lives with us why wouldn't she, every one else in the house knows.

I sit still as I tattoo artist starts to put the ink on my ribcage. Melissa watches him. Gently placing her small hand on my belly so I wouldn't jump as much, and mess it up. It hurts a lot. But I sit there, not really jumping . I've been through worst pain, this is nothing. Mellissa looks down at my belly not noticing the small bump there, bit my ring. She looks at me. I don't look her in the eye, seeing she sees it is not the first time I have been in a tattoo parlor. Cause I do have a belly ring.

I got it when I was 13. I got it after Jewel go hers. My patents always said it was so cute. Then saying to me they would like me better if I did something as daring as that, and maybe they wouldn't hit me as much. Because Jewel didn't ask permission to get it even though she was only 16 years old. They were not mad when she got, not even a bit. So I thought if I got one they would pay attention to me, and see I'm just as daring as her.

And I could look pretty will the charm on my belly too. Plus, the real reason I did it was because I thought maybe I would get hit less. But the tables were turned when I came home with my own little ring on my belly. I got it from a tattoo& piecing shop who did it for free, if I swept the shop up for them. Seemed like a fair deal. But when I came home my family was mad at me.

By then it was only me and my daddy living together. He just laughed at me for being so gullible. Saying I look ridiculous with that charm on me. Saying he doesn't love me more. Then, suddenly stopped laughing at me. Then got real angry for not asking permission to do such a thing to myself. And yelled at me for coping my sister. But in the end I just learned he just said he wouldn't be mad at me for getting the ring just so he would have a reason to beat me. And something to play with when we would have sex. That's when I started thinking of plans to get out of that place.

Yeah not the best of my plans to get attention, but give me a break I was desperate. But I don't really regret it now I think it looks cool. And it was a little birthday gift to myself, so I kept it on.

I lay down for a moment waiting for burning sensation to fade some. I give the nice man my debit card. And pretended I didn't hear Mellissa ask how I got all those bruises on my stomach.

I go to a mirror to check out my new tattoo. I love it as I is on my left rib-cage it saids with gorgeous angel wings under it:

_~Everybody sees things differently, _

_but God makes me see clearly.~_

* * *

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

_(a few hours later)_

I walk into Robert's mansion seeing plenty people around. But it seems like I'm the youngest here. Oh, well. Well did you find everything you needed? Robert questions after Melissa walk away. Going back to her duty being a maid. And serving ordurves to everyone. And what did you do to those brown locks of yours. I run my fingers through my now black pony-tail. I look at him like ' _you don't like it'_. "No it looks terrific, defiantly suits you. But I'm going to miss those brown locks, ."I'm not going to lie." He responds. I lift up a carmel lock that is mixed in my hair. Showing him I still sort of have brown locks.

He looks at it. "IT'S NOT THE SAME!" He exaggerates. While putting his head in his hands, like he just broke down in tears. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Not convincing?" He peeking out of his fingers I shake my head, he's funny. "Worth a shot, but I'm just kidding. "You do look beautiful, hun." He complements.I grin. Would you like to meet te family now. I nod. Hoping I don't embarrass myself.

"Everybody."Robert saids raising his voice a bit to be heard over the guests. There has to be at lease 30 something of them here in this living room. _(It's a very big living room.)_ This is the one and only. Sar-...I mean Allison. Robert says. I grin at all of them. And go around the living room with Robert, and get introduced to the people who apparently shared te same blood as I do. They are all happy to see me. I lost count how many hugs and kisses I got. We go into another room. It has about 20 people in it. But I don't get the same welcome as I did in the living room. They look me up and down, their judging me. And I don't think they like what they see.

"I think you have the wrong chick Rob, She has black hair." "And I can tell it is dyed with some cheap chemicals." One of the girls in here say. The others laugh. Robert tells them to be I do have natural brown locks. And who cares if I'm a brunette. So tell me sweetie a guy said with a glass a red wine in his hand. "Tell me are you going to give up this child of yours?" He asks. Robert told me his mom told sa family member about the baby. And it kind of got out. I'm not mad wouldn't be wrong to keep a secret like that from family? I just shrug, still not having an answer. But knowing whatever I choose will work out just fine in the end.

"Of course just like her mother she'll probably keep the brat." "Skip on school and work as a hooker." A girl saids. Everyone is still older than me. I narrow my eyes at her. I may have not known my mother, but that women still has not right to talk about her like that. And how dare she say I'm going to be a hooker! These people comments start to get really rude. Telling once the press find out about me, Robert will lose respect from many people. _Just cause of me?_

One of these guys I'm suppose to call family pushes me to the ground after he calls me a slut, and say to go back to what ever street corner I came from. I splash my glass pop on his face. Not going to push him back, but at lease make his eyes hurt for a few minutes, because he pushed for no reason. I look at all these people knowing I'm in trouble for doing tat. Suddenly feeling like a little kid again wondering if I'm trouble for doing something. But this time I don't answer to Daddy. But to Robert. Robert is holding himself from punching the guy for pushing me.

The guy somehow gets around Robert making me worried. _Please don't hit me. _He does right in the nose making me stumble. "That's what we do to White Trash around here girl." "You may be related to us, but you are not family." "We are not family with sluts, especially pregnant ones." _That hurts. _I run away before I can get again. I hear calls of my name from Robert. But I don't answer, I know when I'm not wanted. I hear yelling, happy to say Robert isn't so pleased someone hit me. I hate yelling it always ends bad, some way some how.

I just want to forget this day and go up to my room, and tend to my new nose bleed. But, a boy stops that from happening. Hi my name is Jeremy, Look I have to ask; are you okay? He asks. I haven't met him yet. Is he a family, friend who just got here? I nod knowing that he can tell tat is a total lie. Since I have blood coming out of my nose. How attractive...not! "Oh here is some tissue" He saids. While grabbing a napkin off on for the many food tables. I give him a grin in thanks. Not wanting to be rude, but really want to get up to my room. I suddenly have a mayger headache. I walk away from the boy then go up to my room, Not hearing him when he saids please come back. And finally get my nose to stop bleeding in my room. It's not broken, but I can tell it's going to hurt for a few days. I don't plan on going down stairs anytime soon, so I just choose to take a nap. Forgetting about the loud knocking from Sandra, who wanted to come to the party.

I have a dream it is so strange.

**IN HER DREAM**...

_"Allison...Allison, wait" Robert calls as I head up the stairs. I adjust the strap to the gift he gave me. I love it. but I don't_

_deserve it. Honey please back down stairs. The party just got started. He saids. I look into his eyes. That is when I knew_

_maybe he does really care."Just tell me what happened." "I will fix it...I promise." He insists from me. I know he will do_

_anything to make my day just a bit sunnier. He doesn't spoil me, but does show he wants to give me everything me and_

_my baby would never would have if we still lived in Appleton. __I look around the party room. As people stare wondering_

_what is wrong with me._ _"Honey, please talk to me, I am not mad_

_at you for what yu did." I hide my tears, then shake my  
head. Wishing I could speak so...so bad. Because I want to __defend myself __knowing if he knew what **else** I did tonight. He  
would never claim me as his little Angel any longer._

_I take off the hair pin Mellissa gave me tonight. It use to be my mother's. I can't accept such a meaningful gift. I hand it_

_back to her. As she if my the stair by Robert, trying to get me back to the fun party. I pull my hand out of Robert's after_

_he gently grabs mine...it's warm. It feels safe. I do what I do best...run away. I run all the way to Robert's mansion. Up_

_to my room, and start packing there is no way. I'm staying another night in this town. Tonight I have made my choise to_

_keep this child. This night has shown me my future, if choose to I keep it or not..._

I wake up seeing it's morning and I'm still dressed in my party clothes. What a crazy dream, and what's so horrible tat I did. Oh, well I'll just forget it I want to talk o Robert and hope even though last night was pretty bad. But deep down I know he's not mad at me. But I['ll go talk to him after I get rid of this morning sickness.

* * *

**NOBODY'S P.O.V**

_(meanwhile)_

"Well can I have my pay now." Jeremy saids to Sandra. Sandra glares at him._ Pay...**pay **_for doing what giving Alli a fucking tissue!" She yells at him in her mini-mansion. "What I did what you said." "Come to the party, if anyone asks who I am saying you invited me." "And go talk to Allison. I did all that" The 26-year-old said. "Yes you did but you forgot one little detail." "Your job was to scare her enough to want to get out of the Lovato's life." "Since the mean part of that family didn't scare her off, you could have." She growls at him. He runs a had through hair. "Believe I tried, but she was so set on going up to her room." "She was gone before I could tell her to come back." Jeremy said, trying to defend himself. "Well why didn't you chase after her? Sandra asks. Getting more angry by the second.

"Because if some stranger over teenage years went up to the one of the most famous girls in the world's room, with out permission." "Then then I would for sure be a suspect, if she tells anybody I hurt her." He points out. "Yeah your right,but still Robert is taking Alli out to the zoo today." "What am I going to do?" "That means he is not with me." "That money that he is using to take her to the aquarium with." "Should have been spent on me, with him treating me to the mall today." Jeremy shrugs. "Well, I don't know Sandra all I know is I want my pay." "I went to that stupid party." "At lease I did half of what you ordered." Jeremy saids to her. "Yeah but she is happy knowing even though some people in this family don't like her." "Some people still love knowing she is a mute." "Thank you for giving her hope that if she stays here, she will be loved." "Wait if she stays here, doesn't that mean..."Jeremy trails off knowing not to say those horrid words in front of Sandra.

"Yup, I'm going to be a mother of not only of a whore." But, a whore with a bratty kid." "Just because you didn't put that knife I gave you through her stomach to kill that child last night." "Thank you for ruining my life, Jermy." "I'm so sorry I know this is hard for you since one the press find out all the attention will be on her.  
" And everyone will know you are a mother to a slut" Yes, that will happen, and that is why you are not getting paid today Jeremy. Sandra saids commly. Trying to control her rising anger.

* * *

**Well that's chapter #13**

**Don't you just love Chad, and Sandra? Ha!**

**Anyway chapter #14 is coming, thanks for sticking with me you guys.**

**I love writing this story, it's so much fun.**

**Any way time for me to go see you next time.**

**Hopefully with more review, I hope.**

**Please don't be shy to tell me what you think.**

**Even if It's cridicisum.**

**Well good-bye, and good-night.**

**This is **_GIRYL1015_** signing off. **_Smooches. ;D_


	14. Secret's Out

**Hey people thanks for the reviews.**

**I'm glad you guys are starting to like my story much better.**

**The ideas are rushing into my head.**

**And here is some of them.**

**As I give you Chapter #14.**

**Hope you like it. :D**

* * *

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

_(a few days later)_

A few days ago. Robert took me and his big black, and brown dog named Cuddles. To the Beverly Aquarium. It was a lot of fun. I see myself getting closer to Robert. But, as I do I get scared all over again. I know that's silly, since he is the one who standed up for me. When his family was so rude to me earlier this week. But, I think there will always a part of me that just can't get use to being to close to a man. After everything in Wisconsin, it's still hard to open my heart again.

Also you may want to know, Chad won't look at me anymore. Since he is mad, I got him in trouble with his parents. But, I don't care if he's mad at me. I can tell he only likes me because my new father is mega rich. I don't need friends who only want to be with me because of dollar signs. And who needs a friend, who is embarrassed to be seen with you in public? But, we will still be seeing each other since our parents are so close.

But whatever, Chad can be mad all he wants. I have bigger things on my mind like that today is my first day of school. At Lovato Academy Prep High School. It is part high school, part college. That my great-great grandmother found in 1873. I found out both my parents went here too, and were very popular, and athletic. I am starting to figure out that my family is well know. That is so cool, my parents are famous, how many kids get to say that?

"I'll pick you up from school at 3:30 for your doctor's appointment, Okay Alli?" Robert tells me. I nod. "You sure you'll be okay, for your first day kiddo." He asks. I nod with a grin on my face. This will be no problem, besides I'm us to being the new kid. I get out of his run down blue and white pick-up truck. With a water bottle filled with Ginger Ale. My doctor said, it could help keep down my morning sickness some. Robert hands me my black and neon-green backpack, I picked out yesterday. He gives it to me, plus my new communicator. That actually is helping me out a lot. Now, I can feel sort of like everyone else. I put the communicator strap over my shoulder, I love that it looks just like a purse.

I wave good-bye to Robert as he drives away after dropping me off. He seemed a little concerned letting me come to school, after only 3 weeks of being here. But, I guess he got over that since I'm here in this school uniform now. It consists of; a gray vest, and white long sleeve shirt under it. A red and dark blue loose tie. And a gray and black skirt**.** And black heels, that are actually very cute. We are allowed to wear make-up but it has to be light, not caked on your face.** (A;/;N uniform on my profile. go check it out.) **I tug on my gray and black skirt self coususly. I think it's too short, and too cold for a stupid skirt.. But whatever it is dress code. I open the door to the school. It's pretty I guess. It looks exactly like the school from High School Musical. Except the school colors here are red and gold. What a cute combination.

I head into the main office. I go up to a lady that is on the telephone. She laughs at who ever is on the other line. Not caring that I am in need of her services. Even after I tap my hand on her desk gently. Not wanting to be rude, but trying to get her attention. "Am I busy, no girl...Now tell me what did your boyfriend did again?" She said in to the phone. "No really...oh I'm not busy-." Her laughter fades after I interrupt her call. By lightly tapping my hand until she is ready to look up at me. Annoying yes. But not as annoying as waiting for some middle age women on te phone. Completely ignoring you on purpose. She finally looks up at me, her eyes telling she is not pleased that I interrupted her phone call. Well, I'm very sorry I had to interrupt her, but I need her help...like _now_. Before I'm late for class.

"I'll have to call you later Sue" She said into the phone, while narrowing her eyes at me. She hangs up the phone. "Young lady I don't care if you are new, or whatever the reason you are here." "But, never interrupt my phone calls that is very rude." "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners, child?" I ignore and had her my paper work. Stating that I'm a new student. She rolls her eyes mumbling something about idiot kids these days. "Okay this is your schedule, and your locker number." "You will get your school books through the day as you go to classes." She said rudely, still ticked off that I interrupted her call. I look at my schedule happy to see they are all honors, except math. And I have Chemistry, and advanced art. _Yes! I have art, I love that class! _It says I am a proud junior. I smile at her, as a thank you. Even though we both know she didn't want to help me in the first place.

I walk out the office. Silently promising myself I will some way to have some fun here. And not let little bullies get to me as easy. I feel the stares from the students that are still hanging in the halls. Their judging me, wondering when did we get a new kid? I hear some guy whistle in my direction. "Come here kitten, come here! "He calls to me. I ignore him. I will not go over to a boy who whistles at me like a dog. And calls me a four-legged creäture, with fur, and whiskers. I head up stairs to the 3rd floor, where my first class is. I know in problably less in a few months I will hate these stairs. Trying to get my even more giant self up those stairs.

I get up to the class, English 3. I take a deep breath, swallowing my nerves. And open the door to a rowdy class. With kids sitting on their desks, talking and paper airplane flying around. I adjust my skirt again, and go up to the teacher in front of the class. Everybody is so into their individual conversations. Luckly only a few of them notice me. Miss. Clark my new teacher fixes her glasses, and reads the note I'm suppose to give every teacher. About my little problem with my voice. "Oh, Miss. Allison let me be the first to say welcome to Lovato Prep." She shakes me my hand. "I'm terribly sorry for you disability, but I have no problem working around it at all." "Now please take a seat anywhere you like, Miss. Allison." She said kindly. I take a quick glance wondering where to sit. Most of the seats are already taken.

I weave my way through the thick crowd of students. Then find a desk beside a girl with blond hair that is in a high ponytail,just like mine is. I notice that she and I are the only few people in uniform in this class. The other girls have their skirts up all the way up their butts. Tons of pink make-up on. And their uniform shirts tied in the back so the shirt will make it look like a belly shirt. How do they get away with that on? Before I know it my first 1 period is over with. And I'm in the busy hallways once again. I down the hallway trying to find my ay to my Math class on this tine school map. Okay I think this is the way. I head to the 2nd floor and find my class. _Here we go again._

Unlike my first class, I don't go unnoticed by the students when I enter the room. All eyes are on me. I ignore them and just give the teacher the same note I gave to Miss. Clark. She reads it with wide eyes. Then, stands up facing the class. "Okay class this is our new student Allison Monroe..." She starts. Robert told me that for some reason, I will be still be going by _Monroe_ at school. But only at school. I didn't really ask why. " Just like your first day of school Allison is very nervous." _What?, I'm not nervous. "_Just like you treat each other I want you to treat her with respect." She looks down at me, having about 6 inches off of me.

"Now Allison please tell me is any one messes with you. Because id they do, they will be on their way to the principles office." "Do I make myself clear?" She says. Ending up staring down at the class toward the end of her sentence. Her class doesn't even look scared of what she said. What will happen if they mess with me. She gives me a big hug, in front of the class. Saying: "Have a great day, glad your here!" She hugs me tight, as everyone laughs at me. Then, lets me go, and find a seat.

I sit in one of the last desks that doesn't have a body in it. It's square dot in the middle of the classroom. I still feel eyes on me, after I sit down, and the teacher starts the class. I feel a tap on my shoulder I look up meeting eyes with a tall girl. With emerald-green eyes. Beautiful straight blond hair, falling down her shoulders like a waterfall. And a thick coat of pink eyeliner on. Pale pink lipstick, and same colored blush on. And a skirt that if she bended over you could for sure see her butt. Her shirt like most of the girls here, are tied in the back. Making the shirt look skin-tight..._It maybe is that tight on her_.

She doesn't look so happy with me. That's mt seat you're sitting in. She says rudely We don't have assigned seats in here. Doesn't she know that? Now move that's **my** seat! She orders. I just look at her , not even going to move if she's going to talk to me like that. It's not like she owns this chair. But after seeing her name carved in the desk several times. And everyone in the class telling me that is indeed the chick's seat. I move anyways, not going to cause a bigger problem, just cause I didn't want move from a chair. I slide into the chair next to the previous one. She lets out an aggravated huff. " About time, next move faster." "You act like you couldn't understand English."

Her 3 friends that are sitting next to her. Tell me the same, saying next time I do something as stupid as that to their freind. I **will** regret it. I just roll my eyes. Just would love to be able to say something back. _All this anger over a seat? These girls really need to calm down,. I did get up didn't I?_ But, just turn my head and continue to listen to the teacher. I take a swallow of my Mountain Dew. Still surprized I even have any left in the bottle. I feel Our teacher Mrs. Heaven writes equations on the white board. Calling on students who think they can come up to the front. And write the answer on the board.

I raise my hand usually I'm horrible at math. But I know this stuff. My teacher back in Appleton taught us this before winter vacation...last year. "Show off." A guy in the back of the class says to his friends. I'm not a show off. It's just that I know the answer. Okay maybe that does sound like a show off, but so what. I can't help it if I'm smart. I end up raising my hand 4 times, but Mrs. Heaven never calls on me. Hmm.. oh well. But, I thought she did see me. Maybe I didn't raise my hand high enough.

The bell rings signally time for me to find my next class in this humongous school. "Allison, sweetie." "Can I see you for a moment?" "I will write you a pass so you won't get detention for being late to your next class." Miss Heaven says to me. I head to her desk. She doesn't speak until the last student leaves. Allison don't be shy take a seat. She offers. I sit down in the soft chair right next to her desk. "Would you... like a piece... of my peanut butter... cookie?" "It was... going... to be...my lunch, ...but you can... have... it." I look at the cookie, actually feeling a but nauseated at the thought of eating. All this morning sickness can not be normal.

I shake my head declining the treat politely. Not only because I feel sick looking at it. But, I'm allergic to peanuts. Except not Macadamia Nuts for some odd then suit your self." Mrs. Heaven replies. "Now... let's get... down.. to.. busi...ness." "The note... you... gave... me...says... you are... a... mute... right?" Shr asks. Why does she keep talking so slow like that. It's sort of getting annoying. I nod anyway. "Oh...well...I'm terribly sorry." You must have had such a horrid life." Yeah It's been a tough life, but I'm glad I pulled through.

She surprises me by taking my hand. "Do you... still cry... at... night?" I look at her strangely, taking my hand from hers. _Cry at night? What is she talking about? _I shake my head, no. "Sweetie... you don't... have to... lie." "I'm... your... friend." She says. With sympathy in her eyes. I point to the door. Trying to tell her I want to leave, now. I don't feel conformable in here anymore. "No, no, no... you can leave... after we... settle this, sweetie." _Settle what? "_Now... I don't... think it... is... good for... you to... be in... my class... anymore." Mrs. Heaven says to me. I furrow my eyebrows, like why not?

"See... that... is why... I can't... have... you in... my... class." "You... can't even... replie.. when I... talk... to... you. " "Sure... you can... still do... your... work." "But, I... know it... maybe... tough... for you... to do... work." "Since... mutes... usually... have... brain.. damage." "Wait you ...do... know what... the...word...brain...damage... is, right?" I nod. "How... silly... of me ...of... course... you... do, you... must hear... it every... day...of...your...life." "But... I'm scared... you... can't do... the work... because... you... aren't... smart... enough.

Wait a second. In a nice way, did she just call me dumb? No wonder she keeps talking to me like I'm a baby.

I take out my schedule trying to show her. I can do fine in her class. And I am smart, for prove I even have honors. She just sighs. "Awwww...did they... give...you that... fake...schedule to ...make... you ...feel ...better about yourself?" "You... still... have...time...change... to...change...that, sweetie." "Lets... not give... you...exspastations...that...you... can't... reach." "Since,... you...aren't... like... every...one... else." I just stare at her as she gives me a note assigning me to a new math class.

For special education students. I know she in her dumb way is trying to make my life easier. But she is the kind of people who make it hard for people like me, to have a normal life. Making us believe we are not good enough to be around regular kids. Or smart enough to answer questions that are written on the front board. _No wonder she never called on me_. I walk out of the classroom after snatching the note for my new math class, starting tomorrow. I start walking down the hallway that is still a bit crowded, even though this period is half over.

I look at the note this happens every time I enter a new school. Teachers and some students think they have to treat me, and talk to me different. Just because I can't speak. Well, their wrong to do that. I am smart, please just treat me like a person. Not like a new-born who needs help with everything she does. But, hopefully in a few days the school will see I don't need special education. And can do just fine in normal classes. I'll show Robert this later tonight, maybe he can do something about it. I mean our family does own the school. Right?

Some guy who looks like he can beat anyone up just by punching them once. He bumps into me accidentally knocking me down to the floor. Watch where your going, freshman. Or, you will be in trouble with **me!** He exclaims. Then walks away to some guy that looks as big as him. I roll my eyes, not even scared of his threat_. What an ass. _I gather my things that had fell out of my backpack. "Are you okay? that guy was such an asshole." Some girl says, while helping me pick-up my things. Here you go...um, Alli..son. She said, after reading my name on my notebook for my next class.

She hands me my things. "Aren't you the new girl in my 1st period?" She ask? I look at her for a moment. Then, grin so she was the blond girl sitting next to me. I think her name is Katliyn. I nod. "Oh, do you like it here so far?" I nod again. Then turning my head over to that rude guy who bumped into me. Keeth yeah he's pretty mean. But don't let him even worry you. He's on of those boys, that are all talk. But can never win a fight. I look back at her. Well, if you want I can show you around to your classes. Katilyn offers. I nod and hand her my schedule.

Maybe all I have to do is show her my schedule for her to help me. And I have to stop being so shy. Just because I can't talk doesn't mean there isn't a way for me to make friends. Sure it will be harder for me, but doesn't mean I shouldn't try. We find out that we do have a few more classes together, even lunch. Oka, here is our class. She says. We head inside, and choose to sit next to each other. This is free period, just a time to catch up with homework, or take a nap. She said. Why are you so quite. Did I say something wrong Allison? Cause you've been quite ever since we were in the hallway. Katliyn said. With true concern in her face. I bite my lip. _Oh great what do I say? _

* * *

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

_(later that day)_

I wave god-bye to Katliyn, as we walk away from each other. "Bye want to eat lunch together again tomorrow?" She asks. I nod, that sounds like a good idea. "Great see ya 1st period." She says then walking away. I told her about me being a mute. At first she felt bad because she was asking me all these questions about me. Not, trying to be noisy or anything. Just wanting to get to know me. But, she didn't seem to have a problem with it. But a few of her friends she introduced me to. They actually got up from the lunch table and sat somewhere else. So dumb but whatever. Katliyn didn't care. And just had fun writing secret notes to each other. Every time we would have a period together. She is really cool and funny. With an energetic personality.

By no I'm already in the car with Robert as he asks me yes or no questions about my day. "I'm glad you had a nice first day Alli." "Do you think you'll like this school?" He asks. I nod vigorously, I had such a fun day. Except some let downs of course. And something else that was bad some people are already labeling me a geek, and a loser. Because I'm in honors. I even heard one girl make a comment about me being pregnant. Cause apparently I look way too fat to not be knocked up.

But I won't let that bother me. Those kids aren't worth my tears. I start to come back to Earth as Robert leads the way into a Pediatrician's office. We sit down in the waiting room. "Do you want me to come in with you?" I shake my head. No way him come in there with me? That's way too accward. "Allison Lovato?" I hear from my doctor. I stand up. The doctor leads me to a room. That has pink things everywhere. From, pink flowers, vases, candles, tiny candies in a pink bowl. I sit on a hot pink table. after my doctor does the ruteen exam of me.

Everything comes back normal. And my bruises are doing fine. I can get my cast off in just a few more doctor spreads some cold blue-green gel on my slightly swollen belly. After I pull my shirt up some. Just enough to show my tattoo, that is so pretty. On my slightly swollen belly. She puts some weird thing she calls a _wand_ on my belly. And turns my attention to the small monitor next to us. "Well there isn't much to see at the moment." "But if you look right at this small little gray thing on the screen.

That is your baby." I look at the screen smiling inside. Knowing that little thing on that screen, is half of me. That's so weird. Having a tiny thing like that growing in your stomach. You are only going tobe 10 weeks on Thursday." "So it's still way too early to know the sex of your child." "But, I can let you hear something that maybe will be almost as exciting as that." My doctor says. She moves the wand over my stomach a few more times. It tickles a little.

Suddenly a strange sound fills the small room. It's muffled heartbeat. It's my _baby's_ muffled heartbeat. It's like music to my ears.I gets louder as my doctor moves the wand around. The small circle moves a bit on the screen. Tears start falling from my eyes. As I confine to listen to the heartbeat of my child. This is the first I've cried in years. But hearing that sound makes all my fears, and insecurities vanish. Giving me a little hope that, everything will be okay.

She shuts off the monitor signaling my appointment must be over. She hands me a small towel to wipe off the goop off my stomach. " Now Allison your baby is going very good." But, I never got your answer about whether you were keeping the child." She said. "I must remind you a baby is not a toy." "And is harder to take care of than a puppy times 10." I'm not saying I don't think you will be a bad mother." " But I am putting my opinion out there". "That you are a mute and it will be practically impossible to raise a child." "And no one will take you seriously, if you sign the papers." "Saying you are taking custody of the new-born" "They will laugh at you, and try to do anything they can to change your mind." She says. She hands me a packet, that will promise to make my hand ache, by how many places I need to sign inside. "I wish you the best of luck, you are a very sweet girl." "But, don't be shy to sign the adoption papers." I nod, I'll think about it.

The appointment ends and I head to the front where Robert is waiting from me. He stands up. "Did it go good?" I nod again. "Is that your ultrasound pictures in that big yellow envelope your holding?" I nod also has the adoption papers inside. He signs me out, setting up the my next appointment in 2 weeks. The doctors want me to keep a close eye on me. Cause I have many injuries. Even if you can't see them. And they said that I am very tiny for my age. Not well nourished at all. And there are dark bruises on my belly. And the punches I got slightly damaged the walls where my baby is held. And they just want to do all they can to make sure I don't have a muss carriage.I sure hope I don't...I already love my baby too much. We head outside into the mild March air. I adjust my white hat that has a black sash wrapped around it. Then put on my red sunglasses. You can hardly recognize me. We get to his old pick-up truck. He told me once that this truck was his first ever car as a teenager.

Before we can get in the truck, a large crowd of photographers surround us. They stick microphones in our faces. Asking lots of questions. I have loved with Robert long enough to know is very popular. But I didn't know he was so famous that he has paparazzi surrounding him. After he takes his daughter to a doctor's appointment.

"ROBERT!, ROBERT!, is this your daughter?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone that she has been found?"

"Is she sick, that's why you 2 are at the clinic?"

"How is Sandra taking the news to her marring a guy who has a kid?"

"Sara how old are you now?" "Did you know you were taken?" "Have you started school yet?" "Where have you been all this time?" The reporters crowd me even more after the last question is asked. _Why are they calling me Sara? _I rub my eyes even with these sunglasses on the camera lights are still blinding helps me in to the truck. And stands in front of the door, blocking me from most of the bright camera lights as best as he can "Look Sandra and I can answer any of your questions later." "For now I will tell you, my child is doing fine." "It is just a check-up we went to." I hear him say outside.

He finally gets inside he car. Apologizing about all those reporters running up to us like that. Why is he sorry it's not his fault those reporters have nothing better to do. Than follow celebrities around all day. Robert looks over at me. "I have **a lot** of explaining to do, sweetheart." He says to me with worry in his eyes. _What does he need to tell me?_

* * *

SANDRA BUCKS'S P.O.V

_(a half an hour later)_

My hubby comes into the house carrying a sleeping Allison in his arms. "What happened is she okay, dear?" I ask. " Yeah she's fine, just the long day at school took a toll on her." "I knew it wasn't a good idea to put her in school yet. Robbie replies. " That was your families idea, saying she has been out of school too long. I say. Yeah I know but I should have thought about just putting her in homeschooling." He said. "But then she wouldn't feel like a normal kid. Always having to stay inside because she doesn't have friends, since she doesn't go to school." I point out. "You're right Sandra, and did you know the paparazzi found out about her today?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Really?, How did they find out?" I ask. "I don't know, they just hounded us at the clinic." He said as he adjust Allison in his arms. "But, lets deal with them later." "People are already calling me for press convinces, about the finding of my daughter. " "I'll be down in a few minutes." "I have to put Alli in bed." Robbie said. "Okay" I reply. As Mellissa hands me my capechino. May I ask a question, Miss? She said. "Sure whatever what do you want?" "When are you going to tell Mr. Robert that you are the one who told the press about Miss. Allison?" she asks kindly.

My eyes turn cold, as I grip her by her hideous maid uniform that I picked out for everyone. I bring her ugly face closer to me. " Never will I tell, and neither will you." "No worries Miss I wasn't-." "SHUT UP MELLISSA!" I scream. "You may have gotten this job because you are old friends of my fiancée." "And he gave you a job here because you were in need of desprate help, when you had lost your job" "But, remember I am richer, smarter, and prettier than you can ever wish to be." "And if you dare tell _anyone_ about me telling the world about Alli. I will make-up a horrible lie about you, and get you fired." She releases my hand from her uniform. Looking angery"No matter what you say I have known him ever since him and his late wife had gotten together."

"That may be true but think about it." "Who would he believe me the women he loves, more than air?...Or a maid who has a dark past and is part of the reason Lasianica _(Robert's first wife)_ is **dead**? I say. She looks down as all toughness from her body fades. I smirk knowing I won. "So who would win? I ask. She looks up at me..."You would that is why you won his heart, before I could." Just please promise you will take care of Mr. Robert and that wonderful little girl." "That is all I wish." She asks of me. I laugh. _She still thinks that slut of a daughter is wonderful? She must not know she is preggos yet._

"Look I will take care of both or them. Especially that little girl." Did yu know that she comes from money, both parents were very rich" "Owning oil factories, and few other things." And she is the heir of those factories." So if anything happens to her family **ALL** THE MONEY GOES TO HER?! She shakes her head. "No why does it matter?" She is so stupid. " Because idiot that means I don't have to get rid of her." When I get married to her daddy. That means I will be richer than I can ever imagine. She swallows. "Do you even love Robert?" "Of course I do." I said. Okay, but what about Alli?" "She has shown you nothing but respect, do you respect her?" Whether she comes from money of not? Mellissa asks me. I just laugh. Maids are so stupid. That is why they serve people like me.

* * *

SONNY'S P.O.V

_(later that night)_

I look down at the adoption papers. Once I sign this. There is no erasing, or going back. Once that baby comes out of me, it is some strangers problem. Sometimes the mother doesn't even get to say good-bye to their child. For the first time I get to make the choice about something I want to do. I look out my window seeing Chad playing around with his brother in Chad's bedroom. I can't see the other boy's face, but he is obviously having fun horsing around with his brother.

I look at the papers again. Thinking to myself_; I know what to do now_. I go to the last and final page of this document. And sign my name on the line. I go down stair and had the paper over to them. Happy of my decision. " Are you sure? They ask. Sandra seeming not so sure of my decision. I nod. Robert is proud, saying I am just as strong as my mother was. Both of then read the paper over. Making sure everything is in order to give to my loyer. I have to go to court to help make sure my daddy can't ever get out. And hurt girls like me again. I'm scared but I know I will be helping many people who have been hurt by him.

Sandra reads the paper out loud. I'm not sure why, I guess to make sure what she reads is what I want to happen in the future. "The paper states Allison:" Sandra starts.

_That I_ **Allison-Miracle Lasianica Angel-Dylan Lovato**. (Yes I know I have a very long name, don't remind me.) S_olemnly sware to take custody of said child. And do not wish to give up, the child in question. As I choose to take full responsibility of the unborn child, on my own. And I _**Allison-Miracle Lasianica Angel-Dylan Lovato**, _take full custody of my child. And do not wish to give my child up for adoption_.

I think things are starting to look up. I just hope everything stays as good as they are right now. But deep down I know it will get bad all over again.

* * *

**There is chapter #14 everyone.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**and hope you liked it.**

**I will be continuing soon.**

**In the next chapter will be finding a boy who likes her.**

**And Chad Dylan Cooper will not be happy. **

**When he finds out that person is one of his best friends.**

**And Allison may think he's pretty cute too.**

**Well, have a great night everyone.**

**See you next time, when chapter #15 is up on the web.**

_GIRYL1015_** signing off.**


	15. That boy with those Emerald-Green eyes

**Me: Mommy, you love me right?**

**Mom: Of course I do.**

**Me : (smiling sweetly) And you would do anything to make me smile right?**

**Mom: Of course I would.**

**Me: (no more of smiling sweetly) Then tell everyone i own, SONNY WITH A CHANCE WOMEN!**

**Mom: No, because you don't.**

**Me: Oh...ok.**

**Mom:But, I still love you though.**

**Me:Yeah...whatever.**

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

**They were so nice.**

**They, put a big smile on my face.**

* * *

**CHAD'S P.O.V**

_(a few days later)_

I pull Stacy-, Tracy-, Macy. Whatever the chick's name is. I pull her shirt over her head, she pull her shorts off. Trying to help my process of getting her naked faster. I tell her to spin a few times in a circle. Letting take a look at what will be mine in a few minutes. She had long blond hair, high cheek bones. Wearing a matching orange bra, and tiny thong. Size zero waist, and a small tattoo of a yellow unicorn on her butt cheek. I think she will do the job of, helping me forget my long day at the studio...For maybe 20 minutes or so. She faces me, and wraps her arms around my neck. Then, jump up a little just enough so she can put thin legs around my waist. I hand on to her by her small ass. _Man she's sexy. _Sure I've seen better girls around Jersey, but she will have to do for now.

I first saw her outside the studio hanging around a few other people holding up signs tHat said, we love Chad Dylan Cooper. She instantly caught my attention. And I recognized her from the Playboy magazine from this month. So I thought maybe she would be a good girl to satisfy my needs. I go over to the bed still holding her up light body. And lay her on the bed, with me on top of course. I let her pull down my boxers, already out of my jeans a long time ago.

I start sliding her thong down, her legs ready to take her virginity. I remember she told me that she still has her v-card.- "W-W-W Wait, Chad Dylan Cooper are you sure this won't hurt?" All my friends say it does your first time." "Because I don't want to do this if it's going to hurt." She says while interrupting me accomplishing getting into her pants. I sigh. "Baby, your friends were just lieing to you." It doesn't hurt a bit." I respond with pretend concern in my eyes. She seems convinced. I start to pull her underwear down more. "WAIT!" she exclaims. "**What** is it now?" I say tired of her talking interrupting us. It's just do you have protection?" I never understood why, but my mommy always told me if I ever mad love to a boy use protection." Unless, I was prepared to have a child with them." She says._ What makes her think I'm making love to her, and I'm never having kids._

" Look babe I would use protection but my dick is so big, it can't fit in any of them." I lie. "Would you like to see how big it is?" I ask. She nods with a giant smile on her face. We`re back in business. The real reason I don't want to use protection is because I heard it breaks and is very funny looking. Plus,why would I want to wear something that is so cheap in value, that there is a great chance it can break right after I buy it? What a waste of money.

"AHHHH... CHAD DYLAN ANTONIO COOPER!" "Really in **my** house, when your little 2-year-old brother is next door?!" My mother yells while barging inside my room. I look up at her realizing I never did actually lock my bedroom door. Much less lock it for that matter. I look down after not feeling the warmth of a body under me anymore. I look down at my bad, where did the whore go? I look up at my mother after seeing the girl grab her things put them on fast, and then run out the door. All in under 20 seconds, I'm not going to lie that was very impressive. I look up at my mother, with clothes on but, no bottoms. How embarrassing is that? "You know what as much as I would like to yell at you for what you were about to do to that virgin." _How did she know that girl was a virgin? I guess it's a girl thing_.

"I will forget it for not, because we have guests coming over." She says. "Then I guess it's time for me to leave." I say while, quickly getting my pants back on. "No you don't Chad. Not this time you are staying here, after what I have just witnessed you better be glad I'm not running down the stairs right now and go on telling your dad what happened." "So he can have the _sex talk_ with you, all over again."She treatens. I don't want to hear my dad's version of the sex talk again. Way too many disturbing memories. I think I will go meet our guests.

I head down stairs catching sight of Sir. Who still shows he isn't a big fan of me for upsetting his daughter. Even I still say, she was just being a daddy's girl and wanted some attention. She's a mute, and dresses weird, she gets enough attention. I see a girl sitting next to my mom on one of our couches. As my mom smiles at her, and reading whatever that girl is writing on her red mini-computer? Or something? The girl is wearing some chocolate boots, black skinny jeans. And a baby-doll shirt tat touches to her mid-thigh. And finally glossy, trimmed jet-black hair. With caramel high-lights. In other words a week ago I would say she is hot. But, all I see if obviously some country girl wearing boots. And for the first time saw what's like to be in a mall. That doesn't sell cows everyday. I recognize her, and I've seen she's gained about 4 pounds. I'm good at knowing what girls weigh. She's probably about 98 pounds now. To me and my friend I hang out with, this girl would be called fat.

She lifts up her head. I just look at her. "While almost having sex, I got interrupted to come and be a good host to this White Trash?" I ask. Now Chad where are your manners?" Because I know me and your mother did not raise you to talk to dinner guests like that. My dad says. Not caring if I'm caught being ruse to Sir's daughter. Since I'm not at work at the moment, and right now he is not my boss. I realized I can say what ever I want. I wish I knew tat sooner, because I have a lot to say to her. And I will say then now. "Okay...I'm sorry" I start, she grins with a nod. Excepting my apology. Well, now that little unnecessary episode is over, let's see what our cooks made for dinner." My mom says. But, wait mom can we wait on dinner for a moment please?" "I have something I want to say right quick." I say with my million-dollar smile." "Sure go a head." "What is it son?" My parents ask me. As my older brother shakes his head. Trying to give my a warning about saying anything else. But, I ignore him.

Now Alli, I am sorry for what I said.""And I'm sorry that you're a spoiled ungrateful brat." Who only cares about getting famous people like me in trouble." And lieing to people about what actually happened when we were at the park, knowing you wanted that kiss." And, finally I think you are a no good slut, and doesn't deserve to have found her parents." And remember just because you have famous parents." Doesn't mean you will EVER have as much talent as me, to actually do something with your life!" I say. I feel better. I walk out of the house ignoring the angry calls of my name. I'm going to do what I want to do at te moment. And that is find that girl with the yellow unicorn. _**PEACE-OUT!**_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

_(the next day)_

I can't believe what happened at the Cooper's house yesterday. I mean I know I'm not Chad's favorite girl, but he still had no right to say those awful this he said to he. And how **dare** he call me a ungratfull brat? I am grateful for what I have, a father who wants nothing but to give me and my child a better life than I can ever dream of. Including the best education money can buy. A grandmother who wants to give just as much love as she gives her 5 sons. And, Mellissa who puts me first, and has a great way of cheering me , so many other things I have been blessed with. And that makes Chad think I'm ungrateful?, What is he Coo-coo?

Sure, me and Chad had been friends not too long ago. But, we still didn't get a chance to get close enough for him to be able to call me a brat. But, what makes me more mad at the 16-year-old boy. Is that he opened his big mouth, and said I didn't deserve to have found my birth parens. I don't care of the reasons he has a problem with me. He still shouldn't have said those rude things to me, and get away with it just because he's famous. But, the joke is on him he thinks I'm in tears because of his words. When really I was standing behind a corner spying with Mellissa this morning. As we both listen to the intense conversation between Chad's parents, Robert, and Chad Dylan himself.

As Chad gets fired from his job, because he was caught being associated with a prank at the studios with his friends. That involved; super glue,screw drivers, and spray painting Robert's car. The same car me and him were working on. It wasn't even finished yet. Apparently Chad and his "so cool" friends thought it would be funny to break into Robert's garage, and mess up the hard work on the car taking everything apart. Just for the reason of showing they don't like their boss. Robert_ and_ and me were very mad to find the work they had done to our project this morning of course. That Robert was so mad not only for messing up our un finished car to the point we will have to start all over again. But, breaking in to his house and messing with property that was not theirs to touch.

There was evidence it was Chad and his friends , because they weren't really smart when the spray paint they used on the cars. The boys wanted to sign their new unwanted art work. So, they decided to write their full names on the car. And Chad's name being thee largest painted on the car. Showing he was the master-mind behind the prank. _How smart_. Robert called the cops, filing a break-in. But, didn't call the cops on Chad though tired of his bad behavior at work. And always showing up late to work everyday. And after finding out he was the master-mind behind all this. Robert couldn't take it anymore. And decided not to fire those other boys, but only Chad. Saying he needs truly dedicated actors on his cast, and not immature kids running around his well-respected studio.

Chad's parents were not happy with Chad being fired, but completely understood the reason. Chad, well...he saw me hiding behind the corner and you could tell be his eyes he blamed me for him being fired. Not this time I didn't do anything. Even though it may sound like it, him getting fired had nothing to do with yelling at his bosses daughter yesterday. That was all a coincidence.

"Are we friends?" Katlyin says while knocking me out of my flashback. She looks up at me with hope in her eyes. I nod while staring at her lunch tray. Well, actually the tray is a gold serving tray. The kind that waitresses serve your food on at kind that waitresses serve your food on at restaurants. I take her lemon icey off her tray starving. What she didn't want it in the first place.

"Okay if we're friends...you won't mind doing a favor for me?" She asks. I look back at her as I put a spoon full of icey in my mouth. I usually hate these things, but lately I've fallen in love with them. I have had them every night the past week. I give her a look like _go on. _Wondering what she wants me to do for her. "Okay I'm still hungry can you be the sweet girl I know you are and go get me a chocolate bar.?" She asks, while taking out a dollar out of her purse. I turn around seeing there is a very long line at the vending machines. At lease 20 people long. I can see why she wants me, and not her to go up there.

I turn around sinking in my seat. With the body language. I'm not moving. "Oh, come Allison." " I thought we were friends" She whines. Knowing I was going to say no anyway. I just shrug and give my attention back to my first love, Lemon Icey. I close eyes indulging in the flavor, and the brain freeze it gives me when I eat it too fast. Oh, what a way to get to a girl's heart. I open eyes seeing Katlyin looking at me a little disturbed. "Do you want me to leave you and your boyfriend alone, or something?" She asks.

She just laughs at my embarrassed face as she sits across from me. After being caught having a uh, ahem...a little episode with my lunch."Now I see why you moved here, you were caught having an affair with that icey." Being your ice creams' back." She laughs at her joke, as I grin but big a little big showing I'm laughing inside. I put my head in my hands in shame, showing that my affair is true.

She puts her arm around me, after coming around from the other side of the lunch table. "It's okay, just admit you have a problem." "Just call lemon iceys anonymous, and maybe they can fix you." I look back at her, looking insulted. "Whaaaaaat?" She says. Looking like she didn't say, I may just be going insane because of iceys. I take her arm off me. And stick me tongue out at her. "Hey don't be mad at me, because you can't admit you have a problem." She says. While glaring at me. We look at each other like we're mad or something for a long time without blinking. Then out of no where she bust out laughing, as I just have my rare giant smile on my face. This must what it is like to have good friends. You make fun of eachother, talking about complete non sense. With people looking at you like you guys are weird, but none of you give a fuck.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**_SONNY'S P.O.V_**

Lunch is over me and Katlyin decided to head to the library for our study hall hour. To make plans about our english project, about _Romeo & Juliet_. We got pretty far in plan making and decided to keep working at her house. But I had to tell her I don't know if I can. I wonder how Robert would feel if I start going to friend's houses. My daddy never liked that, know that means more time from him. And less time for us to have sex. Disgusting, but true.

I notice a group of kids hanging by me and Katlyin's lockers. Through the library window. It's not that we need anything out of our lockers at the moment. It's just that a boy with hair that is a the color of a true sun-kissed blond. He had milky white skin. And an adorable smile with small laugh lines. He looks to be about '5"9, as he leans against my locker. He had a obvious tailors uniform blazer on, completing his uniform. He has a well-defined jaw, with small hairs coming off his face. Probably from not shaving this morning I'm guessing. His blazer sleeves are rolled up some. Showing off his toned muscled arms. But, their not that big, but big enough where I think he can carry me in his arms effortlessly.

I forget to listen to Katlyin as she goes on about our project. As I watch as the blond haired boy separates himself from the group. Then, heads in to the library where me and Katlyin are too. I notice he keeps watching as the group or kids disappearing around te corner before actually stepping in here. Like not wanting them to see him go in a place like this. I know I've stared at this boy for I don't know how long. As he finally picks out a book, and sit on one of the tables in here, and begin to read. Sinking in his seat giving off the radar that says. Do not talk to me, I'm busy. I narrow my eyes behind my glasses. I wear, they have a silver rim, the frames are oval-shaped. People made fun of me in first period, when I look them out but I don't care my glasses are cute. And I can't really read good without them. With-out straining my eyes.

"Allison...earth to Allison." " Are you here with us?" " Why, are you drooling?" "Heeeeelllo" Katlyin looks in the direction of my eyes seeing what is making so out of it. "Ooohhhhh..." "Now I get it." She says. She pulls on my pony-tail. _Ow!_ I look over her, after moving her hand away from my hair, before she does that again. She smile innocently. "So have fun in the boy mall?" She asks with a knowing smirk. Canceling all my shots off, before I say say I wasn't looking at a boy. I give up, I have to know who tha boy is. I don't if I can get him to even talk to me. But, I need to know at lease his name. I point to the handsome young man. Who is the first to bo able to make my heart quicken. Even Chad couldn't even do that to me.

"His name is, Austen." She says. "He's a freshman, and the most popular boy in school." "And he is a player." She adds. Who cares if he's a player, he is still so cute. Please don't let that cutesy smile of his fool you." "He not only is a player,but if rude, dumb, I heard he is failing all his classes." "And to top it all off, he breaks more hearts of girls than T.V.'S Chad Dylan Cooper does." She tells me. And I do listen, and I hate players. But, he is still so handsome. "Honey, please don't waste your time on that boy, he will just break your heart." "And you aren't like those sluts he dates.""So I believe you deserve better than that man-whore." Says Katlyin. How can someone so cute, be so bad for me?

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

_(a few hours later)_

I open the door to my science class a few minutes late. Things are getting better at school. I'm not in the special education classes anymore. And the teachers are aware that if they call on me to read from the text-book or answer a question I won't answer. So they just leave me alone. But, sometimes still treat me different from the other kids. And my math teacher today actually pulled my test grade down because she thought I cheated. Never going to believe a kind of kid like me is capable of getting a high-grade like that by herself. _What an idiot_. I walk in to my science class, next to art class this is where I rock. Science is so easy, I never get lower than an B+ in here.

I take my usual seat in the back of the class. While hearing the murmurs of the word geek, and nerd. Follow behind me as I walk pass students. I suddenly get a funny feeling in my stomach, as I notice that boy Austen is sitting next to me. When did he get transferred in here? He looks over at me, with this big dark emerald-green eyes, aposultly beautiful. And smiles at me in agnologment after I sit down. I grin back. Then look down before I'm caught staring at him. He has pretty eyes. What is wrong with me, I usually don't think of boys this much. But, this one has been in my mind since I saw him leaning on my locker. Why, I'm not quite sure. I know that whoever is sitting next to your left will be your science partner. Which Austen is doing. This will be interesting.

I open my science notebook. "Okay, class today we will be learning about molecules." "Each of you will have a partner" "To talk to if you have trouble with your ork." "Not just so one of you do the work, and the other just sits there doing nothing." Our teacher says, while handing out instruction papers to all of us. "

"I'll go get the beaker, and the chemical mixtures." Austen volunteers. I nod letting him go. Not feeling like moving from my seat anyways. I look down at the instructions. Then, let a breath out after seeing I won't have to talk at all during this period. Just point, and put the chemicals in the beaker. At the proper moment. So this should end up being an easy day for me. Or, maybe it will be like everyday, and be another adventure.

"Austen comes back, with the stuff. Okay so we has to do , _what_?!" He says with confusion in his voice. I hold my hand out to him, wanting the vile that has the chemicals inside. He hands it to without hesitation, not knowing what to do. I turn the fire for the beaker on. And pour in 2 teaspoons in the beaker. Just like the directions say.

"Oh, I could have done that, if I knew that was all you had to do." He gloats trying to pretend he wasn't sitting here with a dumb look on his face. I nod at him with an amused look on my face. Showing I don't believe him. "Hey, don't give me that look, I did know what I was doing." He says with his eyebrows furrowed. But a small smile on his face showing he's not really mad at me for not believing him.

I push the directions in front of his, and push the beaker to him. His smile fades. "Um, you know when I said I knew what I was doing." "I was kidding right?" I shake my head no, then sit back in my chair. Waiting for him to take over. "Okay...okay, I do need help." So can you please...? He asks. I grin. And take the materials from him. So I can start showing him how the start the experiment. Evenually he gets it. And then starts to help out. I know this is my first time talking to him. But, so far I'm still waiting for him to start being a jerk. Like Katlyin said he is.

Before I know it class is over. I walk outside to the hallway. But, skip going to my locker. And run to restrooms instead, I'm lucky their empty. I hurry in to a stall and throw up everything I had for lunch today. After I'm done, I feel; very dizzy. I slide down untill I'm against the side of the wall. Until my butt hits the dirty floor. My head is spinning. I close my eyes, holding my head. Waiting for this feeling to be over. I gag a few times, and throw up again. My throat burns a little bit.

I start to feel dizzy too. Maybe I should go see the nurse. Maybe she'll let me lay down for a few minutes. Robert did say if I ever feel bad, of just want to talk to someone, go to the nurse. Sounds like a nice plan. I stand up, knowing going to class is not a opition for me. I sigh, just keep your head up Alli. Just remember 29 weeks to go, and you can finally start to put your life back together. And, see a smiling little gift from Heaven in your arms. That sounds like something good to look forward to. But, this morning sickness, is just kicking my ass. And why am I having **morning**-sickness in the first place? It's the after**NOON**?!

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

AUSTEN'S P.O.V

(meanwhile)

Hey, I don't have time to tell you everything about me. Which I know you are crying about not hearing everything about me. But, I 'll start with this. My name is Austen, and I'm 15. Was born in Beverly, New Jersey. Been here my whole life. I love sports, hot girls. And am secretly a math wiz. But, don't tell anyone, my reputation would go down the drain.

I have 3 siblings, and live with both my parents. Me and my dad don't really get along though. You'll find more about that later. I don't like to talk about it. But I do love my family. Even though most people think I would. I _would_ do anything for my family, and friends. I am from a pretty high-class family. Coming from a Cathlic-irish home. My family falues are pretty high. So high that my family is pretty well-known around most of the world. That when the press found out I was going out to wild parties. Instead of paying attention to my school work. My parents sent to me to public school Saying a bit of reality will get my feet back to the ground. I first I was so pissed at them. I still sort of am. But, now I don't really care any more. When I first got here I was instantly popular. And found out I'm amazing in sport. Especialy basketball. So I got over not having anymore private tutors. And concentrated on being king of the school. Plus, happy my parents didn't cut me off, once I was sent here.

"So who was that girl you were partners with in last period?" Skyler one of my closest friends ask me. I just shrug, as I stretch my arms over my head in gym class. "Don't know, never caught her name." I respond. "Isn't she new here?" He questions. I nod. "I think so I never sa her before I had left." I say. I had left on a business vacation with my dad that lasted for a whole month. Learning the ropes for our family's realstate. It's my first day back in Jersey. And the trip with my dad was sooooo boring, but at lease I got out of school, so I shouldn't complain. "What do you know about the new girl?" I ask, while sitting on the bleachers. We're having class outside today. It's not that cold as Spring starts to kick in.

"Not much, just that she sucks in math." "And is friends with Katlyin." " And she getting known to be real quiet." I says. Now that I think about, she didn't say a word to me through out the whole class. I didn't think much about it since e were so concentrated on getting our work done. "Also I've heard a light rumor about her." Skylar says. As the gym teacher makes us run laps. Why, I think she hates us.

" What's the rumor" I ask not really knowing why I care. But, I can't help but know more about this new quiet girl. "That she is pregnant." He replies. I don't even ask why that dumb rumor would surface. The kids here are like that. If you look like your over the size 2 in pants. You must either be pregnant, or just broke-up with your boyfriend. And ate ice cream all week-end. Yeah this school is sort of stuck-up. But, what can ya do?

I notice the new girl come in late to class, as we all continue to do laps. She looks pale, and tired. While holding her stomach lightly with one hand, that has a cast on it. She hands our gym teacher, Mrs. Cone a late-pass. He nods at he and lets her sit down. sits down next to her talking to her in a low voice. Looking very concerned. Not even yelling like she usually does when your late, and you don't have your gym clothes on.

I look over at the mystery girl, I can't help but stare. She's not...well,um...bad lookin. Not at all. After we run laps, we're told we can take a break. And play dodge-ball when our teacher gets all the balls out. By now Mrs. Cone walked away from the new girl. Leaving her looking sick. With her knees under her chin, and her head in her hands, with her head down. For some reason, I feel bad for her, wanting to take away what ever is making look so sick.

I start to walk over to her. But get stopped by Chloe. ...My girlfriend, for 3 years. She tall, fun, and is the head cheerleader of our school's squad. And daughter of the dean at this high school. So yeah she has connections. which is one of the reasons I was attracted to her.

"Awww, Austie." "I missed you so much." "I was miserable when you were gone." Chloe gushes as she hugs me tight. I hug her back. And kiss her on her hair. No, Austie I told you never kiss me on my hair, or even touch it." She says. While fixing it back. "Okay, okay my bad." "I won't do it again." I apologize. I walk over to the bleachers with her. Where most of the girls are sitting. Not wanting to play. Because for some reason to them sweating, and broken nails are disgusting. I just don't feel like playing today. Chloe sits down in my lap. Whispering something to her friends before she sat down. I look over at the new girl. ho still hasn't moved from her balled-up position. _What the matter with her_? Chloe puts her arms around my neck. And looks here I'm looking at.

"Why are you staring at_ her_?" She asks. I look back at her. "You don't think, she looks more pretty than me. do you?" She asks. Growing mad. Even though, I only looked at her for 10 seconds. "What no of course not." I reply. I cup her cheeks. "You know I only have eyes for you." "Nothing will ever change than, babe." Tears form in Chloe's eyes. "Aww... that's so sweet" " I knew you loved me, Austie." She says crying. "Are we still on for tonight at eight o'clock, Austie?" "My family will be gone so we will have the house all to ourselves."_ Now that sounds cool. _

"Babe, I can't." "Why not" She whines. Mad I hate it when she whines, almost as much as I loath when she calls me Austie. I just can't, I have some things to do with my brother tonight. I say. "W-W-What if I try to get my family out of the house earlier?" "So we could meet at 7." She asks. Desperate to spend time with me. "Okay 7 sounds good." I reply. She smile big. "YAY, I knew you loved, me!" She exclaims louder than necessary. She runs off, going to tell her friends the big I'm in love with is true. I do love the girl. Sure she has her flaws, but she's a cool girl. And, just so nice to everyone, especially me.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**AUSTEN'S P.O.V**

When Gym class was over. It was finally my chance to get to know this, so-called quiet girl. I go over to her, as the end of the period bell sounds. She doesn't move, as everybody hurries to their next class. I give her shoulder a bit of a shake to get her attention. She jumps, then look up. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you, but class is over." I say. She looks around, the now empty gym. "What's your name?" I ask the new girl with the beautiful eyes. Oh, there you are, are you feeling better?" Katlyin asks. While helping the new girl up from the bleachers, Me and Katlyin's eyes meet. There is hatred in her eyes, while mine has amusement in them.

Long story short. We were dating behind Chloe's back for 2 weeks, last year. I was Katlyin's first kiss. She let the popularity from dating me, go to her head, and told everyone a big lie that we slept together to get more attention to herself. I got so mad at her when I heard she did that. I didn't want to sleep with her. Plus, I was getting bored with her. Ten, I went and broke her heart, she broke down in tears in return. Crying everyday at school for 3 whole months. She's hated me ever since. Even though I know that if I wanted her back, she would take me in a heartbeat. But, I don't want to, I have a girl already. Plus, when Katlyin dates somebody, she gets a bit clingy." "Hey, can you wait for me outside?" Katlyin asks the girl._ I have to know that girl's name. Why, I'm not sure. _"I saw the way you were looking at the new girl." Katlyin said, after her friend walked out. "What are you talking about?" "Are you jealous, that I glanced at a girl other than you?"I ask with a smirk. "No believe me, I'm not jealous" "

"But, I'm concerned, why were you checking out another girl?" "When you have a girlfriend?" She asks. "I wasn't checking her out?" "And, why would you care, even if I did?" I asked. "Because I know the way you treat girls." "And I don't want one of the only civilized girl in this school, to have a mentle breakdown, when you break her heart." She says. "Oh like you did?" "After we only dated for 1 week?" "IT WAS 2 WEEKS." She yells. Okay, it was 2 weeks." "Why do you care if she chooses to date me?" "Because she's nice, and really smart." " And I don't want to see another girl get hurt because you or your stupid posse, tricked her in to thinking she's will be popular like you guys." "Then turn her in to a mean prep like you guys."

My eyes go wide, that's why everyone is scared of me here? I would never do those mean things my friends do to girls. I know I may be a player to some people, but I do have respect for women. Even if it doesn't seem like it to people. "Look I'm not that kind of guy." "I was raised better than that." "And remember, I never even treated you like that, when we were dating." "That may be true Austen, but as far as I'm concerned." "I believe all those rumors about you, that's in the tabloids." I look down at her, shocked. "What happened to you not believing everything you read?" "I met you, and heard numerous rumors around this town, and thought to myself, maybe sometimes magazines aren't always wrong when they write about celebs." "Good-bye, and stay away from the new girl." She walks a way.

I know we're not dating anymore, but I hate having anyone think I'm like those guys who use girls for sex. Then, throw them away when their done with them. I'm better than that. But, it's those stupid rumors. I have a girlfriend. That yes I had cheated on, but I do love my girlfriend though. And I'm going to make it my mission that at lease one girl believes I could be a great guy. Why, do you think Chloe stuck around for 3 years? Because my family has money?

I choose to forget about what Katlyin said. Why, should I care what she thinks. We're not together anymore. She's just trying to keep the new girl away from me, because she's jealous she's not my girl anymore. I head out to of the gym, heading to my last period of the day. When I get there I notice that new girl is in here too, **and** my girlfriend too. My girlfriend pulls me to our group of friends, then sits on my lap again. As you can see Chloe likes doing that. Not that I mind it's just that she's not as uh...light as she was the last quarter of school.

I turn to look at the cute brunette. She doesn't show as much skin as most of the girls here. But, yet she still looks nice to me. She doesn't talk to anyone, as she write in her little sparkly notebook. The sunlight from the class window shines on her. As don't tell my girlfriend this. But, I wonder if her name is Angel. "Austen...Austen." I ignore whoever is calling me. As the new girl puts a small grin of her face. Happy with what ever she's writing. "MR. AUSTEN!" I here my teacher exclaim. I jump, and whip my head around , back to the front of the class.

"Ah, glad I have your attention back, ." "Now if you would stop staring at Miss. Monroe." "Maybe you could pass my test, I'm talking about." I nod. I class snickers at my expense.

On the side of my eye. Catching the new girl trying to keep a straight face. Since I was catch staring at her, a moment ago. I wonder if she even noticed, I have a gut feeling she did.

I turn my head back to my girlfriend. Her face is red, and scrunched up. Looking like she wants to kill me. I understand why, I don't think many girl would want to know that their boyfriend was checking out some girl.

But, I do have a question. Is it bad to think that a girl you just met is cuter than your own girlfriend. Yead..I thought so. I know it's wrong to have a wandering eye. But, I won't ask her out though, I'm in love with someone already. But, I'm starting to think, I may have a tiny crush on the little Miss. Monroe. But, I would never admit it to anyone, even myself.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**NO ONE'S P.O.V**

_(later that day)_

"Here you go, Robert"Said Mellissa. As she hands him, his late-lunch. As he eats at the kitchen table. He smiles. "Thank you Mellissa." "I sure do love when you are in charge of making lunch in this house." "Because you make the best damn chicken sandwiches in the world." Mellissa blushes at the complement from her boss. "Why, thank you." "That means a lot coming from you." She replies with unknowingly giving her boss her sexy smile. That makes any man's pants suddenly a bit too tight. He smiles back at his best friend/top maid. He gazes into her brown eyes, for the first time noticing how bright she glows when she smiles. Even brighter than Sandra can _ever_ shine. Mellissa and the rest of the cooks in the kitchen furrow their eyes at him. All wondering the same thing. " _Why is that man staring at a simple maid like that for?" _

Robert catches on to the stares, and snaps out of his strange trance. He gives all of them except Mellissa his unique look that says._ "GET BACK TO WORK!"_ Mellissa shrugs off the staring from her boss. But, does hide a smile knowing even though nothing romantic is going on between the 2 of them. She knows even in this hideous maid uniform. Robert is still secretly attracted to her.

She decides to change the subject. "I was wondering Robert , when will Miss. Allison be coming from school this afternoon? I already have her after school snack clears his throat trying to forget he was beginning to have dirty thoughts about a women that he looks at like a big sister. "Oh, she should be coming off the school any moment now." He replies. Listening silently waiting impatiently for his butler to open the front door, to reveal his daughter. So she can get her father out of this acward situation.

The doorbell rings through the house. _"About time, I'm dieing over here!" _He yells in his head. The butler comes into the kitchen with someone who is not Robert's Angel. Robert lets many curses run through his head. Some may think this person is just trying to help out their community. But, Robert, and Mellissa have history with this person. And know this person will not let this visit turn out well.

* * *

**Yes my first real cliff hanger.**

**I have a few questions that I would like to know from you guys.**

**#1, What was your favorite part?**

**#2, Did you even like the chapter?**

**#3, What would you like to happen in the story?**

**Well, that's all I would like to know.**

**Please, send a review,**

**I would love to read what you think of my work on my first real story.**

**Anyway I've got to go now.**

**Have a blessed, and fun weekend.**

**Until next time, **_GIRYL1015_** signing off **

**;D love ya!**


	16. Chaddy's grounded

**Hey you guys thanks for the reviews.**

**You guys are the sweetest.**

**Keep the reviews coming.**

**I love to hear your thoughts, **

**even if it's just a few words.**

**I wanted to clear up some confusion.**

**That is entirely my fault**

**I wasn't watching what I was doing.**

**I've noticed that I had written the date of the story to be in 2014, or even 2009.**

**Crazy right?**

**Well, that was a silly typo on my part.**

**The year is really 2009.**

**Sorry for the confusion you guys. HEHE.**

**Now, with that little issue is cleared up.**

**Now on to other things I'd like to cover right quick.**

**You guys may have also noticed that Allison hasn't been called Sonny by now.**

**Like in most stories you may have read.**

**There is a simple exclamation for that.**

**You see in the story Allison is not very trusting around people, she's kind of shy.**

**And no one will call her Sonny until they can break down most of her walls.**

**Which obviously hasn't happened yet.**

**I know that may sound stupid, but it will all come together as the story goes on.**

**If you guys will still read it.**

**Anyways here is Chapter #16.**

**Please, hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

**ROBERT'S P.O.V**

Please just kill me now. I think in my head, as my butler brings in my lowyer/publicist. The thing is, don't get me wrong Denise is good to have around when me or my family is in a crisis. She's brilliant at what she does. Just sometimes she takes her work a little too far. She's good enough at her job to keep around. But, sometimes I want to kick the brunette out of my house.

"Hello Robert" Denise says with a smile as we share a friendly hug. "Um, not no be rude Denise." "But, why are you here" I ask. While breaking the hug. She looks at me with confusion. "Why, am I here?" "Aren't you going through with the suing of a Renaldo Monroe?"

**(A;/;N I know in the start of the story that Allison's dad that actually raised her was named Robbie also. That has been changed to Renaldo Monroe. So no one will mix-up Robert and Allison's scary so-called daddy. And think I'm talking about the same person. Anyways back to what's really important.)**

"Well, yes we were." I reply. "But, Allison, and me have agreed on to go forward with it. _After_, Allison is 5 months along with her pregnancy." "Since, by then she should have all her strength back." I reply. As we head into my home office for some privacy. "May I have a seat, Robert?" Shr asks. "Oh, sure go ahead." She sits on one of my couches in here. Then, runs her fingers through her short hair. "Robert, the child has to be 5 months a long, until you give everybody what they want?" She asks.

I stuff my hands in the pockets of my jeans. "Give who what they want exactly?" "The people, the press!" She exclaims. While standing back up. "What do they have to do with this?" "We're suing, so that **monster** can be put away forever." And to protect girls like my daughters from him." "Yes, I know and I will do anything it takes to help you, it's my job remember?" She says. "But, not only am I your family's main lowyer." "But, I'm also your publicist, the person that helps you stay on top of the world." Denise adds.

"And you are good at that. But what does the press have to do with this case?" I say. "They want answers Robert." "My phones have been ringing off the hook." Ever since those pictures were released of you and Sara at the clinic, and they want Sar-" " Her name is Allison." I interrupt. "Excuse me, Robert?" "Her name is Allison, if we are to speak of my daughter." "I would prefer you would call her by her first name, Allison." I say.

She rolls her brown eyes. "Okay look I will stop waiting for you to catch on." "The world wants answer like I said." "Their going nuts for your girl." "And want to see what she really looks like under that ugly hat and glasses." "They want to know where she has been." "How's she's doing living in a new home?" "And lastly they would like an interview with her, so she can answer these questions."

"I understand, beside I already know what those nosy paparazzi want from me and my daughter." "And what did you say." "When they asked you these questions Robert?" Denise asks. I take a deep breath knowing she'll hat this. "I said, we're doing fine, and would appreciate privacy during this wonderful, but difficult time." I reply. And that's it!" "No wonder my phones have been ringing off the hook." "Why won't you give the world more?" She asks. "What do you mean more?" "They've got the stupid statement they wanted from me what else do they want?"

"They want answers, they want to know how are you caring for a kid when as far as most people can see from your rehab pass." "You can't even care from your yourself." She throws back at me. I narrow my eyes as she brings up my pass, not even Allison knows about yet. "You don't think I can care for my own kid." "I'm a alcoholic anymore, that was the old selfish me." "Do you really think I can't care for her properly?" I ask. She doesn't look at me. Choosing to put her attention on one of my paintings that have luckily got into a famous museum in Australia.

"I never said that Robert, but yes." Denise says while turning around. "Yes what?" "Yes, as in I agree that you have turned your life around for the better." "But as far as I can see you are not as fit father, for this pregnant girl." She says a bit too calmly. "Says you I have been doing fine the past 3 and a half weeks she's been here." "Lets agree to disagree, shall we?" "Now let's get down to business." "You can't go through with this adoption of Sara and this baby." She says. While sitting down on the couch once again.

"Why, not?" I ask. "Because your family is a very well-respected, and reputation is key in hollywood." "And it doesn't look good that not only are you a teen dad." "But, when everyone finds out Sara is following in her dead mother's footsteps." "You and Sandra will be known as the parents who couldn't stop their daughter from dating." "And she will be known just like her mother as a whore that couldn't keep he legs closed" Denise states. I start to get angry, you can call me what you want, but don't speak wrongly of my wife and daughter. Their both saints, I don;t understand why no body sees that?

"Watch your mouth my wife and daughter are not whores." "And why would you even call Allison, not Sara a whore?" "You know her having sex was not her choice." "She was forced, I watched inside that black tent that night. I say as I defend my family. "Whatever Robert I don't carecare about what **you** think of those 2 women." "What UI really care about is what the **public** thinks of this family." She saids. See why sometimes she gets close to be getting kicked out of places?

"Well, I don't care about the public like that. "Because I'm thankful for the support my fans have given me, don't get me wrong." "But, if you haven't realized?" "I have to care for a daughter who doesn't even remember me." "And keep up my work at Condor Studios." "And plan a wedding with my future wife that is less than 4 months away!" " And most important try not to break down every time my daughter comes down the stairs, knowing that she is slightly scared that I will come into her room at night." "And, hurt her and her baby." "The last thing that is on my mind is what those fucking paparazzi thinks of me having a teenage daughter." "HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT DENISE?!" I yell.

"Of course I have, I'm not heartless. _Could a fooled me_. But, I'm here now, and I need to ask what Allison knows about Daniel and the rest of her family." "So we can move this case along faster." She says. "I told you she's not ready." "She's still hurting, and needs some time to get use to all this changes in her life." I say. "Yes I know I listened to you, and that sappy speak about you and all the things you have to worry` about. She says.

"Now let me do my job." "Where is Sara?" "Her name is Allison." I repeat. "Whatever, I don't care where is the pregnant whor-" She stops in mid sentence. After a knock is heard at the door. It must be Alli, she must be looking for me. With Mellissa telling her I was in her. Thinking Denise was gone already.

"Hang on a minute, kiddo!" I call to her on the other side of the door. "You will not ask her anything, I tell she is not ready to hear what the press thinks of her." "I say. " Well, how about we let her choose, she is the one going through this." "Let her have the say if she's ready or not." "She can just write down on her little communicator thingy." Denise says.I'm going to regret this aren't I? I open the door. "Hey sweetie, what can I do far ya?" She puts on a grin on her face. And hands me a English essay with a A- on it.

I smile. Better grades than I ever got in school. "That's great I'm very proud of you." " You worked hours on this paper, right?" She nods. And points to the minus on her grade. What so what if it's an A- it's still an "A". I say. Knowing why she cares of my opinion. Is because her curent grade is not the top grade to get. She's use to getter beaten for everything she did that was not perfection. But, I'm not like that. And it's hard to show her tat when everyone has their attention on her. And keep making it seems she's not good enough to be in this family.

She turns her head over to Denise. She just waves back at her. Acting like she wasn't just calling her, and her mother a whore a moment ago...Time to do some introducing.

"I'm Denise." " I would like to ask you some question about, how you let yourself get raped by those guys in the tent last month." She says. _Way to be suttle Denise_.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

_(meanwhile)_

What? Why would she want to ask a question like that? I don't know who this women is. Then, why does she want to talk to me? Robert said that I won't have to talk to anyone. Just the people who I told about my daddy, at the hospital.

I shake my head. Not wanting to talk to her. I have nothing else to say. It hurts too much to bring the subject up, anyways. "Look honey, I know you've been through a lot lately." "But, lots of people want to know more about you. Denise starts. Who wants to know about me. "Sit down sweetie." I sit on the couch. As she stands in front of me. "You see, not lots of people on the court's jury believe Daniel hurted you ever." She says. How can they not believe me? I have proof. I have scars, he took a lie detector test and failed. And Robert found me in a tent getting hurt. What more proof do I need? "Let me just ask you a few questions." Denise says. As Robert sits down next to me. I sigh and let her continue with her little interview.

"Now your 15, right?" I nod. As 3 more men in professional clothing like Denise comes inside the room. I start to get nervous. I look over to Robert for help. "Alli they just want to ask some questions." "To help the trial have a better outcome for us." "It's going to be okay." Robert assures me. " When did he first hit you?" I hold up 3 fingers. Showing I was 3 years when this all started. "Did you ever try to tell someone what was happening?" I nod. "Do you remember your birth at all?" I shake my head. I wish I did. She seemed like a cool girl to be around. "Your mother had you when she was only 18." "No you are pregnant at 15?" "Are you sure you didn't get pregnant just to get Robert to feel sorry for your and take you in?" I shake my head vigorously. How can they ask such a silly question?

Denise tells Robert to go out after he interrupts the interview, for the 3rd time. Saying this session is not a good idea. I'm starting to agree. "You know when you dissapearered it was all over the news." Denise says. "You're a very famous kid." She adds. "And everyone is asking how you could just drop the family that raised you?" "And then go over to a family you never knew before, without a second thought?" "Also how am I suppose to defend you in court if I don't ever see any marked on you?" Denise goes on. She is starting to make it seem like I'm masking this all up.

They star asking harder questions about my past. And how I could let my sister who is only 18 go to jail? I bring my knees up to me as they show me pictures that I remember my daddy putting on the internet. When he would do gross things to me. "Now explain Sara in these pictures you don't look like you're in trouble. "I'm starting to think me and these nice men are wasting their time." "Trying to help with this case" Because there is nothing here." "Just a 15-year-old pregnant slut, who just wants attention." "Because Daniel didn't give her enough money to spend like Robert does." "Is that right Sara?" I shake my head, wishing they would take those pictures of me and him out of my face. And stop calling me Sara. I have been told that is my birth name. And it is a pretty name. Just it isn't the name I grew up with.

My starts to heat up as memories of my old home life comes back. "Did you know you're the reason your mom died?" One of the men here ask me. I shake my head. "Yes you're the reason, why so many people lost a great model, and designer." He says. "She was looking for you,and a car hit her." "If you were never been born, she wouldn't have been on the street that night." "And that drunk driver would have never hit her."

"It's all your fault." He says. Tears brim my eyes that can't be true I'm not the one that hit her. They show me pictures of the accidents. And tell me I should start telling Robert to schedule interviews for me. So I can tell people what happened to me. Because lots of people are asking questions.I can't take this anymore.I get it my family is famous. I get it that if everyone found out about my past, my family would be put to shame. But, all these pictures, and questions. And saying I have to tell everyone about my past now. No! I can't do it, not now anyways. Please, just give me some times.

Some of the questions these people are asking me. Aer not yes are no questions. So, I'm starting to get frustrated that all these questions are getting thrown at me. And I answers for none of them. Because, I have no paper to write on. Or a voice to speak with. I don't know what to do. Or, how to prove I'm not making this stuff up, but how? please tell me, cause I'm out of ideas. And that rarely happens to me.

I roll into the ball shaking. Mostly just overwhelmed by all the expectations of my. And that these people are practically saying they don't believe my story. "When did Daniel supposedly hit you?" "Did your family know?" And if he raped you so many times, why didn't you stop him?" Denise questions. My breathing gets hard as the flashbacks start.

_Allison come back here! I run as fast as I can. But, fast enough he catches me._

_My mom packs he things she turns around before going out the door. "You ruined my life Allison." "I don't know what I did to deserve a daughter like you." Then walks out. Leaving me for good._

_No one will ever love you._

_Your stupid. _

_Your ugly._

_The only job you can do, is laying on your back._

_Not eating for weeks at a time. _

_Clothes getting loose on me._

_Hoping if I lose a few more pounds maybe someone will pay attention to me._

_Drag the piece of glass across my skin. It will be the last time...I hope._

_Songs fill my book, front to back all of them are sad. Never happy._

_Your dirty. _

_Worthless._

_A whore._

_Your fat._

_Speak up, oh yeah you can't. **HA!**_

_Cry all you want no one cares._

_"You will always be Daddy's little slut"_

I wish I could scream out. Enough! I get it! I know you don't believe me. But my story is true. I'm a good girl, I'm not lieing. I have no reason to. I start to hyperventalate. Not being able to take what these people have to say about me. I keep looking at the photos.I start to shake. "Now stop faking the interview is not even half over." Denise says. I'm not even aware of anything. My head starts to pound. What's going with me? Why can't I breath?

I feel arms circle around me. Telling the rude interviewers that I'm not faking, and stop laughing. "Honey, it's okay." "No one's hurting you, and people_ do_ believe you." "**I** believe you honey." Mellissa says. I don't even hear her. Wanting the hurt and the pain to go away. Wanting the memories of the abuse, teasing and bullying to fade. Please, just for a couple of minutes. Melissa holds me tighter, after I fight to get her off of me. She just holds me tighter every time I try to pull away. She leans on the arm rest with me in between her legs. She tells the Denise and the 3 men to get out. Then calls for Robert. My eyesight is blurry, I can't be crying I never do that. Why won't this chick let me go? I'm fine I just want to go up stairs to my room. Is that so bad. I see Robert sitting in front of me. With Sandra standing behind him, silent as a sleeping child.

I feel something warm come down my cheeks. "Sweetie, you have to listen to me." "It's okay, you can't let those people upset you" "I know they upset you." "I won't make you talk to any one anymore." "If you don't want to." He says. He hesitates at first, but then puts his warm hand on my cheek, still trying to comfort me. I turn my head sharply with an angry look on my face. Not wanting to be touched by any man. I see hurt in his eyes, but I don't care at the moment. I start to see black spots as I cry harder.

"Robert, I know you don't want to." "But, I think you have to give her that shot the doctor gave you." "If she ever gets too worked up." " You know the doctor said, her heart can't take it if she ever gets like this. Mellissa says, holding me closer. It sounds like she's crying."No that stuff is strong, and I don't want to drug my daughter" Sandra doesn't say a word. But, does walk out. Saying she can't watch me get do upset like this with out crying herself.

I feel myself start to get dizzy as my heart beat even faster. Robert looks at me with sorrow in his eyes. "Honey please calm down your going to hurt yourself, your scaring me?" He says to me. My breathing starts to slow down. But my heart rate speeds up even more. My head-ache fades. My chest tightens, I don't feel angry anymore. I finally relax, and stop fighting to get away from Melissa. I just lay against her, as she runs her fingers through my doesn't hold me as tight. Whispering soothing words to me. I let Robert stroke my cheek with his thumb. It feels nice. As I begin to feel tired. I close my eyes. Wanting nothing more to sleep. Just for a few minutes...

"ALLISON!...ALLISON!" "Wake up!"

"She's not breathing!" "Someone call 911!"

I darkness take me away. As sounds of sirens fill the neighborhood.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**MELLISSA'S P.O.V**

_(later that day)_

"What are you doing?" Sandra asks me. I whistle a tune I heard on a commercial this morning. As I bring in what I have learned if Alli's favorite treat, chocolate chip cookies with whipped cream on top. I hope they will make her feel better. It was so scary, having her trying to pull away from me like thaqt. She was in tears. Just so scared, just wanting to be left alone. I feel sorry that she is going through all this pain. I'm proud of her for keeping the child. But, in my opinion she shouldn't have to got through this. She's just a baby herself. I can't imagine why you would want to hurt a sweet girl like her in the first place. And the father who got her pregnant. I hope he goes to jail forever.

"What are you doing?" Sandra asks me. Oh nothing, I was done with my chores for the day." "And thought I would bring some cookies for Allison, I hope they make her feel better." "Did me or Robert tell you to do that?" She asks with her hands on her large hips. "No." "But that's okay I'm happy to." I say with a smile. While taking out the finished cookies. I take a bit of one. _WOOOOW! I'm a good baker. _"Would you like one Miss. Sandra?" "I made plenty." I offer. She looks at the treats with disgust. "I don't think so." "Unlike you, I'm a supermodel and have a figure to keep" She says rudely.

"Well, suit yourself." I reply ignoring her rude tone. I try to walk around her to take a plate of cookies up to the upset teen. She stops me, by standing in front of me. "Is there a problem, Miss. Sandra? I say politely. "I don't want you to take these cookies up to Allison." She says. "Why not, their just a little treat" I respond.

"Because those that sugar." Sandra says. "Yeah so, what's your point?" "She is already fat enough." "And I'm thinking of putting her on a diet" "And your going to ruin that if your feeding her mouth with treats." "She responds. "Wait she's not fat at all." "Plus, I'm no doctor, but isn't dangerous to be on a diet when your pregnant?" "I mean won't it hurt the baby, if you lose weight too fast?" I ask. "I don't care if I hurt the stupid baby." "besides do you have kids, Mellissa?" "Well, no you know that" "Then until you do, don't give me advice about raising my daughter." She says. " Now go away, I need to go talk to Allison about her little freak out yesterday." She says then walking into Allison's hospital room.

_That women worries me sometimes. _

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**SANDRA'S P.O.V**

_(meanwhile)_

_'I other news Sara Lovato is back in town, after being found in the other side of New Jersey. With going through the plans of moving in with her father after being in the hospital for 2 weeks. Our sources have told us that she is settling in to her new life just fine. And not heading in to the lime-light with her own new project with her father anytime soon. Not much has been found out about the teen except that apparently she had changed her name for some odd reason. Also that, as of yesterday the child has refused to talk to the press any longer. We don't know why her father Robert Lovato and future step-mother Sandra Banks is letting her make this choice on her own. Knowing me and you people of this world have a right to hear where this sweet girl has been. And how she was found. And most importantly, is she going to follow in her parents footsteps, and be in the lime-light. While doing modeling like her birth-mother or something like that. But all we know is that unfortunately after living with her family for 3 weeks ,Sara fainted in her home last night. Suffering from a minor heart attack. She lived through it, and should be going home by tomorrow afternoon. We pray and hope you get better Miss. Sara Lovato. You need to get to go home. You have been away from it long enough already.'_

_'This is Heather Montgomery, Five o' clock News. We will keep you updated on Sara's condition, as her recovery happens.'-_

I shut off the T.V. in this room. Upset that they're talking about the girl non stop. She is on the news every night, and her picture when she and Robbie left the clinic is on every magazine. And did you hear that? That Heather girl only mentioned me once in that news clip. And didn't even talk about me and Robbie's wedding. Like even though she's here now, it's not going to happen anymore. Ridiculous every one is so worried about her. Hoping she's okay, trying to send the brat get-well cards, and little gifts like that. She hasn't gotten them yet. I ordered Robbie's maids, not to.

But, what I don't get, is what about me? I'm hurting too, even worst than that little girl. I have to live with a 15-year-old kid who is pregnant. And, I'm starting to hear about that people are talking about me. Saying that I must be going through a lot right now. Since now I have to take care of a pregnant daughter. Once I get married. Do you know what that does to me. I'm usually the girl everybody is jealous of. My life is suppose to be perfect.

Not a single blemish is seen, when my name is mentioned. Now people are feeling sorry for me. Asking all the time how I'm holding up knowing that my future daughter was taken advantage of by a man. And thinking I don't want to go clubbing anymore because I would rather stay and hang out with my kid. And that is so not true I would take clubbing over that girl if I could any day of the year. I walk more in to the large hospital room. Only the best was giving, once this hospital knew. The youngest Lovato daughter was in the place.

I Put on my fake concerned face.

"How is Alli doing?" I ask Robbie. As her sits on a chair next to the child's bed. She is hooked up to an I.V. , and a heart monitor. As she sleeps, eyelids flickering, as if she's having a nightmare. I hope it's a horrible dream. Like about her rapist

"Robbie sighs. "She's going to be fine." "She woke up for a few minutes to take her medicine then went right back to sleep." "The doctor said to let her just sleep, and get her strength back." "What else did they say?" "Like why on Earth did she callaspe like that?" I ask. They said her body just went in to shock." "Her heart couldn't handle all her getting too emotional like that." "She's lucky she made it through the heart attack, she is very lucky." Robbie replies.

"Why did her heart fail last night, babe?" "Her doctors say; she has a weak heart, it can only take so much." "And when she started crying like that, her heart started to beat faster than a normal person's would." "So we have to be carefull, and make sure she doesn't get too stressed out." He says. "Why is that so important?" I ask. "Because she can pass out from her heart over working its self." "Or most likely won't live through another heart attack." He replies.

"So what are they going to do to control heart, so she can have a normal life?" I ask. While ideas swarm in my head, I need to make a few phone calls later tonight. "They are going to give her some pills that will control her heart rate." "And they said she can live a regular life like any teen." "Go to school, have friends just live life." "Just as any parents don't want their kids under stress." "We just have to be more carefull with her." He says while smiling down at her. I try not to barf at the father daughter moment. He should be looking at only me like that. I'm going to end that girl if she tries to cross me.

Robbie suddenly looks down. "What's the matter?" I ask. "The doctors said their worried she may not make it through the while going through labor." "Their even surprized the baby made it this dar in the pregnancy." He says with worry in his brown eyes. Oh right that does put pressure on the heart for any women. _But for Allison...hmmm my life just got a little better_.

"Baby how long will she be sleeping." I ask innocently. "Oh, I don't know maybe a few more hours." "The nurse gave her some pretty hard meds, to help calm her down. He says, while standing up. "When will she be out of here?" "Just like the news said even though I don't know how they even know for sure." "She should be out by tomorrow, or if she really feels better, by later tonight." He replies. "I'm going down stairs to the cafe for some lunch." "Want anything?" "A monca latte please?" I ask politely, with a smile. "With fat-free whipped cream on top?" He asks. With a knowing smile. I giggle. "You know me so well." I say. "Of course I do, your my baby. be right back." He places a peck on my cheek and walks out the room.

I watch him walk out. Watching his back-side and knowing I am one lucky girl.

I turn around going over to Allison's bedside. Where Robbie was. She looks so sweet as she dreams. Breathing evenly ,_ much _calmer than she was yesterday in my fionce`e's office. She turns on her small back in her sleep. Her lips form something, but od course nothing comes out. Such a sweet girl, that I'm going to be a mother soon. "ALLISON!" I yell. She jumps from the loud noise, I hold in a laugh at her reaction. I'm so funny.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling dear?" She nods, she must mean she is okay. She starts to close her brown eyes again. She must be still drowsy from the meds. "Wait honey, please stay up for me." "Need to talk to you." I say sweetly, while sitting in the bed side chair. She opens her eyes again, and turns her big head over at me. I smile at her."Now honey you gave us quite a scare yesterday when you broke down like that." I said. Even though that is a lie. I walked out because, I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer, watching her break down like that. It was hilarious!

She nods. I'm guessing Robbie already told her how worried he was. "Well, honey before you well, flipped out." "Me and Robbie were talking to his boss on the phone about a raise." I start. "And I know you didn't mean it." "But because Robbie went to go help you, he had to cancel his meeting with his boss in te living room." "And because of him cancelling the meeting Robbie's boss fired him." He eyes go wide, and points to herself. "Yes because he had to help out **you**, he got fired."

I hang my head down to look more dramatic. With her concerned look on her face, it's working.

"Because of you he lost out of a hundred thousand dollar raise." I said. I hope you feel bad, I know you were upset." "But do you think you may had overreacted to the situation a bit, dear?" "I mean think about it, all the interviewers were just asking you simple silly questions." "Then, you stop answering questions, crying, pushing away Mellissa,for no reason at all, they weren't doing anything to you that should make you upset, right?"

She shrugs, then after a few moments does nods at me. Yes she is feeling guilty, now time to real her in. "Now I had talked to Robbie, and we have a punishment for acting out like an infant." I say. "We've decided to ground you, not sure how long, but for now." "You will have to do chores, and no friends over." "And here is the chore list.I hand it to her. There is probably 50 something, things to do on the , she's use to being asked to do crazy chores, and being punished all of the sudden. So this shouldn't be new for her.

"You do realize me and Robbie are very disappointed in you, correct?" She nods. "You know this family acts very mature, you young lady should try it instead of crying over silly things." "Do you want for Robert to send you back to your daddy?" I threaten. She shakes her head. I hide a smile after she shakes a bit at the thought. "Then stop letting Robbie treat you like a baby" "And start to act like the other women in this family" "And maybe he will love you more." I say. Loving this so much that I keep going on, even though I think she got the hint.

"Do you want Robbie to love you?" She nods. "Then try acting more responsible, and uh...next time if you start crying like that again like a baby" "Tell Mellissa not to call Robbie again, or you might be the reason he loses a great job he loved so much." I walk out of the room with out another word. Catching Mellissa eaves dropping outside of the room.

"What do you think you are doing!" I snap while yanking her away from the door. "I was eaves dropping, duh!" "I know you go low to get what you want, but that was cruel." "How can you ground her, she did have a reason to be upset." She says. "No she didn't she freak out like a drama queen for no reason." "And don't speak out of term like that, remember you are a maid. I reply.

"What ever I am very close to Robbie, and he doesn't care if I speak out of term." "Remember you may be marrying him, but I will alway be his best friend that introduced him to his first love. "Shut up this instant maid-" No!, not until what you just said was not true." She says looking angry, for some reason. "What was not true?" I ask in a bored tone.

"You know for a fact Robert's interview ended 20 minutes before I called him." "I was in there remember?" "And secondly he wasn't fired, he quit because the hours were not appropriate for raising a child, and being a good husband." "I don't understand why you let that teenager believe she is at fault for something like that." She says. I grow angry knowing she can tell Robbie what I was saying to his precious little brat.

And I'm going to go and tell Robert that you scared Alli-" She gets cut off... by me. I slap her as hard as I can, making sure my gold rings get in contact with her clear, zit-less face. She gasps looking at her now bleeding cheek. I grip her by her shirt bringing her to me. "Shut up maid you don't know nothing, because he wanted to be generous I lost out helping Robbie spend an extra hundred thousand dollars."

"He did it for you too, so he can be a better husband to you." "Yes but It's more fun to take out my frustrations on a weak, defenceless girl." "And you will not ruin that for me." "You are not going to tell Robbie I grounded her either" I add.

"Why is she grounded?" She asks. After I realize her ugly shirt. I just shrug. "I don't know, I guess knowing he thought of her too when he turned down that raise." "And didn't only think of me." "And plus some of those chores I don't feel like doing." "Plus it's just fun to make her work harder." I reply. "But you heard Robbie she needs rest, and you working her like that when she goes home can make her sick again." She says. "So not my problem, she should try and do a better job of not getting sick."

"You better not tell either Robbie or that brat what I have said to you." "And if I refuse." Says Mellissa. While taking a step back from me. I smirk. " Then I tell him you were the drunk driver behind the wheel that killed his dumb first love." " And young girl's mother she never met ever after being kidnapped." She looks at me with fear in her eyes. As tears start to form "Have anything to say Mellissa?" I say teasingly. She shakes her head finally apologizing for speaking out of term today.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**CHAD'S P.O.V**

_(meanwhile)_

"Come on mom." "I'm 16, you should be able to trust me to go to a simple party." I say to my mother. "I wish I could, but you are grounded remember young man?" "For what?!" I exclaim. This woman is getting on my nerves. "You know, why because of your behavior this week." She says. "What did I do?" "Lets see." "You sneaked out five times last week, almost had sex while your family was at home." "You yelled at Allison for no reason, while calling her horrible names."""And you are failing in all your classes, because you won't do the work."And to top it off." "You broke in your bosses home, and tore up his car, he and his daughter were working very hard on." "Now that is not fair, mom." "What's the big deal the piece a junk was already broken anyway." "Whether or not it was broken young man, you still trust passed, and that is against the law." She responds. "Your lucky your boss didn't charge you for damages." She says_. She is so dramatic._

"Look mom that is all in the past now." "I've grown up, and as a reward I should go to the huge once in a life time hollywood party tonight." I said. "I don't think so, and if I find out you sneaked out you are in a whole world mess of trouble, Chad. She threatens. Then walks out of my room.

I'm not missing that party, but I do need help so I can sneak out. I head to my brother's room. He opens the door, after I knock several times. He couldn't hear me over his loud stuff he calls music. "What do you want?" He asks. "I need your help." "With what?" "I want to go to a party tonight." I tell him. "Then go, see ya later." He says. Then starts to close the door. " No wait don't close the door just yet." I say while hurrying in to the room. "Afraid our mom will hear us in the hallway. The woman has ears like a bat...times 2.

"Did I say you can come in? He says, while sitting in his room. "No." "But, what have you done to this place?" "I can't remember the last time I've been in my brother's room, he's grown up a lot. He has about 7 posters of bands I don't know the name of. He painted his room a dark shade of forest green. And has a few scary clown head hanging on his walls. There are clothes everywhere on his floor. Which is common for the average Cooper man to do. His room is clean, with a couple of pictures of the family on his clean computer desk. But, none of our father. But, does have 2 pictures of his girlfriend, who is very annoying to everyone in this family. But, don't tell him that, he will blow up at you.

I notice he has a few basketball magazines,is on his computer desk too. He spends hours up here, sometimes you forget he's even in the room. He's been really quite since our mom got re-married to our birth dad, Johnny. After being separated for almost 7 years. My brother never likes being in the house other than being up in his room. When ever our dad is home. I pick up a photo of a man named Lance, you will hear his name again soon enough.

Dude really I don't mind you being in my room." "But, what can I help you with?" He ask. "You know, I'm grounded, right?" "He nods. Yeah so?" "Mom won't let me go to the party, because she doesn't trust me to not get in to trouble?" "Can you believe that?" I say. "No...no not at all." "I mean you never have done anything bad, ever." He says.

"Are you being sarcastic." I wonder. "Maybe, why?" "No reason, just wanted to know." "So will you help your brother who you love so much." "Get to the party of the year?" I ask, with hope in my eyes. He runs his fingers through his hair. "I don't know bro, your one of my best friends." "But, I just got back from Europe with Johnny, and started school again." "Mom is already on my back about catching up with my homework." "Sorry Chad, but I don't have time to help." "Besides your going to get caught anyway." "No I won't mom trusts you since you're the heir to the Cooper real-estate Corperation and are doing so good at learning the ropes." "You are the only one that can convince her to let me go." I say to him.

And you read right. My brother is an heir of a million dollar company, even though I'm older than him. Our older brother Jake would had been the heir. But he made his choice to be sort of the corporation on the side. And working as a doctor on the side, which my family is proud of. But, in other words my older brother gave up being the heir, so the title went to me. But, when apparently started acting bad, and failing my classes. The title finally went down to my 4th broth Austen. He's my half-brother, same mom different dads. He doesn't get mentioned a lot since he **is** a step child. So the press forget him sometimes. But, not since he got that huge title.

I have to say I was pretty pissed off at first, my family picked him to be the hair. But I got over it when I realized that meant more time to have fun for me. "Do I have to help you." He whines. "Yes, mom will listen to you." "And if you talk to mom for me, I will help you get that new girl you like." I say. "W-W-W-W, What new girl?" "If you haven't noticed, I have a long time girlfriend." He stutters. "That maybe true, but doesn't mean your friends don't notice you staring at her in class the other day." "So what if I was doesn't mean I want her enough to break it with my girlfriend" He replies." What ever when you realize that you want this mystery girl, what ever her name is." "Call me I will help you." "Thanks, but no need." "I admit the new girl is just too hot for words." "Even cuter than Chloë""But I love Chloe,and I still want to be with her." "But, I'll help you anyways, Chad."

"Help you with what Chad?" My mom asks while coming in to the room. We forgot to close the door didn't we?" We have a problem of closing door at important times in this family. As you can see.

* * *

**Well now you know how Chad and Austen know each other.**

**THEIR FUCKING BROTHERS.**

**Please review, and if you have one, **

**please don't be shy and tell me your fave part.**

**Or, your lease fave part.**

**Also, do you guys have any ideas for my story.**

**I'll gladly read them.**

**Anyway, before I log off once again.**

**I thought you may like a preview of what is coming up in my story. **

**In a chapter called: **_Once you go southern. You NEVER go back._

**~preview to next chapter~**

SONNY'S P.O.V

_"So I hear your a little southern girl, are you not?" The sweet boy asks. While playfully flipping one of my pig-tails. Under my cowgirl hat. I don't look up from my little sparkly blue notebook. Not wanting to meet the eyes of the young man. The blond boy, manuevers my fingers from my book. Then gently tilts my chin up and places his lips on mine. I don't know what to do? Is this a dream, am I letting him take my first kiss away? In reality this isn't my first kiss. But, this is the first time I let a boy kiss me on the lips. Except when I was 11 under an apple tree in a class play. But we don't have to talk about that right now. If you don't mind._

_Our lips move together slowly. The room feels like it just went up 80 degrees, as my heart quickens. As his hands rest on my hips, respectfully. I don't know where to put my hands. But, finally without really thinking place them on his chest. You know when girls would say when they would kiss a great guy they would feel butterflies in their belly? And never want to their kiss to end? Well even though if sounds stupid, and corney that's exactly how I feel right now. This is not like me, kissing boys. Liking it. I'm usually afraid of this sort of thing. Why is it so different with the boy? I don't know I'm a little scared of this new feeling...But not enough to break the kiss._

_The kiss is not too fast at all. This has to be a dream. A first kiss shouldn't be this lips taste like honey, I like honey. We pull back and just stare at each other. With our foreheads touching. Breathing heavily, I look into in to boy's eyes. I can tell he wants to say something. After he glancing down at my stomach._

_Please don't say; are you pregnant Allison? Because I don't think you'll want to kiss me again if you know the answer. My wish came true, he doesn't ask. Just sweeps me up in another kiss. Something tells me this won't be our last. And, for some reason, I'm okay with that._

_Because, I think I may have my first ever crush._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**_That's the preview everyone._**

**_Did ya like it?_**

**_I hope you did._**

**_Because If you did. _**

**_You will get to read who Allison's first crush is._**

**_Until next time, this is GIRYL1015 signing off. :D Kisses for all of you!_**


	17. What a Blond Troll!

**Hey everyone did ya have a great day?**

**I've read the reviews.**

**And, I loved them.**

**It's so sweet you guys take the time out of your day to review my story.**

**And it's nice to know that is there is actually people reading this thing.**

**Also, I apologize for my spelling.**

**I know it is not the best.**

**But, at lease I'm trying right?**

**So please bare with me, as I try to become a better writer?**

* * *

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

_~the next day~_

_(March 20th, 2009)_

I reach into my hospital bag. And take out 3 different pills. One is my prenatal pill, which I take for obvious reasons. The second one is my iron pill, since I am anemic. The final one is to help my heart grow stronger.

I still can't believe, just a couple nights ago I suffered from a heart attack. A heart attack. Really? I just turned 15. Aren't I too young?

I guess I must I must not be. Since I just got out of the hospital 3 hours ago. But, I'm doing much better though. My doctor assured me, I'll be fine as time goes on. I just have to work on my stress level, and take my medication every single day. I can do that. But there is good news for me. My doctor told me, the baby is fine, and very healthy going on 13 weeks along. Where has the time gone. It is like yesterday I just found out I was having it. I found out the baby is only about 2 inches long. And, its tiny ears and eyes are beginning to develop already.

I was so happy to hear the news, the baby lived through the stress from the heart attack. I guess I have a strong little trooper inside me.

It's scary to know I was _this_ close to losing my baby at only 13 weeks, and a few days. The main thing that makes me want to wake up in the morning. I place a hand my belly, feeling the odd-shaped circle forming even more. I'm definitely showing. But, it can still be easily hidden from the world still. But, I know I won't be able to hide behind a size small, babydoll shirt forever. Too, bad because these kind of shirt are just adorable on me. I must say.

Taking my hand off my stomach, I pick up the list Sandra gave me. I feel horrible for making Robert miss out on so much money. If Robert is anything like my daddy. Robert must be furious at me for making him miss out on that kind of deal. And on top of that getting him fired.

I start heading down stairs wanting to get started on my chores. The sooner I start the sooner they will be finished. Then I can take a nap. I am feeling better, but of course after having a heart attack. I still feel sort of weak, plus I'm tired. And add that to being in the early stages of my pregnancy. I just feel like going up to my room. Taking out my sparkly blue notebook. And just draw until my fingers cramp up. Or, I fall a sleep. What ever comes first.

But, I can't do that at the moment. I have 50 something things to do.

Right now I'm on; #4.),_ which is to do the dishes._

I head into the kitchen, my eyes go wide seeing the piles of plates and cups. Piled all over the counters, and in the 2-sided sink. I sigh and start doing the dishes. After only 20 minutes of doing all of these dishes. I start to grow more tired than I was before.

_Allison you need_ _to lie down_. _The doctor said you need your rest_. I think to myself.

But, I'm afraid to take a break. I remember at my daddy's house, no matter how badly he had beaten me the night before he would get so angry at me for not finishing my chores. And I still feel like I'm on thin ice with this family. And, I don't want to take the risk, and get hit again. The thought is too scary for me to even imagine.

"What are you doing, Allison?" "I thought I told you, you were grounded." "Did I not, young lady!" Sandra scolds me. After walking in the kitchen. She must be visiting Robert. I nod, answering the women's question. "Okay, then why are you not doing the dishes like I told you to do?" She asks. With tighten face, and fists on her hips. I look down at the soap filled sink, I'm standing in front of. When did I even stop? Wow, I must be tired?

I grab a pencil that was lucky on the kitchen table. And start writing that I will finish my chores but the doctor said. I need to rest. She snatches the pen out of my hand. "I don't want excuses, Allison." "Me and Robbie told you to do a few simple chores." "For you can repay Robbie for making him lose his job, and you can't even do that." She shakes just her head. Looking so mad. "Do you like making me and Robbie mad?" She asks. I shake my head vigorously.

"Do you want to show Robbie you can be the perfect daughter?" "To show you care about him?" She asks. I nod. I want to show Robert, even though I came from a bad past. And rough neighborhoods. I can still be the daughter he's been wanting all these years. I just want to be accepted for once in my life. Okay if you want Robbie to like you more stop acting like a brat, and do what your told." "Like a good little girl."

"It doesn't matter if your tired, Allison." "Just because your rich now, doesn't mean the rules here change." "Just like at your old home, you do what your parents say, with no question." "Or just like at your old house, you will be punished." She tells me. While shaking her finger at me. Then walks out the room without a another word to me.

I'll do the work then, sleep later. Cause, I don't want to be punished.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**MELLISSA'S P.O.V**

_(later that day)_

"Mellissa." Did you hear something?" "I could have sworn someone called me." I ask. Agatha. The head cook here. Everyone asks her, why she doesn't just quit this job. And open a restaranut, with her yummy dishes. She just everyone who works here knows why. We all have the same reason why people rarely quit this job. And, it's not just the money.

Agatha shrugs. "No, you must be hearin' things sweetie." She replies. Then goes back to mixing her soup on the stove. I turn around, and go back to sketching. I lean over the kitchen island, enjoying my break. I giggle quietly, as I use the colored pencils I borrowed from Allison. Speaking of which where is that shortie. Haven't seen her all day. Hope the child hasn't gotten herself in trouble.

"What are you doing, child?" Agatha asks. The 56-year-old is like a second mother to me. Since I've worked here. But, my goodness she's nosey. "What I am doing is none of your business, Aggie." "And don't call me a child." I say. Then turning back to my picture._ "You are _child, you are still under 30." "And, child your coloring on your break." I roll my eyes ignoring the women. And continue coloring like a child proudly.

"HEY!" I exclaim, after Agatha snatches my picture away from me. "Mell, this again." She asks while shaking her head. After looking at my sketch of a red dress. I snatch the picture back. She gives me a look, a look, I've come to loath. "Don't look at me that." I say. Me looking uneasy under her hazel-eyed stare. "I'm not looking at you any other way I usually do." She says. "Yes you are." "Just say what's on your mind." I say. While stuffing the sketch in to my maid uniform pocket.

"She looks over at me. "That dress is very beautiful, you drew." "Thanks, but you and I both know it looks stupid." I replie. "No, it doesn't, I can see someone actually wearing that." She complements. I smile. "Mell, I just don't understand." Agatha says, with a hand on her hip. "Understand, what? I ask. "I don't understand why when your such a talented, beautiful, and young women like yourself is working as a maid." "You could do so much more, like be a designer." "You already went to school so you could get the job easy." She says.

" No I don't want to do that with my life. "I say. "And why not child, you told me that after you worked here long enough and saved enough money you would follow your dream. " "And be a fashion designer." She says. "Maybe cause I like my job, that's why I am not going to quit." I reply.

"Or, because you want to keep your promise to Lasianica?" She says with a warm smile. I smile as I remember the sweet girl, Who passed away in such a horrid way. "She was my best friend, we met when we were only 6." She taught me, everything she knew about art." "And when Robert was in Rehab I visited him, and tought him everything Lasianica showed me." "And Robert did art as a tiny hobby, to help him with his stress." "Lasianica was the true artist, out of the three of us." "No wonder she was able to become such a famous designer." "She has true talent, that nobody had to teach her."

"I remember we were so close that when Lasianica had Sara, well now called Allison." "Lasianica made me her Godmother." "And, I promised that if anything should happened to her I will watch over that little girl." "And adopt her as my own." "Of course I said yes, I would do anything for that little girl." I say. "But, Robert met Sandra now." "She's going to be Ms. Allison mother soon." "She will watch over her now." Agatha says.

"I know, but I don't trust Sandra, just like every worker in this large mansion. I say. Agatha nods understandly. "Then stay, and make sure Miss. Sandra doesn't hurt Ms. Allison." "Ms. Allison just suffered from a heart attack." "She doesn't need to be hurt more." "I nod. "I know that's why when I heard that Allison was going to live here." "And Robert was _still_ going to marry that blond hag." "I changed my mind that I was quitting that day. I said.

_"_MELLLLISSSAAAA!" We both jump at the call from the future Mrs. Lovato. Or, who we nick name the Blond Troll. "And that's my cue, the our Blond Troll calls for me." I said then hurrying to the women's yells.

"**MELLLLISSSAAA, COME IN HERE**, **NOW**!" Sandra screams. "I'm coming!" I call back. As I hurry up the **many** stairs. I would have taken the elevator in this mansion, but there has been a new rule, by the Blond Troll. About the help can't use the elevator, for any reason. Personally I think she made that rule because then the elevator is always open for her personal using.

I finally get up the stairs, it takes about 5 minutes. This place is HUGE! I open the door to the large spa room, Robert build last year. Don't ask me why, I really don't know. You may want to know that Robert is down the street down the street visiting some friends. And ordered all of the help to treat the Blond Troll to a little spa day. Since, he was told by her that she had horrible day at work. Also the press broke in to her dressing room. And started asking questions about the finding of Allison. Saying they wouldn't leave her alone.

But, I know that is all a lie. She didn't even go to work today. How I know you ask? Because she has been hiding out here all fuckin' day! Making us pamper her from masosses, to rubbing her disgusting 13 toes. Yup, 13 of them. And said if we didn't she would dig up something about all of us to get us fired.

The Blond Troll just made up that lie about having a hard day. When her hubby woke up from his nap, and asked why she was here? And, being the thoughtful young man he is. Wanted to help her feel better. Isn't he the sweetest?

I tighten my hair-bun. And fix my long maid's dress. That I tripped over so many times. Trying to hurry up the stairs. About time you got here!. Sandra exclaims. While in a robe, sitting in a white spa chair. Getting her hair done. Including, getting a manicure, and pedicure. I put a fake, but professional smile on my face. I give her a curtsie. "I know m'lady, I would have been up here faster, but-"

"I don't want to hear your pretend excuses!" "Now go get me another bucket of ice-cold water for my feet!" "And make sure the temperater is no higher than 45 degrees! She yells, even though I'm 5 feet from her. I'm not sure why she wants cold water for her feet. I guess she wants the temperature to be as cold as her heart. You know if the woman even has one.

I do as she tells me to. And get the ice-cold water. Imagining spilling it all over her freshly made hair. Then, watching her freak out because her hair is wet. Awwwww...what a beautiful fantasy. I head back in to the spa room, and start pouring the cold water in to the bucket that is already in here. 'BANG!'. Me and all te people who are helping The blond Troll , Sandra ignores it.

"What in the world was that?" Wilmer, my 6-year, boyfriend asks. Who is a very good hair stylist. And works here too. Planning on opening his own hair studio. Once he earn enough money from working here. "Who cares what it was." Just get back to pampering me, right now." Sandra barks.

"Where, is Ms. Allison?" I ask. "Maybe that was her, maybe something fell on her." I say worriedly. I don't what I would do if something serious happened to that little Angel.

"Who cares if it was her that got hurt." "You guys have more important thing to do, than worry about some pregnant whore." "You have sexy me to concentrate on, right now." The Blond Troll says with a conseaded smile.

_She is not a whore, you are_. I think to myself. It takes everything inside of me. Not to say that sentence out loud. I know I may be in trouble by Sandra later, but I have t make sure Alli is okay. Not only because I have been assigned to be like her big sister to her. While, Robert and Sandra are away from her. But, also. Because I truly care for that girl.

It's kind of hard not to.

"Ms. Allison, honey where are you?" I call. Then realizing that's pretty stupid, it's not like she's going to answer back. Where did I hear that bang? I ignore Sandra's calls, for me to come back to the spa room. I'm a bit busy now.

Ms. Allison, are you alright?" I say. After finding her under 7-drawer dresser. That is much taller than her, I bet weighs more too. I don't know how I was able to, I guess seeing her struggle. And knowing her baby is being strained inside her. From having all the weight of the dresser on Allison like that. Gave me like super human strength to lift something I usually have my boyfriend pick-up. Because usually I could never be able to do it alone.

I help her up, brushing the dust off of her too. "I'm no doctor." "But aren't you suppose to be in bed, young lady?" I ask. She nods. "Then, why are you in your father's room?"

"If you were looking for him, I can take you down te street where he is visiting a friend." I offer. She shakes her head at me. While, fishing out of her pocket a very long list.

**~BECAUSE SHE'S GROUNDED. THIS IS ALLISON'S DON'T DO THEM FOR HER! ~**

_#9 re-arrange my Robbie's bedroom._

"What's this." I ask. She points to te word grounded. In result making me remember the conversation Alli and Sandra had yesterday. Time to be a good "big sister". "Ms. Allison, you know what I'll finish these silly chores." She shakes her head. Knowing that it is wrong having someone doing her chores for her.

"No worries Ms. Allison my job is to keep an eye on you while Robert is gone." "Now get upstairs, and I'll bring up a snack for you." I said. It took some more convincing, but I finally got her butt upstairs. For she can rest. Now I have proof Sandra is secretly evil. I'm telling Robbie she was punishing Allison with-out his consent.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**SANDRA'S P.O.V**

_~the next day_

_(March 21st, 2009)_

"Babe, can I talk to you for a second?" Robbie said. After coming in to the living room where I am.

"Of course hunny bun what's up!" I respond. "It's about this list." He said. He takes out the list I made for Allison the moment he left to go check on her. And **QUIT!**, that high paying job. "Who gave you that, Dum-Dum-Dumplin'?" "It doesn't matter who did Sandra." "The point is how dare you ground my daughter with-out consulting me first?" "We may be getting married soon, but I still would like to know when my own daughter is grounded." "What was even the reason?!" He barks, while standing in front of me. _What do I say? Oh well, I guess I have to think on my feet like I always do._

I sigh. "Babe I didn't give her that list." "I don't even have a reason to ground te child." I lie. "Don't lie, jus tell me why you grounded her." I start hyperventilating like that whore did yesterday. Before getting pulled on a gurney and in to an ambulance. I schunch up my face, and adda loud sniff.

"H-H-How on E-E-Earth accuse me of l-l-lieing?" "I love you Darling so, so much." I start sobbing. "For your information." "That cook that you must trust, and Love more than me gave her that ridiculous long list." "I over heard her saying she wanting to punish our sweet beautiful Alli." "Why?" He asks. As falls right in to my trap. I just shrug, "crying louder". "I don't know, she said that Alli was the reason for you missing out on that raise you got from your old boss."

"I think her name is, Raggie." I say. "You mean Aggie as in Agatha?" He asks. I nod. "Oh, baby, I will for surely talk to that woman." "I'm so sorry I accused, sweetheart." He says while giving me a big hug. As I cry in to his shirt to add effect to the situation. Upset he accused me.

This is the first time I've gotten caught doing something bad around Robbie. It must be the curse set upon us, called Allison. She had to be the reason my life has gone wrong all of the sudden. I don't know how, but it has to some reason be her fault. She has been trying get rid of me since she gt hear. She musty be jealous of me, because of many reason.

Like; my mother is live and well. Her mother got hit by a convertible. Going 65 miles per hour. In result making Lasianica, fly up to that pretty fashion studio up in the sky, before even she got arrived at the hospital.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**AUSTEN'S P.O.V**

_(meanwhile)_

"Hey Austen, did you hear about that Lovato kid?" Skylar Samuels, one of my best friend asks. "Oh yeah, her family finally found her." "Then,she had a heart attack a few days ago." I reply. "Wait, isn't she somewhere around our age?" "Why would she have a heart attack?" Nico asks me. I just shrug. "I don't know, I guess she just isn't really healthy." I say, like I don't really know what happened. I saw the ambulance outside my window. I over heard my parents talking about. I don't even know her and I feel sorry for her. Apparently she got really stressed out or something. And something about having a really weak heart.

"At lease she's out of the hospital now." I said. "Have you met her before?" Nico asks me. As we sit on the bleachers inside the gym. Waiting for class to start. "No, why?" I ask. Him knowing there's a good chance I have knowing I live next door to the girl. "No reason, it's just that there was an interview saying that girl Sara was going back to school. He saids. "Yeah so, why does it concern you?" I ask. "Because maybe there's a good chance she'll come to this school." He says. I laugh. "Yeah right, her coming to this school?" "It could happen, her family do run the school." He reminds me._ Hmm...the brown haired boy has a point_. "Well, I still think it will never happen, Sky." "Her family is probably very protective of her, scared sh may be taken again." "And why would such a famous girl, come to public school anyway?" I clarify.

"I don't know why she would." "But I know if we should meet, I could make her fall for me faster than you made Chloe fall for you." He says, with a conceded smile. As we start doing laps around the gym. "I'll believe it when I see it."v I replied. "What, you sound like you don't want a shot at the famous heiress." He says." Because I don't, plus her father scares me." I admit.

"I think you don't want to go after the Lovato girl because, you have your eyes on that new girl that is usually in this hour." "No I don't!" I say a bit too defensively. "Whatever makes you sleep at night, Austen." "Remember in our last period Chloe caught you 3 more times staring at the new girl." "Yeah...uh..because of...Chloe didn't see me do anything." I lie. Never going to admit, I have eyes on another girl. "Okay, whenever your ready to admit your finally going to dump Chloe for the new girl, I will help you get her." I roll my eyes ignoring his offer.

_Haven't seen her for a few days. _My eyes rest on the girl in question. She comes in to the class late, not even being yelled at by the teacher. As she sips on a water bottle. Katlyin goes up and hug her, after the class gets a break from running laps. Finally, I felt like I was going to collapse from running so much. I sit a few rows from the 2 girls as they talk to each other.

Chloe sit next to me, and puts her arms around me. I can tell she's wearing a bit too much perfume again. It's making my eyes water a little. "Oh, no she's back." Chloe groans. "Who's back?" I ask. "That new girl, she's the one I told you about, that day when she tried to steal my seat." She says. "Maybe she didn't know it was your seat at first." I said. "Are you defending her?" "You shouldn't be defending anyone but me, because I'm your girlfriend." "I'm not defending anyone, I was just pointing something out." I replied.

"Whatever, just don't talk nice about that girl around me." She says. "Why not?" "I don't like her, and neither do our friends." Chloe said. "She's a know-it-all in math class." "Plus, look at her she hangs out with those freaks at lunch." "And to top it off...she looks like a nerd with those glasses of hers." She adds rudely. I look back over at the brunette. She has a grin on her face as she sits around Katlyin, and 2 other people. I guess she's made friends already.

"Do you know why she hasn't been in school the past few days? I ask. Chloe shrugs. "Who cares, her being out of school means one less white-trash hanging around in our says. For some reason making me a bit pissed off she called the new girl that. That's what my older brother Chad called Robert's daughter who Chad can't stand. I really don't understand why he hates her so much.

"Chloe's right, all that new girl is, is white trash." "Who probably only could afford to come here because she fucked one of the deans." Hailey one of Chloe's friends said. Why are they talking so mean about her? She just came to this school. What do they already know about her to judge her already? "What makes you think she slept with one of the deans?" I asked. "Really Austen your asking that?" "Because just one look at her you can tell she isn't wealthy like us to afford to come to a school where lunch can be up to $50.00." "So she must have made some cookies for one of the deans so he would let her in." "And when that didn't work, she slept with him." "See, it's the only exclamation." Hailey says. As the rest of our group murmur in agreement, with her.

My blood starts to boil. I don't believe that's how she got in to this school. She just got here, and I can tell she's the popular kid's next target...

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**AUSTEN'S P.O.V**

_(one hour later)_

I missed last period, because my basketball coach arranged an emergency meeting about our upcoming game. I'm the team's captain, have been since 6th grade. I love the sport with all my heart. I want to go pro when I get older. But, I know my parents will never allow it. Because I'm the heir to te family business. And have to go to school to get my education in business. Why do you think I'm in this school? It's because they have great prep courses for college. If you want to go in business. Like my parents are making me do.

But, I don't want to inherit the business from my parents when I turn 18. It's just not what I want to do with my life. I don't even know if I want to even go to college. I just want to finish high school for sure. And try to become a professional basketball player. Like my next door neighbor Robert Lovato was, when he was only a teenager. Now my neighbor is not only my brother's boss. But, he also he owns the Chicago Bulls team, and coaches when he is not at the Condor Studios. He even has some training camp in case you want to play on the team one day. I guess you can say for a guy who became a father at 16 has achieved **alot**_. _Before, he even hit 30-years-old.

I see the new girl, who sadly I do not know the name of. She's at her locker. I look around seeing if any of my friends are around. I'm in the clear. But, I don't have long me and Chloe always meet after school. So, she should be coming to look for me in a few minutes.

I go up to the girl. "Hey, if you didn't want to be my lab partner you could've of just said so." "Instead of skipping school the rest of the week." I say kiddingly. She looks up at me, and puts a grin on her face knowing I'm not really mad at her. She takes something out of her locker, and hands me it. It's a packet, this must be the new assignment for last period. It's theater class. "It says we have to write a play." "And the best one will be preformed in front of the whole school."

"Thanks." I say. Getting the feeling she may not be that bad. If she's willing to stay after class, just to get my assignments. Since, I missed class today. Nobody has done that for me before...not even Chloe. "Look, I know we don't know each other very well." "And I'm sorry if my friends been messing with you." "But, do you think at lease you and I can be friends?" Why am I asking her this? I probably sound like a 4-year-old, looking for a playmate.

She gives me a puzzled look. Like it's weird that I'm, asking for her friendship. Then, nods while leaning against her now closed locker. She gives me a look, that sort of says; '_why_?' That's a good question. "I don't know you seem like a cool girl." "And I would like to get to know you better." "Is that so wrong?" She shakes her head. Then nods her head over to my girlfriend coming this way.

"Don't worry about her." "So what do you say friends?" I say while coming closer to her. She nods, giving me a grin. I finally get a good look at her eyes. It's like they have a sparkle in them. She has soft features, a small mouth that has a light layer of lip gloss on her lips. And, has big brown eyes. With hazel swirls mixed in. I gotten lost in those eyes a long time ago.

She has high cheek bones, and milky white skin, and long eyelashes that I noticed she bats all the time. I even dare to say; she's even more beautiful than Chloe.

I'm probably going to regret what I'm about to do next. But, I'll deal with the consenquences later. I had forgotten what we have been talking about all this. It was something about choosing to be science partners again tomorrow.

I hear my girlfriend's heel click-clack closer to us. As I step closer to the new girl. I remember asking her for the notes from last hour. She was trying to get them out of her folder. I lift up her chin. Not thinking that this moment will haunt me tomorrow. I kiss her. She kisses back, it doesn't take long for our lips to start moving in sync with each other. For a so- called geek. She's a good kisser.

She pulls away I can't read her expression, as Chloe comes up to us. I've never seen the girl so mad before. It's kind of scary. But, the thing is she doesn't look like she's mad at me t all. But, at the new girl instead.

She looks between the two of us looking...afraid? The new girl starts to get a bit pale. After I apologize for kissing her by surprize like that. "Are you okay?" I ask. She doesn't answer, but does run away. Do I run after her? Or, hold my girlfriend back, who looks like she wants to murder the girl I kissed? I think I just experienced the shortest friendship I ever had. I look over at my girlfriend, she does not look happy.

What have I done?

* * *

**That's chapter **#17** everyone.**

**Hoped you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**I would love to read your opinion!**

**Don't be shy,just click the pretty button below.**

**And, get ready to have the time of your life.**

**Until next time my beautiful people.**

**This** _GIRLY1015_, **signing off.**


	18. NoI'm not mad

**I don't**** really have much to say this time.**

**Except, just a couple things.**

**Just, thank you for the people who reviewed my last chapter.**

**And I know that my story doesn't have much about Sonny being in a relationship, quite yet.**

**That's just because this story is more about Sonny getting with a dude.**

**But, more about adjusting to a new life while being a mute, **

**and becoming a teen mom all at the same time.**

**Sure, she will find friendship **_and_** love.**

**But along the way as you guys follow her journey in a new city, with some crazy new people.**

**I still have TONS!, of ideas for this story.**

**And, I hope you like them.**

**And I know that my story doesn't have much about Sonny being in a relationship.**

**That's because this story is more about Sonny adjusting to a new life, **

**and being a teen mom at the same time.**

**Sure she will find friendship and love.**

**But along the way, during her journey as in a new setting, with new people.**

**But, I'm very proud of this chapter.**

**And, when you read this.**

**I hope you will see why.**

**Also, sorry for my punctuation, and spelling.**

**I'll try to get better**

* * *

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

_(later that day)_

My day so far, just like everyday of my life.

It was an adventure.

I woke up, feeling much better. Than I have since I got here to Beverly.

I was much more awake, having a bit more energy.

Even Robert, and Sandra saw the difference in me.

In result deciding; I was ready to come back to school.

I was happy to be back at school. Bet you don't hear that a lot from a teenager around here.

My day was going great then, the final bell rang.

Signaling freedom, for the thousands of bored minds in the giant school.

But, Austen caught up with me.

We were talking. By we of course I mean Austen was the one talking.

We decided to be friends, then something happened that may change that.

...He kissed me, the kiss lasted for about 10 seconds.

I was surprized, I don't think friends are supposed to kiss eachother like that. Are they suppose to, did I not get the memo?

Who cares all I know is, I kissed him back.

And, not because some guy was forcing me to kiss them.

Like I'm use to happening to me, but because...I wanted to kiss that boy.

The kiss was slow..pacitent. I kind of wished it could last forever.

But, when we pulled a part, I as thrown back in to reality.

When , the guy I just kissed has a serious girlfriend. And she's right in front of us.

When, Austen looked at me, I was scared.

Scared of having this strange feeling in my belly.

So, I ran away.

Because, I felt like a total slut.

I mean I **am** a slut.

I just gave my first kiss to a guy, who I've only known for well...not that long people.

And that kiss probably meant nothing to him.

It probably was some dare from his popular friends.

To see if I would kiss back.

It's happened before, so I'm not surprized that it happened again today.

Plus Austen is rich and famous.

With a beautiful, popular girlfriend by his side.

What, would he want with a pregnant slut who can't utter a single word, anyway?

Just like daddy said back in Wisconsin, no one will ever really want me.

So I best stop trying to find love.

And still to what I do best lieing on my back.

And dreaming childish dreams of being a famous artist.

And, told me to give up my dreams of being worth something one day.

I try to forget about the kiss. Choosing to deal with the consequences of my actions, tomorrow at school.

I head in to my bathroom after heading up to my room.

I look in the over-sided mirror. I don't like what I see.

I see a 5'4" girl with dyed brown and black hair.

With brown eyes. That I had grown up to hate.

I always thought I got my eyes from the man who raised me.

And, every time I looked in the mirror. I felt like that very man was always staring back at me.

I take a closer look at the mirror, how can Robert call this ugly thing in the mirror pretty?

No wonder I overheard last night one of Robert's brother telling him.

I'm ugly, and a disgrace to the family name.

And I will never be loved by their large family.

I strip down to my underwear.

Looking in the mirror once again.

My eyes are too far apart.

My skin is too pale.

My hair looks stupid, and it was silly to think I could make me look prettier by going to a salon.

I'm not as skinny as the girls Chad dates.

I will never be.

And on my lower back is a tattoo that says:

_~Daddy's little whore~_

My first tattoo, he made me get it when I was only 7.

I look in the mirror, staring at the bump on my stomach.

It's keeps getting bigger, rounder.

Making me fatter as the weeks speed by.

I scan my eyes all over my abused body,

I grin because I notice most of the bruises are healing.

The others will become scars.

I look at myself in the mirror once again.

Convinced Austen kissing me, had to be some kind of cruel joke.

Because if you took one look at me.

You would never think to give me the time of day.

I look over at my best friend, it rests on top of the bathroom sink.

Begging for me to pick it up.

It's green just like Austen beautiful eyes. It's never been used.

Today I will change that.

I pick up the dark green razor, and sit on the toilet.

Placing my chubby wrist, and the blade of the razor together, like I do every time I want to cry.

Thinking to myself, I know I will never be perfect.

I'm sorry...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**AUSTEN'S P.O.V**

_(meanwhile)_

"Gabriel, thank you for the opportunity."

"But, please I don't want to do this."

I tell my father, I don't even remember the last time I called him dad.

"No son, it's great you've found a sport you love so much."

"But I'm not paying for you to go to basketball camp this summer."

He said. "And why not?" I ask.

"Because you will be taking business classes, to prepare you when you take over the family business." He replies.

"Look, I'm proud you and mom accomplished so much with this real estate business."

"But, it's not what I want to do, Gabriel."

"I don't care you are this family's only hope in continuing this business."

"And you have way too much to prepare for."

"You have no time-wasting on some low-class camp later this year."

"It wouldn't be a waste of time." "There will be scouts there, looking for future players."

"Gabriel, this could be my shot, at the big time." I say with big smile,

just thinking of the though of getting on a professional team.

"Don't be an idiot, the press would have a field day knowing we let our son do something as idiotic as play a sport."

"Than do the thing that will pay you more, like running the family business." He says.

"Now off the subject of your immature dream." "What is this about you cheating on Chloe?" He asks.

Pretending we were not talking about something , that meant a lot to his son." I hate it when he does that to me.

I guess I'll just give up on this conversation...for now.

"We are still together, we talked it out, and she forgave me." "She always forgives me."

"Knowing she's the one I truly love." I answer.

"That's great, son!" "She's such a great girl." "And comes from a very good family."

By very good family, he means rich family.

"Why did you cheat on her anyway?" He ask.

I just shrug. "I don't know, I guess I sort of like this other girl." "She's real nice, but quiet."

"And was the first person at school not just treating me nicely because,

my older brother is on Mackenzie Falls, and my even older brother is on the show called Teen Gladiators.." I say.

"Is this girl wealthy?" Gabriel asks.

"I don't think so, everyone at school says she's not the rich" I say.

"Is she popular, son?" "Not, really, but she does have friends though."

"Then I don't see why you kissed her." "What do you mean, I just told you why I like her."

"Yes, but those reason do not make for a suitable wife in our families book."

"Like Chloe whoo will make a fine wife for you."

"She is tall, popular, rich, knows the neighborhood, and is a model."

"Plus, you two look good together." He says.

"So what, I know I really like this new girl." "So what if she's not rich or a model."

"She's sweet, and to me she is very beautiful, isn't that what really matters?" I ask.

"Whatever you say son, all I know is I don't have to meet this girl to know she a low-class."

"And most likely only kissed you because your rich." He says.

"Now stick with your faithful girlfriend who everyone says is perfect for you."

"And say away from that gold-digger, you met."

I roll my eyes, Whatever dad, and I don't believe she's gold-digger."

Me and my dad end the conversation at that I want to get to know this knew girl ,

and maybe dump Chloe in the process. She's starting to get a bit too clingy, lately.

"What girl did Austen cheat on Chloe with?" Chad asks while coming in to the room

"Do I know her?" He asks. While coming in the room.

_Oh, man what do I say now?"...I can't lie to my best friend._

_This new girl is starting to cause a whole mess a trouble. Since she trancfered to my school._

_But, why don't I care? Why, do I still want to get closer to her. Why, do I want to know why she's so quiet?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

_(the next day)_

"Oh, sorry Allison."Chloe says, after bumping into me in the hallway.

I nod, in a way telling her it's no bug deal. Which it isn't.

I starting to walk away to my next class. But, her 5 friends block my way with mean looks on their faces.

_Am I going to get my ass kicked today_? _But, I'm not worried I know I can take __ALL__ these girls. Easy_. I think to myself.

Chloe steps in front of me. "Your new, right Allison Monroe?" I adusting the strap on my communicator.

Man I love this electronic, it's help me out so much since I got it.

"Good I hope your liking this school so far." she says.

"You have been here long enough to that I'm the queen of this school." "And Austen is my king."

I nod, knowing where this is going, she did see us kiss.

"Look I'm not mad you chose to make-out with my Austie." She says.

"He's cute, funny, and a very good kisser." _These facts are true, but what's her point_?

She wipes off the smile on her face. Coming closer, and closer to me. Making me back up in to my locker behind me.

"Look Allison, Austen is mine." "Has been for a very long time"

"You and those other whores who try to hit on him." "Mean nothing to him."

"Austen loves me, and he would never go for some poor girl you."

"Now if you ever try to make a move on him again, I will make school horrible for you."

"School here will be so bad for you, you will beg to be expelled" She threatens, with darkness in her eyes."

I look at her with an amused expression on my face. I guess she's use to having people being scared of her.

I'm not afraid, I don't care what she'll do to me.

Yes, she has a huge reason to be mad at me.

But, she should really think of better threats if she wants to get me of all people scared.

I've dealt with bigger bullies since I was 3.

They were worst, and terrifying, Chloe is not.

Chloe and her "posie" back up off of me.

"Hi, Austie, I missed you!" She squeals. Then, kisses him right in front of me. Trying to make me jealous.

It works, but I won't give her the satisfaction. And show her that her kissing my crush hurts my heart a lot.

He pulls away, I noticed he pulled away from the kiss kind a quick.

"What were you guys talking about?" He asks while glancing at all the girls around him.

"Oh, nothing baby we were just asking Allison if she wanted some gum." Chloe lies.

She could have thought of a better lie than that.

You can tell by the look Austen gives her. He doesn't believe her.

He finally settles his eyes on me.

Our eyes meet. He has pretty eyes, they look warm, like their staring in to your soul

. I study him as he looks at me.

His eyes shine brighter than the stars up above after he looks at me. As he looks at me.

I start to think maybe him kissing me yesterday, was not because he was tryin to win a bet.

But, because he likes me. But, if he likes me so much why is he still with Chloe.

He look at his girlfriend he "loves", then looks at me.

Just by the way his features soften, as he looks at me. I can tell for once I don't have to worry about speaking.

I think Austen already knows what I'm thinking.

But, I don't want to be someone's little secret.

And, know I'm a secret the guy I'm with, because she's is too scared to break it off with his current girl.

Or, is embarrass to be seen with me.

If Austen really wants me, he has to break through my walls.

And show me that he wouldn't hurt me like those other boys I've been around my whole life.

But, I know no guy would work that hard to ge me.

And, that's okay, I accepted that fact a long time ago.

"Now go away, our friends are coming over here so..."

"And we can't be around someone like you." One of Chloe's friends say to me.

I walk away not because those kids told me to.

I as just tired of standing there like an idiot as those girls tell me that.

I will never be as cool as them. I don't wanna be anyway.

It gets you in too much trouble in the long run.

"There you are Alli, we have been looking all over for you." Katlyin said.

While her and Tawni Hart catch up with me.

Me and Katylin met Tawni in 3rd period.

And we all found out we have a love for rock music, and shoes, oh, and puppies.

Kicked it off, and decided to work on our theater project together.

Knowing if we put our heads together, we can win this script competition.

"What were you doing over there with the Glammers?" Tawni asks. As we all walk to lunch.

I found out that's what they call the populares here, the name fits them, I suppose.

I tell them through my communicator, all about what Chloe and little possie told me.

But, leaving out that the argument was about me kissing her boyfriend.

Katylin rolls her eyes.

"Don't even worry about those Chloe and her possie, she's not really scary at all." She said.

"I think she's only picking on you, because she's jealous of you." I shake my head, disagreeing.

"No I think the blond is on to something." "She's always glaring at you,

and already is starting to spread little rumors about you."

"And she only started doing that, when some senior said you were cuter than her." Katlyin says.

"It's all about being the #1 girl for her, she has to be always in charge of everything."

And, if she finds out someone is just a few points better than her she has to destroy them." Tawni tells me.

While sipping her soda. I take a bite of my chicken salad Agatha made me for lunch.

_'Why is she like that?' 'It's a waste of time, I'm not scared of her'_ I write in my communicator.

"And don't be, she is usually all talk no bite" Katlyin says.

"I heard the only reason she is popular is because she's dating Austen." Tawni adds.

_'Do you think that's true.'_ I write in my communicator. I'm a very fast typist.

"I personally think so, I mean she's mean and no body knew her name before her and Austen hooked-up."

"And nobody is going to take that away from her."

_'That's why we have to win the script competion.' _

_'To show those Glammers that even though we're not popular like them.' _

_'Doesn't mean we can't do as great things as _

_they do.'_ I type.

"Your right Alli, we do have to win." "Why don't we all meet up at my place after school." Tawni says.

"Your mom won't mind?" Katlyin asks. "Nah, she loves when theres guests over that means,

she gets to have more guinea pigs to try her latest dishes" She replies.

"Well, sounds like a plan." "You in Alli?" I nod.

We start shooting out plans about what our play should be about.

Chloe and the same girls from before come over.

"You little kids can stop right there on your plans."

"Because me and my girls will be winning that competition."

"The winners will be the most popular kids in the school."

"And win 3 thousand dollars, and many other things." "And you losers won't be winning any of that."

"And what makes you think that?" "We 3 have just as much as a chance as you guys do to win."Tawni says.

These girls are just trying to get our spirits down, and pick a unnessessary fight, cause their bored.

"No you guys don't and Allison I forgot to do something in te hallway before you walked away." Chloe says. Then

drenching my long, freshly straightened hair that took an hour to do, in chocolate milk.

Oh, she's so going to die, today.

"Woah, woah, woah, Chloe that's enough!" "Are you alright?" Austen says after coming over from his lunch table.

Everybody starts in the cafe starts laughing as I ignore Austen who is asking if I'm okay.

And ignoring my friend offering to take my to the restrooms to clean me up.

Right now, part of me wants to cry.

Not because this chick messed up my hair, forget about that.

But from the humiliation from all the kids in here she just caused.

Everyone is still laughing. Some are taking pictures. Bad memories from my old school surface in my mind.

I could run out and let her get away with hurting me.

But if I do I let her know she can hurt me easily.

And the teasing will get worst every day.

Especially when everyone figures out I'm having a baby.

Or, I can stand up for myself, and not let immature teenagers get the best of me.

And try to stop caring so much what other people think.

And, risk getting detention in the process.

...Yeah, it's worth risking detention.

I stand up looking very calm. And pick up my half dunk mixed-berry juice, (my favorite).

And pour it down Chloe's pretty, clean-cut uniform shirt.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" "ALLISON, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" "AUSTIE GET HER!" She screeches.

As my friends laugh, everyone else is in shock.

Austen is trying to not laugh at his girlfriend, not even yelling at me for doing that.

Now what else will make her think twice about messing with me. Oh, yeah,..her beau.

If this was Jewel in this situation.

She would have do anything to hurt the person who dares challenge her.

That means even kissing the person's boyfriend, just to see her challenger cry.

But, I'm not Jewel.

I'm not even related to her, at lease that's what I've been told the last 5 weeks.

Unlike her, I don't crave for attention.

I look up at Austen with my dripping chocolate filled hair.

Giving him a look that says; I'm sorry I had to do that to your girl.

Everybody needs to understand around this town.

You can me names, scream at me, look at me with disgust.

But, don't pour things on me, or hit me.

I got that enough growing up.

And, I ain't gonna tolerate it here.

__Chloe is screaming on the top of her lungs, And crying like a toddler.

Because her tailored uniform is ruined, including her once pretty hair.

I think I hear the principle coming this way.

I just realized something. Austen never defended her, when I poured the drink on her.

He's just standing there, trying to hide an amused smile.

Behind his right hand, that has a ring on it.

"Come on Alli that was hilarious, but we don't need to be expelled, before the Spring Fling." "Let's go, chick!"My friends say.

The 3 of us run from the crime sceen.

Leaving Chloe having to tell on three girls who were messing with her and her friends.

But, there is no proof. Because but the time the principle. A.K.A my uncle Steve (nice man, good at magic tricks).

Gets to the crime sceen there is no 3 girls there. Just Chloe and her lame possie.

Thew three of us dunk in to the girl's bathroom. Laughing our heads off. And, hi 5'ing each other.

And, congratulating me on my little performance. To close the show.

I never did anything like that before I feel a little stronger.

Not like all the hurt from my past is gone. But, like I can handle a few things a bit better.

Than running away to go hide out in my room.

We walk out after they finish up helping me fix my to...well presentable.

We walk out and go our separate ways, still going to meet up after school.

Austen catches up with me. On my way to gym. I don't actually participate in gym under the circumstances.

But, I still need credits for gym, so the teacher lets me help out with grades, or sewing up ripped gym uniforms.

For my credits, or anything else she wants me to do.

"Your name is Allison...right?" He asks. I nod.

Well, I have to say Allison that was amazing what you did back there."

"I have never seen anyone stand up to Chloe like that before." I blush.

"It's true, she got what she deserve."

"I've never seen her be so mean before, I'll have to talk to her about that later." He says.

"I'm sorry for what she did, it was really stupid." He adds. I nod in agreement.

"So can we start over?" "Still be friends...or something more?" He asks. Holding out his hand, I nod taking it.

I'm not sure if I'm ready to be in a full-blown relationship, but being friends first. Is a good way to help me make-up

my mind. I just hope he will want to get to know me, even though I can't speak.

Maybe if we get closer,school will be get a little bit better from now on.

But, yet I still have to deal with a jealous Chloe.

...Fuck

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_'_

**SANDRA'S P.O.V**

(later that day)

"Well, are you going to do anything, Robbie?" I ask him. "Nope" He replies.

"So, you're not going to ground her for pouring juice on a GIRL?!" I exclaim.

"No I'm not happy she did that, and I definite talk to her about that." "But, I'm proud she didn't just let that girl get away with pouring something on her."

"I'm, proud she made the choice to do something about it."

"But, how do you know Allison didn't just do it to be a bully.?" "Like that girl said?"

"Because I have gotten to know Alli, and she is not a bully." "I believe that girl lied just to see Alli get in trouble for once."

And that would be so cool! I would pay good money to see Robert lose his temper on Alli. That's what I'm trying to get accomplished here.

"But what about kissing that boy?" "That I am not very happy with." "But it just shows she's slowly crawling out of her shell."

"And showing interest in the opposite sex." Robbie replies.

But, that's horrible that means she is getting more confident, and ill be harder to control.

Plus what will happen if paparazzi here about her kissing boys.

They will have more proof that I am the future mother of a slut.

That's another reason, no one can find out about her baby.

"I have a question for you, babe." He says.

"About what?"

"It's about the wedding."

"Oh, you want to move it up?"

"No, um...I want to move it back."

My eyes go wide. "Why?"

"Things are just so crazy, I still want to marry you." "Just I want to move the date for a month or two more, that's it." "But, why?"

"Because all the press asking questions, annoying me. I have as new show at the studios opening up friday."

Plus you have very important fashion shows coming u.

"And right now I have to keep an eye on Alli."

"Now that she is getting more far along in the pregnancy"

"I'm getting worried, you know about her and all."

"And I know everything will be under control if I could have 2 more months before we get married."

"Do you understand why I want to do this?" _He wants to move the most important day of my life, _

_just because he wants to keep an eye on that little whore?!_** WHAT IS HE CRAZY?!**

  
"That's fine snook-ems, I understand completely." "I was thinking the same thing puddin-pop." I replied.

"That's great, I was worried you were going to be upset with me." "No of course not, that's silly."

Strike #2, the second time Allison has ruined my life. The first time was, when I almost got caught grounding her.

She is so lucky that when me and Robbie get married I get my hands on her_** LARGE**_ inheritance, from her old family.

Or, she would have been out of this house a long time ago, whether Robbie likes it, or not.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

(later that night)

I walk down stairs after Robert calls me down. I wonder if it's about what happened today.

I didn't get in trouble there was no evidence I did anything. No one told on me I guess.

But, there was evidence Chloe poured something on me, there was a few droplets on my shirt.

So, she has detention for 1 month.

I'm not sure how I didn't get in trouble too.

Tawni, and Katlyin told me they heard someone covered for me.

But, they don't know who.

But, who ever did, I owe them one.

I sit on the recliner, Robert's recliner.

I have learned quickly he hates when people sit in his chair.

But, he doesn't care when I do it.

He knows I'm still a bit nervous being too close to a man.

So, he doesn't offer me a seat on the love-seat. He sits upon.

"Alli, I need to talk to you, it's about your baby situation."

_Oh, great I knew this long, accward talk was coming. But, why so soon?_

"Your positive you want to keep it, right?" I nod.

He smiles. But, it's weak, like he's forcing it on his sweet face.

"And, that is great, like I said before I'm proud of your decision."

"I know you already know this, but a raising a child is a big job"

"Especially, when your only a junior highschool, hun"

"Me and your mother." "Bless her gracious soul."

"Went through this when I was 16, while she was 18."

"It was very difficult, and as mush as we loved you back them"

"We wished we were older when we had you."

"Maybe, then we wouldn't have made all the ignorant mistakes we made with you." He says.

"And, when you start showing signs of having a baby, I was wondering do you want to be home-schooled?"

"So you don't have to go through the harsh judging your peers will set upon you?"

"Trying to make you regret having your child." Robert says.

Home-schooling? I don't think so. I don't care what those kids will say to me.

They can say what they want. They can't make me feel ashamed of my child.

Why should I be ashamed of the blessing God has given me?

Why should I be ashamed of a little miracle that is innocent, and only wants you love?"

If, I'm going to be called me names because of something so wonderful, so be it.

I don't care. I shake my head at Robert, declining his offer.

"Okay then, if that's what you wish, we won't do home-schooling."

"As, time goes on we will have to start worrying about the court date."

"I understand you don't want to talk about what happened anymore, after going into te hospital like that."

"But, please darlin' think about going through with it."

"I don't want to guilt trip you." But, if you do this you can help put that man away forever."

"So, he can't do what he has done to you."

"Me, and Sandra will be with you the whole step of te way."

"We know we will win the case, e just need you as evidence that something did happen to you."

"Then, maybe we can start to figure out who shot you that night."

"Don't you ant to know who tried to kill you?" I nod, of course I do."

"Then please think about it, Allison."

"I don't want to have to worry about that horrible man hurting you again, or your child."

I'll think about it, but what if no one believes me. Like that publicist didn' we still win?

"Your a good kid, Alli."

"And I know just like your mother, you will be a wonderful parent, your child will love you."

I look in to Robert's dark eyes, knowing deep down if my mother was a live he would marry her again.

I can tell he still loves her. The way he looks at me, is like he sees her.

Am I like her at all? Do I look at her? Would she be proud of the way I stuck up for myself today?

Even though I don't remember her. I kind of wish she was her. Maybe since she was a teen mom too.

Maybe, she could have told me how to deal with this better.

I wonder how she reacted when she found out she was going to have me?

Because I want to cry my eyes out, knowing on November 15th I will be a mother. Not even sixteen yet.

A lump forms in my throat at the thought. Am I ready, for a child? No, I'm not.

I wonder at any age is a mother ready to bring life in to this cruel world.

Not knowing how you child will become.

Will your child help the world become a better place.

Or, be like my daddy. Being one of the reasons why I want to crawl in a deep hole.

And never come out, because the world is too scary outside my hole.

I sure hope not.

"Are you okay, honey?" I nod yes. What a total lie.

"Don't worry I will be here to help you with the baby, I promise."

"I will take care of the bills, and the nosy."

"I only want you to worry about is, the baby inside you, and trying to stay healthy."

"I want to try to concentrate on your grades, and nothing else."

I know he doesn't want me to worry much, because of what the doctor said.

But, what about him? He has to worry about me, Sandra, their wedding.

And, the press breathing down mine and his necks.

I don't want him to get sick worrying so much.

But, what can I do? I guess just try to be a good daughter.

Trying not to get in to, too much trouble.

Even if parents don't show it all the time, when their child acts up, and be bad.

It hurts them too. Making them think they didn't raise their child good enough.

And, I don't want Robert to think that, ever about himself.

He runs all ten fingers through his hair. "I just want you to know,I'm sorry your going through this."

"I wish I was there when you needed help to get away from that monster."

"You deserve so much better, darlin'" "Your smart, beautiful, with a good head on your shoulder."

"I'm sorry for anything that has made even a _single_ tear slide down your sweet face."

He says, sincerely. I can tell he means it. N man has been so sweet to me.

But, Robbie doesn't to be sorry. I'm not mad at him, for anything.

Sure he may had lost me that if he didn't I wouldn't be pregnant right now.

Dealing with night-mares every time I lay my head down, for a night's rest.

Maybe anyone else would be mad at him, but I'm not. Because yes he did lose me.

But, it wasn't his fault. I'm not mad because he saved me that night in the black tent, next to the apple tree.

He isn't the one who took my verginity at 12-years-old, he isn't the one to make me cry. And he never said he didn't love me.

He never put a bruise on me, and laughs when he could tell the bruise hurts.

He never sold me off to married strangers.

He never poured steaming, hot oil all over me because I got as A- on my report card, then spanked me all night.

Because he thought he was raising a stupid daughter, who never does the best she can.

And, he never, ever judges me.

He does everything the opposite than what I'm use to. He treats me nice.

Sure I'm still nervous to be around him, because of my past.

But, he is one of the few people I've met in my life. That showed me, not everyone is bad.

_So no Robert, I'm not mad at you. I wish I can tell him that_. But, I forgot my communicator upstairs, I'm so stupid.

"Did Melissa talk to you about her teaching you sign language?" He asks. I nod.

I'm starting to learn more about the language. I think it will be another way to make my life easier.

"Would you like to learn, darlin'?" I nod.

_Please teach me, I'm tired of not having many ways of telling others how I really inside._

* * *

**Hi, everyone from Earth, and beyond.**

**Hoped you like this chapter.**

**I have just a few questions for you guys.**

**#1) What was your favorite part?**

**#2)Have any suggestions for me?**

**#3)Should I continue this story?**

**#4)What will you think will happen between, Austen and Chad?**

**Anyways that's all I would like to ask.**

**So, please review for me.**

**It always make me smile.**

**Hearing the opinions from the people who like to read this thing.**

**Well, until next time my Fan fiction Addicts.**

**This is **_GIRLY1015 _**signing off. **Smooches.** :D**


	19. He calls him, snooky-puss

**Hi everyone, did ya have a nice weekend?**

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**They were so,so sweet.**

**Today my readers, you will see some more of Chad.**

**And, getting to know a few people, MUCH better.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Ideas are running through my head.**

**I never been so inspired for a story before!**

**So, I WILL keep writing.**

**Any who, here is chapter **_#19)_ ~_He calls him, snooky-puss_.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**,CHLOE'S P.O.V**

_~a few weeks later~_

_(April 13th, 2009)_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hailey, asks, for like the thousand-th time.

I roll my eyes. Then, taking a quick look around to make sure I-, I mean _we_. Don't get caught.

"Yes it's fine." "Now go get that file." I order. She sighs. "Well...okay, I'll go get it." She replies.

Then climbing in the window. That leads to the principle's office.

As me and my two other friends stay outside, facing the woods. That's in the back of the school building.

Hailey comes back outside, with a large, red, folder. ""Are you sure that's hers?"

Zoey, one of my other friends asks. She's new to the group.

"Of course it is, idiot" "Now, stop asking stupid questions." Hailey replies.

If this new member keep questioning the leaders of this group.

Which, are me and Hailey, with me. She won't last another day in this club.

"I'm, sorry I won't question you or Chloe again.""I'm so sorry"

"I'll respect you two much better,I love you two."

"Please don't kick me out of this club." She begs.

"We'll think about it." I replies. Zoey, nods with a nervous look on her face.

Then, turning to Hailey and taking the folder out of her hands. A smirk lands on my face.

After reading the name on the front.

**~ALLISON LASIANICA DYLAN-MIRACLE MONROE~ **

**Permanent Record.**

Perfect! I have been wanting this file ever since, that fat bitch embarrassed me in front of the whole cafeteria!

And, I think _she_ thinks she is hotter than me! I know it must be true.

Because she had some how hypnotized my loving, sexy, rich boyfriend to kiss her.

Why else would he have done it? And, I heard a rumor that she said she is going to steal my popularity.

Everything has been crazy since she has entered my school.

Who she think she is? The Lovato's daughter? Who of course would rule the school if she came here.

But, since the bitch is not the Lovato's daughter. She is about to learn you never,** EVER** mess with the Glammers.

Especially their leader. I'm going to end that chick. And, this folder is going to help me.

Lets see, she is an "A" student. Loves art, and gymnastics. Lame.

She is also the only child, loves to write. And lives only with her dad.

I guess her mother left her and forgot about her. Smart move, I would had done the same thing.

I flip the other page to the file. Going in to her medical files.

Maybe she is allergic to something. I can use to my advantage.

"Wait, I want to see." Zoey said. While taking the folder from me.

"Well, what else does it say?" I ask.

Her eyes go wide. "That explains a lot." She says.

"What does?" Hailey asks. Zoey shuts the file. "Nothing." She says.

I know she's lieing. "Give me the file, Zoey." I demand. She shakes her head.

"Maybe we should just leave the girl alone." "For all we know she could be going through a lot right now."

"Which is exactly why it would be funny to make he day worst." I said.

She shakes her head, standing back from us. The file hidden behind her back.

"No, what is in here is something in her file that I know you will tell the whole school about."

"And, I think this is one of the things that should be left unsaid."

"I'm sorry but I like Allison...she's nice...well to me."She said.

Then ripping the part of Allison's medical file she was reading. Zoey is SO **DEAD**!

Excuse me and my friends a moment as me and my friends teach her a lesson about,

getting rid of important dirt about an enemy...

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**AUSTEN'S P.O.V**

_(meanwhile)_

"What is the big deal, just tell me." Chad insists.

For almost a month, he has been begging me to tell him who I cheated Chloe with.

Knowing usually Chloe is he only girl I see.

"No, why do you care so much?" I ask.

"Because, you tell everyone you would never go and do anything to mess it up with Chloe."

"I just want to know what makes this other chick so different." Chad replies.

We get out of the limo that is dropping off at school.

"What do you want to know about her?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know." "How about how she looks?" He asks.

"I can help with that." I say.

Then, pointing spot the girl in question under a tree in front of the school. Reading a book.

The last time I read a book was for English class...almost 2 months ago.

Chad's eyes go wide. "That's the girl you kissed!" He exclaims.

I nod. "Yeah we have been friends for the past couple weeks."

"So, you guys aren't dating?" He questions. I shake my head.

"No, she turned me down." "She turned you down."

"Doesn't she know you're a Cooper, and the heir to the Cooper Inc.?"

"And, te rumors are false that you aren't fighting with dad anymore, and you're getting along again?"

"Yeah, I told her everything after I asked her out again last week." "It's like she doesn't even care."

"But, I want to know why does it seem like you and dad are on thin ice lately?" I ask.

He crosses his arms." I don't want to talk about it!" He exclaims.

"Fine, fine we won't as I was saying." I go on.

"I'm glad she said no to me." I say. "Why?" My brother asks.

"Because the past few weeks I've gotten to know her, I've lost interest in her."

"Just like you did when you hung out with, the Sir's daughter." I add.

"I-I-I never said I lost interest in her, Austen." He stutters. _Why is he stuttering?_

"I was just mad because I thought she was the reason I'm out of a job."

"And my friends let me see that maybe hanging out with her would give me bad publicity. He responds.

My brother is crazy. If you hang out with Sir's daughter you get great publicity.

People will look at you like a hero. Knowing your are part of the support team of a wounded girl.

Who, went so many years with-out her family.

The people who would hang out with her, would be on the cover of magazines with the Lovato's daughter.

Plus, maybe you can get her daddy to give you some connections.

So, maybe you can get a big chance to be in one of her daddy's movies.

"Well, whatever issues , you have with that Lovato girl doesn't matter to me, bro."

"But, I don't want that girl over there anymore" I say.

"You want her?" I offer. "No, thanks you know me and my friends rule."

"Yeah, yeah I know you don't mess with school girl."

"Especially ones who don't have a job that makes them very famous." He adds.

"Can I ask you a few things?" "

Before I go watch your school cheerleaders practice in their short mini-skirts?" Chad asked me.

Which is the main reason he's here.

I nod, go ahead.

"Austen my baby-brother." "Who I love so dearly."

"Don't you know who that girl under that tree is?"

I shake my head. "Yeah her name is Allison, but her friends call her Alli."She's just some new girl, who bores me."

"Because she likes to read, loves art, and hangs out with not so popular people." I respond.

"Do you know who her parents are?" He asks.

I shake my head, once again.

"No, why does it matter?"

"Never mind, and they say you're the smart one." He mumbles.

Then walking away.

I shrug it off. Why was he asking so many questions?

Like I wasn't understanding what he was trying to hint to me.

Oh, well I'll catch up with him later.

I head inside the school building. Where I rule.

I wave to my friends, as I walk the halls. And smirk at the jealous eyes of nerdy guys who wish they could be me.

Rich, famous, handsome, most popular boy in school.

Has every girl falling at my feet. Has a girlfriend who is in love with him.

Who wouldn't want that?

"Austie, Austie!" Chloe says while running up to me. Tripping over her stiletto heals as she does.

"What is it, babe?" I ask. As I catch the frantic girl in my arms.

"I have something to tell you." She said. "What, is it about your audition for Mackenzie Falls?"

"No, but of course I'm going to get it." "Because my daddy donated $5,000 more to Condor Studios." She replies.

"Then, what has you so worried?" Her excited smile from talking about her audition fades away.

"It's about your freind...Allison." "What about her?" "I over heard her say something to her low-class friends..."

_What's going on? What did Allison say?..._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

_(1 hour later)_

I missed school yesterday. Because, I had another doctor's appointment.

I'm already getting tired of seeing those wretched doctors all the time.

But, I know I have to. If I want what's best for the baby.

My doctor said, the baby is growing fast.

It's already starting to learn how to suck its thumb, how cute!

And, is getting bigger. But, isn't as big as a normal baby by this time should be.

But my doctor isn't worried.

She just thinks it's because I was punched in my stomach in the early weeks of my pregnancy.

Most likely the result of the abuse of my daddy.

So, the little sack thing my baby is inside of is a bit damaged.

But, not enough that I have to have my baby early.

But, my baby will be okay, it will just be a tiny bit smaller with its born.

But, if I give it love. And the nutrients my baby needs.

It will grow big and strong, just like any other child.

A shiver goes up my spine just thinking if my baby felt a lot of pain when I was getting hit.

I hope not, at lease I don't have to worry about any more abuse .

I'm out of that house for good.

I'm starting to show, more.

It's getting harder to hide it under uniform shirts that are a few sizes too big.

I can tell people at school are starting to notice the difference in me already.

I hear them whisper about me sometimes.

Betting 40 bucks or something that I'm what they call "_pregos_".

What kind of word is pregos? It sounds so weird.

Just be normal, and stop trying to sound cool.

And, just say pregnant. Stupid people don't even know how to say a full word right!

...Sorry about that little moment, one of the things you develope when your pregnant is irribility.

And, low tolerance for the littlest things.

So, if I snap at you, please don't take it personally.

Now, on to other news I caught Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper, checking me out this morning while talking to his brother.

For, someone who says I'm ugly, and didn't deserve to find my family.

Sure, knows drooled today when he looked at me.

We rarely even talk to each other.

Ever since his blow up when I was at his house that day.

I know everyone says he's mean. But, I think he's just hiding behind a mask.

I've seen the nice Chad, he's caring, and funny.

And, was the first person not to judge me.

When he found out that I couldn't talk.

He's not te drama-snob, who kicks dogs. And, cares about himself.

You want proof he may be a good guy, and cares about something other than himself?

Try this on for size. I saw him playing with Golden Retriever last night.

He was playing catch with him, kissing , calling it his Snooky-puss.

I can tell that he loves that dog, he treated it the same way you do family.

...with love and respect.

I think he acts the way he does because he's hiding from a secret from his past.

I bet he's just one of the few guys I met in New York.

Their mean, cocky, and always go with what's most popular.

I heard him arguing with his dad the other day.

I don't know what they were talking about.

But it had something to do with his dad not treating him with respect or something.

What ever they were talking about it seemed serious.

I grin as my friend Austen comes over to me. We hung out a few times after school

I can tell we have a lot of differences when it cames to having fun.

But, I bet if we continue to get to know each other. We can have a lot of fun together.

My grim fades after looking up at his mad face.

His face is all red, face is so scrunched up. I'm afraid it will be stuck that way.

"Why did you do it, Allison?" I look at him confused.

_What did I do?_

"Look I don't want to play games with you."

"Just admit it so, I can go on with my life." He orders.

What is talking about.

"How can yo stand there, and pretend that you didn't tell Katlyin that?" He said.

I shrug at him, looking completely clueless.

He runs all ten fingers through his hair.

"I can't believe you told the whole school I had sex with you, and I'm a man-whore?"

"Just because I called off us hanging out yesterday!" "Because I was sick!"

I shake my head, I would never do that. Plus, why would I?

"Why would you do that, because you didn't I was sick?"

I shake my head, how can I make him believe. I don't know what he is talking about?

I begin typing in my communicator, the truth.

That all this is some rumor, that someone spread. About him, and I am not the oe one did it.

"No, I'm not going to read anything your trying to tell me." "It's probably all lies anyway."

"You are no better than those other girls around here."Just trying to get attention."

"Well, you know what I'm finished with you."

"My friends were right you are just some lucky slut who slept with one of the deans to get in this school."

"And, wants to be popular, so bad she is will ing to hurt anyone to get it!" He roars.

By now everyone in the hallway is staring...silent.

"I have nothing else to say to you." "I'm going to our science teacher, and asking for a new partner."

He shakes his head, like a father would do, when disappointed with his child.

"I will never understand why I ever wanted to kiss you, what a mistake..."

I watch him walk away from me after that last statement.

What the fuck just happened?

Chloe just puts that smirk on her face.

That same smirk that makes you want to smack her, for smirking at you.

I didn't do anything, I bet Chloe has something to do with this.

_Jealous bitch._

Would do anything to make sure Austen has only eyes for her.

Even if it hurts her boyfriend's reputation n the process.

I won't let losing Austen as a friend get to me.

My little crush on him, vanished 2 weeks ago.

When, Katlyin and me, saw him picking on a kid who was smaller than him.

But, she was a freshman, though.

We got him to stop, before things went too far.

Only because Katlyin pushed him away from the poor girl.

And, I kicked him in the nuts.

I just wanted to kick him enough so he would stay away from the girl.

Not to make him bleed...nut I did. HeHe.

The person who he was picking on was, Tawni you may want to know.

So, yeah the situation was _extra_ personal.

He was actually going to beat her up, for her lunch money.

I can't believe I kissed a guy who was secretly like that?

I don't want a guy to be my friends, or ever more if he is like that.

And, I started to get a suddle hint, that even though me and Austen were friends.

He seemed to be embarrassed to be seen with me, when he was around his friends.

I continue to be friends with him because, I thought it was all in my head.

...Maybe it wasn't.

But, forget him. I don't need a guy in my life who is embarrassed of me.

And, beats up my friends. Or, anyone for that matter.

But, I learned my lesson. Sometimes, even though it may not happen all the time.

When your friends say stay away from a guy, maybe you should do it.

Or, at lease hear your friends out.

They, may be are trying to watch out for you. Before you get hurt.

I hurry away from the scene away from the staring eyes og my tears who were watching the show.

Listening to Austen say to his girlfriend:

"I'm so sorry my, Angel." ;'I don't know what I was thinking when I fell for that bitch."

"Especially since she's a nerd."

"I know better now, I will never make a mistake like something like her again."{

For some reason his words don't hurt. Maybe because I've been called worst.

Maybe because he isn't the first friend, I've lost.

Or, maybe because I've grown thicker skin when it comes to bullies.

I make it Katlyin's locker where Tawni is at too.

As they admire some poster in her locker.

"Hi, Alli!" She says with prep in her voice.

I wave back at her. As they move out of te way so I can see what they are sighing dreamily about.

I see at lease 15 pictures, including the poster they were looking at.

They are all of Chad. "Isn't he hot?" Katlyin says. I tilt my hand side to side. Like; "He's okay."

"Your wrong sister, there is a reason why everyone at this school talks about this boy, everyday."

"He's hot, sweet, and the greatest Mackenzie Robert Lovato can ever hope for."

The girls say in sync. Making me think they rehurse that.

I know Chad is cute, you have to be blind not to notice.

But, unlike Chloe and the other girls around here."

"I'm not going to faint at a picture of him.

But, th\at shirt-less picture of him in Katlyin's locker.

Does make my temperature go up I have to admit.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

_(later that day)_

"So does he know?" A girl in math class asked. While hanging around about 6 more kids.

It's finally after school, and Robert should be here to pick me up any minute.

I turn around knowing she was talking to me.

She starts laughing at me.

"I guess from you not answering, you didn't tell the dad he knocked you up?" She questions.

"I don't even think she knows who the dad is."

"You know country sluts like her, don't keep track of how many guys a night fucks her, Fran." Her friend replies.

"So, will we be seeing you on 16 & pregnant?" Fran ask.

I start to walk away, I don't need to hear this trash.

"Oh no,no,no, honey." "It's not polite to walk away when someone is speaking to dear."

"Is it true you only live with your dad?"

"Because your mom left because she was ashamed to have a daughter who was a slut?"

"Come on stop being so shy, that's why a large amount of people hate you here."

"You think your better than any of us, because you never talk to anyone."

"Plus I heard you swallowed every guy on the football team."

"So, which one of the football players is the father, or are you going on Maury, because you don't know?"

Okay maybe my skin that think. I hold my tears back. Come on, Allison.

_Stand up for yourself, girl! Say something, they will leave you alone sooner, if you say something...ANYTHING! _

I open my mouth, my lips form words, but no sound comes out.

As the kids surround me, I know they won't hurt me or anything.

They, just want to crack a few immature jokes.

"Come one answer the question-."

"I know, I know most of your parents." "Now if you don't get away from my daughter now."

"I'll make sure, you guys are grounded for a very long time by the time you get home, you little brats!"

The group scatters. "Little brats." I look up at my savior.

Robert, he wears a cap hiding his shaggy hair. And glasses, hiding his dak blues.

Hiding his true identity, to anyone he is just an American father picking up his child.

But, I know who he is. A very famous man, who looks at me like I'm an Angel fallen down from Heaven above.

"Don't let those kids get to you, sweetheart." "Their not worth your tears." He tells me.

"Now that is over, I need to do a few things at the studio."

"Would you like to come with me."

I nod vigorously. It's strange, I haven't been to the studio yet.

I can't wait.

He takes my backpack for me, with a grunt.

"This is way too heavy for you, especially in your condition."

"I think since you're getting pretty far along, I should get you one of those rolling backpacks." He says.

_*Can it be red?* _I sign.

He beams at me. As I Show off some words Mellissa has been teaching.

"Of course it can be red, why not?" "And I see you're getting better at that." He says. I nod.

Mellissa says, I'm doing great and I'm a fast learner. She bets I'll be a pro at signing in no time.

It takes about ten minutes to get there.

I trail my eyes up to the large, white building, with 4 floors.

Robert comes to my side, helping me out his high up pick-up truck.

"Watch your step." He tells me. I finally step on to the ground.

He shows the way in to the studio.

Where people are running around, trying to get ready for their shows.

Others with sweat coming down their faces.

Talking about how worry they are about, their audition.

It's suddenly like a scene in a movie.

Everybody stops what their doing, as soon as they spot Robert.

Looking scared, intimidated. I guess in shorter words...

Robert just showed me, _he's_ in charge around here...

If he's in charge, that makes me, the bosses daughter.

Hmm. I think I will like it around here.

I see Chad down the hall, our eyes don't meet though.

He's laughing with his friends, just because he doesn't work here anymore.

Doesn't mean he can't visit them.

Plus, I overheard Robert tell Sandra he would love to bring back Chad.

Especially since the show is going down the tube, the last 2 weeks.

But, Robert has many shows in this studio.

If Mackenzie Falls get cancelled it's not like it will hurt Robert very bad.

He'll still be mega rich.

But, Robert said, if Chad wants to come back.

He has to prove he will be a serious worker, for now on.

I grin, happy to see someone having a good time.

Even if he doesn't like me.

He laughs, and laughs, at what ever thing his friends said.

There is a smile on his face.

But, I think I'm the only one who notices the pain in his eyes.

_Chad, you have been very to me._

_But, I can't help but ask, why are you smiling? _

_If your eyes look like they want tears to fall from them.?_

I just realized e have something in common.

We put on a fake smile, when really we just want to break down.

...Who knew?

* * *

**HERE IS A SNEAK PEEK TO Chapter #20 **

**~Show your real colors~**

**ENJOY...**

_CHAD'S P.O.V_

_"Look, will you just calm down alrady?" Austen says._

_"Calm down...CALM DOWN?!" "I _**can't**_ calm down!"_

_"Because of you, I have to deal with te problem you caused."_

_"And, on top of that, it involves Sir's daughter!"_

_"Why do you care, remember you said you hated her." He replies._

_"I don't regret what I did, it was for the best."_

_"Fix what you did...now." I growl._

_"No, you're not the boss of me."_

_"Are you jealous?" He asks._

_"Of what?" "Me, and that Sara girl?"_

_I shake my head, no._

_"Good, because We had fun after I snuck in to her house last night." He gloats._

_That does it._

_I grab him by his shoulders._

_And, rammed him in to the wall as hard as I can._

_He head bangs in to the wall, in result knocking a hole in it._

_He's out cold._

_He's wrong, I'm not jealous about what he did with Allisson...really._

_I hear the door open revealing one of the last people I want to see what I've done to my baby brother._

_...I think I killed him._

_Maybe te person at the door right now is right._

_I do need to work on my anger..._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_SANDRA'S P.O.V_

_"Honey, did you tell, Robbie about what's going on?" My mother asks._

_Their visiting, I haven't seen them for a month, I've been too busy planning._

_My eyes go wide,"No way!". "Are you crazy?!"_

_"He would for surely cancel the wedding?! I exclaim._

_"What about her?" My father asks. While looking over at his future granddaughter._

_I smirk at the teenagers way._

_"I'm doing everything you both raised me to do, if I as ever in this situation."_

_"Trust me, by the end of the week not only will I not be raising an annoying teen mom."_

_"Just like Austen, our little Alli."_

_"__Will not, be around for much longer..."_

* * *

**Hi again, what did you think of my chapter #19, and sneak peek?**

**Chapter **_#20 ~Show your real colors_**.**

**Will be up sooner than ya think. **

**So, get ready for a very long chapter**.

**But, in the mean time, please review.**

**I just love reading you opinions, even if it's criticism.**

**Well, until next time my lovely readers.**

**This is **_GIRYL1015_** signing off...toodles**

**Does anyone even say toodles anymore, anyone who is reading this story say that?**

**Oh, well I'm gonna bring the word back anyway.**


	20. Show Your True Colors

**Hey everyone, I can't believe I'm already on chapter #20!**

**It's all thanks to you guys.**

**For the support for my story, you have given me.**

**And, the few pointers some of you gave me.**

**Now, I will stop talking, and give you what you clicked on this thing for.**

**Chapter #20, ~Show your true colors~**

* * *

**CHAD'S P.O.V**

_(the next day)_

**_(A;/;N if you haven't visited my profile yet. you can see some more pictures 4 this story uploaded.)_**

"Why, are you reading that trash?" I ask. Maria.

Maria use to play my twin-sister/ cousin once removed 15 years ago.

When I was still on Mackenzie Falls.

It sucks I'm not on the show anymore.

I still believe I didn't do anything wrong to get fired.

So, what if I ruined some old car Sir was working on?

My question is, if your car is broken why would you try to fix it anyway?

Wouldn't the smart, and easier thing to do is, just buy a new car?

Whatever, I don't know when I'll get my job back.

But, I know I will. I was born to be the star of, the most popular drama show in the World.

"This isn't trash." Maria argues.

With out looking up from her computer, reading some blog about celebrities.

We're in the Mackenzie Fall _private_, computer lab.

"Some of this stuff has been proven to be true." She adds.

"How can it be good, Maria?" "It's just about that stupid Lovato brat that was found, two months ago."I say, sourly.

Maria, finally looks up at me. " Sara-, I mean whatever the chick, changed her name to."

" She isn't stupid, or a brat Chad Dylan Cooper." She replies.

"Yeah, she is." "All she does all day is such up to her daddy."

"And, make up more stories about herself, so people would give more sympathy to her." I said.

"You know what, you can think what you want." "But, I believe everything in that blog is true."

"And, maybe if you look time to read it."

"You would want to apologize for treating so badly." She says, then walking away.

That girl is out of her mind. Me, Chad Dylan Cooper, CDC. Apologize, to a girl!

No way, I don't apologize to anyone. Especially, to some spoiled, white trash, who can't talk.

I look back at her computer. She forgot to log off.

What am I thinking? I am not going to waste my time reading some gossip blog.

I glance around the computer lab. I'm the only one in here. Hmmm...

No...no. Why, would I want to read about someone I don't like? How lame is that?!

But, I'm curious, and bored out of my fuckin' mind.

It's not like anyone is lookin'. The computer lab is empty.

Maybe, I can get a good laugh out of what's written here.

That's the only reason I'm now sitting in a squeaky chair.

Staring at a website, with a large smiley face staring at me. And, an obnoxious pink back round, to go with it.

I pull up the latest thing written about the her.

Then, instantly learn more than I thought I would.

Lets see...

_As, you and everyone in the world knows. That our young brown-eyed little girl has returned. _

_Tons, have been found out about the young scarlet. _

_But, of course not enough to settle all of our cravings for more info. _

_The heiress, Sara Lovato was first found in a bush,b her father. With a bullet to her skull. _

_Of source we all know about how the heiress was found in a bush, by her father. With a bullet to her skull._

_And, in the hospital for two weeks._

_People close to the Lovato family are already saying; they are worried that Sara will turn out like her mother. _

_Complaining that, Robert is not raising her right. Her father is giving her freedom to go out, and do whenever she likes. _

_Like, going out to friends houses on school nights. Claiming she is working on homework. _

_But, we all know she is a teenager, out on a school night. _

_She isn't going to work on anything that has to do with her education. _

_Also, Robert is showing he may need parenting skills. _

_Because, he is buying Sara anything her little heart desires, and if he doesn't she will throw a tantrum. _

_On top of that, she is getting in to fights at school, and losing I might add. _

_She even got in to with her future step-mother. Sources say; she punched Sandra in the mouth. _

_After just getting to a family dinner at her neighbor's house. _

_Then, lied to her father saying Sandra tripped, and fell. When asked what happened to his fiance._

_As I have been told a few weeks ago, y, that just like her mother is going to be a teen mother._

_By the end of the end of the year. _

_No one knows if those rumors are true or not. _

_But, I will be keeping my eye out for you my many viewers._

_In other news, ever since she has moved in with her father, Sara has refused to talk to any paparazzi. _

_But that doesn't mean we will stop until we get the truth. _

_We all deserve to know the truth about this girl like who is standing by her, and who are her enemies?_

_Also, will she be just like her mother? A dirty skank who likes to party every night. _

_And, never listened to her worried parents. As we all know Lasianica was a smart, sweet woman. _

_But, had a side to her that labeled her, even after her funeral._

_And, the label is now following her 15-year-old daughter._

_You must be reminded of the time she punched a policeman, while intoxicated? _

_A__nd, hanging out with older guys, from bad neighborhoods._

_After becoming an adult, she admitted to her mistakes. And, said she learned from them. _

_Adding, she was ready to start her new way of life. _

_Starting with being part of Hollywood's "IT" couple with her first love, Robert. _

_Then, having Sara at 18, I have nothing else to say about Lasianica._

_Just...what?! Having a baby at 18?! _

_What, was she thinking, has she ever heard about abortion-._

I stop reading, not wanting to read on about all those lies about my next-door neighbors.

I didn't know she got shot. I know me and her don't get along.

But I never hated her enough to want to get hurt like that.

But, the way I treated her, she maybe thinks I do want her to die, or something.

I didn't realize, she has been through so much. I never thought about it.

Yeah, my mom told me about her not growing up with her parents and all.

But, I guess I didn't really think about how bad it really was.

Or, think about how I would react if I was in that situation.

And, Allison never punch Sandra at the family dinner.

I know I didn't stay long, but I was there long enough to know that didn't happen.

Why are people making her sound even worst than I made her out to be?

And, what was she doing at the bad side of town anyway?

And, who shot her? And, why do want to kill who ever did?

I know I've been an ass to her.

Forget what my friends say, now that I sit down and think about it.

Maybe they were wrong to convince me to stop being friends with her.

But, maybe if I at lease try to get to know her.

Maybe, she wouldn't be so bad after all.

I hear the door open, I act not be seen reading a website, with a pink background

I gotta get out of here.

I manage to run out of the computer lab without being seen by a single soul.

I spend th rest of my morning with my friends, at my full-sized, basket-ball court in my house.

After everyone leaves, I still have lots of energy, so end up going for a jog.

I look back to make sure no one is following me.

I don't want to end up jogging side-by-side with the paps.

There isn't, but I do end up hitting something hard. But, yet warm.

I turn around to see who dared bump in to THEE Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What where your going!" "You could had hurt me!" I yell.

But, quite down seeing who I hit.

Uh, oh...

For the first time I don't care if someone just bumped in to me.

And, there is only a few people who is worthy for that acceptation:

Mr. Condor, Dakota, Sir, and the Sir's daughter.

Who has the power to fire me.

You know if I actually worked here.

But, just with a few words on MySpace, she can ruin my whole life.

"Look, I know we don't get along."

But, please I'm begging don't tell your daddy about me knocking you down, okay?"

"I already lost my job, I don't need more things written on the internet, ruining my rep."

I say, with desperation in my eyes.

She doesn't look up from me, but nods. As in she's not going to tell on me. _Well that was easy._

She just continues to pick-up the envelopes she dropped.

Then, put them back in a woven, medium basket in her arms.

I guess we're done here, she doesn't look hurt from me bumping in to her.

She's not going to tell on me.

And, I did what I wanted to do today.

Talk to her.

I turn to walk away, then stopping as my conscience surfaces.

_I didn't know I had a conscious. Yes, you do. Now go back, and help her, this instant!_

_No way, no one knows she's the bosses daughter. So, it won't look good if I'm seen helping a nobody._

_Uh! Your just like your friends. Who cares what people think?_

_You can be nice to somebody, even if you're not getting something in return._

_If you really want to show her your sorry, you will forget what people say._

_And, stop being a jack-ass, and try to be helpful!_

I rub my temples as I mentally argue with myself.

Don't turn around, don't turn around.

I turn around, I just can't listen to myself.

I hurry back over to her, and watch myself in action.

As I start to help her pick-up her envelopes, then placing them in the basket.

She looks at me, she doesn't need paper for me to know what she's thinking.

_You must be sick, your helping...me._

"I know what your thinking, I'm not sick." "I'm just doing the right thing."

"It was my fault you dropped your envelopes, because I wasn't watching where I was going."

She raises her eyebrows at me, in shock. I ignore her look.

And look back down, noticing the small bulge in her shirt.

Was that column right? Us she...

No, that probable is just the way she's leaning over, she, she can't be...that, like her mom was.

"Here is your last envelope."

I sigh, as she waits for me to say something else.

Looking up at me with her hazel-brown eyes.

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you since you got here."

"It as stupid, and childish ." She nods vigorously.

"Hey, you're not suppose to agree, that easy you know." I say kiddingly, with a grin.

She grins too. Did we both just find something equally amusing?

There must be full-moon out.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry okay." "It was my fault I got fired, not yours."

"And,...I shouldn't have kissed you on surprise like that."

"You made it clear, you didn't want a boyfriend, but I didn't listen, I am sorry for that too."

"And, for the record, I have never apologized this much in my life."

"So can you just tell me if we're cool now, or something?"

She thinks about it for a moment, then looks up at me, batts her eyes a couple of times.

Finally putting a grin on her face, nodding.

Why, do I suddenly feel like I just won the lottery?

"Okay, now what do we do now, since I apologized. how does this thing work?"

Balancing he basket in one arm, she opens up her I guess phone?

I thought it was a weird, shaped purse.

She shows me what she was typing so quickly.

_"Come over to my place to pick me up, them we ca go to the carnival in town."_

I wonder if we have the same idea when it comes to hanging out?

But, I guess it sounds like a good plan.

So, we can start over.

"Okay, I'll be there at 6." "But, I have to know."

"After all the things I said to you, rejected you in front of my friends."

"Why, didn't you ever print what I did in a magazine, of something for pay-back?"

"Why, do you forgive me so easily?" She shrugs.

Turning her attention to something else, a blue. run-down, pick-up truck.

That must be her dad, I've seen him drive the piece of junk a few times around the neighborhood.

She starts to walk towards it.

"Wait, I know you have to go, but you didn't answer my question."

But, it's too late this time she doesn't vanish like I'm use to her doing.

Just walks cross the street to the truck, in clear sight.

After, placing a small kiss on her hand, waving good-bye.

"So, later?" I call to her.

She nods.

As I do one of the most dangerous thing you can do in Hollywood.

Get involved with a person who is related to s powerful family.

This could end badly, but something tells me.

I'm going to learn, this friendship may just be worth it.

_...if it works out, in the end._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__()()()()()()()()_

** CHAD'S P.O.V**

_(1 hour later)_

"What are you doing, Austen?" I ask. After coming in to the living room.

Finding, Austen typing away at his computer.

"Nothing, just I as wondering." "Do you think Sara Lovato has a boyfriend?" He asks.

"I-I don't think so, but she made it clear she doesn't want one, so don't bother asking her out." I say quickly.

Just thinking of her going out with someone makes me mad for some reason.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask.

"No reason,just I have an idea." Austen replies.

"What _kind_ of idea?"

He smiles, the same smile that always creeped me out growing up with him.

"You'll see big brother, this idea is going to make us more famous than we already are."

If it's a good enough idea to make us more famous, I'm all for it.

Then, maybe my dad will finally get off my back about being a bad influence on Austen lately.

For the past few weeks Austen has been acting strange, not doing his homework, actually getting along with dad.

Not, caring about the family business anymore.

And, my dad thinks it's all my fault, so me and my dad have been on thin ice for a while.

Which is crazy, because Austen hasn't changed because of anything I did.

It was all him. I heard my parents talking about stripping Austen of being the family heir.

But, if he isn't going to be the family heir...who is?

"Oh, come on what's plan?" "I'll only tell you if you promise not to get mad." He replies.

"I promise not to get mad, I see no reason I would be."

He whispers it in my ear. "Are you insane?!"

"Has going to public school with regular people messed up your brain?!"

"Look, will you just calm down alrady?" Austen says.

"Calm down...CALM DOWN?!" "I **can't** calm down!"

"Because of you, I have to deal with te problem you caused."

"And, on top of that, it involves Sir's daughter!"

"Why do you care, remember you said you hated her." He replies.

"I don't regret what I did, it was for the best."

"Fix what you did...now." I growl.

"No, you're not the boss of me."

"Are you jealous?" He asks.

"Of what?" "Me, and that Sara girl?"

I shake my head, no.

"Good, because We had fun after I snuck in to her house last night." He gloats.

That does it.

I grab him by his shoulders.

And, rammed him in to the wall as hard as I can.

He head bangs in to the wall, in result knocking a hole in it.

He's out cold.

He's wrong, I'm not jealous about what he did with Allisson...really.

I hear the door open revealing one of the last people I want to see what I've done to my baby brother.

...I think I killed him.

Maybe te person at the door right now is right.

I do need to work on my anger.

It's something I've been trying to control for a few years.

I can't believe my brother did this.

I know Ican be mean, but my baby brother has shown he can be worst.

Forget being popular.

I can't let this happen to Allison.

No one deserves this.

I've been through this, it was two years ago.

And, it wasn't a fun experience._  
_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__()()()()()()()()_

**SANDRA'S P.O.V**

_(meanwhile)_

"So, how is it going on at home now?" My friends ask.

Me, and Robbie are visiting some cousins of his.

Who just adore, Allisson, and begged us to bring her along. In result, ruining the whole day, in my opinion.

She was suppose to hang out with Chad at the carnival, earier this week.

But, I lied and told him that she was running a fever, so she couldn't go.

Not sure why I did it. I guess knowing Allison was making new friends.

And, starting to seam more up-beat since her and him started texting each other again.

It was making me sick, just seeing her happy.

And being able to get the good side out of Hollywood's bad-boy.

Knowing that each person she get close to, finding out my secrets.

And, since she was friends with Chad when she first got here.

Make my secrets even more at risk.

Chad, actually sounded concerned when I told him Allison was sick, don't know why though.

Who would care if she was sick?

"Must you ask that question?" I respond over the phone.

I excused myself from the little get together.

Fed-up with them talking about Robbie's daughter.

Why him and Lasianica chose to keep that whore after settling their eyes on her the first time.

I will never understand.

"So, are you still going through with the plan?" She asks me.

"Of course I am, I didn't put this whole night together for nothing."

"Now I have to go, my parents are here, love ya bye."

I say, hanging up the phone.

I turn around. "Mom, Daddy, I missed you!" I exclaim.

I hug my parents tight.

I haven't seen them in almost a month.

There was no time to stop by, and say hello.

I was too busy planning.

"So, where is my future grandchild?" My mother ask.

"She's over there, would you two like to meet her?" I respond.

"Well, of course, I want to meet the girl your always complaining about." My dad said.

"Me too, I want to see if she's as annoying, and stuck up as you say she is." My mother adds.-

"Believe me mother, she is."

I go and find Allisson, after seeing she has run off.

I end finding up her in the living room with Mellissa.

Mellissa being her nanny, has to come along on these kind of trips to keep an eye on Allisson.

Mellissa is teaching more crazy hand signals again.

Its suppose to be this beautiful way of telling people how you feel, or what you want.

With out ever needing a voice.

To me it is just another thing that Mellissa, and Robbie are doing to make Allisson feel more normal.

I think it's stupid, it is taking value time Robbie could be spending with me.

And making more plans for our wedding, and my birthday coming up. I'll be 24.

But, no he wants to spend it helping his daughter fell more welcomed.

I don't know why seeing Mellissa with my future daughter irks me so much, it just does.

It makes me ant to strangle, Mellissa for trying to get closer to Allison.

I know that she is getting closer to the pregnant teen as days go by.

It makes me sick.

I put on my best fake smile.

"Allison, sweetie I know your busy having Mellissa teach you new signs."

"But there is some people I want you to meet." I say.

I tell her where my parents are, telling her I'll meet back up with her in a moment.

I need to to talk to Mellissa.

"I walk up to her, as she picks lint off her ugly dress.

"I know what your trying to do." I say to her.

She looks up at me looking confused.

"What are you talking about, Sandra?" She replied.

I roll my eyes at the maid. This is so sad.

"Oh, stop playing games, Mellissa!" I snap.

"I', not playing any games, Sandra, now, please tell me what your so worked up about." She says.

"First off, it's, you piece of trash." "For now on you will address as Mrs. Lovato." I tell her.

She nods. "I understand what you have asked of me."

"But isn't improper to call you Mrs. Lovato when you aren't even married yet?"

"And, won't be, once Robert finds out your nothing but a lier, and don't love Allison?"

She asks with fake innocence, in her voice.

I grow even more angry, than I was when Robbie told me he wanted to moved the wedding back.

"Look maid stop acting like Robbie will ever believe what you would ever tell him."

"Remember he is mine, and your little secret crush on him will not faze him."

"I-I-I I don't h-h-have a crush on him, he's like my little brother, and that's it."

"Besides, I have a boyfriend I love very much, we're getting married next year."

I smirk, knowing she's lieing, everyone has a crush on Robbie. "Whether their engaged, or not.

He has been named the sexiest man alive, 3 years in a row.

"Well, that's good you don't." "It's not like he would fall for a low-class maid like you."

"So, stop acting like he will." "Stop playing these immature games, Mellissa." "

You and I both know your only trying to gain Allison's trust to get Robbie's attention."

"Knowing he would turn his head in anyone's direction."

"If they were able to break down his little Angel's strong wall."

"Sandra you have to wrong idea, I'm only trying to get close to Alli because-"

"Shut up." I say, after cutting her off.

"Stop your lies, just like Lasianica, you are good at lieing." "But I am better, remember that, **maid**."

I walk out with a smile on my face, like nothing happened in that kitchen.

"So, where did Allison go?" I ask.

"I don't know, she went off somewhere with Robbie." "But, she seamed very nice...but different." My parents say.

"I know that's what everyone says." "She doesn't where pink, and she isn't a beautiful blond." I said.

"Yes, but I can't believe she is a mute." My mom said.

"I now isn't it embarrassing, having to say your kid has an imperfection?" I ask.

They both nod.

"She is so...strange, writing down for us she loves school, and wants to go to collage, and doesn't go on dates."

"What is the matter with your kid, Sandra?"

"She is not mine remember that."

"And, I know she needs a change in the way she acts, and dresses." I'm working on that." I said.

"Please work faster."

"That thing Robbie calls his kid is not going to be accepted at the grand ball coming up." My mom points out.

"I know, and there is one more thing you have to know." "What is that?" "She's pregnant."

My mother chuckles. "That's alright, at lease she got an abortion, like you did last month before Robbie found out."

"That's the thing, she didn't do that right thing, she's keeping it."

"And, Robbie, and some of her family still is proud to take her out in public." I tell her.

"Her eyes go wide. "She is keeping it?" "What is she stupid like her mother?" "Because this won't do."

"Are you sending her off to some private school for sluts like her?" She asks with alarm.

I shake my head.

"You don't realize how long I've been trying to do that."

"But, Robbie is convinced she should be around family for support at this time."

"Especially since she didn't any real support with her other family. I spat.

"Why?"

"What will happen why the world finds out about this dreadful humiliation that has been put upon this family?"

My dad asks.

I just shrug. "I don't know, but I'm not letting that happen."

"You have to make her get rid of it." My dad said.

"I know, don't worry you see, she can't under too much stress."

"And, I believe that if she is around this caouse called Hollywood, she will get sick, making her stay in bed all day."

"She may just lose the baby in the process."

"In result, taking the attention off her, and back to me."

My parents smile, telling me it's a fabulous idea.

"Are you still trying to convince Robert to move to California where the rest of the family is?"

"For things will get better for everyone?"I nod.

"Yup, and I think it's working."

"Honey, did you tell, Robbie about what's going on?" My mother asks.

Their visiting, I haven't seen them for a month, I've been too busy planning.

My eyes go wide,"No way!". "Are you crazy?!"

"He would for surely cancel the wedding?! I exclaim.

"What about her?" My father asks. While looking over at his future granddaughter.

I smirk at the teenagers way.

"I'm doing everything you both raised me to do, if I as ever in this situation."

"Trust me, by the end of the week not only will I not be raising an annoying teen mom."

"Just like Austen, our little Alli."

"Will not, be around for much longer..."

I go up to Allison.

"Mellisa can you please give me and my daughter some privacy?" I ask politely.

I have to watch my tone in front of Allison.

She walks away.

"Sweetie I have great news." "You want to know what my news is?" She nods, with a grin.

"You see there is a big party tonight celebrating Robert's new show premiering at Condor Studios."

"And, I thought it would be great if you come." She looks up at me, I already knew what she's thinking.

"Yes, I know my Robbie said he didn't want you at crazy Hollywood parties."

"He changed his mind, saying this party won't be too bad."

"So, knowing it won't be a big crazy party, do you want to go?"

"I even have the perfect dress for you to wear." She thinks about it for a moment.

Then, finally nods.

_Perfect, step one of the plan...complete._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__()()()()()()()()_

**SANDRA'S P.O.V**

_(later that night)_

This party is amazing, and it is going to get better in five minutes.

I watch silently, as Chad , and Allison laugh at whatever is his new phone.

They are starting to a long great, just like they use to, two months ago.

Robert let her invite Chad, why not quite sure.

Chad came over Robbie's mansion, and actually cancelled on his friends to go to a party.

Just so he could play level 13, on some video game with Allison.

I can't wait to see his face.

If he ever realizes, he is hanging out with a pregnant girl.

I hear people say she is still tiny enough to hide it.

But, they must be blind the girl is already huge.

I'll be making her go on a diet soon.

"Allison come her dear, I want to show you something."

"Sorry Chad, she'll talk to you later hun." I say, after coming up to the couple.

Interrupting their fun.

Allison, follows me in to down the hall, the crowds gets larger.

Everybody is talking louder. I thing I see five drunks. And, it's only 9.

"Are you having fun?" She nods. I know this is a very over whelming for her.

There is tons of people everywhere. Cameras snapping left, and right.

This is a big place, and maybe is a bit scary for someone who isn't too conformable in large crowds.

Like Allison for example.

I see a young man, looking no more than 17. He is handsome, he must be a lady's man.

I turn around from Allison to say hello to an old friend, from high-school.

On the side of my eye.

I can see the young man from before talking to Allison.

Asking can he have her number? Then, telling how he felt when she shakes her head no.

He shows her a sharp blade, no one notices. Too in to their drunken, conversations.

When she tries to get away from him, he uses his straighten against her.

Using the blade as a tool to take her away, even further down the hall.

I walk deeper in to the crowd, pretending not to notice her waving her arms in my direction.

Calling in her own way for help. Knowing this guy may hurt her.

Or, even take her away, letting her never to be seen again.

"Hey, have you seen Alli?" Robbie asks coming up to me.

I come back outside with him, letting the paparazzi take many pictures of us.

"I don't know, the last I seen her, she was with Chad Dylan Cooper." I replied.

Then kissing him full on the lips. I'm not ashamed to show our love to the world.

_Step #2...complete._

* * *

**Hoped you like chapter #20 everyone.**

**There will more of Chad in the next chapter.**

**Since, now Chad has seen the error of his ways.**

**Him, and Allison will get along better.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Don't be shy, just send me a review, and tell me if this chapter was good or, not.**

**Anyways happy, and blessed Thanksgiving.**

**I can't wait to stuff my face with stuffing, and mash potatoes tomorrow.**

**Have a great rest of the week!**

**Until next time, my loves.**

**This is** _GIRYL1015_, **signing off.**


	21. Don't say anything Sonny-girl

**So, did you anyone have a great thanksgiving?  
**

**I know I did!**

**And, now I'm back to school.  
**

**Counting down the days until Winter-Break.  
**

* * *

(where we left off)

_I walk deeper in to the crowd, pretending not to notice her waving her arms in my direction._

_Calling in her own way for help. Knowing this guy may hurt her._

_Or, even take her away, letting her never to be seen again._

_"Hey, have you seen Alli?" Robbie asks coming up to me._

_I come back outside with him, letting the paparazzi take many pictures of us._

_"I don't know, the last I seen her, she was with Chad Dylan Cooper." I replied._

_Then kissing him full on the lips. I'm not ashamed to show our love to the world._

_Step #2...complete._

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

_(meanwhile)_

_Okay what's going on?_

All I know is Sandra said Robert suddenly changed his mind about me going to this big party.

Which I was surprised to hear.

Because, ever since I found out that I was some heiress with a rich background.

Robert, has always said that he wants me to have the most normal life I can have.

That includes, no crazy parties, or interviews, with nosy paparazzi.

At first I thought he did that because he was embarrassed of me.

But, I'm starting to learn that may not be the case.

It's him not wanting me to have to grow up worrying about my picture in a magazine.

Or, worrying about his, and birth-mother's mistakes following me for the rest of my life.

"Will you stop daydreaming, and come on.?!"

My taker yells at me.

He took me from the party.

Nobody even noticed, how I'm still trying to find out.

I look around, as he practically drags me farther down the hall.

I trip over my ball-gown dress.

It's so dark, but you can still see a person if they stand right in front of you.

What does he want? Who is he?

I try to pull my arm out of his grasp. But, choose to stop my action quickly.

I feel the tip of his long, steak knife jabbing me in the side.

I feel his lips brush the shell of my ear, as he talks to me.

"If you dare try to run, I'll kill you with out a second thought." He threatens in a whisper.

I can smell the alcohol on his breath. _Gross._

I gotta get away from hear. Before we get to whoever we are going to meet up with._  
_

But, it's kind of hard to get away from someone.

When they can slit your throat at any moment.

We enter a room, it's pretty large.

He lets go of my arm, slamming against the closest wall to us. with a coffee table, standing up against it.

I glass vase falls off the coffee table, from the vibrations of me banging in to the wall.

I hear him laugh as I slide down the wall, next to the broken vase.

"This is going to be way, too easy." I hear him mumble.

I take in my surroundings, looking for a way out of this boy's grasp.

Forgetting about his threat about running away.

It has four clothed tables, and two chairs, wit hall the lights on in here.

It looks like no one has been in here for ages.

He looks at me kneeing down next to me.

I back up from him, after he comes a bit too close.

He reaches for my hair, twirling a lock of it in between his fingers.

"You have _very_ pretty hair." He says in a sickly voice.

He looks at me deem in the eye, leaning in to me.

This sick-o, isn't trying to kiss me is he?

I stand up quickly. Hurrying quickly to the door we entered.

He trips me knocking me to the ground from behind.

I wince, not only from being knocked down.

But, from being knocked down on my stomach.

I land of the broken, pieces of the vase, that was on the table.

I feel pieces of glass stab me in the my arms, and stomach.

But, I have no time to look at the damages, right now.

My taker flips me over on to my back.

I look in to his eyes, taking notice him being on top of me.

"Look I don't want to hurt you, your way too pretty to put a mark on." He says, while stroking my hair.

Usually, I would probably blush at that complement.

But, hearing him say it. Makes my skin crawl.

His eyes trail down my body, lingering a bit too long at my chest, and where my dress ends at my legs.

"Now, if you will just hold still." "This could be fun for both of us." He said.

I breath gets caught in my throat.

His hands trails up my legs, slowly. His long fingers reach the hem of my expensive dress.

Sandra got me to wear it, it's not my style at all. But, she said it will help me fit in better at the party

I don't like where this is doing. And, I'm not planning on letting it continue.

I use my hand to push against his chest.

Trying my best to get him off of me.

"Stop trying to push me away, baby." "You're acting like you don't want me." He says with suppose to be sexy smile.

He sits up, finally letting me breath normally.

Which, was hard to do, with his heavy self laying on me.

He pulls some string out of his pocket, still half on top of me.

Making it impossible to escape, knowing he is too heavy, and can hold me down just fine.

I've been in this situation too many times to know what happens next.

He bounds my wrists together tightly. I know I will have marks from the string.

He places a sloppy kiss on my glossed lips.

His tongue pushes itself in to my mouth.

It's disgusting, as his ice-cold fingers lift up my dress, enough to show my new belly-ring I got last week.

(The doctor told me that I have to wear a special kind of ring in my belly. That is made out of this material, that is safer to have on than metal is. Everyone has to were it when, their pregnant.)

I feel a smirk on his face. As, he kisses me rougher.

His dirty hands traveling up, and down my arms.

Then, making their way inside my legs.

IO feel the tint in his pants get larger, sticking me in my leg.

I feel his fingers grasp my underwear, slipping it off.

He doesn't even break the kiss, as he blindly starts undoing his pants.

Okay, this can't go where I know it's going.

I'm not letting this happen to me again.

Since I can't use my hands, I try a different way to get him off.

I get one of my legs free from under his weight. I put all my strength in to my foot.

Then, jab him where the sun down don't shine.

I don't think he will be having kids in the future.

He screams out in pain, clutching the bulge in his pants.

I use this distraction, and push him off of me.

And, try to run like, I just found out Crist Brown was waiting in the hallway for me.

I feel suddenly feel a sharp pain in my side. I fall to my knees, feeling warm liquid sliding down my leg.

I take a look at my leg, there is 2-inch long cut in my leg. And, it's a pretty deep cut.

I jump back to my feet, ignoring the pain in my leg.

I run out the room , down the hallway. Remembering what direction we came from.

I don't look back when I start to hear the loud footsteps of the guy.

He's coming closer, he's a fast runner.

Do I even have a chance to get to go home tonight?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**CHAD'S P.O.V**

_(meanwhile)_

Alli has been gone for a while now. I guess she is still with Sandra.

I usually don't go for parties like this.

To others this may be a giant party celebrating their success.

But, for guy like me, who has visited California, and many other places.

This place is nothing compared to them.

I didn't even want to come tonight.

Alli begged me, telling me she didn't want to be alone all night with grown-ups. And, people she didn't know.

I'm starting to think she's starting to grow on me.

Because all she didn't have to do much to convince me to come out with her tonight.

All she did was, look at me with her big brown eyes.

And, lean against my shoulder, sticking out her bottom lip.

I can't stand her because that is all she had to do to get me to do what she says.

But, yet I still like handing out with her.

I wonder why I stopped imn the first place?

Oh yeah because I let my friends deside who I want to hang out with.

"Oh, hello Chad!" "Are you having fun?" Sandra said with a big smile on her face.

I nod. "Yeah, I guess this place is cool." I answer. "Where's Alli, I thought she was with you?"

Sandra smiles fades, but it quickly appears again.

"Why a-a-are you a-a-asking me?" She stutters out.

"Well she was last with you,right?" I respond.

"Yes, she was with me earlier."

"Then, she left me saying, she was coming to look for you in the next room, to your left." She said.

"Okay thanks, I'll go find her then." I said.

Suddenly wanting to get away from the woman.

I never really liked being around her. Sure she's nice, but I always had a feeling she had dark side.

"Wait before you go Chad, I need to ask you something." "What's that?" I ask

"Okay I need to know, are you and Allison dating?" Sandra asks.

"No why are you asking"

"Well, I just noticed that you and my daughter,

who I love unconditionally are starting to hang around each other more." She points out.

"Yeah so, is there a problem?"

"No, of course not."

"I want her to have friends, she needs people her age that can show her around this new town of ours." She said.

"It's just that one day you two can't even look at each other,

the next you are hanging out in Robbie's living room, watching T.V."

"I just thought, you must be dating." Sandra adds.

I shake my head.

"Nope we're not, just trying to find common ground,

knowing we are going to be seeing a lot of each other, since our parents are best friends." I respond.

She smiles brightly. "You don't realize how happy I am to hear that." "It's good you're not dating."

"Why is that, you know what you can tell me later, I have to go find Alli." I said,

About to go the other direction to the room Sandra said Alli was waiting for me at.

"Wait!" Sandra says after pulling back to her.

She hangs her head low.

"Chad, I didn't want to tell you this."

"But, you should think twice before you decide to ever look Allison in the eye again."

She hands me her cell-phone, my eyes go wide at the picture on the screen.

"This can't be real, I know I haven't known Sonny long, but she isn't that kind of girl she's too...innocent." I said.

I give the woman her phone back. I can't look at the picture any longer.

Her phone says the picture was released only a few hours ago.

"No, she is not Chad, I hate talking about my daughter this way." "But, Allison isn't the kind of girl you think she is."

"She has issues, not with only being a mute."

"She also has secrets, many of them."

"I want to believe their rumors, but I heard she only came is you're friend to get closer to you're brother,

and do the same thing that girl did to you two years ago.."

"I don't want to believe it Chad, I just wanted to tell you what the word on the street is."

"I mean did you see that showy short, pink, slutty, halter dress she was wearing?"

"You don't think I picked that out did you?" "That was all her, she wanted attention from older guys."

"I'm just trying to say, think twice before letting your little Sunshine find out any of your secrets."

Sandra said with a smirk, then walking back to Robert's side.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

_(meanwhile)_

I keep on moving as fast as I can, knowing in the morning I will regret this, running thing.

I'm starting to feel the weight of the baby already, I am 16 weeks.

How not a lot of people have figured out yet that I'm pregnant.

Can they not see how huge I am?

Mellissa says I'm still very small, for being this far along.

But, I think she is crazy, I am not small at all. I don't think I ever was, even before the pregnancy.

But, I forget about it knowing I need to get me, and my baby from this maniac.

I hear my taker yelling at me, telling me to come back.

But, I choose to be smart, and not listen.

Believe it, or not a smile spreads across my face.

I see light! I must be close to the party.

My legs stop moving, without my order. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach.

I lean forward, and wrap my arm around my belly, hoping the pain will stop.

My heart is beating fast, faster than a normal person's.

I take my arm away from my stomach, my whole arm is bloody.

I need to get medical help, Now!

Who knows how deep this wound is. It may be close to my baby.

I hear his foot steps, I gotta keep moving.

I start hurrying again, the guy is right on my tail.

I guess God was watching over me.

Because, some how at my slower pace, I made it down the hall.

Through the same door, Robert said to come looking for him, and Sandra if I ever wonder off.

I wrap my arm that is already bloody around my stomach again.

Not antiquing to be questioned about my condition.

I look around the crowded space. _Where is Robert? _

I need his help now?

If I was with my daddy right now, I would keep my little incident a secret.

Knowing, he wouldn't care, or just do the same to me, but only worst.

But, I'm scared that guy will come back for me. And, I don't want that happening.

I see Sandra around some can help me.

I walk over to her, and place my free arm around her waist.

I look in the crown one last time seeing taker.

I'm not worried about him now, I know he won't dare touch me with witnesses around.

You can tell by the way he thinks twice before coming over to me.

He just runs out. I hope he doesn't try to do the same thing to another girl.

I look up at my future step-mother, gently tugging on her dress.

With a worried look that says,_ I need to talk to you now.  
_

At first she seams embarrassed. Not because I'm lightly tugging on her dress.

But, just having me there with her in front of her close friends.

It's probably just all in my head, why would she be embarrassed of me?

"Who is this...boy, or girl." "You are a girl, right honey?" One of Sandra's friends ask.

I raise my eyebrow at her, momentary forgetting about my issue.

I can't believe she can't tell if I'm a girl, or not.

Can she not see my short pink dress, and my C-cup...BOOBS!

This woman must be drunk, I **do** _look like a girl! No questions asked!  
_

No, that is over. Back to what really matters._  
_

"Now stop being so rude, Dana!" "She is a girl, and you know it!" Sandra said standing up for me.

"Come along, dear." She says steering me away from the group.

We go outside in to the chilly night air.

"Now what is it, Allison?" Sandra asks.

As one of her maids she brought from Robbie's house helps her put her coat on.

I'm not sure why she brought the the maid to help her tonight.

But something tells me it's smart not to question Sandra.

I look down not knowing where to start.

I have my communicator, so I have no problem telling her everything.

Should I just keep it to myself? Will she even believe me?

No, she has to believe me, I have to tell!

What if he comes back for me, for goes looking for some else?

I end up telling her everything.

It takes a while to type everything down as I have to replay the scary events in my head.

Sandra is patient, she my text to her cell silently. For second I thought I saw a smile peak on her face.

But, its gone before I can take a second look.

She sighs looking down at me, having about 7-inches off of me. And that's with out heels.

"Oh, darling I'm so sorry about what happened to you."

"And, I'll make sure one of the maid or someone takes care of your wounds."

"Here sit down on the bench." She offers. I sit on the bench next to us, it feels so good to rest for a while.

"Now that you are comfortable you need to know that you don't have to worry about telling Robbie.

"Or really anybody about what happened tonight, especially the police." She tells me.

I do a double-take on her. Don't ell anybody?! She has to be kidding.

That guy violated me. He was this close to having his way with me.

"I understand you're scared, I know that by tomorrow that mean old man will be caught." "I will make sure of it."

"But there isn't a reason to bring this up after tonight." "Did he even tried to rape you?" I nod.

"But he didn't get away with it, did he?" I shake my head with a grin.

Proud for the first time ever I got of that kind of situation, and I did it all by myself.

"Well that's good, but unfortunately there is nothing really we can report to the police here."

"I mean there is no proof he did anything to you."

"All you have is deep cuts, and anyone can say you probably slipped on something, and cut yourself." She says.

"I know that's not what happen, but if we report this, it will be your word against his."

"It will be worst to prove that you're telling the truth."

"Than it would be with the case against you're daddy who kidnapped you." She points out.

I know she wouldn't lie to me at the moment like this. Sh must be telling the truth.

I don't want open another case , but if it means putting one more violator in jail to protect others, so be it.

"Darling think about it, he didn't take advantage you, all he did was touch you."

"Yeah you didn't like it, but maybe you somehow lead him on." I look up at her, confused. What does she mean?

"I mean, I know I picked out that dress, but maybe there are some horny men who took the wrong message."

"Thinking you wanted attention, and well...you obviously you got it tonight." She said.

I shake my head, thedress didnt have anything to with it...did it?

"I mean remember you can' speak."

"Maybe that guy you are talking about thought you never talking meant that you were going along with anything."

"Like, going to a quiet room, to have a good time." I think about that for a moment...maybe she's right.

This is the same thing everyone has told me my whole life.

"Honey someone has to tell you, you can't speak."

"No, silly communicator, or a little crazy language wit your hands will change that."

"You will still be just a mute, who can never stand up for herself."

"Tonight was a sign of that."

"Stop thinking about the baby, the court date, andpeople telling you that you are just like anyother American girl."

"Think deeper inside you, maybe you wanted that guy to touch you for you could know what it felt lke to have a guy truely interested in you." "But, you got scared and wanted him to stop."

"But, you may think he did wrong when he didn't, do you?" I nod.

"But, it wasn't his fault, he would of stopped, and left you alone."

"But, he didn't know you were a mute, so really it's your fault, because you couldn't ever say no to him."

"So he never knew when to stop."

"So now that you think about what happened tonight, are you going to bother Robbie with this?"

"Knowing he is already stressed out, especially from all the issues you have put upon him."

"You don't want to bother him about some problem you could have prevented on your own, are you?"

"Please say you aren't, I hate seeing my Robbie-kins so upset, and stressed."

"You don't want to be the reason he was so stressed out he had to go to the hospital are you?" Sandra ask.

I shake my head. She smiles.

"Good choice, my darling."

I don't want to bother Robert, I already asked for so much already.

Plus, I use to dealing with these kinds of things by myself.

Besides, maybe all this is my fault.

At lease that is what Sandra is telling me today, just the same things I've heard all my life.

I can't talk, so in reality, I never said no to a man. But, why in the back of my mind it feels like I did.

But, I still want to talk to someone about it?

When we make it home Mellissa helps me out with my cuts and bruises.

I lie saying I fell, on a broken glass at the party. The other bruises are old, from when I lived with my daddy.

She takes my word for it. But, I know she doesn't believe me.

But, she can't prove that I'm lieing, so she doesn't question.

She helps me back to my bed, tucking me in, as if I'm a child.

But, I don't mind.

"Alli..." She starts in a whisper.

"You don't have to answer, but is the person who gave you those inguries, your baby's father?"

I shake my head.

"Okay, re you going to let the father see the child?" She ask.

That's a good question, but of course it's no.

I shake my head again.

"...Do you know who the father is?" She asks as gently as she can.

I slowly close my eyes, as if finally falling asleep. Holding in my tears.

I feel a kiss on my hair. It feels like a feather-touch.

Its warm, the warmest only a mother can bring.

But, she is not my mom. But, I know she would be a dam good one.

"Good-night, sweetie I bet if your mother saw you now she would see you look just like her."

"I know you don't know me well, beaut I knew your mother, very well."

"And if you're anything like her, I kno you're sweet, sensitive, caring, and incredibly smart."

"You deserve better than te life you grew up with, and Robert can give you that."

"And, just like him you will be a wonderful mother."

"Good-night my Sonny-girl."

I hear her walk out. Knowing I will never tell her that I heard what she said.

She knew my mom? I mean, I got the drift that Robert and Mellissa were more close than a boss, and employer are suppose to be.

But, I thought that they just had formed a bond over the years of her working here.

I didn't know they knew each other while my mother was alive.

There is so many question I think Mellissa can answer.

I don't remember my short child-hood with these people.

But, I always did remember, someone calling me Sonny-girl.

I guess it must had been, Mellissa?

_It's a cute name, where did she get it from?_

Finally, I'm starting to feel a bit of connection to these people._  
_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

_(later that night)_

_**IN ALLISON'S DREAM...**_

_I'm in a small room, no one is in here with me._

_A small flat screen is hanging from the wall._

_Four white walls, with pictures of clowns, and balloons hanging from them._

_It's sort of chilly in here, but not that bad._

_Outside is New Jersey._

_I hear a whine, like one from a baby._

_I look around, settling my eyes on a baby's hospital crib._

_I climb out of the hospital I'm laying in._

_I go over to the crib, there is a tiny baby inside sucking its thumb._

_With a tiny, white cloth hat on,and is wrapped up in a red, and orange blanket._

_Now, I get what this dream is about._

_I must have already had my baby. That does explasin why my stomach is flat again._

_But, where is everybody? Robert promised, he would be here to support when the baby is born, so did Mellissa._

_But, why did I get my hopes up? No one is going to be there for me once I have the baby._

_But, it can't be true...can it?_

_This is just a dream, not real life._

_In real life there will be people there for me once my child is born._

_I just know it._

_I pick up the baby, it smiles at me._

___I cradle it in my arms, smiling down at it._

_____From the child's features I can't tell if its a boy, or girl unfortunately._

_____I go sit down in the rocking chair in here, letting the baby's tiny fingers, gently play with my hair._

_____I feel like I want to do is protect the baby._

_____And, make sure nothing bad makes that beautiful smile disappear._

_____"Your so pretty." I whisper, to the infant._

_____Wait, I can talk? Of course I can, but only in this dream._

_____My baby smiles at me, in away telling me it heard me._

_____But, in real life my baby will never hear me call it beautiful._

_____Unless, it is born with the ability to read my mind, or something._

_____I hear the door open, suddenly the atmosphere in hear is dark._

_____I look up seeing m y darkest nightmare._

_____...my daddy the same one I thought I left to rot in jail._

_____He looks angry. His eyes look down at my child._

_____"After everything I did for you?" "This how you repay me?"_

_____"By, being some WHORE, and Cheating on me?!" He screams._

_____My baby lets out a cry, hiding its sweet face in my arm._

_____Not liking the mean man raising his voice so loud._

_____That makes two or us, sweetheart._

_____He steps closer to me. I raise from the rocking-chair._

_____"Leave us alone, and I never cheated on you, we were never together." I say calmly._

_____I back against the wall, knowing I made him even more mad._

_____I remember he always hated it, when I would denie that I wasn't his lover._

_____"Allison, Allison..." He starts. Gosh I hate that name._

_____Especially, when he says it in that deep voice of his._

_____"You made a mistake when you told what was going on in my mansion."_

_____"You made a mistake letting those men take me to jail." He steps closer, much closer._

_____Everything happened so fast._

_____I move around him, holding my baby for my dear life. I gotta get out of here._

_____He grabs me by the arm, pushing me down to the floor._

_____He had grabbed the arm that is mostly supporting the infant._

_____I wince at the thump my baby make as it hits the ground._

_____I prayed it lived through that fall. My prayers are answered when I hear a loud cry._

_____"Do you remember what I said, Allison if you ever cheat on me."_

_____"And, most importantly **keep** the kid?"_

_____I do, he said it hurts him to know I cheated on him._

_____So, to show me how much he aches, he hurts what matters to me most._

_____My daddy pushes me back,to the tiled, hospital floor._

_____Before I can come to the child's aid. He picks it up. Cradling it to his chest, right next to his cold heart. _

_____He has a menacing smile upon his lips._

_____Please don't hurt it, Im the one your mad at. Don't take you anger out on the child! I yell._

_____Just like last night at the party no sound comes out when I screamed for help._

_____My lips move, but you can't hear when I ask for help._

_____I do hear a gasp seep through my lips, when the baby is thrown like a rag doll._

_____But, I can tell that I have a fighter as a child. After I hear it continue to cry, but it is not as loud, as before._

_____Again, my daddy pushes me back, this time to the wall, away from the baby._

_____I'm passed pissed off. I wiggle against him._

_____It's like I'm awake, like this is all real._

_____I can't breath, as my daddy holds me by my throat._

_____He bangs me against the wall hard._

_____I hear the baby's screams that was once filling the room, is not as loud as before._

_____My daddy's eyes are cold as he punches me in the stomach._

_____Punishing me for cheating on the only man that will ever show affection to me._

_____He screams at me for not doing the right thing, and getting an abortion._

_____I know if this was real life, I know my daddy would act the same exact way he is acting now._

_____I try to hit back, doing all I can to get him away from me, and my child._

_____But, he is too strong. I try to yell for help, of cause you know the result of that brilliant idea._

_____He kicks, and punches me until I can't hold myself up any longer._

_____I struggle to move, as I watch him go over to the baby._

_____"Allisson, I don't have anything to say to you." "Just one thing...you hurt me...I hurt that means most to you."_

_____I still can't get up, I feel so help-less._

_____A bang fills the air, my baby's cries are silenced. _

_____All I can do is stare, suddenly I'm able to get up. Like, I didn't just go through abuse._

_____I hold the now limped child, as blood rushes from his chest._

_____A large bullet hole is its sweet heart._

_____"Oh, how are you feeling Miss-"_

_____"OH, MY GOODNESS HOW COULD YOU?!" A nurse yells. After checking in on me, 30 seconds too late._

_____She takes the baby away from me._

_____"I'm calling the police!" "Just wait until the world hears about Robert's little Angel, killed her own son!"_

_____I try my best to tell her, someone else killed my child. _

_____She doesn't listen, not understanding my sign language._

_____I have no way of proving that it wasn't me who did the crime._

_____And, the proof that will prove, I did no such crime. _

_____It was all my daddy. It's not like the woman would believe me anyhow.  
_

_____My daddy is gone  
_

_____Where did he go?_

_**END OF ALLISON'S DREAM...**_

I sit up in bed in a cold sweat. I breath heavily, remembering my crazy nightmare.

It was too scary, too life like. You know except the part, where I was able to talk for two minutes.

_Where is he, is he here?_ I wonder.

I twist myself around in my bed. Mentally kicking myself in the butt.

_It was just a dream, Allison. Nobody, your daddy isn't here...your safe._

I pull the the thick covers off me. I lift up my shirt, revealing my swelling belly.

I sigh relieved, that it as all a a dream. I'm still pregnant, my child is still alive.

I place a hand on my belly,feeling the place the baby is suppose to be staying for another 5 months.

I lean back on the bed, in my my dream it was alll my fault te baby died.

I didn't fight hard enough against my father, I didn't hold my baby tighter, keeping it safe from danger.

I couldn't scream for help, if I could've maybe that nurse wouldn't had found a dead little boy.

Was tat dream a sign, telling what will become of my life?

That I can never protect my child?

And, that something will happen making me lose my child? I hope not.

I look down at my belly. I can't let a dream like that come true.

I'll do whatever it takes to keep my child safe, I promise.

I know the doctors said I may not even live through the pregnancy.

But, I don't believe that. I know I'll be just fine.

But, I also know once I have te child no obe will treat me the same.

Their going to call me a slut, telling me that I'm a horrid mother.

Picking on me because I don't know who the father is.

maybe Robert's family will try to take it away from me.

Scared of what will happen if people knew that they had a slut in the family.

This is al to much, I wonder if Lasianica ever felt like this.

Questioning herself thinking that maybe everyone is right, she will be a bad mother.

Did she ever think of herself as a slut?

Did she ever worry that no one would be behind her, as she makes choices for her child?

Did she ever feel like me? Just wanting to die sometimes?

As she tried to deal with all the grown up designs she would have to make before she even turned 20?

I don't know if I'm ready for this, how can I be a mother when I can't even yell for help?'

How can I be a mother to a child, when every time I look in the kid's eyes.

I know the only reason I got pregnant is because my ignorant baby daddy didn't love me.

And, probably thinks that their child is a mistake.

I know Sandra said it will be easy for to forget about tonight at the party.

But, I can't! Just knowing that man was this close to being on my list of people I'm afraid of.

There's enough names on there cloud my eyes...getting ready to come down.

I climb out of my bed, while pulling my shirt back down.

I head in to my bathroom.

And, open up my medicine cabinet, pulling out my best-friend.

I sit on top of the sink, and drag my orange razer across my wrist.

I watch as blood trickles down my arm.

I close my eyes trying to keep my attention on the stinging coming from my wrist.

It makes it easier to erase the bad thoughts inside my mind.

I let out a silent sod, still holding in my tears.

Knowing cry won't help make all the hurt vanish. Take it from someone who knows.

I stopped crying at 9, when my father first made it clear he didn't see me as a little girl.

He saw woman, he could take advantage of.

My "mom" did nothing while he made me feel...yuck, I is the word I used back then.

No matter how many tears came down my face, she and my_ "sister"_ just laughed.

That was the day I learned that nobody cares about me.

I know that using a razer to take away your pain, even for a couple seconds is wrong.

I don't give a dam. I've done this since I was 9, it takes the bad world away...just for a while though.

No one will understand, no one cares. At lease that is what Jewel always told be.

Don't get me wrong I know she is wrong, I do have people behind me.

And, I know I'm blessed to have them in my life.

I just hope that one day everybody will understand.

Understand that, no matter how many times you say it's going to okay, or how many times you call me beautiful.

Will not take away the memories of my life from me.

You can put as many bandages on the damage of my past all you want.

But, as , much as I wish it did, it won't stop my fears from surfacing.

I lower the blade to my wrist once again,but stop after getting interrupted from a ring from my communicator.

I bring my head back down to Earth, but ignoring the ring.

I look back at my wrist that has many cuts on it. That will take a lot of cover up to make disappear.

I hop off the sink after I'm satisfied with the amounts of cuts I made on my arm, and legs. I think there were 10.

I clean my wrist, and tidy up the bathroom, making any prove of blood go away.

I climb back in to my bed. I internally groan hearing the rings again.

I turn over picking up what most people mistake fora cute, red, heart-shaped purse.

I look at my latest messages. I can't believe someone saw right through me.

_Hey Alli I know you're sleeping. I don't even know why I'm texting you at 4 at night. I guess cause I had a stupid argument with my parents. It was nothing important, just about my brother. But, I don't want to talk about that right now. The good news I think things will get better around my house. It's just I just can't sleep, no matter what I do, and it has nothing to do with my parents. It may be because I had too many bon-bons at the party tonight. And, now I can't sleep, so I thought why not let my nice neighbor can suffer with me! Just kidding,I really wanted to know if you were okay? You seamed pretty upset at the party. Sure you were grinning, and you and I had a great time. I think you are the only one who can make me laugh as much as you did , it just seamed like there was something on your mind. You don't have to tell me about it. Just know if you want to give me the address to anyone that is bothering. By tomorrow you won't ever have to deal with them again. Now, um... Alli can you please open your boucany door. It's fuckin' freezing out here!_

_-Chad._

I put down my communicator, getting off my bed once again.

I go over to my wide boucany, open one of it's large doors.

What is this boy up to now?

I open the door to reveal a practically frozen Chad Dylan Cooper, wearing an all black out fit for some reason.

All he does is smile, like it's normal to show up on a boucany in the middle of the night._  
_

He shows me the movie I mentioned yesterday that I am dieing to see.

I can't believed he remembered, that's thoughtful of him.

And, why is he even doing something nice for me?

Sandra said don't be surprised that Chad may not speak to me again.

Apparently he saw a picture of me on the internet, and believed what ever rumor was printed under the picture.

"May I come in?" He ask. I look at him unsure.

Isn't bad to have a boy inside your room at night, with out anyone knowing?

And, since when was I ever okay with being alone with a boy?

I don't know, but I have a gut feeling.

That maybe Chad is one of those few good guys.

He doesn't want to hurt me, just wants to get to know me.

I just don't know if he'll like what he learns.

I let him inside, closing the door behind him.

Acting like 10 minutes ago, I wasn't having suicidal thoughts.

And, show him how to set my television up for we can watch the DVD.

As soon as he cracks a joke, which is very CDC like I have heard.

I forget about whatever I was so upset about.

_For a Hollywood snob, he ain't half bad._

* * *

**That's chapter #21 everyone what did you think?  
**

**Yes, you see I decided to be nice, and let Allison be okay.  
**

**What did you think of Sandra's advice about Allison telling someone about that guy?  
**

**You can see Allison, and Chad are getting closer, and closer as the chapters go by.  
**

**There will be much more Chaddy in the next chapter, you can believe that.  
**

**Thanks for reading, and please don't be shy and review.  
**

**Give me you honest opinion about what you think of my story so far.  
**

**Or, do you have any ideas for me?  
**

**I would love to read them.  
**

**Until next time my peeps.  
**

**This is **_GIRYL1015**, signing off.**  
_

_**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**  
_


	22. Misundersyandings, resolved

**Hey everyone have a good weekend?**

**And, I can't believe how fast the holidays are coming.  
**

**There are people already so many people putting up Christmas lights in my town.  
**

**The lights are so beautiful. Don't you think?  
**

**Also, I want to say, thank you for your reviews.**

**I mean it when I say it made my day.**

**It always put a smile on my face when I read one.**

**And to answer this question for anyone who asked in their reviews;**

**Yes I am American, and I'm proud to be one.  
**

**Also, I want to apologize to anyone, if you get confused reading this story.  
**

**Okay for starters, Allison Monroe is the main character, but her birth name is Sara Lovato.  
**

**And, her birth father Robert has a hobby of being an artist when he went to rehab, for being an alcoholic.  
**

**While, he is actually the top owner at Condor Studios. As in **HE** signs Mr. Condor's checks.  
**

**I know I haven't talked much about Robert's job, **

**but I will try to put in more information in next few chapters.  
**

**I guess I'll stop talking, and start the chapter.**

**Sorry for spelling errors, and punctuation errors too. I'm trying to do better.  
**

* * *

**SONNY'S P.O.V_  
_**

_(2 days later)**  
**_

I knock on the door waiting for an answer.

I pull my coat closer to me, it's so chilly out here.

"Why hello, Miss. Lovato." Charlcie (Chad's butler) said, after opening the door.

He stands aside letting me inside the Cooper Manner. He shuts it behind me._**  
**_

"I'm, guessing you're here to see, Mr. Chad." He asks. While giving me a warm smile.

I nod. "Well you're in luck he just came from his jog a few minutes ago."

"Would you like me to go fetch him for you?" Charlie asks.

I shake my head, heading up the stairs, going to find Chad on my own.

I head upstairs, remembering the way from having dinner here a few times.

I knock on door, while glancing at the door beside it .

Not wanting to bump in to, Austen. Especially since he stills hates me guts.

The door opens revealing a suddenly pissed off Austen.

I grin weakly at him. He doesn't look happy to see me.

I notice he has a bad black eye. I read in a magazine that Chad and him got in a major fight.

No one had to go to the hospital or anything.

But, Austen was out cold for about five minutes or so.

He doesn't remember the fight, just only knows what others have told him.

I'm not sure about Chad and his brother's relationship right now.

All I know is when I asked Chad about it, he got a little defensive,

and chose not to answer any of my questions.

"What are you doing here?" Austen demands._ Dam it._

Something tells me I didn't just knock on Chad's bedroom door.

I wanted to come visit Chad. I haven't seen him since we watched the movie in my bedroom.

We had a lot of fun. And, I even learned he secretly has a thing for the Suite Life of Zac, and Cody. _Who knew?_

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Austen questions again.

"If you're here to spread find more dirt on me to tell the whole school about."

"I suggest you get out now, before I call our family's security to throw you out."He threatens.

I shake my head at him, trying to tell him, that is not why I'm here.

I pull out a jet=back, leather jacket out of my back pack.

Chad left it at my house last night. He wasn't able to stay long.

Knowing the last thing that needs to happen is someone finding out I had a boy over last night.

but it was long enough to get to have some late-night fun.

Austen's eyes go wide." You little thief!" Austen exclaims.

"This is my jacket. I have been looking for this thing all weekend!" "How did you get it?!" He yells.

You can call me many things, but I am most certainly not a thief.

"I had enough of you, I'm reporting you to the authorities, for theft!" He says.

This boy is jumping to conclusions, I didn't steal nothing, that jacket is Chad's.

"Hey, what's going on?" "I can hear you yelling Austen from my room." I hear a voice say.

I turn around, letting my eyes settle on a shirt-less Chad.

H e has a very toned chest, and wash board abs.

His arms are big with muscles. But not too big.

His denim jeans hanging very low on his hips.

Showing a bit of a well defined "V". And we all know where that leads to.

I'm guessing from hips damp hair, he just got out of the shower.

I don't know if it's because Austen noticed I forgot all about him, and is checking out his brother instead. Or what.

But, he starts yelling even louder.

"Chad can you go get... **SECURITY**." Austen asks. Even though it sounds more like a demand to me.

Chad farrows his eyebrows looking down at me.

I see that his eyes happen to have a little shine in them. As his eyes look down at me.

But, the shine is gone once he looks back his baby brother. Chad chuckles.

"What's the problem now?" Chad ask.

" Wait, wait don't tell me... you saw mom kissing Santa Claus last night didn't you?" He adds. Laughing up a storm.

Austen face goes scarlet red. "Shut up Chad Dylan."

"I was five, and it was Christmas Eve, I know what I saw."

"Besides, that was a long time ago." Austen said.

"That didn't happen when you were five, it was last week."

"And, you called security because you thought Santa was trying to put the moves on mom."

"It wasn't Santa, Austen, it was dad in red pj's." Chad said.

I suck in my lips, trying to sustain from the embarrassing story.

I raise my eyebrows at both of them. Wanting to stay and listen to their funny argument. But, I have school.

The plan was to drop off Chad's jacket, maybe hang out for a minute or two.

And, get on my bus before I have to walk to school...again.

"That's enough, and you are not going anywhere, White Trash." Austen said.

I turn around about to make a silent exit, while the two siblings were bickering.

Knowing if I stay any longer, this will get more ugly than it already has.

"Austen, she's not white trash, she's far from it." "

No take it back now, I don't even know why you wasted your breath saying that to her."

Chad responds standing up for me.

"No, can't tell me what to do!" "How can you stand there and take her side?"

"She is the reason I had to have a press conference about that stupid rumor **SHE** started."

"And she stole my jacket from me, from our house!" Austen booms.

I back up not wanting to hear the two fight any longer.

_Let Austen believes what he wants. Just no more arguing_. _I don't like to hear people argue._

"Alli please don't go yet, I don't want you going to school when there my brother is mad at you,

and can get someone to give you hard time." Chad said. Looking at me with pleading eyes.

I nod staying put, not knowing what the blond boy could say to get Austen and his friends to lay off me.

They don't bully too bad, just make little comments about the way I look, and walking up to me.

Trying to get me to admit that I stated that horrible rumor.

Even though barely anyone is talking about it anymore.

"Look Austen I know you don't believe when anyone tells you this, but your girlfriend spread that rumor."

""I know Alli didn't, besides she's too nice to do it." I look at Chad after that statement.

Chad catches on to my glares at him.

"No offense o-o-of course, I'm just s-s-saying you're not as m-m-mean as Cleo."

He says trying to cover his tracks.

I may be nice, but I can pull that off, and do something bad like that...I just wouldn't want to.

"You're wrong Chloe loves me, and wouldn't do something to hurt me." Austen said.

I mentally roll my eyes crossing mt arms over my chest.

_Yes she would, she would do anything to make sure your hers._

"What ever bro, I tired of arguing, I just want to let you know Alli never stole that jacket."

"It is mine, you know our Aunt Jessie bought us matching Jackets a few months ago." Chad said.

"I know that, I'm not stupid I remember we even got our names printed on the back,

so we wouldn't get them mixed up."

"Okay, then turn _my_ jacket around, and apologize to Alli."

Austen rolls his eyes, stating to turn the jacket over.

"Get ready to be carried out by big men, Allison."

"This will be the last time you enter this house." Austen said, with a smirk.

I have a strong urge to smack it off his zit-free face. Chad is still shirt-less...I just wanted to mention that.

He wipes the smirk off by his self, with his mouth forming in to an "O". Reading the name on the back.

"I have made my point, come on Alli." Chad said._  
_

We head in to his room. Its blue, with a queen sized bed.

And, plenty of pillows that the moment you place your head on them, they will lure you in to a deep slumber.

"Sorry about my brother, you can see he runs to conclusions too quickly." Chad starts. I nod vigorously.

Yeah he does, and so does his girlfriend.

He chuckles. "He shouldn't be messing with you anymore." He adds.

I lean against his computer desk, replaying the last ten minutes in my head.

I can't thank Chad enough for sticking up for, and setting his brother straight.

I know Chad didn't mean to, but him doing that made me feel small.

I know he meant well, but just knowing I could of explained everything to Austen myself. It's frustrating.

And, cleared things up with him much easier than Chad could.

But, I know in reality I can't. And, it makes me feel venerable.

Like a defenseless child, who can't defend herself. I just want one day where I can speak for myself.

But, I know that's a far fetched wish to make.

I try to get my mind away from my disability, and turn my attention back to Chad.

"Alli, are you alright?" "You zoned out on me for like 5 minutes." He said.

I nod, with a small grin. Trying to show him I'm fine.

He farrows his crystal eyes at me."You actually expect me to believe that?"

"You are in the saw room with THEE CDC, and your obviously thinking of something else."

"Something must be wrong." He insists with a conceited smirk. He smirk fades as quickly as it had appeared.

"You know this is where you roll my eyes at me,

and shake your head because you think I'm being a conceited jerk."

"Then, I call you a spoiled brat, arguing that I'm not a jerk."

"And, in the end we end up playing hours of_ Mario Cart_."

I look away from him, not answering. I would love to tell what is the matter. But, I will never do that.

I will never tell him about my insecurities.

He walks up to me. Instinctively, I back up.

Not liking being that close to a man, even if he did just stand up for me.

I don't meet his eyes, knowing if I do, he will look in to mine, and all my secrets will be revealed.

He lifts up my chin, I jump away from the innocent touch, with a welcoming smile, looking deep in to my eyes.

Flashbacks of my daddy doing that, when he would try to trick me in to thinking he was suddenly harmless.

Is Chad trying to trick me too?

And, I promise myself that will never happen.

* * *

**Okay, everyone I know this is very short.  
**

**It's mostly a a filler since I haven't uploaded for a while.  
**

**I have been so busy. There is school, homework,family, friends, you get the idea.  
**

**But, I am writing chapter #23 right now.  
**

**In the next chapter you will see what happens between Channy.  
**

**And more about that picture Sandra showed Chad the other night.  
**

**Anyways, please update. Tell me what you think of my little chapter.  
**

**This is**_ GIRYL1015_** signing off.  
**

**I pray you have a great rest of the day. ;D  
**


	23. Meet Leasliey

**Don't have much to say this time.**

**But, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Anyways here is chapter #23**, _Meet Leasliey_

* * *

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

_(April 20th, 2009)_**  
**

_He walks up to me. Instinctively, I back up. Not liking being that close to a man, even if he did just stand up for me. I don't meet his eyes, knowing if I do, he will look in to mine, and all my secrets will be revealed. He lifts up my chin, I jump away from the innocent touch, with a welcoming smile, looking deep in to my eyes. Flashbacks of my daddy doing that, when he would try to trick me in to thinking he was suddenly harmless. Is Chad trying to trick me too?_

And, I promise myself that will never happen. He looks as if I hurt his feeling because I backed away from him like that. But, that is crazy Chad Dylan doesn't have feelings, his head is too far up his ass to feel any emotion. Secretly I know that is false, just like anyone else, Chad does have feelings. And, I feel guilty for hurting them. I didn't mean to. "Why did you back up from me, what are you scared I'm going to hurt you?" He asks. I shake my head 'no' at him. _What a lie._

I can tell at he looks in my eyes he can tell I'm lieing. I move around him, not wanting him to looking in to my eyes anymore. I may be a proud expert at hiding my feelings, but sometimes I slip up. Then, people figure out what my weak points are, and usually use them against me. "Alli, are you okay?" Chad asks. I nod praying he would drop the situation about my behavior towards him. With luck he does. As if knowing even that I won't answer his questions anyway. "I'll be right back." He tells me. I nod and take a seat at his computer desk. Watching him pick out a shirt out of his drawer, and goes into the bathroom.

I twirl in a circle in the rolling chair, spinning around and around silently giggling at myself. I quit spinning when my eyes settle on a picture with a little boy and girl, who no older than 8 or 9. The picture was face down on the computer desk. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the little boy is Chad. He looks so adorable his hair is long enough to kiss his shoulders, and has a gap in between his two front teeth. He has the little girl in his arms, as he leans against an apple tree While, placing They both seem oblivious that a picture is being taken of them.

The children's arms are loosely around each others waist, the girl smiles big. While, Chad places a little kiss on her short hair that stops at the nape of her neck. Who is that little girl with Chad? Where is this picture being taken anyways? All I see behind them is stairs that lead up to a large building that sort of looks like a hotel. I can't make out the name of the hotel though.

I turn the picture around to the back, and see written:

**_OUR_**

**_WILL_**

**_DIE_**

What the fuck does that mean? The picture is ripped out of my fingers before I can even try to decode the words. I whip myself around in my chair. Letting my eyes trail up to a fuming Chaddy. _Chaddy_... that will be my nickname for him now, unless I think of something different later. Chad finally has a shirt on this time. Not that I care if he has one on or not. It's his choice why do I care? Maybe because IO kept staring at his 6-pack a few minutes too long. I may not want a boyfriend right now, but I'm not oblivious enough to know when I see a 5'10" sex on legs.

"Where is did you find this! He exclaims. "Where you looking through my stuff?" He demands. I shake my head, taking the picture and placing face down on the desk like I found it. Showing it was in plain sight, I didn't have to look through anything to notice it. He calms down a bit. "Oh, I do remember leaving that there." "Just don't touch it again, okay?" He said. I nod not really seeing what he is so whipped you about, it's just a picture, and a cute one at that.

"She was a friend of mine, when I was a kid, it was nothing more than hanging out a few times, okay?" "Do you mind not bringing up that picture up again, especially to the paparazzi?" "The last thing I need to hear on T.V. is that the CDC had a girl as a friend, and actually cared for her. He asks. Calming down from his little tantrum. After, finding me with a picture of someone who seemed more important than hanging out an only few times. Why does he always think that when I find something about him I'm going to be like the other girls he met. And, sell his secrets to_ E news_? I wonder what happened to the girl? I hope I find out soon. But, I won't push it with Chad...this time. Like I'm actually going to believe that girl in the picture wasn't a big deal to hi.

I stand up after taking notice of the 5 packed boxes sitting on his bed. Chad turns following me as I walk across his large room, cursing under his breath seeing what else I have found.

I point to the 5 boxes, I hope their not for what I think their for. He runs his fingers through his sun-kissed, blond hair. Without words answering my silent question._ Please don't say it's true_. His hair kind of remind me of my natural blond streaks mixed in my hair before I dyed my hair black, when I first came here.

"Oh, yeah I been meaning to tell you that." He starts. "Um... where do I start?" Uh.. okay, I'll start with this."My family and I are moving Los Angelas...tonight." He adds. My eyes go wide. _He's moving?! _"I meant to tell you sooner, but I didn't know how." "I will be guest-starring on some new shows soon."He said. I cross my arms over my chest. "Are you mad?" He asks. I start to nod yes, of course I'm frickin' mad! But, think twice.

How can I be mad at him, Chad is doing what he finally wanted, to act again. Yeah I'm a little ticked off he didn't tell my this sooner. But, I understand he has to go, so he can follow his dreams. I shake my head. He sighs in relief. I can't believe he actually though I would be mad at him for following his dreams. "Good, I don't want you to be."

_~We can still keep in touch right?~_

I type in my communicator, then showing it to him. I'm improving with my sign language. But, I'm not good enough to have real conversations yet. So the communicator comes to my aid a lot still. Chad beams at me. He obviously happy that I still want to be friends with him."Of course, just because we'll be in different states, don't mean we have to stop being friends."

I grin at that. I am not happy he's moving, but...I wish him the best. "So, you want to go over to the pier after you get off of school at, before I have to get on my plane?" He offers. I grin. Going to the amusement park sounds great, I never went to one before. I never really did cool things like that growing up.

But, of coures Jewel did, she did everything I wish could do. I was always jealous of her growing up. But, since I've been in New Jersey I still kind of am, for many reason I'll talk about later. Even though she was very cruel to me, I still miss her. But, I hope she rots in jail though. Hehe.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__()()()()()()()()_

**CHAD'S P.O.V**

_(a few minutes later)_

"Why are you wasting your time on a girl you hardly know?" Eathan said. I tune my brother out as I look out the window, watching Alli get on her school bus. I'm not watching her so I can make sure no creeps sneak up behind her and snatch her away. or something. No way! That would mean I care about her safety. And, I CDC don't care for nobody but myself, and my paycheck of course.I turn my head to look at the 18 1/2 year old.

"What are you talking about?" "I do know her, she's been living next door for over 2 months." I answer. "Okay if know her so well, what's her favorite food?"_ Why is he asking me stupid question like that? _"I don't know, why are asking me?" He ignores my question. "Is she still is touch with the family that raised her?"

I shrug. That is a good question, why didn't I ever think to ask her that? Would she even tell me? Why wouldn't she, what's the big deal? He plants a giant smirk on his face. "Why won't she date you?" I shrug once again. "Why are asking me all this questions, Lance?" I ask. Lance is my brother's first name, but everybody calls him by his middle name...Eathan.

"Because I'm just trying to find out reasons my little bro is so infatuated with a girl that won't date him, and my brother still **loves** to hang around all the time." "You're exaggerating, I don't hang out with her that much."

He steps back 5 feet from me. "Why did you step back just then?" I question. He chuckles. "...Lightning, I don't want to get struck after you telling a big lie like that." I roll my eyes." Ha, ha, ha." "I'm not lieing, we don't hang out that much." I said. Eathan laughs as he follows me in to the living room. "What ever you say little brother."

"I just wonder how you can be around someone who can't even say your name." "I don't know, it doesn't really bother me, we still have a great time." I reply, "But, why are you hanging around her, I keep hearing that the chick is bad news." I sit down on the sofa. "No she's not, she is the nicest girl I've met." "I don't get why everyone says she is so bad." Eathan sighs. "Maybe because, there isn't that much about her in the tabloids." "No one even knows where she has been all this time." She has been in Wisconsin, she told me that." I answer. "But, was she telling you the truth?" Eathan asks. "Yeah, she has no reason to lie to me."

"Just keep your eye on that girl, sure she's nice, and makes very good Macaroon, chocolate chip cookies, don't ask me how I know that." "But, I believe she's hiding something from you...maybe from everybody how's around her."

"And what makes you think that, because of that stupid picture of her in People Magazine that came out this morning?" "No, I know that picture is just a way to embarrass her. But, I do believe that she does have something to hide just like that picture says." He said. "Well I think your wrong." I state. "Fine think what you want, just don't be surprised when you find out she is just like he mom, Lasianica." Eathan said, then walking out of the room.

He's crazy, I know I've said bad things about Alli, but I have learned I was wrong. I don't think she is anything like her mom was. Her mom was smart, labeled the sexiest women alive, and was an actress who could get any male to buy her a drink by just saying hello. But, she had another side. She was loud, a partier, and loved to get drunk. She wasn't an alcoholic, just liked to have a great time after work.

But, when you take that party girl away, she could be he sweetest person you could ever meet. But, maybe my brother is right, maybe there is more toward that little rich girl. But, what on Earth could she be hiding?" I fish out the photograph Alli found earlier. Maybe just like this girl in the picture, Alli has many secrets I don't know, but how am I suppose to find out when I'm practically of the other side of the country?

All is the only girl I'm starting to act myself around. And, is the first girl, I've ever been_ this_ interested in. But I'm just worried, what if Alli is secretly just like her mother use to be? Who cares at least like her mom, sure she could be loud, and love to party. But, has a side that was caring, and very sweet. I want to know which side of her mother she really is. I can tell it's gonna be hard. But, we Coopers love a challenge.

I glance at my cell phone looking at the time, it's only 1:15. I have a lot of time before I have to go and meet up with Alli. I'm so tired, I didn't get much sleep last night. Kept thinking about that picture my brother released of Alli. The one Sandra showed me the other night. She's going to freak when she sees she doesn't, and won't try to strangle my brother. Even if he does deserve 's like he is out to get Alli, just because of stupid rumors he heard.

...Just like I did. But, now I realize how stupid I was.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**CHAD'S P.O.V**

_(a little while later)_

"Cha-Cha!" "Cha-Cha wake up!" I feel the bed shaking...Wait I think there's an earthquake! There can't be an earthquake I'm too pretty to die! "Cha-Cha, pwease wake up!" I shoot up in my bed, from being woken up from a deep sleep. Dreaming about me and Alli in her bed room, and her lips were on mine, and the door was locked...And, uh...that's all you really need to know. I let out a groan, after figuring out that there's no 's just my 2 year old baby brother jumping up and down on my bed.

**(A;/;N I know I said Chad's baby brother is 4.**

**But, I changed my mind, so he can fit better in the story in the future.) **

Liem smiles wide happy he accomplished waking me up. I know I should be mad he woke my up from a very nice dream, for some reason I'm not. "What are you doing?" I ask with a chuckle. He doesn't answer, but does stop jumping, thank goodness. I was starting to get sick. Liem lands on my stomach, giggling. I groan from the sudden weight on my stomach.

"Hi big bra-der." He said. I sit up leaning against the beds' headboard. I smile at him. "Hey shorty, may I ask why your in my room, waking me up?" I question.'"Wanna play..._now_." He states. I run my hand down my face, still tired. "Maybe later Liem, your big brother still is tired." I say to him. I don't feel like playing right now.I just want to continue my hot date with my pillow. Now is that too much too ask?

Don't get me wrong I love my little brother. You can close your mouths, I know that last sentence was shocking. But, I am not that self absorbed where I don't care for anyone...I just don't care about most people. I sit myself up taking a look at the time on my ell Liem still sitting on my stomach, reaching up and playing with my hair, he's only one of the two people I let dare touch my heart and joy.. The time says, 4:15. My eyes go wide. _Alli's gonna kill me!_

"I'll play with ya later shorty, I have to go and meat Alli, which I was suppose to do at 3:15." I said. I hop of the bed rushing to ready, I don't thick Boxers and a T-shirt is something I want to wear in public. I pull on my favorite jeans imported from Australia, then my favorite gold and red Jordan's. Then, throw my new black T-shirt with my favorite band_ Blood Crushers_ on the front,

**(A;/;N I don't know if that's a real band.)**

I put on my dark brown leather jacket. I don't let anyone touch this thing, it is one of my most prized prosestions. I take one look in the mirror whiler running my fingers through my already perfect locks.

Is that. **DAMN!** I look sexy. How Alli is able to resist this, I will never understand. I turn around my smirk fades away. Tears are leaking out of Liem's eyes. I forgot he was still in here. My heart drops, as I forget all about meeting Alli. I hate making my brother cry, especially when I don't mean to be rude to the kid. "Cha-Cha go bye-bye" Liem said. I sigh walking back over to him.

"Come on buddy don't cry, I'll see you later." I say to him wiping his salty tears with the cuff of my sleeve. "I want to be with Cha-Cha." He said. I grin at the nickname he's calls me. He's called me that ever since he could talk, he knows how to say Chad now, but the nickname just stuck. Not that I really mind.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you, let me go out with Alli tonight." "And I'll come home early and we can play anything you want then, how about that?" I compromise. He thinks about it for a moment then, puts a smile on his face. "Otay, you pwomise?" He asks. I smile." Of course I do, I'll see you later okay?" I reply. He nods toddling out of the room, fine with the proposition he agreed to. Now that problem is over I won't have to feel guilty all night for blowing the kid off.

I head down stairs where my father _(Dylan Cooper)_ is looking over my mom's _(Clair) _shoulder as she _"_cooks" in the kitchen. I think my dad has finally lost it. Is he trying to end all that is good?! He knows my mom is a great women, best mother a guy could ask for. But, she can't cook for nothing. What if she decides to be generous and bring her cooking over to the neighbors? I honestly think they will never invite us to another banquet ever again.

"Hi honey, you can be my second guinea pig, try what I made." "Your father said he hates it, but I know he is just being a picky Jane." My mom said before I could escape from her cooking. I look at my dad for help. He looks back at me. Mouthing, "don't do it, you'll regret it!" I was always told growing up listen to your parents, they may just save your life.

I walk over to the mushy barf green gunk my mother wants to feed me. Wait a sec, what in the world?! I think this stuff winked at me! I'm not a picky eater, but I prefer not to eat things that look like could still eat my themselves. I know crazy but that's just me. "Um, no thanks mom I'll just eat on the way." Her smile drips down a little, but it quickly comes back as fast as it disappeared. "Oh,well okay I'll just save some for you to have when you get home." She replies with a warm smile. Don't you just hate when your parents want to be thoughtful?

"Where are you going anyways, got a date?" He asks. "No." I reply as I head to the door. "Yeah he does, he's going out with Allison." Eathan said after he walked in the kitchen. Before I could object his claim my mom cuts me off. "That's wonderful Leasliey, I was wondering when you would finally go out with the girl, she just the sweetest thing I hope you two have fun on your little play date." She coos while pinching my cheek. I hate when she does that. My brother snickers beside me.

And idf your wondering why she called me Leasliey well that's one of my secrets. Leasliey in my embarrassing birth name. I changed it after I was getting kind of big in Hollywood. When I would audition for things I wouldn't get the parts because directors wouldn't take me seriously with that kind of name. So my dad hatched an idea of changing my name. We got the name from a username I use to use for this online video game, plus it's my grandfather's middle name. My name was never changed legally, it's just a stage name for when I'm in front of the cameras.

"Mom, it's not a play date, it's not a date at all." "We're just going to hang out before we all get on the plane headed fer Cali." I correct. "Hm, too bad she would have been the first girlfriend of yours this family would of actually liked." My dad said. "Hey, you guys really never liked any of them?" I ask my family. Shaking heads fill the room. IO know I should feel offended that except Alli, no one ever liked my taste in girls. But, I'm not I never really liked them either. All those girl just gave me something to do, I never really had a true heart thumping, mind bodging, red in the faced crush. Never happened to me, and it never will, because I promised myself I would never fall for agirl after Jewel Abigail Monroe. I don't like talking about her, and my family is wise not to speak her name around me.

I manage to get out of my house with minor teasing about going out with Alli. My mom's later words before I closed the door still rings in my head. You may not feel it now my Lezzy-poo, you're going to fall for that girl and will work hard for her attention. Yeah right, I'm not going to fall for nobody.

My limo driver gets to the amusement park around 15 minutes to five. I never cared when I would be later before. I don't know what is different now. I actually care if Alli didn't leave thinking I stood her up. I catch her sitting on a bench eating a lemon-icy, I have learned quick she is in love with the stuff. At lease now I know what to get her if I went Christmas shopping for her.

She sits on the bench in her own little world, texting on that heart-shaped cell phone her daddy gave to her. Her is up in a low bun. She has her caramel-brown, rectangle glasses on. While has a medium sized basket with prizes in them. Telling me she didn't just sit around waiting for me. That makes e feel worst, since I was suppose to be here winning those prizes with her.

She wears ruby-red lipstick, and black mascara and eyeliner. Her wears a loose baby doll shirt under her half zipped white thin sweater. I can tell she has gained a couple pounds in the last few weeks. But, I'm not one of those stupid guys who point it out to the girl. She has denim black jeans hanging low on her hips though. They hug her in every inch of her perfectly. She has leather boots on her feet they look like the same one Austen's girlfriend wanted but couldn't afford.. She wears many jelly bracelets, making my wonder if she knows that what all those colors stand for. Because, she is sending a naughty message to horny teen boy like myself. No wonder she so meanly of Alli when she is over our house. I never met Austen's girlfriend, never cared to. But, don't have to meet her to know she's just jealous because Alli has nice things she can't even dream of getting in her grasp.

I walk up to the quiet brunette. I don't know why she dyed her hair black. It looks great on her, but I will secretly miss those blond and honey-brown locks of hers. What do you call someone with hair like that? I mean you wouldn't call her a brunette because she has so many blond streaks . And, you can't call her a blond because I think she may get revenge on you if you call her that. I'll get back to you when I think of a proper name for the chick.

She looks up at me. As soon as her eyes meet mine her relaxed expression fades like that. Yup she's pissed off. "So, uh when you get here?" She holds up three fingers them puts them down, glaring at me. Oh, that's kind of a long time, you win me anything cool?" "Because you wanted to give me a little present because you still like me...a little?"I ask. Trying to somehow lighten the turns away from me on he bench crossing her arms over her chest.I have to do that apology thing again don't I? That is going to be the 2nd time I said sorry in two years. And, the crazy thing is, it's to the same freaking person.

I walk over to the other side of her, so I'm in front of her."Come on don't be too mad." "Look I fell a sleep, and you have to give me some slack, there was thick traffic out there to get her." "So it wasn't **all** my fault." I said to her. She still doesn't look at me. You're going to make me beg for almost standing you up are you, Lovato?" She nods. Chad Dylan Cooper resurfaces again. "I don't work hard for** anything**, even for you Lovato." I say icily. Why did I say that? I almost had her, she just messing with me, she was starting to get that I'm sorry. But, talking like that doesn't really prove it does it?She looks at me surprising me when she didn't walk away after my statement. She looks at her half eaten icy, I can practically see the gears turning in her head. She stands up and stands on her tippy toes. Getting ready to make my hair taste like her favorite lemon treat. "Okay, okay you win!" "I'm I didn't mean it!" I exclaim. Catching her wrist before she can do any damage. For the first time since I met fer a actual smile rises to her face. _She has a really beautiful smile._ Who said that?!

I don't hear her laughing, but from her mega watt smile, I can tell she is inside. "What is so funny, what the part where you were about to make me your personal lemon snack?" I said. Her smile just gets bigger, she stands on her tippy toes once again. Then, places one hand on my my cheek, and places a peck on the other. I automatically calm down from my hair almost messing up because of a girl in public. Wait wasn't she pissed off at me 45 seconds ago?"W-what was t-that f-for?" Why am I stuttering? I never stutter. Alli doesn't answer my question. Just takes my hand, and starts leading me to the first tent full of games she wants to go to first.

She is one strange girl. I just was just a pure dick to her, now she is smiling, and still wanting to be with me. Did I mention she is strange. How can she kiss and forgive me all the sudden? I shrug it off, I have realized in the short time I've known her quickly you don't question Alli. You just accept her ways, and know if she was different she wouldn't be her. I'm suddenly feeling a little upset moving so far away from Beverly, knowing she's still here. But don't tell anyone that, or I will have to kill ya.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_**SANDRA'S**_

_(meanwhile)_

"Robbie-kins are you okay?" I ask sweetly. "No...no I'm not okay." "I can't believe this!" He exclaims. "Well, you have to." I repeat just like I do every time something is said about our daughter in the public eye..."Honey, it is time .- I start. He shakes his head cutting me off. "Don't start with me Sandra Bunks." "I don't care how bad things get, I'm not going back to Cali." He said. I plop down on the closest recliner, in this office. We're suppose to be meeting up with Robbie's boss. You know the one that signs_ Robbie's_ paycheck.

I sigh. "Babe, I know you don't want to but I think it's time to move back to Cali." I said. I take his hand, he looks down at me, with sadness in his eyes. I have him right where I want him."You know why I won't set foot in California again...don't you?" He ask. It takes all my strength not to roll my eyes, it's such a stupid reason he doesn't want to go. "Of course I do, and I understand." "But, look at this picture of **our** daughter." I point out. He shakes his head, taking his hand away from mine. In denial that his daughter can do such a horrible thing. "Robbie, we have to go, and soon." He shakes his head once again. "No Sandra, you and I both know it is not a great idea." "Not just because of our bad past over there." "But, because the paparazzi are worst in that state." "They will follow Alli everywhere, they'll never leave the girl alone, and..." He trails off. "And what my love?" I ask. After walk king up to him, and putting my arms around his neck from behind and resting my head on his broad shoulder.

"And, I'm afraid her finding out about what happened when her mother was alive." "She already knows what happened, she was hit by a speeding BMW." I reply. "Yeah, but what if she finds out all of my family's, and her mother's secrets?" "What are you talking about, I don't have any secrets." I said. "No not you Sandra, I mean her birth-mother,Lasianica...my first love. He said with a small crack in his deep voice.

I pretend my blood doesn't boil at the mention of the bitch's name.I hate that way his eyes sparkle every time he speaks her name. I know deep down that if she was alive, he would kick me to the curb. Get down on one knee, and propose to the whore, and promise to keep her, their daughter they had together, and Allison's unborn child safe. Forever, and always,I'm so glad Lasianica is dead. Now there is no chance he will ever dump me.

I will never tell him I know he still loves Lasianica with all his heart. Or that I heard on the street he was checking Mellissa's ass out the other day."She won't...I know she won't ever find out what happened when we were kids." I said. He picks up the magazine with Allison's picture on the cover. No one can tell who she really , you always know you have Robbie's daughter in front of you when you see that angel birthmark next to her collar-bone, but just a little bit lower than that.

"If you really love your daughter, you will move back to the place where she was suppose to grow up with you and Lasianica." I said."I know Sandra, but-." I cut him off. "But, nothing Robbie-kins, don't you want her around her family, the family that will actually give her support she deserves during her tough pregnancy?" He nods. "Okay, okay...you have a point there is barely any family out here, and I would like her to grow up with my family,. and Lasianica's." "And, I know she would want that for her baby too." He said with a smile. Starting to think my plan isn't that bad.

I nod "Happy he is starting to see the world my way. "See now you understand, but why do we have to bring Lasianica's family in to this situation?" I question. He looks at me like I have 15 heads and only 3 eyes. "Because silly her family is part of this too." "They deserve to see the girl their daughter gave birth too." Besides Lasianica's parents call me up everyday to see how their grand baby doing." "They felt just as much sorrow as we did when we lost her, maybe even more."

I mentally sigh. This is not working out. I can't let that family meet Allison, it will ruin everything I've spent 5 years working on. I'm not worried if Allison gets followed around by nosy people with cameras. I know she will be under more stress in California, maybe enough to hopefully get out of our lives, and or loose her baby, so I won't have to deal with all the attention on her. I already have one brat stealing the spotlight from me, I don't need another. Especially one that poops, cries, and giggles all the , most of all I'm worried that if she meets her mother's family. Allison will figure out all I did to Lasianica the night before she died. "Maybe your right, we should head to California. Maybe a change in scenery will help Alli stay out of trouble." "But, as soon as she comes home, I'm asking her about this photo." He said.I smile wide happy I finally got what I wanted after so many years of hard work.

_This plan better work. Or my whole life is a complete fail._

* * *

**Hey everyone, what did you think?**

**I know I don't update as fast as I use to, but thanks for patience, and still sticking with my story.**

**I have to say this if my favorite chapter I have written so far.**

**I hope you can say the same.**

**Did you like seeing the other side of Chad?**

**See, he is not all bad. His name is not even Chad.**

**And did you hear bout Demi Lovato's new album coming out?**

**I'm so excited, I hope it comes out soon.**

**Because, I didn't think I can wait any longer.**

**Anyway please review, I want to know what you have to say even if you think it's not worth it.**

**Because believe me it is, everybody's opinion is important to me.**

**I love guys, and see you in my next chapter called; **_Hopefully the last time_**.**

**This GIRYL1015, signing off. **

***smooches* *kisses* *hugs* and all that stuff that makes our world so great!**


	24. Hopefully The Last Time

**Hey y'all how your holidays going?**

**I hope you all had a wonderful holiday!**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I'm glad you like the story so much.**

**I know my spelling, and punctuation still needs work.**

**So sorry is there are still mistakes.**

**I don't mistakes because English is my second language or something.**

**Just like any other writer we all need practice, and get better at writing over time.**

**This is my first story I've been serious about, so I'm trying my best.**

**Now I guess you to stop talking and move on for what you click on this story for.**

**Introducing Chapter #24, **_Hopefully the last time_**.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

_(still April 20th, 2009)_

Allison's baby is 17 weeks.

Me and Chad have been at the amusement park for only a couple of hours now. It would had been longer but he was late. I was a little ticked off at first, since he kept me waiting so long. But, once he apologized like he** meant** it. For some reason I couldn't stay mad at the boy. I've caught Chad looking at my stomach a few times since we have been here. Not staring at it more like glances. I know his mine keeps flashing back to the question could I actually be pregnant? But, lucky he raised with enough manners to not blurt the question out at me.

I thought about saying something, but what can I say? Um.. I guess I could say yes Chad I am pregnant. No, I don't know who's the father if you were wondering. I don't really think he would take that well. Just like everyone is Wisconsin, he would think that I'm a slut and, want nothing else to do with me. In result making me lose another friend. So what do you think should I tell him before he moves to California?

Chad smacks his forehead with his hand after losing another game of shooting darts. This is his 10th dart and he hasn't even actually hit the dart board yet. It's starting to get kind of sad. Especially since so far I've kicked his butt at all the game booths since he came here . I have a medium basket with stuffed animals and other prizes, including a whistle. He doesn't have jack.

Son...son please stop playing at my booth, I don't want to be mean but, you are embarrassing yourself in front of your girlfriend." The guy in charge of this booth says to Chad. I don't know whose face turns in to a tomato first. "She's, she's not my girlfriend. Chad answers for us. "Oh, my mistake you two just make such an adorable couple." He man answers with a smile. We do not look like an adorable couple, this man must need glasses. "This game is rigged, let's go find something else to do." He said with frustration in his voice. Poor baby all he wants is one little prize.

I pick up my walking speed to catch up with him. I tap him on the shoulder, he turns to face me. "What want to rub it in my face that you're beating my ass in every game?" I shake my head while reaching in to my basket. I take out a stuffed alligator handing it to him. His frustration fades from his eyes. "You want me to have this?" I nod it was his anyways I won it for him a few games back. "Um... wow thanks, no one ever really gave me a gift like this unless I said I was going to sue them if they didn't give me hat ever they had." I raise my eyebrows. He was willing to sue someone if they didn't give him what he wanted?_ Wow that's kind a harsh_.

"Thanks Lovato, but don't start getting cocky now, I am going to beat you at something soon." "You will regret ever challenging me to anything." He warns in a serious tone. But his smile in too playful to take serious. I never really noticed before but he has a really nice smile. He should do that more often, then being rude and telling others what to do all the time. "Oh my gosh honey you're okay!" Me and Chad hears just moments before a tall women wraps me in her arms. "Oh honey I'm so,so sorry how are you feeling?" The mystery women asks now holding at arms length. Who is this women. She has on a pink long-sleeved shirt. And designer leather pants going with her cute purple heels.

Her face is cleared of any pimples or other unsightly blemishes. The only thing I notice is a few wrinkles here and there. Making me believe she is about 51, 52 years old. But far away she could past for a 30-year-old no problem. She has tears coming down her face. With a wide smile like she just won the lottery. I don't feel scared that is is hugging me like we are best friends or something. I honestly believe she has mistaken me for someone else.

My eyes meet Chad's who is looking just as confused as I am. "Do you know this women?" He eyes asks me. I don't answer even with a simple shake of the head but, instead put my attention on this women. I push myself away from her. She sighs. "I understand you pushing me away, I completely understand why you would still be angry at me...at all of us." She said. All of us? What is this woman talking about? She for surely has the wrong girl."You are so beautiful, as like you always have been of course." She complements. "Sorry to interrupt this reunion thing going on here, but who are you?" Chad asks. She doesn't even look at who else is talking to her.

"Dear, I have to ask are you pregnant?" "It's just that your face is fuller now, and I felt a bump when I hugged you." I hope Chad didn't hear those last couple sentences. Oh who am I kidding? Something tells me it's time to go now. I walk around the woman grabbing his arm ready to haul him away from this conversation. "Honey please don't be too upset with me, I tried my best you have to believe that." "I am not mad at you for being pregnant...I still love you so much." She goes on. Yep, it's officially time to go. I shake my head apoligetically at the mystery woman. Me and Chad hurry in the other direction before she says another word.

That lady seemed very nice but, I don't know her. Eventually, we stop running when she is out of sight. We weren't even running long at all. But, for reason I'm suddenly very tired. I know it must be because of the baby. Plus carrying my weight and this child inside me it is starting to become a bit of a bother for me already. And I was starting to think I was starting to get kind of big for being only 17 weeks.

"What on Earth was the crazy woman blabbering about?" Chad asks. I shrug. I wish I knew. And hopes whoever she was looking for she finds soon. Before she freaks another girl out. "You really didn't know her?" He asks. I shake my head. "Okay then I don't know her, you don't her." "What makes her think she can walk up to you saying you're pregnant?" "It's not like you're not are?"He asks. "Are you?" He asks once again. I look everywhere but his face. Even though I'm not ready to, it's time to come out of the closet. Maybe telling someone will help me feel better about all of this. Worth a shot.

I nod, yes. He does a double take on me. "What, that's crazy how can you be pregnant, you, you can't be pregnant." He said. My brother was right." He mumbles while looking straight ahead. "You're only fifteen you realize that?!" He adds after finally looking back at me. I nod looking down at my boots. I hate being reminded of my age when something like this comes up. It makes me feel worst about myself."This is crazy Alli, haven't you ever heard of a condom?!" He exclaims a little louder than necessary. "I was starting to think you were really smart, I would have never have thought you would be as stupid as those other girls in your school!" He adds.

I look up from the ground. I am not stupid and neither is those others in my school who are having a child like me. My thing is even if you had one of those one night stands sure you make a big mistake. But at lease you lived up to your actions and chose to keep the child. And not kill it knowing it deserves to grow up just like you did. I believe you are not all that bad, you are not stupid either. You don't know how bad I want to say that to Chad, and all the others who have judged me and anyone who is in my position. Right now I can't do that, but pray to God that one day I'll be blessed to speak for myself. I just type down what I had to say in my communicator.

Chad just shakes his head at me and sighs reading my note. Finally seeing this in my position. "I don't mean to call you stupid...but you are only 15, don't you think you're a little young to be having a kid?" He asks thankfully calming down. I nod of coures I'm aware that I'm too young for a child. I mean come on I'm a kid myself. "I don't really know what to say, and that rarely happens for me." I just look up at him waiting to hear his conclusion to all of this. I know I can tell him my whole story about how I really ended up being pregnant. And how scared I am. But I don't want him to stick around because he feels sorry for me, and thinks I need a knight and shining armor. But because he understands that yes I'm gonna be a mom by the end of the year. I want him to think I am a good person and deserves to have friends, regardless if I was having unprotected sex at fifteen.

"I'm in no place to judge I know someone who got pregnant around your age and she was my best friend." "I wish you the best, I know you'll be a great mom." He says finally. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. ~ So wanna go catch a movie or something?~ I type. Testing out if he we really are okay now. You know as okay we can be now he knows my big secret. He thinks about it for a moment. "Sure I think the last showing of 9 lives is in 45 minutes, want to see it?" I nod_._

_Hmm...that went easier than I thought it would._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

Me and Chad decided to head home early. Because Chad thought he saw the same woman from the amusement park again. But mostly because he promised his little brother he would play with him before it was time of his younger brother's bedtime. Since he was upset that he couldn't play with Chad earlier. Isn't that the sweetest thing. It's nice that he kept that promise to his little bro. I never realized Chad was so sweet to his family like that. I know by know she must had figured out she was speaking to the wrong girl. But I still get her out of my head. Especially since she brew my cover in front of Chad. At lease he still wants to be friends with me, that's good right? I don't know why he still wants to be friends with me. I guess I won't question, just be happy I don't have to add another name to my list of people who want nothing to do with me.

I open the front door to Robert's house with the key he gave me. Only five minutes before he told me to be home. Speaking of Robert where is tha man. I want to show him and Mellissa all the prizes I won. I hear talking coming from Robert's office, obviously he must be in there. I head down the long hallway then knock on the already open office door. The talking between Sandra, Robert and Mellissa stops abruptly. "Come in sweetheart, have fun at the amusement park with Chad?" Robert asks. I nod, yes while stepping in to the room. At first Robert was hesitant about me going out with chad. But was somehow convinced otherwise by Sandra. Sometimes it's like the man is puddy in Sandra's manicured hands.

"Well that boy didn't try to kiss you do he-" "No more small talk, we have to know if we should ground her." Sandra says after cutting Robert off. Mellissa sighs taking a seat on the couch crossing her legs. "This is sooooo fucking stupid." I hear her mumble after burying her head in her hands. _What's up with her?_

"Can I ask her?" Sandra asks Roberts. He sighs. "I still say it's a waste of time...but go ahead." He responds. "Allison, do you know Austen Cooper?" She asks. _Oh yeah, the boy I regret giving my first kiss to. Yeah I remember_. I nod. She blinks a couple of times, with a surprized look on her face. "Did you ever sexually harass him?" She questions. Say what?! I shake my head. How can they even ask a question like that. "And I'm getting outr of here before it gets ugly." Mellissa said walking out of the room. "Good luck darling." She whispers in my ear before dissapearing into the hall. So much for having my back. But it's okay, I would have done the same thing after taking one look at Sandra's and Robert's angry eyes.

"Tell the truth Alli, you have been here long enough to know I hate liers." Robert said. What are they talking about? How can they ever think I would do anything to that boy? Before I can denie hurting Austen Robert shoves a _Teen-Weekly_ magazine in my hand. Now I see why half of Robert's family can't stand me. On the front cover is me, well the Lavato's daughter. I have glasses on, and my hair is wrapped up in my favorite hat. I'm pressed against a school locker. With my lips on Austen's. With a headline that says.

**IT TOOK AWHILE BUT SHE FINALLY GOT HIM.**

I don't get it, what is this all about? People are actually believing this? I would this anyone will a brain can tell this picture is photo chopped."Allison tell us the truth, did you do anything to hurt Austen?" Sandra exclaims. "Then why is he trying to file a lawsuit against you, claiming you sexually harassed him." Robert demands. I shrug not having an answer as I sit down on the couch. "See I Robbie-kins, I told you she would lie." "Now I think it is time to think about sending her back to her dad, you know to teach her about respect." Sandra tells Robert. My head shots up. Their going to send me back?! I didn't do anything! "Don't say stupid things like that Sandra!" He tells his fiancée. By the look on her face that was the first time he ever yelled at her.

Robert walks up to me. "I'll ask you one more time, do you know why Austen is doing this to you?" He asks me more calmly. I shake my head. Looking up at them both. With a "_I'm sorry"_ look. Even though I'm innocent.

"Alright I believe you, sorry for accusing you." "Don't worry about Austen, me and Sandra will take care of this false polise report he is talking about." He assures me. I sigh in relief. I am so glad they believe me. I can not go back with my father, especially knowing my sister will be going on parole soon. Hopefully not that soon.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_SONNY'S P.O.V_

_(the next day)_

_Today there is no school. And you know why?. Because it's** SATURDAY**! I think I may just cry. I love saturday, it means no school, no homework and...yeah that's all I really care about. _

Chad called me this morning saying he landed in California safely. I know this may sound stupid, but I already miss him. I was just starting to peel away that wall he puts up shielding any on-lookers from the sweet, funny, dog lover he secretly is. I know I can always text him if I want to talk to him. But it's not the same as him being here you know? And if you are wondering if I miss Austen. I will say this as nicely as I can. He can stay in funkin' HollyWood for all I care. Filing a false police report on me. What a joke.

"What are you doing up this early, Alli?" Mellissa asks. Coming in to the kitchen with me as she tightens her apron around her waist, getting ready to do her chores for the day. She works so hard, she deserves a vacation.

I sign for her the best I can that I'm making cookies for Robert. My vocabulary grows more and more each day. But I'm still not that best, only being able to sign little words. And almost everyone's first names in this house, including Sandra of course.

She smiles. "That's sweet of you, I have noticed Robert has been stressed out about work and planning the wedding lately." "But once he gets a taste of your cookies he'll feel much better." She tells me. I take one of my fresh-baked cookies off the silver plate offering her one. "No thanks darling, you save those for your father." She said. I nod, okay. As Agatha takes down the sprinkles for me. I'm glad she didn' t get fired. I don' t know what she got in trouble with Robert for. All I know is she is now supposed to do anything that Sandra says, no matter how demanding. To make up for getting Sandra in trouble one time. Sounds like our sweet Aggie is new slave to me. It doesn't seem to bother her at all, she actually loves her job. Including many other people who work for here, they love their jobs too. If this is true, why is it that I hear some of the nice workers here complain about their jobs.

Saying they can't wait to get out of here.

Saying why can't sweet Robbie see the truth?

Alli deserves a mother, not cruel that blond troll.

That little girl is the only reason I stick around.

I wish Lasianica was here.

And every time I enter the room wondering what they are so upset about, they stop talking. Or some of the workers here would roll their eyes at me then strut out of the room. Making get the feeling that I missed something. I'm starting to realize something is going on in this house, and I'm going to find out.

I turn left then right. Walking down the long hall that for some reason has a few packed boxed against the wall. That is a question to ask Robert. What are we moving or something? That's crazy talk, Robert and Mellissa loves this place. And I'm taking a true liking to it also.

I knock on his office door twice. "Come in." A kind voice calls from inside. I should had ran then. I open the door with a grin on my face. It's dark in here only the sunshine in the window lightening the room just enough to read a book without straining your eyes. There are papers all over the wood-tiled floor and the desk. Robert's hair is messed up, still in the same suit he wore yesterday. Something tells me what ever is going on with him is more than some morning cookies can fix. Robert glances up at me, even in the dim light I can see his eyes have a little twinkle in them.

"What can I do for you, Lasianica." I place the plate of cookies on his desk, carefull not to cover any on his office papers as I do. I lets out a quiet chuckle. "You always knew how to make me feel better, Lasianica." He saids after taking a bite of the sweet treat. He places a kiss on my cheek., making me jump in surprize. I know he means nothing of it, and he is like me dad and all. But it's still going to take time for me to feel comfortable being touched or even kissed by a grown man. Even it's just a silent way of saying _I love you_.

Wait a minute back up, did he just call me Lasianica. I look back at him, straight in the eye. He never calls me by my mother's first name. He does know I'm not her right? I happen to notice the shot glass next his arm on the desk. He puts his arm around my waist and puts me in his lap. He has a hazy look in his eye. I've seen many people with the same look. _But I'm not scared...I worried._

Suddenly tears fill his eyes after I manage to get out of his lap. "Why did you leave me, mi corazón?" He asks as he blinks his tears back. That must had been the nickname he called her. It means my heart in spanish. How do I know that, the only language I know is English...at lease I think so.

Robert's sad eyes disappear. "Ho could you do this to me, you promised?! He yells. I walk back wards as steps closer. "After everything we've been through you lie and go behind my back?!" He shakes his head looking me in the eyes. He walks away from me, running all ten fingers through his long hair mumbling things to on the lines of; get it together Robbie, Lasianica is dead, she's not here. "This all your fault Allison that we have to move to California. I hear him say before punching a whole in the wall. It's a nice sized hole, makes you scared what he could do to your head. What does he mean moving to California? I don't want to move again, I have my new life hear, I'm just starting to make friends. And what about Katlyin, we were talking about going to the Spring Fling before spring break. I wanna go to that dance.

I walk up to him slowly knowing I 'll regret it, but I have to know why he is do mad all of the sudden. I gently place a hand on his arm, turning him to face me. I want him to see me not my deceased mother. "I shouldn't have kept you, I should had given you back to the same guy that took you away." He states in a dangerous tone.

"I should had let you go, if I would have my life wouldn't be this hard!" "I regret even signing those adoption papers." And why is he still talking about that He's drunk and misses his wife do take anything he says seriously."You know else I regret Allison?" I shake my head not even sure if I should answer. "I regret telling your mother don't get an abortion, I was going to be in your life, even though I was going to be a father .teen." "I wish...I wish you were never born!" He yells. Do you hear my heart breaking?

He takes my hand off his arm, pushing me on the floor. Making me knock in to the wall he put a hole in not to long ago. The push was hard enough to make me hit my head on the wall, breaking the stitches where the bullet went through. The doctors said I was lucky to survive. I put my hand to the now open wound, I can't believe he pushed me. He promised he would never...ever. Robert calms down and quits yelling at me. He drops to his knees. After he sees the blood in my hand. "Angel I'm so sorry, you see I have a bit of a temper and..." "Angel I'm sorry,I-I didn't mean to." He tears off part of the sleeve to his expensive tailored suit. Going to let me use it to put pressure on my head. I push him away from me roughly, not wanting anything from him. There is no excuse for what he did.

"Angel..." He starts I shake my head telling myself not to cry. _Don't call me angel, after the way you just treated me._ I know he is hurt as I run out of the room, holding my hand to my head. He deserves to have his feelings hurt...he hurt me too.

I always hoped that if I moved in here hopefully it would be the last tim I would even feel the need to cry at the hands of a man. Obviously I was wrong. I'm always wrong.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**I know it was a sad ending, but don't worry this is far from the end of things.**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**And hope you read my next chapter, **_#25 No way..._

**_I think you'll like that one._**

**_Please review, I know some of you may think your opinion means nothing but your wrong._**

**_Your reviews tells me what I should improve, andwhat I should add to make this more enjoyable to read._**

**_So please take a moment to tell me what you really think. Criticism is welcomed._**

**_Here is my rating chart:_ from 1 to 5**

**_#1__)__ You're sorry you clicked on this story._**

**_#2)__ It was lame._**

**_#3)__ I liked it but it wasn't the greatest._**

**_#4)__ I really liked it, but I think it could be better._**

**_#5)__ This was fucking great! I loved the story!_**

**_Until next times my beautiful people. This is _**_GIRYL1015_**_ signing off! _**


	25. Sweetheart I'm sorry

**Hey everyone I loved your reviews they were so sweet.**

**In this chapter I think you may be very surprised.**

**Ladies and Germs, presenting Chapter #25 No Way...**

* * *

**_SONNY P.O.V_  
**

_"Angel..." He starts I shake my head telling myself not to cry._ **Don't call me angel, after the way you just treated me.** _I know he is hurt as I run out of the room, holding my hand to my head. He deserves to have his feelings hurt...he hurt me too._

"Alli...Allison!" I ignore the yells of the name I would give anything to change. I hate that name so much. Every since I was a child every time someone called me that accursed name I was getting hit, or bullied to the point a sharp edge would be the reason I would have blood trailing down my wrist. "Alli, please wait." Robert calls. I don't turn around, wanting nothing more to get get saftely up to my room. The smell of Cinninin incents fill my nose, as I hurry in to my room. I turn around and slam the door in Robert's face. I hear him let out a sigh, as I hear him slidding down the other side of my door.

"Alli I know you're mad at me...you deserve to be." "Sweetheart I'm sorry, I don't kow why I acted like that, you never did anything wrong." "Yet I know I said different to you, I will neer hit you again." He said. I roll my eyes. Like I'm actually going to believe him. He scared me, especially when he started talking to me like he would my mother. Forget forgiving him, and going to stupid California. I ain't going.I go to my over-sided bathroom to clean off my wound. I tune him out as he continues to tell me why he started to yell.

I don't know what to think. He promised he would never lay a hand on me, hy did he break his promise? I put a fresh gause on my now open forehead. Then putting an icepack on top of it to help calm down the headache that is starting to form. I sit on my high bed, then open mt sparkly , blue note-book.

"I uderstand if you never forgive me, but I'm not like those men you were around as a child." "Unlike them I have a heart, but it is still no excuse for scaring you like that." "I know why I acted that though, it's because you look exactly like your mother when you were her age." I start to listen to what the dumbo has to say.

"Every thing you do you remind me of her, your smile the way you see the world, and how you know that deep down there is good in everyone." "You know I lost your mother when you were every young, that still mskes me mad." "Mad because I lost her, but more importantly I lost you, and couldn't protect either of you...even thoug I tried so hard." Sweetheart I'm mad at myself, not you...or your mother." "I have been having a bad day, and I took out on you, what a horridle thing to do to anyone." "You are an Angel Sara-, I mean Allison." "I hope you will get on that plane with me, Mellissa, and Sandra tomorrow, I know I still have to explain why we are going in the first place." "I can promise with God and my scary mother as my witness you will be safe once again."

"So don't worry I will never hurt you again , cause your way to beautiful, and precious to leave a mark on." I hear Robert's footsteps fade in to the hallway. Giving up on trying to get me to open the door. Tears fill my eyes, but never come down. No one has ever said something so sweet to me. He didn't even blamed me for what happened in his office...he put in all on himself.

I look at my still closed door, imagining my daddy who actually raised me racing in with a steak knife with my first name engraved on the charcle-black handle. He would be yelling at me for running away from him, and pushing him away. I would have more than a headache by now. That is what I remember from growing up. I was rude to Rpobert when I ran away, even though I had a very good reason. What I don't understand is if he really is like my daddy growing up why isn't he mad at me. Then taking advantange that he has a key to every door in this house? Maybe I should give him one more chance, but I_ promise this is his last one. I walk out of my room, catching up up with the man I swear was a body builder in a past life_ "

I put my short arms around him, burying my face in his belly after he turns around. That's how tall he is compared to me. I feel him stiffen up surprized I'm touching and it's not against my will. He relaxes when I look up at him through my glasses. He kisses me on my forehead, but not where my gause is. He hugs me tight like a father should do. I don't feel scared or worried he has a trick up his sleeve. All I care about is him not letting go.

He holds me at arms length, he has a sparkle in his eye. I see love in his eyes, pain, worry...but pure happiness. "You know you never showed me those altra-sound pictures, you know from your doctor appointment last week." "Is the baby doing okay?" I smile, a real smile, happy he asked about the one who is making ihim a grandfather soon. I unwrap one of my arms from around him, and reach into my pocket. I keep this with me wherever I go. I gives me something to look forward, makes me believe everything will be okay.

He takes the picture away from me while guiding us down to the kitchen. "It looks just like me doesn't it!" He asks me. I shake my head vigerously, as if them looking alike would be horrible. He gives me a playful glare, knowing I'm only kidding. "Oh be quiet if my grand-kid looks like me, you will have the most hansome baby in all of the Pacific Coast." "You know since I am the sexiet man alive acording to _People Magizine_." He says concededly.

_"Not you are not."_ I sign. Proud I am finally communicating without always having to worry around a piece of paper by me. "Then who is?" "He asks. With an raised eyebrow. I hide behind Melissa after signing the letters of the person. "Agatha please move aside so I can yell at my daughter properly, because she is very wrong at the moment."Meliisa juist rolls her eyes with a laugh, knowing he isn't really going to do anything. "Robbie don't be at her just because Ashten Cutcher won the Oscars against you five years ago, and plus I agree he is sexy." He lets out a puff as he walks out of the room. "He didn't win, it was amis-count." He grumbles like a child, still holding my baby's picture. He can keep it, I have another copy stashed in my room.

* * *

**And that's chapter #25 everyone!**

**Yes I know it is incredibly short.**

**It's really just a fill-in.**

**I'm in the process of moving out of my home,**

**so you can imagine how busy I am.**

**I don't know when I will update again.**

**So here is a little something to hold you guys over until then.**

**Anyways please review.**

**Any ideas for my next chapter? I will definently read them.**

**Hope you all have a great rest of the week.**

**Until next time, this is **_GIRYL1015_** signing off.**

**Love ya! xoxo!**


	26. My Little Love

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

_(later that day)_

_April 23rd, 2009_

**_IN HER DREAM..._**

_"So I hear your a little southern girl, are you not?" Chad asks. While playfully flipping one of my pig-tails. Under my cowgirl hat. I don't look up from my little sparkly blue notebook. Not wanting to meet the eyes of the young man. The blond boy, manuevers my fingers from my book. Then gently tilts my chin up and places his lips on mine. I don't know what to do? Is this a dream, am I going to let him kiss me...again? The last time we kissed I ran away, but I don't wanna run now. In reality this isn't my first kiss. But, this is the third time I let a boy kiss me on the lips. While the first time was when I was 11 under an apple tree in a class play. But we don't have to talk about that right now If you don't mind. Ugh...the memory still makes my skin crawl on Tuesday nights._

_Our lips move together slowly. The room feels like it just went up 80 degrees, as my heart quickens. As his hands rest on my hips, respectfully. I don't know where to put my hands. But, finally without really thinking place them on his chest. You know when girls would say when they would kiss a great guy they would feel butterflies in their belly? And never want to their kiss to end? Well even though if sounds stupid, and corney that's exactly how I feel right now. This is not like me, kissing boys. Liking it. I'm usually afraid of this sort of thing. Why is it so different with the boy? I don't know I'm a little scared of this new feeling...But not enough to break the kiss._

_The kiss is not too fast at all. This has to be a dream. A first kiss shouldn't be this lips taste like honey, I like honey. We pull back and just stare at each other. With our foreheads touching. Breathing heavily, I look into in to boy's eyes. I can tell he wants to say something,But just like me he is too breathless from the kiss to speak..._

_"_Alli.""Allison...MISS. MONROE!" Will you stop drooling on my desk and get to your next period?!" I shoot my head up, still sitting at my desk, startled by the by my Math teacher waking me. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, taking in my suroundings.I hear a few snickers from my classmates. What am I doing in school? I touch a few fingers to my lips, still feeling the heat from the kiss in my dream. I run my fingers through my hair, where are my pig-tails? All I have is a tight bun in the back of my head. What was I dreaming out! Hw could I be dreaming about making-out with Chad? I would never dream about something like that. I nod, just wanting to forget that insane hall is full of loud teenagers running trying to get to their next class, girls gossiping who is taking who to the Spring Fling. That's all everyone talks about.

All you see is colorful banners hanging in the hallways, and guys sizing up the girls who is worthy enough to be asked. Katlyin is one of them. A guy asked her out, he's on the football team. He is really nice, but to me...not that smart, but Katlyin seems to be smitten by him. She told me she met him during a rehursal for the school play next week. She hasn't stopped talking about him since then.

I do hope Katlyin has fun, but I just can't get all excited for this dance like she is. I guess dances aren't really miy thing. Mabe because the dances at my old school weren't really that fun.

Cause from what I been told its just one night where spoiled girls wear a dress that costs their parents a two months pay. Even though they are only going to wear it that one night, then never look at it again. Its just one night wasted where couples who swear their madly in love dance for a hour three hours, then drown themselves in red punch that got spiked with Vodka before the second song even usually the dance ends early because someone got in a fight over a guy. At lease that's what my dady and mother told me everytime I waqnted to go to a dance.

They said I would have a horrible time. A few years ago I choose to not listen to them, I thought a simple school dance could not be that bad. I went with a guy to the eighth grade dance. His name was Kyle, I been dating him for a while. I was so surprized the day he said he wanted to be my boyfriend. I thought no one would ever want me...but he did. I was so excited, I has this gourgeous blue ballgown with white sparkles on the hem, I made it myself. Jewel even helped me get ready. (That was duing the time when we were actually acting like a family).

To make a long story short, Kyle had dissapeared after dancing to a few songs. He had offered to get us a couple drinks. He had ended up being gone for a while, so I went off the dance floor to make sure he was okay. Believe he was just fine. I found him right outside the gym doors where the dance was being held. And there was my one year boyfriend heavely making out with my lab partner, Cassey. I didn't know what to do, what to say. I learned he only went out with me because he accepted a dare when I first moved in to the neighborrhood. Besides heknew that dating me meant that he could get closer to my father's money.

That was my first heartbeak. Kyle knew about my home life, he made me forfet all my fears. But that night all he did was laugh. He has the nerve to dump me at the dance in front of the whole eight dance. I was so embarressed, but learned my daddy was right. No boy would wever want me, unless he got something in return.

I think of that night as I try to ignore the few stares I'm starting to get as my belly is swelling up more. I make sure not to let the stares bosther me too much. But it doesn't make me uneasy. I guess you can say I never really liked being in the center of attention. But I suppose I better get use to it if I'm going to have this kid inside me. I know its probably bad to say, but I don't want to be a mother...not now anyway. I already have fallen in love with this child. But I still wish I was having it when I am _much _older. Then maybe I wouldn' t be as scared to have this baby. But the world doesn't work that way., I' m going to have it now whether I'm reasdy or not. And theere's not one thing I can do about it.

"Soyou' re really leaving, huh?" Katlyin asks with a frown on her zit free face. After coming up to me while I'm locker cleaning it out. After today It's not like I'm gonna need it. I nod, yes. "What about the Spring Festival tomorrow, you said you wanted to work on a face painting booth with me." I just shrug, knowing I'm letting my friend down. But there's nothiong I can do, but there's nothing I can do. I won't have to move until after the festival. I put my first on my heart. Sighing *_I' m sorry.*. _Katlyin doesn't know sign language fluently., she's just starting to learn from her deaf uncle, but not very quickly. So we made a pack. Since I'm just starting to learn too, she teaches whatever she learns from her uncle to uncle. Then,whatever I learn at home I teach her, so she can get closer to her Uncle Joe. She sighs.

"Don' t worry about it Alli, I'm not angry." She replies. While silently offering with an open hand to hold my backpack open for me so I can put my things I' m taking with me inside. *_You are not mad at me?*_I sign. "Well a little since you promised me, but I know how can make it up to me while you' re in California." She replies with a giantsmile on he face. I raise an eyebrow at her. Not liking that smile, that's that I have an idea smile. "

Can you _please_, **PLEASE** get me an autograph from Chad Dylan Cooper." She begs. That' s it, that' s how I will pay many dues for not going to the festival? No problem, I know Chad won' t mind. Even though I nevser told him I was moving to the same state as him, I want it to be a surprise. Plus now I get to see his face when Robert gives him his job back. Since he had heard around Hollywood that Chad is more serious about his acting, not acting up as much on set.

Secretly I know it' s only because Robert won' t admit Mackenzie Falls is dieing with out Chad as the lead. I nod. Her smile gets even wider, if that's even possible. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, I can't wait to get it!" She exclaims, enveloping me in a hug. Who knows, maybe he will deliver it to personally, and ask me to be his new love interest on Mackenzie Fall!" She gushes. I just look at her. "What...it could happened." She adds. I shake my head, I don't know about Chad doing all that. But I do believe she could be the next love interest on the show. Katylin is a great actress, and I even gave her a number to an audition that's coming up. I got it from Robert, he asked me to give it to anyone who has some great talent , and would like to audition. And instantly i thought of Katlyin,but she doesn't know that. Or even that who she is auditioning for is my father.

I sit down in my seat of Robert's private jet, then open my communicator, beginning to write another text.

**ALLISON:** **Having fun in Cali?**

**CHAD: YES! best time of my life, this city never sleeps!**

**ALLISON**: **What's your fave part.**

**CHAD:** **The Beaches definitely, every girl out here is tanned and in a bikini. It's a beautiful site.**  
**I playfully roll my eyes. Of course that would be his fave part,he's a a guy.**

**CHAD:** **How is your boy friend doing?**

**ALLISON:** **Boyfriend? What boyfriend, you know I don't date.**

**CHAD:** **Oh, i thought you were still with your child' s father? Because in a magazine my brother read, said you were dating a guy at your school.**

**ALLISON:** **No im not dating the father, we sort of broke up. And I read that article, its nothing but a rumor. Why do you ask?**

**CHAD: I don't know, I guess I'm still trying to understand why someone as adorable as you aren't with anyone. Or how stupid the father must be to let some like you get away.**

**ALLISON:** **Yeah i agree he was stupid, but we arent friends anymore, so... oh well. Oh yeah, you think I'm cute?**

**CHAD:** **Thats all you got from what i said? Plus I didnt call you cute. I said adorable, but yeah I guess I did.**

My cheeks turn bright red, no has ever called me adorable its surprising to be coming from the great CDC.

**ALLISON:** **That's sweet. But I don't know, I just want to date right now.**

**ALLISON:** **Found a girlfriend yet?**

**CHAD:** **No only this chick Daria. We have hang around eachother for publicity.**

**ALLISON: Okay? That's weird, do you think you'll ask her on a real date.**

**CHAD: No way, shes annoying and way too clingy. Why, are you jealous?**

**ALLISON :** **NO! Why would I be jealous?**

**CHAD:** **Cause your in love me, and can't bare see anyone else in my arms.**

**ALLISON: Don't be so full of yourself,not everyone wants to be with an egonostic, jerkthrob?**

**CHAD:** **Its okay Ally, say what you want. I know its still hard to admit you're in love with me.**

**ALLISON:** **I am not in love with you. Sometimes I still can't stand you, Jerkthrob.**

**CHAD:** **Feel the the same way about you, spoiled brat.**

**ALLISON: Fine.**

**CHAD:** **Fine.**

**ALLISON: Good.**

**CHAD:** **Good.**

**ALLISON:** **Are we good?**

**CHAD: Oh, we are so good.**

**ALLISON:** **So talk to you after you get off a work?**

**CHAD: Sure talk to you later, buy.**

I think I'm starting to make people think I'm dating him since I talk to him so much. But I don't care. I like Chad he's easy to talk to. I put my communicator away when I felt the plane jiggle. I bounce up and down my seat. Looking out my window getting an eye full California. Wow we're actually here. "Ready to go?" Sandra asks. After whispering into some guy's ear. I watch him walk past me with a big smile on his blushing face. _Who was that, and what did Sandra say to him to make him look like a tomato? _

I shrug it off and follow Mellissa and everyone else of the ginormous jet. I take off my sweater, it feels like it's summer out here. Unlike New Jersey, where its just turning spring out there. It has to be at lease 85 degrees out here if not more.

"Sara!, How are you adjusting to your new life as a Lovato?!" Some woman yells in my face. I just stare at her then at the microphone another guys shoves up to my mouth. Suddenly there are people surrounding all of us. I never thought I would need sunglasses on a cloudy day. With all these cameras and video cameras flashing in my eyes I should really start thinking about at lease I have my hat I borrowed from Mellissa it hides my eyes and my identity just enough, but not enough to block the overly bright flashes.

"Sara, will you be in any of your dad 's upcoming movies?"

"Where have you been all this time?" When will these people stop calling me freakin _SARA_?!

"Are you still in contact wih the family that kidnapped you?" They ask all at they are all in jail. And I don't want to have contact with them. _Even if I was able to, how to these people expect anyone to answer them if they are all talking at the same time?_

"Okay thanks for the welcoming committee everyone, but me and my family have to now." Robert saids. I'm very proud of him for holding in his irritation in. I can tell he just wants to get to the new house, and just relax.

But of course I'm learning these annoying paparazzi don't care if you tired and mad at them cause they won't leave you alone. They continue to follow us as I watch Sandra stop to talk to one of the press, filling them on wait...me. Why is she talking about me? I thought she was going along with what Mellisssa and Robert agreed on. Not revealing too much about me, so I don't have to worry about the press following every single place I go. So I can have a sort a normal life.

She flips her hair over her shoulder,and putting on her 500 thousand dollar worth smile she bought in Turkey. Don' t ask me why I know that. I don't get a chance to figure out exactly what she's saying, but I can't be that personal. I know she would never try to exploid me.

They end up separating me from Robert and Mellissa cornering me by the oak tree not too far from the plane. I start to get a little scared why won't these people just leave me alone?

"Why haven't we heard much about your old homelife?"

"Is this your first time California?"

"Are you still dating that boy from you new school?"

"Why aren't you asking any of our questions?"

"Are you pregnant you look like you' ve gained alot pounds, at lease 60."

Okay ya'll that was mean. Yeah I'm pregnant, but my doctor saids I haven't gained that much weight...15. So HA! I just nod at the right times as their questions start to get more personal. Not really paying attention to the annoying people anymore, just trying to find a way out of this trap. With only one thing on my mind; asking Robert if I can get a lemon icey when we get to the new house.

Their cameras that I would love to break with one of their faces follow me as I skeeze my body inbetween them and hurry as best I can up to Mellissa. She grabs my hand taking me to my family and we actually have to run to beat the press to the limo just we have a good chance to get inside the thing. It ends up taking a whole half hour to out of the plane lot.

It takes only about fifteen minutes to get to our new home. It' s a really nice neighborhood. Palm tress by every house. Not single trace trash or graffetti anywhere. In place of that children play in their kiddie pools, people walking their dogs in short-shorts. Or just having a relaxing day just lounging in the sun. We end up stopping in front of a carmel-colored mansion that is almost two time the one we just left 5 hours ago.

"What you think, sweetheart?" Robert says, stuffing his hands in his pocket. I nod vigerously. It is so beautiful. "Honey it's a very pretty house, but I thought you were going to buy the bigger house in the next town over, you know the one closer to the studio?" Sandra asks still looking at the house like it's a dissapointment. I head to the elevator like to the 4th floor where Robert said my room is.

"I couldn't buy that house, it was even too expensive for **me**." "Besides babe, I don't think that was a great neighborhood for Alli to raise the baby." "And the schools weren't that great either." He replies as I finally step in the elevator. Thank goodness for this thing. I don't feel like dragging my butt up that many stairs. I hear Sandra starting to cry because this house isn't big enough to put all her shoes in. Seriously you' re going to cry about that? Robert gives her a hug as I elevator doors close. Promising her he will build a hole new floor for her shoes. I'm starting to think Sandra is a bit too spoiled for her own good.

I step off the elevator and head to the bright yellow door with my name on it. The room looks the same as my old room. Except for a closed pink door that is screaming for my attention.I turn the golden nob, and enter a giant closet. Reminds me of that closet from Hannah Montana. It has mi initials on the door, this for understanding that looks like America around with clothes hanging from it. I can tell I'm going to have fun playing on that.

My clothes are the hang it up and everything is unpacked I just guess the movers got here before we all did. Except some of the stuff isn't my name is closet. Including that sparkly blue box up on that shelf, over this the sectional of the closet with my shoes are. Did someone living here after before we did and forgot to take their stuff when they moved? But that can't be true because Robert said that this is a newly built home and our family is the first ones to live in it.

Maybe there's an address in it, so I can mail it to the people who use to here.  
I stand on my tippy toes carefully trying to take the blue box down from the high shI let out a breath of air after taking it down, while successfully not making a mess knocking down the stuff that was piled of top of it. I go over to the blue polka dot lazy chair that is in here , then sit on it with the box in between my legs . I take out the first thing I see, it's just a bunch of old letters, and some old crushed up rose petals . Wait... wait there's more.

It is a photograph of Robert...and my mom. They are in each others arms, not even aware the picture is being taken. Since my mom is in a white dress and Robert is in a black tux this obviously is their wedding picture. They look so happy. You can see just by looking in to their eyes how in love they are. It's so sad death ripped them apart. But at lease Robert was able to find love again.

I pull out another picture, I'm starting to see there's a lot of them. From family gatherings, birthdays, and Roberts first movie premier. And pictures of my mom in beauty pageants. I just lay down on the bed just staring at the pictures of her, she was so beautiful. And apparently very talented. There are pictures of her singing, dancing and playing the piano. I play the piano too I guess we have something in common. I can't include the box then I find something ptetty interesting . It's a gold necklace with a charm hanging from it in the shape of angel wings . Is the most beautiful necklace I have everything it is the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen.

I don't think this is the first time I have seen it though. Yeah I'm right this is a box is my mom's and would add things to it practically everyday. Some crap I did and pictures we drew together. And short letter she wrote me for when I wake up out see them placed on my pillow. Filled with I love you's, and you will always be mine notes. How do I remember that?

**FLASHBACK...**

_I hear the door quick open then quiet foot steps coming towards bed I am in. "Sara, Sara?" " Where is my Sarah?" I giggle crawling more and more under my mommy and daddy's covers on their bed._

_"Now where can my little love be?" " Is she hiding in my closet again?" "No not this time." I giggle even more as I hear her come closer to my hiding place. __My mom lets up a little chuckle pretending she still doesn't know where I am. "Oh oh well, since I can't find Sara I guess I have to eat all the chocolate cake grandma for her all by myself."_

_Okay game over, I want cake. "Mommy, here I am!" I exclaim pulling the heavy blankets off me finally revealing myself. _  
_My mommy with a big smile on my face and hands on her hips. Her hair is in a messy braid, stopping by her mid-back. And a ocean blue halter - top sun dress that top just above her knees. She doesnt have a string of make-up on, but I still think she is the most beautiful a mommy can ever be. _

_She picks my three year old self off her and her husband's bed. "My wonderful girl." She coos, while giving me an esckimo kiss, I squeal in responce. "Have you been under there those blankets the whole time, young lady?" She asks. I nod as she lets me crawl on her lap after she sits on the bed. "Why?" She asked. I shrug. "I don't know." I reply honestly. She just shakes her head at me. "Well do you kind to stop hiding from your mommy for five minutes, so she can give you something? " I nod. _

_She reaches into the side -table by the bed, pulling out a red box handing it to me. Inside is a angel charmed necklace. "It is so, so pwetty." I say. "I' m glad you like it,Love." " I got it just for you, so you know that no matter what you will always be my first love." She saids as she strings the nechlace around my neck. _

_"Thank you mommy." I say. "You're welcome Sara." " You know mommy would doanyhing for you right?" I nod noticing she looks worried at whatever she is staring at out the window of our mansion. What's wrong mommy? " "Noth-...nothiing Love." "Its just t-time for you to go to bed." She replies. "Now go, I'll she you in the morning. " She saids. "I thought you were going to sing to me?" I whine. " I know I love singing to you every night, but just not tonight I have something to do okay?" She says calmly. But her eyes say please don't argue with me, and just go t bed. "Otay mommy, night, night." I say. She smile. " Night, night sweetheart, I'll see you in the morning. She replies. Then giving me a big good-night hug. I walk to my room tucking myself in still admiring my new gift. Try to push back the thought that there was another reason for the sudden gift._

_I never saw my morning in the morning. Me and my daddy went to in the morning she was already gone hoping to finish planning Daddy' s birthday party, at lease that's what she told me. I went to the park with my daddy on the day of his birthday, and that was the last time I saw anyone. _

**END OF FLASH BACK...**

Tears brim my eyes, that was that was the last time I saw her. She was the only mom to love me. Diamond,(the mother I grew up with), didn' t love me at all. Cassandra charished me, and wanted nothing more than to see me happy. From these photos of me at parties, and Robert' s movie premires in my mother's arms you could tell she didn't care she was a teen mom, or cared what people thought of her as long as she has me, and Robert by her side that's all she needed.

I look down at my belly and place hand on it. I lest out a gasp when I feel somethingon my belly. If I wasn't paying attention I wouldn't had felt that little fluttering feeling. It was the baby, its moving. Telling me its healthy and growing strong. I like knowing that is. Maybe I should start think ling like Cassandra, and forget what people say, And just be happy God blessed me with an Angel from Heaven above. I have to try and forget the people who hurt me, and remember I have people who believe in me and care for me now.

"That's what I'll do little one." " I will always love you, and I promise to never leave you like the people I knew growing up did to me." No matter what anyone says you always be mine ." I say to my belly. My doctor said the baby can hear, and likes hearing their mommy talk. Like...I...just...did. "Oh man, I just talked, I just talked!" "What is going on up here, I can here it down stairs." I grin up at Sandra. "Yogurt were hearing me, cause I cab talk! " I exclaim. Her eyes go wide. Um...that's horrible -, I mean fabulous!" "Finally you can be normal, even if are still having that kid of yours. " She saids. I smile. "Since I can speak now can I -." I start but nothing else comes out. I try to speak again, and feel like crying when nothing comes out.

Sandra come over to me and sits down putting her on around me. "Oh don't cry darling. " " I guess it was just a fluke, you can't talk after all." "Just accept it sweetheart, you're not like everybody else never will be." I hang my head low. I know I'm not like everyone else. But I don't have to be reminded of it. I sigh I I guess it was a fluke I can't talk after all. "So I was wondering are going to still keep the kid?" " You know since you can't talk you probably wont have any skills on raise a kid either." Sandra saids.

I look up at her. I don't know if it's over acting hormones or what. But I really want to smack her. Just because I can't talk doesn't mean I be a good mother. And I'm going to prove to everyone I will be.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**THE NEXT DAY...**

_(April 23rd, 2009)_

The doctor smears the cold blue-green gel on my belly. She tells me the baby is fine and I am 18 weeks. She also told me I have to eat more vegetables ...**Yuck**! I can see why you mentioned that you felt like you were big for being only a little over four months._ Please don't be bad news, please dont be bad news._ I guess it was hiding behind the other. Congradulations hun, you're not only pregnant, you're having twins!

Say what?

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Good, horrible? You be the judge.**

**You start to see that Sonny and Chad are getting closer.**

**Even starting a weird kind of love hate relationship.**

**And that Sonny is starting to see Sandra can be pretty rude.**

** Please review I dieing to hear your opinion. Criticism welcomed.**

**Until next time my Fanfiction readers, this is **_GIRYL1015_** signing off. xoxo.**


	27. SORRY

**Hi everyone, I always hated when people would do this, and now I am doing it. **

**I just have this poll on my profile, it is about BEHIND A SILENT SMILE. **

**I have many ideas for this story, but I am not happy how I started this story.**

**So I want to know if I should continue this story, or just start the whole thing over.**

**I want to know your guys opinion, so vote sand tell me what the people who are actually reading this thing think I should do. **

**I will tell you the results soon...so vote!**

_THANKS AND SORRY FOR THIS AUTHOR' S NOTE. I JUST WANT A SECOND OPINION._


End file.
